Revenge of the Fox
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: AU Orochimaru offers seven year old Naruto a chance to not be hated. He accepts and joins the Snake Sannin and The Land of Sound. Dark Naruto fic. rating may change. Main pairing NaruTayu. A/N: This story is done! Working on Sequel!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dark Naruto fic! I've decided to try a Dark Naruto fic, as many I saw are pretty good. In this one he accepts Orochimaru's offer to go to Sound where he will no longer be hated, where he'll be accepted, and trained properly. I might, I repeat might turn this into a M rated story but I'm not sure. A pairing I'm leaning towards is Naruto and Tayuya. Another pairing would be Zaku and Kin. Naruto will have his happy go lucky moronic attitude when he's not on missions but when's he on a mission and in battle he'll be completely different so he might be OOC at times.

Disclaimer: I said it before and I'll say it again, I don't own Naruto.

Revenge of The Fox Chapter One

"Get that little demon brat!"

"Kill him!"

_Dammit here we go again! _Thought the seven year old blonde boy running from a crowd of about fifteen or more villagers chasing after him. He had accidentally fallen through the roof of a home and the people inside immediately recognized him. He tried apologizing but they wouldn't listen to him. They chased him out of the house and he ended up running into a mob who immediately began to attack the boy

The boy saw an alleyway and headed towards it. But unfortunately for him it was a dead end. The mob then appeared.

"Time to kill you, you cursed brat!" Shouted a man with a weapon in hand

"Wait, I didn't do anything! It was an accident!"

The mob began to advance when they suddenly heard a voice.

"You people sicken me…hating the boy for something which he doesn't know about. Just because he's different you discriminate against him, no wonder I left."

The mob turned around and all of them gasped. Standing there was a pale man wearing a white robe. His yellow eyes like that of a snake stared right into their souls. They all knew who he was:

Orochimaru, The Legendary Snake Sannin, one of the "Three Legendary Leaves" now banished S class nin. He looked at them all with disgust and hatred.

"You wretched scum," He took a step forward and the mob stepped backward. "You don't even realize that the boy could grow up to be the finest ninja this hellhole has ever known! If you'd accepted him and treated him well, like the old fool had hoped for, I wouldn't have to do what I'm going to do next,"

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi!"

His stomach suddenly bulged and to the crowd's horror and fascination a snake come out of it. The snake opened its mouth and regurgitated a sword which Orochimaru took and grinned.

The mob screamed in horror as he attacked them, mercilessly and without compassion he slaughtered them a way a butcher slaughters a lamb. After a few seconds none of them were alive their body parts laying across the alleyway.

Resummoning the snake which took his blade he then saw the boy still there his eyes widened in shock and horror from what he just saw happen to them. Orochimaru began to take a step towards him.

"Get back! I-I'll hurt you if you come closer!" Shouted Naruto although he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against him.

"What is your name boy?"

Naruto looked at him confused.

"I said what is your name boy,"

"N-Naruto Uzumaki sir," He answered as the man stepped closer and kneeled the two face to face.

"Are you tired of being hated?" Naruto's eyes widened at that remark. "Are you tired of being attacked? Of being judged wrongly? You and I are similar Naruto, I also was judged wrongly and hated by those fools for something they couldn't understand. But I can change that, I can make it so you can never be judged or hated again."

"Why should I listen to you?"

Orochimaru smiled and rubbed the boy's cheek.

"Tell me the truth Naruto do you hate this place?"

Naruto looked unsure at him and struggled to find his voice.

"I…I…I hate this place! I've been hated all my life for nothing! I'm called demon and monster by everyone! I'm always getting chased and beaten up! Only the Hokage shows any sign of care for me. Everyone else hates me!"

He almost got ready to cry when he felt Orochimaru's hand across his face and heard him talk to him in a soothing voice

"Abandon this place, come with me to my village, the Hidden Village of Sound. Where you will be trained and respected, in time those fools," He pointed to the bodies. "Will come to respect you as Konoha will wish that they hadn't discriminated against you."

"Will I be accepted?"

"Yes,"

"Will I no longer be hated?"

"Yes,"

"Will I be able to become a great ninja?"

"Yes, all you desire will come true, but to make sure you have complete faith to me."

Orochimaru pulled out a kunai and handed it to him.

"Swore an oath, an oath of blood that from this day forward you will abandon Konoha and serve me and Otogakure, The Land of Sound."

Naruto hesitantly took the kunai and with a grunt of pain sliced his hand.

"I swear on this day forward, I Naruto Uzumaki will forsake Konoha and will serve Orochimaru-sama and The Land of Sound with my life forever." He vowed holding up his bloodied hand which Orochimaru applied bandages too.

"Good, very good. You have opened up the gate to a great and glorious future not only for you, but for me and my village as well." Rubbing the boy's head Orochimaru smiled. Now all he needed to do was to pay a visit to an old acquaintance of his.

Later, in The Third Hokage's office, Sarutobi sighed and waited patiently. He had watched the entire scene earlier on his crystal ball. Although it pained him to know that Naruto would leave maybe it was for the best. The village would celebrate if they knew that he was gone and Naruto would be trained properly, although his former student was devious and untrustworthy he could not deny that he was an excellent teacher. Naruto would learn much if he was trained by him.

He just hoped Naruto would never become like his once prized pupil was.

"Perhaps, I should've had Jiraya or even Tsunade look after him or if I had adopted the boy as my own this would not be happening."

Before he could muse anymore he heard a knock on the door. He knew who it was full well.

"Come in…Orochimaru,"

Orochimaru entered the door looking smug as he had Naruto by his side. Sarutobi looked at the boy but was unable to get him to look back at him as Naruto had lowered his face.

"What do I owe the honor of seeing you again?"

Orochimaru did a short yet respectful bow to his old teacher. "I'm taking the boy with me, he'll be trained the way he should be, not hated and loathed by others."

"Hmph, do you plan on abandoning him once he fulfills your purpose?"

"…No, I see too much of myself in him, I know as well as you do that he has the potential to become one of the greatest ninjas of all time. You know I can't take his body due to the Kyuubi so you have no fear of that. But you should worry though, Naruto has sworn an oath of blood and has allied himself with me, I'd say in about in six or seven years during the chunin exam you'll see him again."

Sarutobi was no fool, he knew that Orochimaru would attempt to turn Naruto against the Leaf and with the power of Kyuubi at his side wouldn't think twice about attacking his old home.

"Naruto, look at me." Naruto lifted his eyes and looked at him in the face. "Is it true that you have allied yourself with him? That you are abandoning Konoha and The Leaf?"

Naruto nodded but to his surprise The Sandaime grinned a little. "I wish you luck in the future Naruto, maybe you'll come back to us someday, I look forward to seeing you in the years to come."

"Oh, before I forget, I need you to make sure the council will not declare war on my village. I know they would love to attack and kill him now that he is not in Fire Country anymore and my village doesn't have enough strength yet." Said Orochimaru

Sarutobi nodded as Orochimaru like a shrewd chess player had backed him into a corner. After they had celebrated the nine tailed fox's departure the council would attempt at hiring ninja's to kill Naruto now.

"Very well, the boy is under your care now, I hope he has a better life now."

Orochimaru chuckled. "KuKuKu… don't worry Sarutobi-sensei he'll be taken care of."

Both The Snake Sannin and The Fox Boy disappeared leaving a broken down Sarutobi inside. He clutched his head in his hands pondering now what was going to happen.

Two people stood outside the gates overlooking Konoha. One with snake like skin the other with whisker like scars. Both looked at the village. One unsure of what was going to happen now, the other with a devious smile on his face.

"Let us go Naruto, soon your name will be spoken in respect and fear."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

SaiyanWarrior200: Well that's the first chapter, like I said it'll probably turn out to be a Dark Naruto fic. The Sound Five will be involved, so will the trio, Naruto will interact with Konoha's ninjas so expect encounters with Sasuke and co. Also he'll meet the Sand Sibs. And odds are it will be Naruto and Tayuya as a pairing so no don't expect any NaruHina or NaruSaku or any yaoi!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter of Revenge of The Fox! It's four years later and mostly deals with Naruto training under Orochimaru. I got a idea of having Tayuya and Jirobo or Sakon as his teammates later on since their both in rank despite their power

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Four years, that's how long it's been ever since he left. The eleven year old boy looked up at the ceiling in his new home. He liked it here, the people here were nice, he didn't have to worry about being called names or being hit here.

Lord Orochimaru, he owed everything to him. He had promised him that he would train him and he had, he had become much stronger. He was as agile as a fox and could more than hold his own in strength.

He got up and put on his outfit. It was a silver and black outfit. A black shirt and silver pants each adorned with the symbol of sound on them. And underneath his shirt he wore a link of interlocking ringmail. Light and flexible so he could move but strong and able to withstand most blows. And a scarf, jokingly referred to by the Sound nins as "Cow-camo," across his neck. He had regular ninja sandals and a hitai-ate with the Symbol of the Sound village across it.

Exiting his home, he headed towards the training grounds. Along the way there he waved towards three people. One was a boy was messy black hair and wearing a shirt that had Kanji which meant die on it. The other a black haired girl who was welding needles. And the final one a… well it was hard to describe the final one. He had covered part of his face with bandages leaving only one eye. He walked in a hunchback manner but it was to fool his opponents believing him to be slow. What appeared to be a gauntlet was strapped across his right arm. And a giant fur item he wore across his back.

Dosu, Zaku, and Kin. The Sound Trio, they were a team brought together by Orochimaru. All of them were orphans, or so Naruto was told. He never asked about their past as he didn't want to be disrespectful but he could tell that they had miserable past's kinda like he did.

The three waved back at him before they resumed training. Naruto who was watching them unexpectedly bumped into someone and fell on his rear.

"What the! You little piece of shit watch were your going!" (I'll give you three guesses to who it is and the first two don't count)

Naruto looked at the angry girl glaring down at him. Despite her pink hair which he thought was kinda sissy, she was an intimidating person. She had a scowl on her face which was typical of Tayuya one of sound's up and coming ninjas.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Naruto realized he was staring and turned his head away.

"Nothing, sorry about that I gotta go!" He quickly got up and headed towards where Orochimaru was at.

"_She sure is pretty but I wish she didn't cuss so much," _He thought to himself as he arrived at the training grounds.

"Orochimaru-sama," He bowed before the Snake Sannin who smirked.

"Are you ready to train Naruto?"

"Hai!"

"Then let's begin,"

For three straight hours Orochimaru trained him non stop. First was shuriken and kunai throwing but it was different in sound as the one's who did it were blindfolded. First the person who did it would get a look at the practice dummies and know where they were at. Then they would be blindfolded, relying on sound to know where the targets where at.

"All right Naruto, aim for the practice dummies." Instructed Orochimaru who backed up a couple of feet remembering the first time he had Naruto try this and got almost skewered on accident.

Drawing his weapons Naruto began throwing with precision and timing, aiming for body parts where he could strike with the most damage. Rolling across the field and moving like a fox he threw a shuriken and kunai each at a target. After he ran out of both he removed his blindfold and looked at his work.

Although he managed to get most of them, he hit some trees and he noticed with a blush of embarrassment that had stuck Orochimaru to a tree with two kunai sticking in his shirt. Looking a bit annoyed he pulled the kunais out and mumbled about ordering kunai proof vests.

"Now then let's begin with Hand to Hand combat, come and show me your techniques."

The two then battled in hand to hand combat, Naruto going all out while Orochimaru barely worked up a sweat. Naruto relying on his speed and quickness as that was his fighting style was based on. Striking swiftly and slyly like a fox when his opponent least counted on it. It was defensive as he couldn't go all out on offense as he left himself open to attacks if he should miss. And Orochimaru who taught him the style knew ever move that Naruto was capable of.

Naruto went to trip him up who leapt out of the way, He then leapt up and went to dive kick him but missed leaving him open. Which his sensei noticed all too easily.

While Naruto was on his knees Orochimaru backhanded him sending him into a tree. Naruto winced and rubbed his noggin' as Orochimaru stood there smugly.

"How you had enough? Do you wish to rest?"

"NO!!" He charged him again and the two continued their sparring. Orochimaru enjoying himself more and more pleased with the boy who he was training to be his successor should he die one day.

"_Naruto has shown so much improvement these past years, by the time I send him to the chunin exams he'll be near it or past it! And he hasn't even realized Kyuubi's power that's inside him. But he needs something to help get it out…ah of course." _A grin spread over his face thinking of a way to get Naruto to more chakra out of him.

Later on, He was training him with ninjutsu. "Now then do as I do, Kanashibari No Jutsu!" Aiming at an animal he paralyzed it and it collapsed to the ground. "In missions this will be useful to bind your target. But it doesn't last long so you must knock them out quickly. It's mostly used by ANBU but let's see if your capable of doing it."

Naruto looked around and saw a target. It was Kidomaru who was climbing up a tree with his six arms.

He appeared in front of the startled spider boy and shouted:

"Kanashibari No Jutsu!"

Naruto however had gotten one of the symbols wrong. Instead of paralyzing the boy, Naruto turned into a beautiful nude woman!

Kidomaru startled by it got a nosebleed and fell off the tree landing on his head.

Orochimaru stood there shaking his head. "Well at least he hit his target." (I just had to do that, just once have him do the Sexy no Jutsu!)

After getting beat up by Kidomaru for making him get a nosebleed, Naruto continued his training. Later, he was sitting with Orochimaru near a fire.

"Orochimaru-sama, I thank you for everything you've given me these past four years."

Orochimaru smiled. "Remember Naruto, in Konoha you were hated and despised. Here you have a home and friends that care about you. What was the closest thing you had to a friend back at Konoha?"

Naruto looked down, he didn't really have friends back there. The only real people who would talk to him would be Iruka and The Sandaime, other than that he had to put up with constant name calling and abuse from others.

"No one, not a damn person in that village showed any kind of concern towards me, not even when I was chased and running for my life would anyone help me."

"That's one reason I left that place, the place looks peaceful, but they hate anything that's different from them. Kidomaru and Sakon and Ukon are outcasts from their original village and were both discriminated against. I too rescued them when they were young.

"Here, here in Otogakure, you are safe, as long as I am Otokage no one is allowed to harm you, if they do they become a sacrifice for Manda. As long as you can prove yourself, you are welcomed here in The Land of Sound."

Naruto nodded glad that he was accepted here in his new home. He felt glad as hell that he would not be hated for something he knew nothing about. He only remembered being called Fox monster or demon boy or dobe. Here he was accepted and people smiled at him when he smiled back instead of scowling in hatred.

"You are finished tonight, go to your home and get some rest."

"Hai."

Naruto headed back to his apartment and collapsed on his bed exhausted going into blissful sleep.

A/N: If Orochimaru seems OOC it's because he's trying to get Naruto to hate Konoha and he's starting to get him to. This chapter was mostly humor with a bit of seriousness. Now then tell me who should Naruto team with, He's teaming with Tayuya to get the pairing started, so who should be their teammate? Jirobo, Sakon, or Kidomaru? Kimimaro isn't allowed due to his sickness. So tell me who should be their partner. As for Kabuto he's in Konoha right now but I'm not saying what he's doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter! Third chapter of Revenge of The Fox! I got over 1000 hits in a couple of hours! The last time I got that many hits was when I went to Soldier field wearing a Packers jersey! In this chapter we focus more on the other characters besides Naruto such as the Sound Trio and such. And Naruto gets his teammates and his first mission!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Twirling a Kunai in his hands the black haired boy sighed. He felt useless, even more so than when he was a child. Sure, when he came here three years ago he felt better cause he thought he had some worth but now, he was back where he was.

"Damn it, Kin has her bells to make illusions and disorient people, Dosu has his Melody arm which immobilizes anyone, what do I have? I got nothing to help me out, I'm the weakest member of my team, I don't have anything really special and they know it."

Zaku Abumi wasn't paying attention when a hand come up behind him and shook him roughly. Turning around he saw a Sound Jounin.

"Lord Orochimaru, has demanded your presence, your are to meet him immediately."

Getting up Zaku gulped, Orochimaru had taken him in cause he saw potential in him. What if he had disappointed his Lord? What if he intended to kill him?

Heading inside Orochimaru's office Zaku saw him at his desk looking over some documents.

"Ah, yes Zaku I wanted to discuss something with you." Orochimaru put the papers away and mentioned for him to sit.

"It seems that you've been having trouble catching up with the others, your falling behind Zaku."

Zaku gulped he knew that despite his calm façade that Orochimaru could kill him without blinking his eye.

"I, I've been falling behind because Kin and Dosu have special stuff to help them, Kin with her bells and Dosu with his melody arm. But I'll get better, Sir I'll double my training so I can keep up."

Orochimaru noticed that the boy was afraid, as if he feared he was about to die.

"Zaku, I believe I have something that can help you."

"What is it sir?"

Orochimaru smirked: "We've recently gotten a new weapon developed which I think maybe able to help you."

"I'll take it! I'll do anything to get stronger! To not disappoint you."

Orochimaru smiled at the boy, he had the fire in his eyes again which had so impressed him years ago.

"Very well then Zaku, follow me."

At the training grounds, Tayuya was busy playing her flute. Enjoying the melody listening to it peacefully. She then heard the sounds of grunting and attack cries. Opening her eyes annoyingly she saw the source.

It was Naruto of course, only he could make such a racket attacking a fighting dummy. Annoyed that he had interrupted her music she decided to play him a little tune. With a little help of some friends.

Naruto was attacking the target dummy beating the heck out of it when he felt himself get grabbed. The next thing he knew he was going through the air and landed on his head.

Growling in annoyance he then saw what looked to be…giant blind monkeys? Two of them with their faces mouths and ears covered advanced towards him guided by…music? He looked over and saw the source of the music. It was Tayuya playing that flute of hers again. It seemed like she was guiding them with her music.

Dodging out of the way Naruto scowled. "Stupid freaks get outta here!" He attempted tackling one but that wasn't very bright as he would've had better luck tackling a wall. Getting tossed aside again he growled and suddenly felt something happen to him. Red Chakra suddenly began to form around him.

Tayuya stopped her playing watching in confusion. "What the hell? How did he get that shit load of chakra?!" She figured it was only a trick.

It wasn't a trick however when he destroyed one of her Doki's. She gasped in shock and amazement as he had a look of anger towards him. Desummoning her other Doki she walked up to him a pout on her face. His chakra that he had disappeared and he stood there a bit confused

"What was that!"

He turned to face her. "What was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me you little shithead! How'd you do that? Where'd that chakra come from!" She reached out and grabbed him pulling him close to her angry face.

"I don't know, I just got mad and then that happened! Now put me down you stupid bitch!"

Tayuya got ready to slap him when she got her wrist grabbed.

Turning her head she saw Kimimaro Kaguya with a look of fury.

"Put him down now Tayuya, you know that's Lord Orochimaru's newest pupil and he won't take lightly to you striking him." His glare met hers and he didn't back down from her.

Tayuya with a growl dropped Naruto and walked off muttering incoherent words that couldn't be heard but weren't pleasant.

"Thank you, Kimimaro." Said Naruto.

Kimimaro smiled but suddenly went into a coughing fit. He coughed hard for about two minutes.

"I'm, cough cough sorry Naruto but I'm afraid I must go now." He left him still coughing. Naruto looked on in confusion wondering what was wrong with him.

Deep in Orochimaru's lab a screaming voice could be heard. All tools which were more fitting for torture than a doctor layed about including saws and other cutting tools.

Orochimaru delicately looked over his work, He had just finished working on the right arm of the boy strapped to the table who was gasping for air, as his blood was on the floor from his arm.

"There now, that wasn't so bad now was it Zaku?" He asked him as if he were referring to a dentist trip instead of surgery.

Zaku didn't respond he was in so much pain. He could barely feel his right arm, and due to the fact that he was strapped down to this torture bed he could barely move at all. If he knew that obtaining power would be worth so pain much he gladly would've preferred death. He looked at it. Just minutes again Orochimaru had drilled a hole in his hand and had cut open his arm. He then placed what appeared to be some type of metal object inside it.

"Shall we have you rest for a while, or should we do the other one?" Asked Orochimaru nonchalantly.

"Do it, do the other one." Zaku breathed out sweat covering his entire forehead.

"Are you sure? I doubt you'll be able to last much longer the way you are now."

"Just do it! I can take it!"

Orochimaru grinned he liked this one's attitude he would make a perfect soldier. He started up his saw again and went to work.

The next sounds that could be hard were those of horrible screaming.

At Konoha…

The Hokage sighed and rubbed his eye's not paying attention to the paperwork he should've done days ago. Once again he had kept the council from ordering Naruto's death but it was a close one. Even after all these years they still had bitterness towards the boy. After they had learned that he left the council had ordered a festival which lasted a week. People were dancing and cheering and having fun at the expense of the departure of one boy.

But then of course came the aftershock, they realized that they could now attack and kill Naruto since he was no longer in Konoha. For the past four years Sarutobi had stood his ground refusing to allow them to hunt him down. It shocked him, though when he really thought about it he really wasn't surprised that they would still want him dead even though he was no longer a plague as they had referred him as.

Iruka walked in and could see the strain on the old man's face. He smiled and patted him on the shoulder reassuring him. "Your doing the right thing in protecting Naruto's life."

"I know, I'm getting too old for this." Sarutobi said with a chuckle.

_Naruto wherever you are, I hope you're in a happier place_

Back with said Genin, he was walking towards Orochimaru's office when he saw Zaku Abumi being carried out by his teammates. He had bandages covering up his palms and was pale.

"What happened to him?" He asked concerned for the boy.

"Orochimaru gave him a new weapon, and nearly killed him." Explained Kin looking down at the unconscious boy sadly. Dosu patted her on the shoulder assuringly and the two left with their teammate in tow as Naruto watched in shock. He hadn't talked to Zaku much but he considered him a friend.

He quietly entered and saw to his displeasure Tayuya seated as well along with him was Sakon, and of course when ever Sakon is, his brother is not far behind.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Tayuya looking at him annoyed.

Naruto not in the mood to argue and since she had Sakon with her, ignored her and sat in a chair.

They waited patiently and soon Orochimaru appeared, his robes covered in blood.

"Ah, good your all here."

"Lord Orochimaru, why is he here? You only asked for me and Tayuya, why's that idiot here?" Asked Sakon who appeared quite bored.

"Well to answer your question, as of now, you three are all a team."

"WHAT!!" Shouted Naruto and Tayuya at the same time, not too thrilled about being on the same time.

"Why the hell do I have to work with this idiot!"

"Why the hell do I have to work with this bitch!"

Sakon just sat there not really caring that they were his teammates. Orochimaru looked a bit amused as the two argued with each other.

"Naruto! Tayuya!"

The two immediately stopped arguing and turned to face him who now had a look of displeasure.

"Wither you like it or not, you will work together! The three of you are a team as you all excel in one area: Sakon has his Taijustsu, Naruto, you have your Ninjutsu, and Tayuya you have your Genjutsu. If any of you three have any arguments please let me know about them."

None of the three spoke up, they knew that if they argued against him he would kill them or sacrifice them to one of his snakes.

Or something even worse.

"Now, as I said you three will work together, I shall be your sensei,"

"Orochimaru-sama, is that wise? For you to leave the village?" Asked Sakon not really concerned since he knew that his lord could handle himself.

"As you three are my finest students, I will personally train you myself. Now then tomorrow morning you have your first mission."

The three leaned forward listening intently.

"We are to go to a village not far from here, It'll be a B ranked mission."

"What is are assignment?" Asked Naruto.

"A contact of mine has decided to betray me, and decided to work with some ninjas from rain. We are to kill him to serve a reminder to those who ally with Sound to remain allied with us."

Tayuya and Sakon grinned at the mention of killing someone. That's what they lived for, and that's were they got their excitement from. Naruto however, looked a bit nervous as if he were unsure of himself

"You three are dismissed, report at the gates tomorrow morning."

"Hai."

Naruto was about to leave when he got called by Orochimaru.

"Yes, Sensei?"

Orochimaru studied him carefully and could tell that he was shaking.

"Naruto, this mission is to prove yourself, I want you to deliver the killing blow on the target. I know that you have never taken a life before but this is what your training has been for. Can I count on you, to not fail? Can I count on you to show me your loyalty to Sound?"

"…Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru stood up and went to a drawer and pulled out a item covered in cloth. He handed it to him.

"This is for you, think of this as a birthday gift. I trust you'll use it well in battle."

Naruto removed the red cloth and gasped in amazement. A two handed crossbow made of the finest wood and metal and equipped with specially designed bolts. It was adorned with the emblem of sound.

"This is the Arbalest, with this a ninja could kill a person from up to five hundred meters, perfect for your mission. The arrows are specially designed and you have three choices. One the dark ones is your regular arrows, Second, the yellow ones are tipped with poison of a snake, and the third ones the one's in red if they struck a target will instantly knock them out, they won't be dead but asleep. I trust you will use this weapon well."

Naruto bowed before him. "T-Thank you, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru nodded and mentioned for him to go. After he left a grin began to form on the Otokage's face.

_Now don't disappoint me Naruto_

A/N: The next chapter Naruto begins to turn to the dark side, Sakon got the most votes for character with three votes (Two for him and one for Ukon and since they inhabit the same body) Kidomaru got three as well but since Sakon is more on Taijutsu I figured he'd be a better partner as he'd round them all up. And the reason I gave Naruto the crossbow instead of a sword, is because nearly everyone does, Decided to try something' new. Like I said Naruto will change in the next chapter. I'll have it posted either later today or tomorrow. Depends how I feel.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter of Revenge of The Fox, like I said Naruto will start to become different and become evil, as in the first number of chapters he was like his usually self.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would I be typing this disclaimer?

Four figures dashed through the woods, one in the lead while the other three behind him. If it wasn't for the blurs they left behind no one would have seen them. It was barely past dawn but it was pitch black with no moonlight.

The four had been running for about an hour and suddenly came to a stop. In the distance they could all see a small village, it would just be a dot on a map except for a large manor in the center.

Orochimaru pulled out a photo and showed it to them all.

"This is our target, his name is Uzua, A fat wretched slob. He was my contact for this village, but he's decided to aid Amegakure The Village of Rain. We are to kill him and take his head back with us."

Sakon, who had Ukon with him observing the photo, Tayuya, and Naruto nodded. The four began to move closer to the village and could see the light's on in the manor.

"Is that our target's house Orochimaru-sensei?" Asked Sakon who was nodded to in response.

"Let's kill the fat bastard and head back." Said Tayuya.

Orochimaru scowled at her and pointed. Around the manor there were guards patrolling it. And what looked to be Rain nins as well on top of the roof.

"It appears our target knows that his head is in danger. This make things more interesting." He turned and began giving all three of them orders.

"Sakon, I want you and Ukon to take care of the guards, and don't toy with them, kill them and leave, Tayuya, you will ascend the roof and deal with the ninjas, and Naruto aim use your crossbow to make things easier for them put the guards to sleep with your bolts."

The three nodded and began heading towards their locations.

Naruto was perched on a small house, hesitantly he took out his weapon and placed a barrel of arrows inside. Making sure to lock it so only one arrow will fire at a time. He took a couple of deep breaths and saw a guard in perfect position.

He brought it up and got him in sights but he was still hesitating.

"Calm down Naruto, aim for his shoulder, remember those will just knock them out." He heard Orochimaru's voice even though he wasn't anywhere near him. Nodding to himself he aimed…and fired

TWANG! The bolt hit him right in the shoulder. The guard looked confused and started to move but he stopped and was asleep on his feet.

Naruto nodded and began looking for another target

Sakon perched on top of a building watched in approval as Naruto hit his first target. A grin spread across his lips as he saw another guard heard towards the sleeping one. The man shook his partner roughly trying to get him to wake up.

He never saw his death coming as Sakon slit his throat with a kunai. Another guard appeared behind him and was about to attack him when to his horror a person came out of his target and stabbed him in the chest and killed him.

"This guards are barely better than common thugs, this should be fun watching them defend themselves." Said Sakon with a grin as Ukon went back inside him.

The three rain nins were not expecting anything to happen. Especially not a young girl appearing playing a flute. All three of them had not expected the man they were sent to protect and escort in a few hours to be in any danger.

"What the? Who's that?"

Tayuya grinned a wicked grin and played her flute. The three rain nins were suddenly grabbed by a pair of hands each, and suddenly exploded.

Tayuya smirked thinking that was it but saw water where their should be blood. It was an illusion! The three ninjas reappeared and hurled shuriken and kunai at her. Not having enough time to dodge or summon her doki to protect her she attempted to defend herself. The objects scraped her face drawing a bit of blood.

"Now you've pissed me off!"

Playing her flute again her Doki reappeared and opened their mouth's. To the ninja's horror they released what looked to be a many mouthed snake creature. The snake's attacked the nins draining them of their energy.

Leaving them easy prey to be killed by the demons.

Tayuya stopped playing her flute and smirked. "Let's see how Naruto is doing."

Naruto was moving fast throughout the village aiding Sakon with his crossbow and saw an opened window in the manor. He leapt in and to his disappointment found himself face to face with two Rain nins and they appeared to be chunin level.

"What the, what's some weakling kid doing here?" Said one who had a pair blades attached to his right arm.

"I don't know but let's kill him. Uzua should be done with his company soon." Said the other one with two daggers.

The two dashed towards him and Naruto fired wildly trying to hit them. The two were fast and relied on their illusion jutsu's to confuse him as they were toying with him like a cat with a mouse.

Naruto got stabbed in the arm by a dagger and was being manhandled. "That does it!" Naruto formed some symbols and made copies of himself. He then felt himself getting angrier by the second by their insults they tossed him.

"Stupid maggot!" Shouted one kicking him in the side.

"Lowlife excuse for a ninja!" A blow to his head made him angrier.

"Dobe!" They both shouted at him at the same time unaware of him being surrounded by red chakra. Memories of being called names in Konoha started to swell up inside him making him furious

The two stopped as he suddenly produced fangs and his nails become like claws.

"What the? What's happening to him?" Said one in shock.

"Don't be confused! He's trying to trick us! It's just a trick." Said his partner who suddenly found himself unable to talk or fight.

Due to Naruto impaling him with his claws through his throat.

"You! You monster!" The first chunin attempted to impale him with his blades. Naruto unexpectedly caught the blades. Although blood dripped from his hand this just made him more excited.

"What, what are you!" Said the nin backing away in shock. Naruto grinned and began doing some symbols.

With that he then opened his mouth and screamed loudly directly at the fearful man. The man clutched his ears and listened in agony, it was like, it was like listening to a banshee's wail. He collapsed to the ground dead blood flowing through his ears.

Naruto was prepared to cut him up when he heard a voice from another room. Figuring it to be his target he stalked towards the door.

He stopped and listened and heard a conversation.

"Please stop!" Said a woman's voice in fear.

"Now, now let's not be so stubborn." Said a voice which Naruto believed to be his target's.

"No! Please let me go!"

"You should relax, soon you will enter paradise. Perhaps I should take you with me when I go to Rain.

Naruto hearing enough grabbed the door and opened it.

Inside was a half naked woman pinned to the wall while a large fat and ugly man turned around in shock. Naruto began walking towards him.

"I've had enough of you," Naruto exposed his fangs again. "Goddamn piece of shit!"

"What are you doing here boy? Where's my guards!" Shouted Uzua in anger.

"You, you pathetic trash!" Naruto began walking towards him. "You're the type of trash that trash wouldn't hang around. You are a waste of flesh and bones, not even a maggot would feast on your corpse!"

"You brat! Who do you think your talking to?" The man pulled out a dagger and was ready to hurl it at him. Naruto smirked at him

"You think that little fruit cutter will stop me? You should ask your men, they'll give you a answer." With a grin he pointed towards the door where the remains of the chunins where at.

"Did you actually think you could get away with betraying Lord Orochimaru? I've heard that there are eight circles in hell, but your going to be sent to the ninth one after I take care of you, you pathetic scum!" He then noticed the girl behind him.

"Are you so worthless you can't get a woman to bed? Is by raping innocent people the only way you can find enjoyment?"

"I think you should die now!" Uzua hurled the dagger with surprisingly good reflexes and expected him to die. Naruto caught it and twirled it around his fingers amused.

"I remember scum like you as a child. You believe that the world will just bow down and kiss your hideous feet, I'm here to send you back with all the scum suckers in this world."

"Naruto?"

Turning around he saw his teammates and his Lord. Tayuya looked confused as to what was going on, Sakon was emotionless, wondering what was going on. Orochimaru was smiling, however and pleased with him.

"Good, very good Naruto, the world is filled with trash like him, especially your old home. Now take his life from him! Kill him!"

"W-Wait Lord Orochi-Gack!!" Uzua found it hard to speak as Naruto had plunged his dagger into his large stomach. Pulling the man down to face him Naruto grinned showing fangs.

"Welcome to your death!!" With that Naruto bit his throat, ripping it out, crushing the vertebrae and nerves killing him instantly.

Naruto dropped him and spit out the flesh. His claws and fangs then returned to normal. The chakra he had disappeared and he began walking towards them.

"Well done Naruto, you've proven yourself to me." Said Orochimaru to him as he went to retrieve the head of Uzua.

"What was that, how the hell did you do that?" Asked Sakon intrigued by his teammate's power.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Naruto not really understanding where he got that anger and chakra from.

He suddenly got grabbed and he was face to face with Tayuya. He snarled, he half expected to have her cuss him out as usually and to be insulted for not answering.

But she did no such thing, instead she just looked at him. It wasn't a look of anger or vulgar, it was just a look of wanting to know who he was.

Orochimaru cut off the head of Uzua and put it in a bag and released the imprisoned woman and headed towards them.

"Let us go, you all did very well."

"Hai!"

Orochimaru looked over his student and noticed him in discomfort over what happened.

"Naruto, you have nothing to be ashamed of, you killed the bastard before he could hurt us or anyone else."

Naruto slowly nodded and began to exit the manor.

_What was that? What am I becoming? It felt exciting and horrible at the same time, am I becoming a monster?_

Those questions Naruto didn't have the answer to, he doubted anyone did.

A/N: For those wondering yes that was the Kyuubi's power that he got, and like I said at the beginning of the story, he'll have a different attitude in battle. He'll also soon get the cursed seal. I'm beat, I've written four chapters in an entire day. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth chapter of Revenge of the fox. This chapter is another mission but it'll focus on both teams meaning the Sound Trio and Team Oro (Naruto's team for those wondering.) I thank everyone who has reviewed and put this story on their favorites.

Disclaimer: I owned the first train in a past life but in this one I don't own Naruto.

One weeks after he had given Naruto and his team their first assignment, Orochimaru sat at his desk looking over a paper in anger. It seemed that a band of bandits and missing nins had taken up residence near Otogakure. While he really wouldn't care about missing nins and bandits it was the place that they had resided in that made him mad. Inside the cave was something very dear to him.

He decided to handle this problem and touch them not to desecrate his land. He was going to send Naruto, Tayuya, and Sakon, along with Dosu, Zaku, and Kin to deal with them. They were the best Genins that he had and it wanted to see more of Naruto's power, but he wouldn't let him kill the one's in charge.

He'd deal with them himself.

He then ordered that the two teams be sent to him.

Naruto sat on a roof overlooking the village. Not much has happened since his last mission. When he got back Tayuya much to his surprise had talked to him.

Flashback

"_You are all dismissed." Said Orochimaru to them when they had gotten back_

_The three began to go their separate ways when Tayuya grabbed him and dragged him to a alley._

_Naruto sighed. "Do we have to do this again? I don't know what happened back there all I remembered is that their insults mad me mad and my anger consumed me I guess."_

_Tayuya much to his surprise didn't yell or curse at him._

"_You shouldn't be ashamed of what you've done, the bastards got what they deserved, I've killed people before but never out of pleasure, I was only doing my mission unlike Sakon who kills for the fun of it. What I'm trying to say is don't feel any guilt for killing those that deserve death."_

_Tayuya started to walk away leaving him._

"…_Thank you, Tayuya." She heard him say._

_A smile crept up on her face but she quickly removed it._

Naruto began to close his eyes and started to meditate. While meditating he found himself somewhere different. It felt like he was walking down a corridor. An endless corridor with a light at the end. He started walking towards it when he heard a voice.

"**Who goes there?!" **Shouted a loud voice scaring Naruto back into consciousness. But before he left the corridor he saw what looked to be a giant fox glaring at him. Freaked out at what just happened he lost his balance and fell off the roof landing on his head.

"Ow, that hurt." He muttered rubbing his head.

"There you are,"

Turning around he saw Dosu Kinuta approaching him.

"I finally found you, didn't expect you to drop out of the sky like that though."

"What's the problem Dosu?" Asked Naruto seeing how Dosu usually kept to himself and didn't socialize with most people.

"We've been given a mission, my team and your team. We are to report to Orochimaru-sama's immediately."

Nodding he picked himself up and headed with him to the temple. Once there they entered Orochimaru's office and found Dosu's teammates sitting there. Naruto noticed that Zaku kept looking at his palms and could see small holes in the center of them. He hadn't noticed them before.

While Zaku was looking at them Kin reached over and grasped his hand in hers and give it a gentle squeeze. He looked up at her and smiled at her.

"What's the b-squad doing here?" Asked Sakon entering the office to The trio. The three scowled at him, as he laughed at them while sitting down.

Tayuya entered as well and sat across from Naruto.

"Ah, good your all here. I suppose we can get down to business." Said Orochimaru entering.

"This mission is a A class mission, yet it's too high for just one team of genins,"

"Maybe for your average Genin, but we're the best the cream of the crop in sound." Said Sakon smugly folding his arms. Tayuya smiled as well while Naruto remained silent not wanting to disrespect the three across from him who were ticked off at Sakon's comments.

"Wither you're the best or not Sakon," Said Orochimaru with a bit of irritation. "You two teams will work together in this mission. And I will accompany you."

"What is the mission, Orochimaru-sama?" Asked Kin speaking the question on everyone's minds.

"Three days ago, a gang of bandits and missing nins from stone village took up residence in a cave not far from here. That cave is important to me as it holds something very dare to me. We are to go there and rout them out and leave none alive. And do not took anything from the cave, if you value not being snake fodder I suggest you leave everything you see as it is."

He looked over them his yellow eyes engulfing them all. The six of them got the point.

"If you all succeed, I might think about sending all of you to the Chunin exam which will be held in six months." He said offering the bait to them. He smiled noticing their faces light up at the thought of representing Sound in the exam.

"You have one hour to prepare yourselves, bring any weapons and items you'll need and report to me at the gates. You are dismissed."

"Hai!"

On the way out Sakon had a choice couple of words for the Sound Trio.

"I really don't give a damn about any of you three punks, and neither does Ukon. But if you get in my way, I'll make sure to kill you slowly and painfully." With a vicious smile he left the three.

"Stupid patsy skinned green lip freak! Who does he think he is?" Shouted Kin in annoyance.

"He's the leader of the sound four, and your superior so I'd not say that to his face." Advised Tayuya patting her on the shoulder.

"Well, one day he's going to get the beating of his life the stupid asshole." Muttered Dosu in anger. Zaku nodded in agreement as the five of them began to go their separate ways.

Naruto at his apartment got some kunai and shuriken and picked up his crossbow and strapped it to his back. Orochimaru had put some seals on it and had taught him to fire multiple shots using his chakra and a new jutsu that he had learned which he planned on using. Putting on his ringmail he quickly left.

Tayuya at the Sound Four's headquarters was not planning on bringing much, she only really needed her flute. Strapping a hitai-ate of the Sound across her throat she combed her hair and after she was practiced her flute. It was a ritual of hers to play before she went to a mission, to ensure good luck before she went.

Dosu Kinuta had a unique ritual before he began a mission. In his room which he shared with Zaku, he stood there without any of his items on. Without them you could see he was around Kin's height and with spiky black hair and damaged skin with scars covering his face. Including one which blinded him in one of his eyes. It was what he got when he was eight. (Note: This is how I figure Dosu to look, it might not be accurate but hey my story.) He then began putting new bandages on covering his throat and upper side of his face with the exception of his left eye. He then strapped on his Melody arm to his right arm and put on his fur on his back giving him a hunchbacked appearance. He then left ignoring his comrade rolling his eyes.

Zaku Abumi didn't really believe in rituals, just a bunch of superstition to him, he'd rather just go out there and do whatever. He watched a bit amused as Dosu put on his bandages in the same place with each one, careful not to mess up the pattern. After Dosu had finished the two left.

Kin Tsuchi sat on her bed listening, detecting the slightest sound. The laughter of some lower genins, the throwing of kunai and shuriken, Sound ninjas had the ability to detect all but the quietest sound and they could hear even better by sending chakra directly to their ears. (Don't believe me? Watch Dosu during the chunin test. The guy get's the right answers by listening to the marks of the pencil!) After forty minutes she wrapped her ribbon in her hair and began to leave.

Sakon had the weirdest ritual of all as he sat in a chair in his room. A sadistic grin was spread across his face as he had a kunai in one hand and he began slowly cutting his arm with it. It was to get his excitement up, so he and Ukon can perform to the best of their abilities when on a mission. His grin became more sadistic with each cut at the sight of his blood spilling from his arm.

"You know that this hurts me as well," Said Ukon who couldn't stand his brother's ritual and his addiction of torturing himself as well as others.

"You'll heal, why don't you just go back to sleep? I won't need you for a couple of hours." Said Sakon in an ordering type of voice.

Ukon went back inside him as the older brother continued his pleasure.

Later all six members met up with Orochimaru at the gates.

"Are you all prepared?"

"Hai!"

"Then let's go!"

The six followed him for about fifteen minutes and soon come to a cave located in a forest. Staying hidden in the trees they noticed bandits and missing nins walking about.

"This is a large force, I've received word that their might be forty of them, thirty bandits and ten ninjas and two of the ninjas might be Jonin ranked." Said Orochimaru

"Jonin ranked? Sounds fun." Said Naruto with a grin.

Tayuya reached over and smacked him above the head.

"Well, then moron how bout you start the fighting?" Said Sakon chuckling as Naruto glared at Tayuya.

"Keep quiet you three, we don't want attention yet." Chastised Dosu at Team Oro.

Orochimaru looked over at them, and could tell that they were excited and nervous. The lust for battle was growing on them. Especially Zaku and Naruto. He outlined a pattern and could see two entrances in the area.

"Naruto you have your crossbow with you?" He nodded and pulled it out. "I want you to use it to knock out the guards in front. Use the bolts which will knock them out. Zaku, Kin, enter through the cave entrance and dispose of any guards you see." The two nodded. "Dosu, Sakon, there's a hidden entrance to the cave in the back, it should lead you to a river which connects to the cave." The two nodded and began to make their way down.

"And Tayuya, after Naruto disposes of the guards in the entrance, you and him will take care of the guards disposing in the front, after disposing them join Zaku and Kin in taking care of any enemies. Dosu and Sakon should join you as well."

"What about you Orochimaru-sama?" Asked Zaku.

"I'll handle the Jonin, once they die the rest will run." The members nodded and began to get ready in their position.

Sakon and Dosu stealthily headed towards the back of the cave. No guards noticed them, thinking that they were safe. Of course this annoyed Sakon.

"Why can't we just kill them, their nothing but bandits." He mumbled in annoyance.

"Because, we're too wait for the signal. Which will be a flash of light from Orochimaru." Explained Dosu for the fifth time sighing in annoyance.

"Hold up! I saw something."

Dosu followed Sakon over to a small cave, it wasn't the cave they were suppose to enter but they discovered someone inside it. A man in red with white hair and with red lines running down his face was asleep and snoring rather loudly.

"What's this old bag of bones doing here?" Said Sakon in disgust to the man's drooling while he slept.

"Who knows let's go." Said Dosu when something caught Sakon's eye.

"Hello, what do we have here?" With a grin he reached into a open pocket in the man's outfit and pulled out something. His grin took up his ears when he saw what it was.

"The 200th Icha Icha Special Edition! I've been trying to get my hand on one of these for the past month!" Said Sakon opening the book and looking at the "information" with a grin.

"Your pathetic," Said Dosu as they left the cave.

The old man slept all the while not noticing one of his most prized books was gone.

Two guards stood outside the entrance, apparently quite bored with the job of guarding.

"Damn, I gotta piss," Said one.

"Go right ahead, our shift's about done anyway." Said his partner.

The two were ready to head inside when one got grabbed and stabbed in the back with a kunai.

The other one then saw a black haired girl. He attempted to stab her. She dodged and grabbed it. Grabbing his arm she twisted it and brought her leg up across his neck. Using his own weight against him she brought him down crushing his skull against the ground.

Kin wiped her hands off and looked the cave entrance. "Great, I bet bats are ready to come out any second."

"Relax Kin, their busy sleeping, well most of them." Said Zaku wiping the blood off his kunai. The two then ran into the cave.

Naruto and Tayuya stood in the trees still after Orochimaru had left.

"Since I'm second in command dobe, here's the order, You shoot anything that moves, I kill anything that moves."

"Hey, why are you in charge?" Asked Naruto who got grabbed by her.

"Because I said so, got a problem with that?" She asked with a sweet smile, well as sweet as she could do it.

"No, not at all." He quickly said. Although he had gotten stronger, Tayuya was no pushover and had seen her beat up boys before without her flute and Doki

"Didn't think so, now don't miss up or there'll be hell to pay." She threatened darkly as she leapt down.

"Don't worry Tayuya-chan I don't plan on messin' up." Said Naruto to her who smirked at the chan reference.

Naruto picked up his crossbow and brought it to his eye seeing a target.

A/N: And that's where we'll leave off! Yes the dreaded Cliffhanger no jutsu, surprise cameo by Jiraiya. I wonder what'll happen when he wakes up to find his book missing. I'm gonna take a couple days off from writing since I have school tomorrow but I'll try to update as quick as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

Sixth chapter of Revenge of The Fox, The outcome of the mission and more changes in Naruto's character. And a big surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but any jutsu's I make up are mine

Walking in the cave which was lit by recently made torches, Orochimaru scowled in anger. This place held something very important to him, it angered him that some low life bandits and missing nins would dare desecrate this place! He wouldn't bother taking his time with them, he would just kill them and feed them to his snakes!

Continuing his stalking pace he headed directly towards where he believed the leaders of this rabble would be at.

"Well, here's the place but I don't see no entrance." Muttered Sakon looking up from his newly acquired book.

The two of them stood in ankle deep water, in front of them was a wall which was sealed up.

"The reason there isn't a entrance is because we have to make one," Said Dosu rolling up his sleeve revealing his melody arm.

"Construction time eh?" Asked Sakon who grinned and watched him walk up to the wall. Dosu stood there for a moment running his hand across the wall feeling for a weak point. He stopped and pulled back his arm and punched the wall. The wall crumbled revealing a passageway, a foul stench come from the area and they could see

"Ukon, get your ass out here! I need your eyes, this place is freaky." Ordered Sakon. Ukon with a bit of grumbling stuck his head out and the two (plus one!) began walking down the tunnel noticing how the walls began to change into grayish color resembling scales.

Scales of a snake.

Naruto and Tayuya were busy cleaning up the guards outside. The bandits had no idea what they were up against, what with Tayuya's doki attacking them and Naruto picking them off one by one with his crossbow. Seeing three bandits try to run for it, Naruto aimed and fired one bolt at them. Using his chakra it became three bolts and struck them in the back the poison killing them instantly.

"Well, that's that." Said Naruto wiping his hands.

Before Tayuya could respond two Stone nins appeared.

"Look what the trash brought out," Sneered Tayuya in disgust at them.

"Watch your mouth woman, we of the stone are some of the mightiest ninjas in the world!" Boasted one of them.

Laughter suddenly came from Naruto, Tayuya looked at him confused and so did the two ninjas.

"Mightiest? More like puniest, if your so strong, then why associate with common thieves and murderers, a true ninja would never allow himself to be acquainted with scum!" Taunted Naruto.

"What did you say you pathetic brat!"

Tayuya saw to her surprise Naruto's teeth start to turn into fangs as his voice turned into anger.

"You heard me, you two are nothing but a bunch of cowards, incompetent idiots who could only bully those weaker than them, I almost feel sorry for those who we just killed to have to follow weaklings!"

"I've had enough of your mouth!" One of them performed some hand symbols, picking up a stone from his pouch he threw it at him.

The small stone transformed into a boulder and headed right at Naruto. Standing there calmly and with his crossbow he performed some Justu's and fired a bolt right at it. The arrow spilted the rock in two and it fell down.

"Impossible, that boulder was made of solid stone!" Shouted the ninja as he and his companion looked on in shock. Tayuya was also amazed at his new personality.

_It's just like before, he seemed to be possessed by something, like a demon or something. How can one guy who less than a hour ago was happy go lucky change into this? What the hell's going on!"_

Naruto pulled two poisoned arrows out and put them in the slot grinning at them.

"My arrows can kill a human up to five hundred meters, and they are strong enough to pierce solid steel! Wanna know what they can do to human flesh? Your about to find out." With a grin he brought it up and aimed at the two stone nins.

"W-Wait! We're missing nins! We have information about the Stone village! Listen to us, allow us to join Sound! Think of the weaknesses we know! Allow us to join and your kage will gain valuable information, we know all weaknesses!" Pleaded one of them.

"Or you could join us! Our new leader is powerful! He has plans! Plans for all of us! If you join us with your arrows we could become stronger!" Begged the other one.

Tayuya scowled at them in disgust these two fools were ninjas? "You two pieces of shit act more like cockroaches than proper ninjas, you don't have the pride of a ninja, you barely know what that title means! We of the Sound know what it means to be a ninja, we knew the pride and honor that we have, all of us do! You two deserve to die now for your pathetic ways!"

Naruto grinned at her. He then aimed and fired at them.

"Hebi Ya no Jutsu!"

The arrows he fired at them shockingly turned into snakes, the two gasped in horror as the snakes attacked them and bit them on the neck. The two collapsed to the ground dead their eyes in horror.

"Trash like them deserve death, but we got to deal with the scum now." Said Tayuya looking at the dead bodies.

Naruto went over and pulled the snakes off them, they transformed back into arrows.

"Let's hope the next one's we meet can actually fight," He said as they entered the cave.

Zaku Abumi and Kin Tsuchi were sneaking around the cave when they stumbled upon two ninjas talking.

"Did you hear? I heard that some of that village's nearby ninja attacked."

"Damn bandits, can't count on them to do anything right, but the traps should deal with them."

"By ninjas, did you mean us?"

The two turned around and saw Two shurikens hit them directly in the head.

"That was easy," Said Kin with a smirk which didn't last long.

The two much to their surprise stood up and pulled out the shurikens, Zaku and Kin could see bits of stone attached to them as they were pulled out.

"You should know that Stone nins have jutsu's to protect us! Your mere tools will have no effect on us!"

Both of them shouted at the same time "Ishi no Jutsu!"

Zaku and Kin felt themselves go up as the floor rose up and towards the ceiling. Just moments before they were crushed they leapt down avoiding a messy death.

"Not bad, so you guys are protected by armor?" Said Zaku looking at them. "So you don't mind if I take away your armor do you?"

"Heh, I'd love to see you try that."

Zaku smirked and opened up his palms. "I haven't used this much, but this should work. Zankuha!"

The two nins were blasted by a gust of air, the two covered themselves and held their ground. The two realized then that their protective armor was missing. The two noticed that blasts of air was flowing out of the boy's palms.

"Now Kin!"

Kin threw needles at them who blocked them the two smirked and suddenly felt their ears hurting.

Bells were attached to the needles damaging their brains, they then saw many of their enemies. All of them threw kunai at them killing them since they no longer had their protective armor.

"Traps huh? Sounds fun," Said Zaku smirking while Kin frowned in annoyance.

"Don't be stupid, we gotta be careful now, one misstep and we'll be a bloodied mess." She chastised him for his carelessness as the two left.

"Hey bro stop! I think I saw something." Said Ukon. Sakon and Dosu stopped and listened to him.

"There's a crack in that wall over their and air's coming out of it. Mummy boy use that stereo of yours to blast it open!" Ordered Ukon.

"The name's Dosu and it's a melody arm!" Walking over he felt on the wall and found the crack. Punching the wall he stepped back as it crumbled.

"My god," He murmured in shock at what he saw, Sakon was also speechless at what he say.

Skeletons lined the wall, most of them still had patches of hair and clothing. They could faintly see marks among their skin, as if something had bitten them. They then saw something at the end. Walking towards it their eyes widened as what sat on the platform.

A statue of a snake of the finest jade was sat on the platform. Neither knew much about art but they agreed that it was beautiful. They noticed that it had golden eyes, and that it had more than one tail, eight tails to be exact.

"It's beautiful, let's take it with us. It'll be a fortune!" Said Sakon his eyes filled with wonder.

Dosu noticed some inscriptions' on the bottom of the platform. He began to read them as they were in language that he could understand.

"Once, every five centuries…The king of snakes…even greater than the feared Manda…will take a human body as it's own."

"Who cares about that junk! Let's take it!" Shouted Sakon annoyed. Dosu stopped him from grabbing it and continued reading.

"The legendary Eight tailed snake…second in strength only to the nine tailed fox…dreams of one thing and one thing only…" Dosu's face turned pale. "Domination over all life." He couldn't make out the rest it was too blurry

"Tell me you don't believe that, the tailed beasts are just a story to tell little kids, this is a fortune just begging to be taken." Growled Sakon annoyed at his talk.

"Orochimaru, could he be…the eight tailed beast?"

"Shut up! I'm taking this wither you want a part of it or not!"

Sakon went to grab it but his arm got grabbed. Scowling he turned around.

How quickly his scowl turned into a look of terror.

Orochimaru stood there grasping his arm. He had the look that meant you had better hoped he kills you quickly instead of slowly. Dosu also a look of fear kneeled in terror.

"Leave this chamber and meet with the others! New get out of here, GET OUT!!"

The two quickly ran off in fear not wasting anytime in getting out of his sight. A look of anger crossed his features, He then turned towards the statue and picked it up.

Grasping it tightly he held it in his arms like a mother with her child.

"This place is no longer safe, I must take it with me, for whoever has possession of this controls…me." Taking it with him he left the chamber picking up the trail of Sakon and Dosu.

"Tayuya…GET ME OUT OF THIS!!!"

Looking down at her from an upside position, Naruto glared at the girl laughing at his expense. He had unknowingly activated a trap and was now in this position.

"Look at your face! It's so funny!" She laughed at him who glared at her his face red.

"Will you hurry up and get me down!"

"Fine, you big baby!" Throwing a shuriken to cut him loose, she stifled a laugh as he fell on his head.

Naruto growled at her and suddenly heard a voice in his mind.

"**Wretched female! You should kill her this instant!"**

Naruto blinked not understanding where the voice came from.

"What the hell's wrong with you, you look like you saw a ghost." Said Tayuya frowning at him.

Nothing, let's go."

"**Hmph, your pathetic, you take after your father it seems like. You should've taught her a lesson!" **Snarled that voice again in his mind. Naruto looked around but could see no one.

Taking care of any bandits that they found the two came to a stop when they heard two voices. Thinking it to be enemies the two braced against the wall.

"On the count of three…one, two, two and a half, two and seven eights, two and-" Naruto got whacked upside the head.

"THREE!!" Shouted Tayuya.

The two charged right around the bin running into two familiar faces who had kunai drawn.

"Zaku! Kin! Am I glad to see you guys," Said Naruto putting down his crossbow.

Before the two could say anything they heard the sounds of battle. They could hear what sounded like steel against steel.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Shouted Naruto running down the cave with the others behind him.

They came into a large clearing and discovered him in battle with what appeared to be the leader. He was a scarred figure and had his blade against Orochimaru's. His blade seemed to be made out of stone and he was holding his own against the Snake sannin. They noticed Sakon and Dosu bounded to the walls trapped by a jutsu.

The leader noticed and after backing Orochimaru a fair distance did some symbols. The four of them suddenly felt themselves sinking, the floor beneath them had turned to mud and after they got to their necks it stopped trapping them.

"Damnit I can't move!" Shouted Zaku struggling in vain. The others struggled as well but it was unbreakable.

Orochimaru mused over this adversary, he wasn't your average run of the mill ninja or bandit, he could trap anyone with his genjutsu if they weren't careful and he could pull a sword out of stone and use it as his weapon. Then to his surprise two copies appeared made out of stone.

"Your good I'll give you that." Complimented Orochimaru. His adversary smirked and sent his copies to do his work.

"Even if you destroy them, I'll just make more, in this cave I have the advantage." Taunted the ninja watching Orochimaru fend off two attackers.

"Is that so?" Asked Orochimaru with a grin. "Who are you by the way?"

The man scoffed. "My name is not important,"

"Well no name, I classify you as an A class ninja, but I tire of this game." Said Orochimaru dropping his blade.

"What do you mean, the game hasn't even started!" Sneered the ninja.

Orochimaru unexpectedly grinned and began performing hand seals. After completing this he reached up and bit his thumb drawing blood. He then slammed his hand down.

Kuchiyose No Jutsu! Come forth, Manda!"

To the man's surprise and horror the entire area became scale like and purple.

"What is this? What are you…"

The man let out a petrified scream as before him was a gigantic purple snake.

"**So that's the eight tailed vessel, only he could summon Manda without sacrifices."** Said the voice in Naruto's head. Naruto paid no attention to it. He was in to much awe and fear as were his companions.

"It's him," Said Dosu Kinuta trying to look away from Orochimaru. "The vessel of the eight tailed beast!"

Manda seeing sight of his meal shot down at his prey. The man screamed terrified as Manda engulfed him and ate him in a split second. Also devouring the stone copies but they were not as tasty as human flesh was.

Orochimaru grinned and walked up to his summon.

"Manda, there's more food outside, I'm sure your still hungry…" For a split second Manda had the same grin and disappeared outside hungry for more food.

Walking over to them he released the jutsu on them. They found themselves free and no longer trapped.

"Well, that was entertaining, our business is now complete here." He walked outside leaving his frightened students there.

"H-How did he summon that thing?! Asked Kin in fear shaking.

"I don't know and I don't wanna find out." Muttered Zaku as he exited.

The rest of them left except for Naruto and Sakon.

"Hey kid," Naruto turned and looked at him.

"I know we haven't spent much time together but I think we should spend time together." Sakon said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto.

"We should bound like all teammates," He wrapped a arm around Naruto's shoulders and pulled out the Icha Icha 200th special edition.

"And we shall bound over the glories of women!" With a grin as he saw Naruto's face flush over the pictures inside.

Meanwhile…

"AHHHH!!!! Boy, that's just what the doctor ordered, nothing to like a good nap to get yourself refreshed." Said the old man waking up unaware of all that has happened. He then felt inside his pocket.

"Now to pay some attention to my… to my… where is it? Where's it at! I had it with me! Ah, hell no! Where's it at! Where's my book!!"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there'll be more romance soon, I just didn't want to rush things. Next chapter Kabuto makes his debut. Review please. Also, for Orochimaru being a tailed beast, it may or may not be true, we're not sure really but he could be. Seeing how he look's his features, his connection with snakes, he can summon Manda without sacrifices so we don't know he could be a tailed beast


	7. Chapter 7

Sixth chapter of Revenge of the Fox, like I said in the last one Kabuto makes his debut, Orochimaru begins plotting, and things between Naruto and Tayuya start getting hot and heavy (There's not gonna be a lemon you sickos! He's only twelve while she's fourteen!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

After making it back to Otokagure and placing the statue in a safe place, Orochimaru began doing the one downside to being a kage, sure being a kage means your respected and have people loyal to you who'll fight to the death for you but one thing can make you wish you didn't have the job.

Paperwork…

"_After I conquer Konoha I'm going to ban kage's from doing this idiotic foolishness!" _He thought as he signed papers. Where did all this paper come from? It multiplied like roaches, step on one and two more appear. A scowl slowly formed on his face as worked.

"_I could've formed my own powerful gang of ninja's after I was expelled from Akatsuki, but noooo! I just had to prove my old teacher wrong and so him that I could run a village!"_

He heard his door open and his secretary peeped her head through.

"Um, excuse me Otokage s-sir,"

"What!" He shouted making her shiver for her life. The last secretary met with an unfortunate accident when she interrupted his duties and she feared the same fate.

"T-There's a man here to s-see y-you, he looks like he's from Konoha,"

Orochimaru scowled; "I don't have time for visits, Now get-"

"Not even a visit from a friend?" Asked a voice. Orochimaru's head shot up recognizing it.

In the doorway stood a silver haired teenager with glasses. He had a smirk on his handsome face and looked like he was about to laugh.

"Excuse us miss, we need to talk in private." He said politely to the woman who gladly left.

Orochimaru smirked as the man took a seat, he knew he wouldn't be here if he didn't have big news.

Walking the streets of the village, Naruto thought's were on that voice that he had heard earlier during the mission. Where did it come from, how come only he heard it? It said something about his father, but he had never known his father, he was told his parents had abandoned him as a baby and he had sticked to that, thinking that they didn't want him the same way everyone else didn't want him back in Konoha.

He was so obsessed with thinking that he didn't notice that a hand reach out and grab him. He felt himself pushed against the wall roughly and felt someone…kissing his neck?

He opened his eyes and saw to his surprise a bundle of pink hair and an all two familiar hat.

"T-Tayuya, w-what are you doing?!" He stuttered out blushing as she raised her head and smiled.

"I want it," She said her voice heavy. "I want it,"

"Want it? What do you want?" He asked her not understanding her.

"Quit playing dumb! You know what I want! That fire, that anger, that power that you had! I want it now!!" Placing his arms above his head binding him. With a grin she then kissed him on the lips!

If a million firecrackers went off inside his body, they would've felt nothing compared to this, Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He was friends with most Kunoichi in the village but he never was the type of boyfriend that they wanted. And here, his teammate, a girl who had never really cared about him was kissing him on the lips!

"**What are you waiting for? Kiss her back! You gotta respond or she think your boring!" **Said that voice again. And to his surprise he began kissing her back! Their lips moving together as one each hungry for more of the other's taste.

"Tayuya stop," He said breaking the kiss much to her disappointment.

"What is it, Naruto?" She asked basically purring his name out.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me?" Tayuya laughed and Naruto felt his face go redder than a tomato.

"Who ever said I hated you? Now, enough talk…"

Tayuya began putting her lips on his again but Naruto struggled.

"Tayuya, this isn't right! Your not acting like yourself! Besides we're in public!"

Tayuya smirked. "Do you actually think I give a damn if some people see us?" She began biting him on the neck.

Naruto felt his hands acting on their own accord and began rubbing her back. He reached up and threw down her hat exposing her hair all the way. Grinning he kissed her on the neck getting a moan from her which he took delight in hearing.

"Whoa, look at the little guy go! And with Tayuya of all people!" Said a voice which they recognized.

The two turned their heads at the same time and saw Sakon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo watching them. All of them had grins that took up their ears.

"Don't mind us, we're just watching, go ahead and continue." Encouraged Kidomaru folding all six arms with a smirk.

Tayuya broke away from Naruto and they expected her to chew them out. Instead she turned and ran the other direction running as fast as she could apparently embarrassed that she was seen like that.

"Look at her run! She broke the sound barrier!" Laughed Sakon along with Ukon.

"Stop it! Quit making fun of her!" Shouted Naruto marching up to them who just smirked.

"Chill Naruto, we deserve to laugh at her, she's always running her mouth and stuff." Said Jirobo putting his hands up to calm him.

"And I have to admit, she went faster than that roadrunner that goes meep meep!" Bursted out Kidomaru joined by the others in laughter.

Naruto glared at them in anger as they laughed and walked away. Weren't they suppose to be partners with her? They were suppose to be friends with her!

"**Let me out, let me punish them for you!" **Said the voice again, Naruto had had enough. He clutched his head in agony, he felt as if something was trying to come out.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"

At the Library…

"Okay, Zaku here's the question, if a ninja spy is discovered and has low chakra what should he do?" Kin read the question to him the two of them studying.

"That's easy, fight his enemies off," Replied the boy sipping his soda.

"Wrong, your really doing bad at these Zaku,"

"Who cares? It's not like they mean anything." He then noticed that Kin was glaring at him. "What did I say this time?"

"Zaku you know that at the Chunin exam there's a test at the first stage and it's a written one. And all of us have to pass to go to the next stage and that includes you. Orochimaru-sama won't be pleased if because of you slacking off we can't advance. That's why we've been here for the past two hours." She explained calmly though she was resisting the urge to strangle him.

"The exam is months away Kin! Besides I think it's bogus that we have to take a written test just to see if we're smart enough to become a Chunin." Said Zaku leaning back in his chair.

Kin sighed at her partner and on again off again boyfriend. Zaku was a skilled ninja, and with those air cannons that he received he was more dangerous than ever. Yet he had the lowest score out of the three barely getting above a C average. Kin shrugged and just hoped that he could do well enough in the exam coming up.

An idea then struck into her head.

"You know, Lord Orochimaru wouldn't be pleased if your spending your time slacking off."

"What do you mean?" Asked Zaku looking at her.

"Nothing, just saying he might prevent us from going to the Chunin exam and will just send Naruto and his team only. He'll be disappointed in you."

Zaku's eyes widened, that was the one thing he feared was to have Orochimaru disappointed in him.

"And Dosu will be mad at you as well and won't think twice about attacking you. Not to mention that I'll never go on a date with you again because of it."

Kin smiled as Zaku immediately picked up a book and began reading it committing it to memory.

_Works every time_

"Nothing…Nothing…Nothing! There's nothing about them!" Tossing the book into the floor Dosu Kinuta picked up another one and skimmed through its contents He tossed it as well as it contained no info on what he was looking for.

"Dammit! There's nothing in this entire library with any information about the tailed beasts!" Dosu leapt down from the ladder he was on. He had spent the entire day back from their mission looking up any info. But he had found none.

"The tailed beasts, demons of tremendous power and chakra, there are nine of them, one of them's a fox, and the other's a snake. And I'm certain that our lord knows something about them."

Thinking back to when he was a child in his original village, Dosu remembered the stories he was told.

"Kyuubi nine tailed fox, mightiest of them all, Shukaku, the one tailed demon, there are seven more including the eight tailed snake which was said to be the fiercest of them all! If Orochimaru is somehow related to them, all of us could be in grave danger!"

He tossed another book aside. But there was nothing here where he could find any information! The only thing close was some children's fairy tale. He then stopped and knew where he could find information.

"It seems I'll have to head to Konoha and look at their resources during the Chunin exam to find out more about them, I shouldn't be surprised, Orochimaru-sama would never want anyone to find out if he was connected to them. I only hope it's not too late."

At Orochimaru's office…

"Now, Kabuto tell me everything you've learned since your last visit."

Yakushi Kabuto smirked and began telling him everything he knew about Konoha and their ninja.

"The Hyugga clan's heir to the family has been made a Genin, unfortunately she's nothing more than shy, stuttering, weak little girl, If it wasn't for her bloodline I doubt she would be alive. Her cousin however, he has serious potential and his a true genius, and he holds resentment towards his cousin."

"The Famous trio of Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichii, and Akimichi Choza have produced children but their not half the Genins their father's wore at that time. They have potential though and it's their bloodlines and family jutsus that make them actually worth anything."

"What about the Uchiha? I've heard about the tragedy that befallen them with one of their own wiping them out."

Kabuto smirked in amusement. "My luck happens to be quite good, I just so happen to be a teammate of his. As much potential as his brother, maybe more. But he spends all his time brooding and being hateful towards others, dreaming and obsessing of killing his brother for what he's done. It's quite funny to watch him attempt A class jutsus and try to beat his teacher."

"Does he have it?" Asked Orochimaru, Kabuto knowing what he meant replied.

"The Sharingan? Of course he does, I can't fight at my full limit because he'll just copy my techniques. Nothing much to say about my other teammate, a faint gust of wind would make her give up. But enough about me, how is Naruto?"

Orochimaru smirked. "Improving every day, he has double the abilities he would've had if he stayed in Konoha. He gets along well with the others and he and Tayuya act like a married couple at times." Chuckling a bit he then continued starting to get serious.

"But I'll have to give him a cursed seal soon,"

"Why is that? I'm surprised you haven't already."

"The Kyuubi's power is starting to emerge, Naruto is acting different in battle, as if he's being possessed by someone, yet he does it unknowingly. He killed his first person by ripping out their throat with his fangs."

Kabuto grimaced, that wasn't a way he wanted to go, to have someone rip out his throat.

"If I give him a cursed seal, he'll have some control over the Kyuubi's power and be able to use it effectively instead of randomly, but I'll have to be careful, it could backfire,"

"Why is that?" Asked Kabuto.

"He has the seal of the Kyuubi on his body right? If a gave him a cursed seal, it could shatter the seal on his body, releasing the fox demon from him! Imagine what would happen if he is freed."

Kabuto didn't have to imagine, he saw the carnage that Kyuubi affected at Konoha years ago, it was nothing short of horrifying.

"So I must give him a specially designed seal, to make sure that the fox is still sealed inside and Naruto is in control."

"Does he even know that he is the host for him?"

"…No, I haven't told him, I'm not sure why I haven't, he means little to me but for some reason I don't wish to see him upset or troubled."

Kabuto chuckled in disbelief. "Don't tell me that the great Snake Sannin, is going soft due to a knuckleheaded boy?"

Orochimaru scowled and went to a map of the known world.

"Are you still planning on attacking Konoha? I wouldn't recommend it, your village might be strong, but without some help from other countries you'll be crushed."

Orochimaru frowned but then saw a place on the map that made him grin.

"Kabuto, here's a question for you," He pulled out a kunai. "What is better than one Tailed Beast."

Kabuto frowned not knowing where he was getting at. "I'm afraid I don't know."

Orochimaru then slammed the kunai into a map near the Land of Wind.

"Then how about two?"

At the exact spot where his kunai was stabbed at and Orochimaru's sudden interest.

Sunagakure

Back with Naruto, he saw Tayuya walking down the street, concerned for her he headed towards her.

"It didn't happen…" She said to him and for some odd reason he sensed sadness in her voice.

"Tayuya I-"

"You stupid dumbass!! It didn't happen!! So quit acting like it did!"

A/N: And that's where we'll leave off, next chapter Orochimaru heads to Sunagakure and he takes Naruto with him, who happens to ran into Gaara of all people who recognizes Kyuubi's scent. That can't be good


	8. Chapter 8

Next chapter of revenge of the fox. I never thought I'd see the day where I'd get over 10,000 hits. Like I said in this one Naruto goes to Suna with Orochimaru and encounters Gaara, I'm sure I don't have to explain what's gonna happen next.

Kyuubi speaks in bold

Thoughts are in Italics

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Two lifeless bodies fell to the floor, their eyes widened in horror and disbelief. Standing over them was a red haired boy who carried a large gourd on his back. A tattoo which meant love was on his forehead. And a slightly psychotic smile spreaded across his face. He was satisfied with the deaths of them and sat down relishing in the blood…

"Lord Orochimaru, you wanted to see me?" Asked Naruto as he sat in his office. He wasn't sure why he was brought here, maybe he was being given another mission?

"I have a meeting to go to Naruto, a meeting in Suna." Explained Orochimaru who had Kimimaro with him, looking the best in weeks.

"Suna?"

"The Land of Wind, located in a vast and bitter desert. Lord Orochimaru wishes to visit the Kazekage who rules over there." Explained Kimimaro to him.

"Yes, and Naruto I'm taking you with me."

"How come, shouldn't I stay here and train?" Asked Naruto in confusion.

"You need to study I'll admit that, but Suna will be sending ninjas to the Chunin exam in the next couple of months, I figured it would be best if you saw different ninjas to study and learn about them."

"Am I the only one going with you."

"Me and Kidomaru are going with him as well as bodyguards, I'm also interested to see what Suna has." Explained Kimimaro.

"You have till tomorrow to pack, we'll be staying for a couple of days, so I want you to take the best of this opportunity. It's not very often I take one of my students with me. You are dismissed."

"Hai." With that Naruto stood up and left his office excited about this new place he was going too.

"Will he agree to form an alliance?" Asked Kimimaro to him.

"He'll have little choice, Sand village is near ruin, their daimyo is relying too much on the leaf nins, He'll join and Naruto will help convince him."

"How will he do that?"

"Suna has a tailed beast of its own, Shukaku and they have imprisoned him in the Kazekage's son, leaving him somewhat psychotic and extremely dangerous. But Naruto has the Kyuubi in him, much more powerful than the sand demon. Naruto will be the trump card in case the kage decides to betray me. By the way, are you capable of going with us?"

"Yes, your friend Kabuto is a excellent medic nin, this is the best I've felt in months, I'll be able to go with you my lord." Said Kimimaro with no hint of coughing or anything. Kabuto's healing jutsu that he had done had lifted the disease from his body, but it was only temporary, for two weeks could he act like a normal person with no fear of dieing at any given moment.

Orochimaru nodded and began making plans.

"Why do I have to go? A desert is not my idea of a trip!" Whined Kidomaru, the six armed ninja gripping about the fact that he has to go to Suna.

"Maybe it's because you freaked out the last guy who was here?" Said Jirobo trying to ignore his teammate's grumbling.

"Why can't you, or Sakon, or Tayuya go?"

"Sakon is punished for something in his last mission, I gotta help out Dosu, Zaku and Kin, and have you forgotten what happened yesterday between Tayuya and Naruto? They were starting to take off their clothes! You're the odd man out."

"I'm a spider, not a scorpion, I thrive in a forest not a waterless beach!" He muttered to himself as he quieted down seeing Kimimaro come in.

At Konoha…

"Hokage sir, I believe you should look at this." Said Gemna handing Sarutobi photos. The old man's eyes widened in surprise at the figure in the picture. "Our spies in sound have found him to be very interesting,"

"Naruto? Is that him?" Said Sarutobi, there was no denying it, though he had grown much over the past five years he could recognize him in an instant. The boy had a smile on his face and was apparently talking to someone not seen. It pleased the Hokage that Naruto was apparently happy and was treated well these past years.

But it pained him when he remembered who Naruto now served.

"The host of Kyuubi, still lives to this day. And he has shown absolute loyalty to the Otokage, Orochimaru. But apparently he doesn't know about the Kyuubi yet," Reported Gemna who sounded surprised.

Sarutobi was surprised as well, he figured that Orochimaru had already told him about it and would've tried to unlock the seal. He also couldn't see a visible curse seal or any sign of Orochimaru's experiments on him. That made him smile, knowing that Naruto had not been affected by any kind of device that his former pupil had developed.

"Sir, we've received reports that Naruto as a ninja has completed all assignments given to him, he's…killed all those he was ordered to, here's another photo which will interest you."

Sarutobi's eyes widened at this one and looked at the previous one in disbelief. Was that really Naruto? He looked so different in battle than when he wasn't. Like a Jekyll and Hyde person. His thoughts immediately went towards the Chunin exams which were being held in a few months. Naruto would surely enter and represent Sound.

"Double the watch on Sound, Inform me every time either Orochimaru or Naruto leaves the village!"

Genma nodded and exited the office leaving the old man to his thoughts.

"Naruto…forgive me, I never should've allowed the fourth to do what he did."

The next day Naruto with a pack full of cloths and utensils got ready to meet up with Orochimaru. Right when he was about to exit the village he noticed someone there leaning on the gates her arms folded.

"Where are you going?" Asked Tayuya her eyes closed.

"To Suna, Orochimaru-sama has asked me to go with him to meet the Kazekage." He explained to her, kinda hoping she'd look at him.

Tayuya smirked unexpectedly. "Have fun…don't get any scorpions in your trousers." She began to walk away when she heard him call out.

"Tayuya, how come you won't talk to me about yesterday?"

"It didn't happen Naruto, why can't you get that through your damn skull?"

"Because it happened that's why! Am I suppose to think that my first kiss didn't happen? Or that your afraid of your emotions betraying you? Why can't you tell me?"

Tayuya didn't answer she just kept on walking away.

_Girls! _thought Naruto in disgust as he exited and soon came to where the other's were at.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Asked Orochimaru who had Kimimaro and a less than thrilled Kidomaru with him

"Hai!"

"Then let's go."

The four left the village and began making their towards Suna.

Days later,

"Halt!" The four of them were stopped in the middle of a desert by what seemed to be a group of nomads numbering thirty

"You dare cross through our territory? I'd advise that you pay a toll unless you want to be scorpion feed." Said the leader a brown headed man with one eye.

"We shall not pay your toll filth…we shall go as we please." Said Orochimaru narrowing his eyes in disgust at them.

The nomads laughed and each draw his weapon.

"Very well, than you shall die!"

Orochimaru was prepared to summon a snake when Kimimaro stepped in front of him.

"Lord, let me handle with these scum, I haven't had any exercise in days."

"Your not hogging all the fun, I've been dying to fight." Said Kidomaru stepping beside him.

"I'm fighting too! These trash need to realize that sound is not to be messed with!" Naruto joined them as well drawing his crossbow. Orochimaru noticed that Naruto again had his teeth turn to fangs and nails become claws.

"Then let the fun begin!" Shouted Kimimaro, reaching into his back he pulled out two bones which took the shape of swords and charged.

Five charged Kidomaru who grinned. He then opened his mouth gathering spider thread.

"Kumo Soka!"

He spat out webs trapping the five who struggled to break free. Laughing at their struggle he then killed them with kunai.

"Five scumbags, two hits equals ten points." He said with a grin keeping score in his mind.

Kimimaro grinned as he killed two men. He then noticed five men on each side of him charging thinking to overcome him with sheer numbers. Grinning he waited until they all neared him never moving an inch.

He spinned himself in a circle like a top making himself invulnerable and beheading all of the nomads with one swipe of his blades.

"Worthless trash! I hope you learn in hell that he who follows the ninja way is not equaled by anyone!" He scowled in disgust at the beheaded bodies.

Seeing half of their men gone in a few seconds, the other half decided to run for it, fleeing across the desert as fast they could.

"Oh no you don't," Said Naruto with a grin aiming at the sky. He fired an arrow and it went up.

"What you'd do that for? You missed!" Chastised Kidomaru at him who just smirked and shouted out.

"Ame Ya No Jutsu!" (Rain Arrow No Jutsu)

The arrow that he had fired suddenly exploded into many arrows dropping down on the fleeing nomads. Piercing them unmercifully killing the rest of them.

"You were saying?" Asked Naruto putting his weapon away as Kidomaru's eyes widened in shock.

"That's enough, let us continue on our way." Said Orochimaru walking up to them

Later…

"Who's the genius that thought; Hey, I got a great idea! Let's have a ninja village, a ninja village in a desert! Full of scorpions, enough sand to fill the entire world not to mention my outfit, and full of bandits!" Asked Kidomaru scowling in disgust as they sat around a fire. He was not enjoying his time here. They've been attacked three more times ever since the first one and it was getting on his nerves Orochimaru frowned at his bodyguard wondering if he brought the right person.

"Stop whining, we'll be there the next day. And I want all of you not to do anything that would jeopardize my meeting with the Kazekage. So be on guard and do not get involved in any fights."

Naruto and Kimimaro nodded in response. Kidomaru was too busy looking at a skull of a human that he had found to respond.

Later that night, Naruto was standing watch while the others were asleep. Watching the flames die out.

He began to stand up and headed a short distance away. He looked up at the stars, their beauty captivating him. Drawing his soul in with their magic.

"**The stars are beautiful aren't they kid?"**

Naruto frowned hearing that voice again. The voice had popped up at random times, usually making snide remarks and wanting to be let out

"_Who are you? Why are you in my head?" _Thought Naruto trying to communicate with it. He just got a laughter in response.

"**The only thing you need to know brat, is that I'm a part of you, I like it as much as you do so the feeling's mutual."**

Naruto growled and then felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Orochimaru looking at him.

"What troubles you Naruto?"

Knowing full well that he could never lie to his lord Naruto responded: "It's this voice, I've been hearing. It pops up at random times, and when I try to get it to talk back it disappears! It's been going on for two weeks!"

Orochimaru nodded. "I know what it is that troubles you Naruto, but I can't tell you now."

"What do you mean Orochimaru-sama?"

"Tomorrow…I'll tell you everything about that voice, and why it's been in your head."

Naruto stood there confused as he watched him walk back to the campsite.

The next day...

"There it is…Sunagakure capital of the Land of Wind where the Kazekage resides." Pointed out Orochimaru to the city that they saw. The four of them looked over the city a bit amazed.

"It looks a bit run down, most of the cities walls are crumbling." Said Kimimaro not as impressed as the others.

"Precisely why we're here, now follow me and stay out of trouble."

After gaining access through the gates, the four entered the city. Naruto felt many glares aimed at them and kept his crossbow close.

"I've found more smiles in a graveyard than here." Quipped Kidomaru returning the glares.

The four headed to The Kazekage's temple and Naruto got a glimpse of someone standing at the top.

He couldn't see much but he saw a red headed boy. He wore a green outfit and had a gourd strapped on to his back. He also felt something from him, something dark and psychotic. Not sure what to make of it he entered the building.

The boy clutched the rail he was standing on. His entire body shaking. That blonde headed boy, there was something about him, that excited the demon within him making him lose control. His green eye's got wider as he uttered a single word.

"KILL!"

The four entered the Kazekage's office and found him looking over some documents with a scowl on his face. Naruto noticed how he looked so similar to the boy he saw just moments ago.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Scowled the man. Orochimaru and the others did a bow and Naruto did as well not wanting to disrespect the ruler of sand.

"Greetings Kazekage, My name is Orochimaru, founder and ruler of The Land of Sound."

"Whoever you are, I have no business with you now get out!"

Orochimaru frowned not looking the man instantly. "I've come to propose an alliance,"

"I care little for what you propose."

"Not even to restore Suna to its former greatness?" The man raised his head, and they could see a flash of anger cross his features.

"Before you throw us in the dungeon hear me out, your daimyo has done a miserable job with your military might. I've seen your records and almost all your missions have been done by ninjas of different countries. This leaves Suna with almost no budget, what will happen if Fire country or any country decides to invade? You won't be able to defend yourselves, your desert may be vast, your ninjas powerful, but with no budget to support your city, Sunagakure will cease to exist."

"How dare you speak to me like that!" The man stood up, Kidomaru and Kimimaro quickly in front of him protecting their leader.

"I offer an alliance to restore your land to its greatness, The chunin exams will be held soon."

"What does an alliance with Sound, a relatively new village, offer my land?"

Orochimaru smiled now they're getting somewhere. "Tell me Kazekage, Is your son still alive?" The man frowned and spat.

"Unfortunately he is." Naruto figured it to be the boy he saw.

"Ah, yes, the one tailed beast resides in him still. I'm sure he hates you for what he did."

"He hates everything, I only wish he was dead so he wouldn't be a risk to my village."

Naruto looked confused wondering what they meant by tailed beasts. Orochimaru then put his hand on his shoulder.

"This boy, Uzumaki Naruto, also has a tailed beast inside him. Kyuubi the nine tailed fox resides in him…"

The Kazekage's eyes widened in disbelief but not as wide as Naruto's. He looked shock at what he just said and turned to face him. He was about to say something but Orochimaru shot him a glare not to open his mouth.

"How can this be? I don't believe it, The child was rumored to be dead." Said The Kazekage in wonder now noticing the whisker like scars on his face. They were like a fox, an obvious sign like his son's eyes were.

"He is the vessel for the nine tailed fox, He is a skilled ninja and can hold his own in battle in more, he has yet to develop the Kyuubi's power but he soon will."

"_Vessel? It that what I am? He has to be lying! There's no beast inside me! Maybe when I'm hungry but no monster!"_

"**He's finally told you kid, you're my vessel. I guess this is a shock for you."**

"_Who the hell are you!"_

"**I am Kyuubi the most powerful of the tailed beasts! I WILL NOT BE ADDRESSED LIKE THAT!! ESPECIALLY FROM SOME FOOLISH BRAT!!"**

"I'm not convinced Orochimaru, I need time to think this over, meet me here later tonight."

Orochimaru and the others bowed and left taking a stunned Naruto with them.

Outside Naruto looked at him in shock and horror.

"All t-this time…I thought I was n-normal…That's why they hated me in Konoha, I'm a monster! Why didn't you tell me!"

Orochimaru looked at him sadly and replied. "I was gonna tell you, but I knew that if you found out you'd be mad and become like the others who learned that they too were vessels, I'm sorry Naruto but it's the truth, you are a vessel for Kyuubi."

"S-Shut up!! Y-Your lying! I'm n-not a monster!"

With that he ran off leaving the three behind.

"Naruto…I'm sorry for deceiving you, but I can't change anything now." Said Orochimaru watching him.

Naruto ran, he didn't care where he went, He didn't care anymore, he felt tears start to come to his eyes. "_How could he lie to me? Am I a monster? Is that what I'm becoming when I fight?"_

"**Yes, remember when you fought those two rain nins? They were about to kill you when you manage to receive some of my power. And your new attitude during battle? That's my personality breaking through to you." Said Kyuubi to him.**

"_Get out of my body! I don't want to be a monster! Find someone else for you to have as a host!"_

"**Impudent brat! Do you think I haven't tried! Are you humans that damn stupid? I'm sealed inside you! No thanks to the Yondaime! I'm cursed to be inside you unless the seal is broken! And don't think about killing yourself! If you die I die as well, and I'll make sure to devour your body countless times in the after life!"**

"_I don't care! I just want you to-"_

Naruto was suddenly struck by a powerful burst of sand knocking him to the floor. Picking himself up he looked up at his assailant. To his shock it was the boy he saw earlier. He had a look of insanity on his face and sand was pouring out of his gourd. He then uttered one word which sent shivers down his spine.

"KILL!!"

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter, next chapter Naruto fights Gaara but is reluctant to use the Kyuubi's power, but with Gaara intent on killing him, he may have no choice.


	9. Chapter 9

Next chapter of Revenge of the Fox, Naruto fights Gaara and although reluctant to use Kyuubi's power may have no choice if he wants to live. And Orochimaru explains the entire history of Kyuubi to Naruto.

Thoughts are in Italics

Tailed beast is in bold

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"KILL!" Shouted the red haired boy as he stood there with an insane smile on his face. Sand poured out of his gourd as it swarmed him.

"W-Wait! Who are you?! What did you want with me!" Shouted Naruto dodging a burst of sand. Growling in annoyance he pulled out his crossbow and fired. To his shock, the sand surrounding the mysterious boy blocked the shots. Naruto fired again and again with the same result.

"D-Damn! I can't hit him!"

Naruto suddenly felt his leg get grabbed by the sand and was thrown by it. Landing on the floor he looked up and at the boy.

"What's wrong with you! I don't want to fight you!"

"DIE!!" Naruto dodged another burst of sand relying on his quickness.

"**Brat you don't know what your getting into! I recognize that scent anywhere, it's Shukaku!" Said Kyuubi talking to him in his mind.**

"Who?!"

"**Shukaku, a tailed beast and the spirit of a corrupt monk, he's the weakest of the tailed beasts but he's the most insane. The boy your facing is apparently his vessel and he recognizes me and wants to kill you and me!**

"Why! Why does he want to kill me?" Asked Naruto flipping in midair and firing more shots which were blocked by the sand protecting the boy.

"**He'll believe that he'll become the most powerful tailed beast if he does. You have to listen to me! Let me lend you my chakra! It's the only way you'll be able to survive!"**

"No! I refuse to become a monster, I'd rather die!"

"**You will soon if you don't listen to me you fool! Shukaku is protected by sand, your arrows and Jutsus won't have any effect on him without my help! You may not like it but I'm your only hope at surviving."**

Naruto dodged another torrent of sand and kept on moving, he had no idea how he was gonna survive this. But he refused to become a monster. He had to find a way to keep the boy from using his sand.

"Gaara!"

Naruto saw a man, half his face covered appear in front of him trying to calm the possessed boy down.

"Gaara, please calm down! Your letting Shukaku take control! You'll destroy the entire city if you keep this up!"

"Get out of my way Baki!" Shouted Gaara preparing to engulf the man with his sand. The man stood there frightened when Naruto pushed him out of the way.

"W-What is he!" Asked Naruto to him who stood up.

"He's the Kazekage's son, by our lord's order the Shukaku was sealed up inside him as an unborn baby, he hates everything that's alive due to the fact he can never enjoy peace." Explained Baki to him.

"**Blood! I must have the fox's blood!" **Shouted Gaara and they both noticed that it wasn't his own voice that was speaking. He then made his way towards them.

Orochimaru watched the entire affair on top of a building along with Kidomaru and an edged Kimimaro.

"Orochimaru-sama, how long will you stand there and let Naruto be killed! Even if he is the Kyuubi's vessel he's still a child!" Said Kimimaro looking at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's just doing everything he can to not get killed. But sooner or later he'll die." Put in Kidomaru.

Orochimaru stood there not moving a muscle.

Kimimaro in disbelief at him prepared to go help Naruto when he got grabbed by the shoulder.

"This is Naruto's fight. He must realize the power of the Kyuubi inside him and use it. Neither of you are to interfere."

"Your just going to stand there and let the boy who look's up to you as a father die!" Shouted Kimimaro in shock. Orochimaru glared at him in anger.

"I'm going to let him realize what's inside him! You know Kimimaro the Kyuubi is sealed inside him, and will attempt to get him to use it. If Naruto accepts, then his potential will be unlocked."

Kimimaro looked down in disgust at the scene below.

"I know your heart tells both of you to help him but this is his test. He needs to know why he was hated and feared and why I was also hated and feared as well."

The three continued watching the display of Naruto against Gaara. Kimimaro made a silent swear to help him should he be close to being killed.

Naruto on the run from him and separated from that one man figured an opening in Gaara's attack.

"Ame Ya No Jutsu!" Naruto fired into the air and multiple arrows came down, but they had no effect on him his sand blocking the shots.

"**Brat, your up the creek without a boat or a paddle. I know you hate this but you need my help, let me give you some of my chakra and you'll be able to handle him."**

"**Blood! Blood! BLOOD! I DESIRE YOUR BLOOD!!" **Shouted Gaara in Shukaku's voice.

"Desert Coffin!" Naruto was suddenly caught and was trapped as sand wrapped around his body trapping him. Struggling in vain he noticed Gaara with a psychotic smile preparing to close his fist.

"**This is your last chance kid! Do you accept or not?"**

"_I-I accept!!"_

"Desert Fune-" Gaara was prepared to crush him when to his amazement his foe shattered the sand. He dropped down to the floor landing on all fours. Red chakra began to form around his body as his teeth turned to fangs and his nails became claws. He lifted up his head and faced Gaara.

"Now the battle begins you piece of trash!" Naruto shouted at him. Quicker than the eye could follow Naruto was suddenly in front of him slashing out at him. Gaara's sand barely managed in time to stop it. Naruto leapt away moving at inhuman speeds.

"_W-What is this! He's moving at the speed of light!" _Thought Gaara as Naruto was little more than a blur.

Naruto slashed down at the ground with his claws and to Gaara's surprise sent a mini earthquake at him. Gaara scowled in hatred and stood his ground. Sending a wave of sand at him planning on crushing him. But again Naruto displayed quickness and moved out of the way.

Naruto was moving all around the area leaping here and there showing speed and finesse.

"What's wrong scum! Can't hit what you can't catch?" Taunted Naruto to him. "I'll kill you now!"

Naruto again disappeared in a blur and reappeared right in front of him a claw aimed right his face. This time he slashed him right down the right side of his face, drawing blood.

Gaara responded with a burst of sand sending Naruto colliding into a wall. He collapsed and fell on the floor eyes closed while Gaara stood there a look of excitement on his face.

"Incredible! Did you see him move, as if he's an illusion." Exclaimed Kidomaru watching in awe. Orochimaru nodded as they stood there continuing watching.

"Orochimaru-sama, how much Chakra did Naruto get from Kyuubi?" Asked Kimimaro.

"More than your chakra and the rest of the sound four's chakra combined in your cursed seal form."

The pair's eyes widened in shock at that statement. "You mean Naruto as of right now is stronger than all of us this instant?" Asked Kidomaru in shock.

"Yes, but he's not fighting all out, he's just fighting in amusement. I'll have to intervene soon, he may destroy the entire city if I don't."

Down below the two ninjas were still. Not moving a muscle, Gaara standing like a statue with a psychotic look while Naruto was laying down on the ground.

Suddenly Gaara broke the silence when he started…laughing? He was slowly chuckling and it then turned into full out laughter.

Naruto laid there as well when he too started laughing in amusement. He stood up with a grin and could barely control his laughter.

"What fun!" Said Gaara reaching up to his face where there was blood. "You're the first person to make me bleed! A truly worthy adversary you are!"

Naruto grinned and exposed his fangs. "And you're the first person who needs more than one hit to kill! Your one of a kind. Shall we continue this battle and fight seriously now?"

"Allow me to transform into something more suitable now that we are fighting seriously."

Sand engulfed Gaara and part of him started to transform. His right arm became a giant claw and part of his face was replaced by what looked to be a raccoon's. While his left arm was regular it too showed signs of transformation. And sprouting from his back was what seemed to be a solid tail. Half of him was human, the other half was Shukaku.

Naruto grinned and whistled.

"That's impressive, let me see if I can do something like that." Crouching on all fours as a fox shaped aura of chakra surrounded him, a red tail sprouted out of his back. His fangs became longer and so did his claws. He was in his one tailed form.

"Now let's begin," Said Naruto with a grin as the two resumed their battle.

"Orochimaru-sama this is getting out of hand, both of them will destroy everything, including us if we're not careful." Said Kimimaro.

Orochimaru nodded as the two were destroying buildings as people were fleeing for their lives. He'd have to step in soon, Naruto was starting to lose control.

Naruto running on all fours like a fox leapt from building to building, right behind him was Gaara using his transformed state to keep up with him. Both had a psychotic grin on their faces.

"Suna Shigure!" Shouted Gaara. A cloud of sand appeared above Naruto and rained down upon him drowning him.

Gaara smirked his when he felt a great pain in his right arm. He looked over and to his surprise he saw that it was cut off! He heard a whistle and saw Naruto standing over to the side smugly. Apparently he had survived the attack.

"Can you fought with just one arm maggot?"

Gaara just grinned and sand formed around his arm and became a new one. "As long as there's sand you cannot defeat me, If we we're at the beach with water then maybe you could defeat me."

Naruto frowned this changes things. "I guess I'll have to try harder."

"Than by all means try,"

Naruto grinned and prepared to charge when suddenly he felt himself get grabbed. He looked and saw the right claw that he had sliced off had grabbed him. He tried to destroy it when he got trapped again by sand.

"Now there's no escape! Desert Funeral!" Shouted Gaara closing his hand into a fist.

Naruto screamed as the sand imploded crushing his body. He fell to the ground lifeless, whilst Gaara stood there with a psychotic grin on his features knowing that he was dead.

"No! Look what you've done Orochimaru! You've allowed him to die!" Shouted Kimimaro in disbelief at the sight of Naruto's lifeless body.

"Stop it Kimimaro, wait and watch. Naruto isn't dead yet. But it's time for me to intervene." Said Orochimaru preparing to go down.

Gaara smirked and felt his bloodlust come complete. He was prepared to destroy the rest of the body when he heard something. It sounded like…laughter.

"Hahahhaha!"

Naruto then raised up, part of his facial features were missing but they seemed to be healing.

"Crushing my body won't do you any good!" Snarled Naruto as his tongue came out licking away blood.

Gaara stood there shocked. What was he? No one has ever survived that!

"You're not the only one who can escape death!" He stood up as his body was healing.

Gaara, for once was intimidated. What was he? Nobody has ever survived that jutsu. He unexpectedly took a step back.

Naruto saw this and laughed. "What's wrong, don't tell me your scared. I can regenerate my body healing almost all wounds. Your attack was powerful, I've give you that, and it almost killed me. But it wasn't enough."

Naruto took a step forward a grin starting to show.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, vessel of the Nine tailed Fox Kyuubi! And unless I'm mistaken your Gaara vessel of that filth Shukaku! I'm the one who'll put that trash in his grave, and will you believe it? I'm only at my first tailed form, if the other eight are like this I can't wait to see what the others are like!"

"Your not going to kill me filth! I could care less if you were the devil's son, but I'll be the one who kills you."

"Then let's find out!" Naruto was prepared to attack him when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder near his neck. Turning his head he saw himself being bitten.

"Orochi…maru!" He said before he collapsed unconscious. He transformed back to his original form losing his tail, claws, and aura. And on his neck was a cursed seal, shaped like four symbols.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Naruto, but you were getting out of control." Said Orochimaru looking at the fallen boy.

He looked up at Gaara. "You can go back to your human form now, Unless you want to be in worser shape than he is, I would if I were you."

Gaara despite Shukaku chastising him to slaughter him, began to change back. He then disappeared in a whirlwind of sand.

"Will he survive?" Asked Kidomaru as he approached the two along Kimimaro.

"He'll be fine, he should survive with his spirit. But that was close. Take him to the hospital, he should awaken in a few hours."

Kidomaru nodded and scooped him up in his arms. Kimimaro looked around at the destruction that had been done.

"Was this really worth it? Only my clan could would've been able to produce such destruction in such time."

"Yes, I'm sure the Kazekage would want to join us now that Naruto has unlocked his true potential."

Later that night…

"Very impressive! And you say that Naruto was not at full strength?" Said The Kazekage speaking to Orochimaru.

"Yes, so do you agree? Accept an alliance with Sound and gain revenge on the Leaf?"

The Kazekage nodded. "I know Gaara is almost unstoppable, but with two tailed beasts? Konoha will fall in a matter of minutes! I accept your offer!" He grasped Orochimaru's hand and shook it signifying the deal.

"Very well, have Gaara continue training, I'll train Naruto as well, the exams will soon start."

The two continued talking making plans. Unaware of someone listening in.

"Kazekage, what is it that you are planning? With that…man?" Asked Baki quietly to himself. He knew it involved Gaara and that boy who seemed to have a demon as well. He'll have to pay more attention now and try to figure out what it meant.

At the hospital hooked up to a life support system Naruto slept, he dreamed unpleasant dreams. He saw what seemed to be a giant fox with nine tails attacking a village. He saw a blonde haired man who looked like him holding a baby. He saw him talking with The Sandaime. He saw the fox being sent inside a baby as the blonde haired man activated a jutsu to save the village.

He then remembered those voices.

"Demon freak!"

"Why can't you just die!"

"Stay away from me monster!"

"AHHH!" Naruto shot up in bed covered in sweat. He removed the life support oxygen mask from his face and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"Naruto your awake." Turning his head he saw Kimimaro who had stayed there the entire time.

"What happened, where's Gaara?"

"Orochimaru knocked you out to keep you from destroying Suna. I don't know where that other kid is at."

Naruto felt a pain in his right shoulder and saw that mark on him. He looked at it in shock. It was just like the one on him that he had since he was a child but smaller.

"Orochimaru did that to knock you out, when he comes he'll explain more. Here you should eat." Said Kimimaro handing him a bowl of food which he took hungrily and ate.

Later as Naruto rested Orochimaru entered.

"Orochimaru-sama."

"How are you feeling Naruto?" He asked him.

"Fine except for this pain on my shoulder that you gave me."

"That is a cursed seal. It's what I gave to those who have proven themselves to me. The Sound five also have one."

"Even Tayuya?"

Orochimaru smirked amused at him.

"Yes, but your's is different. It will help you control the Kyuubi's power, easier access to it. But you'll be in charge, so he won't get a chance to take control of you."

"Orochimaru-sama, who is Kyuubi?"

Orochimaru sat in a chair and began telling him the tale.

"Kyuubi is one of nine legendary tailed beasts. Demons of awesome power and chakra. There is the two tailed Cat, The three tailed Turtle, and Shukaku, the one tailed racoon which is sealed inside the boy who you fought earlier and others, for each tail that it has signifies it's strength. Shukaku is the weakest while Kyuubi is the strongest. Each demon has more power than a ninja even at the rank of Kage could ever hope to have. Their might is so amazing they could topple mountains with one swipe of their claws."

"Each country desired to obtain one of the beasts to strengthen their village. Most fools were slaughtered for their impudence as the demons live for blood. Yeah they managed to seal some of them inside children. These children usually grow up to be hateful towards the world which is why I never told you about this. Gaara, mostly due to his father sacrificing his mother hates the world especially."

"Twelve years ago, Konoha the Hidden village of Leaf was attacked by Kyuubi, being a demon lord and the most powerful one he was virtually unstoppable. Many people died that day."

"The Yondaime, the current Hokage at that time, devised a plan to seal Kyuubi. By using The Shisho Fuin and sacrificing his own life, he sealed Kyuubi inside a baby. Before he died he asked The Sandaime to not have the village think of the baby as a monster, but as a regular person. And that child was you Naruto."

Naruto sat there in shock at what he was just told. "All this time, I was called demon monster, for something I couldn't understand. Growing up in Konoha, I tried being nice to everyone but they always yelled at me. Now I understand why."

Orochimaru nodded. "They dishonored the Yondaime's wishes by treating you like a monster he knew you could be one of the greatest ninja if you were brought up right but look what Konoha did, that's why I took you from there, to save you from them. I waited till you were old enough to handle the fact that you had a demon inside you, cause I knew that it would have a shattering impact on you."

Naruto looked down at his hands and half expected them to turn into claws again.

"Naruto…in a few months the chunin exam will start. It will be held in Konoha, I know that you would love to go there and show them that they made the mistake of a lifetime. I won't force you to go there for fear of how you'll be treated there. It's up to you if you want to go represent sound."

Naruto sat there quietly. He looked at his hands for a minute not saying anything. After a minute had passed he clinched his hands into a fist and his teeth gritted in determination.

"I will go…I will complete in the Chunin exam, I will go to Konoha, I will not be intimidated by what their insults or what they think I am. I am not Kyuubi, nor a monster. I am Naruto Uzumaki, loyal genin of the sound. I will crush anyone who gets in my way of becoming Chunin!"

Orochimaru smiled, that's exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Well then Naruto tomorrow we head back to Sound and resume your training."

A/N: Like I said Naruto would get a cursed seal sorry to those who didn't want him to have one, the chunin exams will start in either the next 2-3 chapters. By the way, can someone tell me how a ninja gets a contract with a summon? I'm planning on having Naruto getting a summon but I'm not sure how he gets a contract. Your reviews keep me typing.


	10. Chapter 10

Tenth chapter of Revenge of the fox, just to let you know next chapter The exams begin and Naruto heads to Konoha! This chapter will basically deal with Naruto getting a summoning contract (Thanks to everyone who helped me with that!), training with his cursed seal, and more hints of NaruTayu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A figure stood on top of a building, watching the four figures leave Suna. He could care less about three of them but one, one of them drove him to the limit like no other. The blond haired boy, he too had a demon inside him. He was the first person who damaged him, made him bleed his own blood. And he survived the desert funeral, a truly remarkable feat considering the red haired boy had always killed who he fought.

That battle of theirs excited him, made both his and Shukaku's blood go wild. For once he found someone that could actually fight. Who could penetrate his sand shield and damage him. But the battle ended with the boy knocked out, by not by him. It was little more than a draw, despite the fact that he was conscious first. A smile started to develop on Gaara's face remembering the Chunin exam, the boy would surely be there.

"Next we fight Uzumaki Naruto, I'll make sure you won't survive."

"Finally back!" Said Kidomaru days later as they approached the gates to Sound.

Naruto chuckled at him as they went inside. He was then stopped by Orochimaru.

"Naruto, for these next months you'll have to train your body, mind, and soul and push yourself beyond your limits. Tomorrow report to me and I'll teach you about the cursed seal and how to use it. You are dismissed."

Naruto nodded giving a bow to him and left.

Tayuya was at the training grounds practicing her flute, she was bored, there wasn't much to do except train and play her flute. She had gotten over the fact over what she and Naruto did but that didn't mean she'd admit it happened.

"Damn, what the hell's wrong with me? What made me attracted to that moron? He's just a dumb kid."

_Maybe it's because you like him_ Teased a thought in her head which she shook away. Tolerate? Yes, Like? Hell no.

"It's not like he actually cares about me, the idiot only cares about training and pleasing Orochimaru-sama."

Feeling a small pain on her neck she felt towards the marks that indicated a cursed seal. Three hooks which she had gotten two years ago.

"Damn seal, think by now I'll have gotten used to it."

As she was about to practice her flute she noticed Naruto walking towards a training ground, apparently he had just returned. Picking herself up she disappeared not wanting to be seen by him.

The next day Naruto reported to Orochimaru's office prepared to learn more about the cursed seal.

"The cursed seal is a jutsu that I use to strengthen my ninjas who have proven their loyalty and strength to me. There is a one in ten chance of success however, so I only use it on those with a strong spirit and will to insure that they survive. Usually when a person gets one they enter the first stage and he is filled and maddened with rage. Surprisingly that didn't happen to you. Probably cause of the Kyuubi."

"What is it exactly the cursed seal does?"

"The seal extracts chakra from the wearer's body, giving them more power than they would usually have. But it can kill a ninja if they aren't careful. More than one ninja believing they are invincible with it has been driven to madness relying on it too much. The Hyuga clan also uses the cursed seal to protect their family members who have the Byakugan."

"Your seal is specially designed to allow you to get more of Kyuubi's chakra easier. By activating it you can get access to his power. But don't over push your limits, or you'll kill yourself."

"**Hear that brat? You may have easier access to my power but don't overdo it!" **Said Kyuubi who was ignored by Naruto.

"Now then follow me, I have a test for you."

The two left the office and Orochimaru lead him towards the training grounds. There they say Jirobo standing there waiting.

"You wished to see me Orochimaru-sama?" Asked Jirobo kneeling.

"Yes, Naruto you know Jirobo, he's a member of the Sound Five, he also has a cursed seal. He is the weakest of them but not to be underestimated. I want you to fight him."

Naruto nodded and walked up to him.

"Even though you maybe a kid, I won't go easy on you." Warned Jirobo getting into a stance.

The two began to battle. Jirobo whose style of fighting consisted of powerful blows and able to pull up the earth was no pushover, Naruto quickly found out. But one thing he had that Jirobo didn't have was his speed. Naruto could move quickly out of the way before a blow could came to him. He had to rely on his quickness and his crossbow.

"Doton Kekkai: Dorodomu!" Shouted Jirobo doing some hand seals. Naruto suddenly felt him trapped inside a dome which was made of earth.

"I'm hungry, I think a chakra smorgasbord would be satisfying." Said Jirobo with a grin putting his hands which emitted a blue glow on the rock.

Naruto felt his strength getting weaker but couldn't find a way to break it, as the dome repaired itself with each blow he did. He then noticed part of it which repaired slower than the others. Focusing directly on it he smashed an opening and leapt out of the dome dungeon.

"Your quick, but dodge this!" Said Jirobo doing more hand seals.

"Doton: Doryu Dango," Reaching down to the ground and with a bit of a grunt he pulled out the earth in a giant boulder shocking Naruto. He threw it with force. Naruto not wanting to imitate a pancake moved out of the way.

"Hebi Ya No Jutsu!" (For those wondering what that means it means Snake Arrow No Jutsu where the arrows that Naruto fires turn into snakes) Naruto fired his crossbow the arrows turning into snakes as they headed towards Jirobo. At the last split second Jirobo pulled up the ground and made a wall out of it as the snakes punctured into the wall just a few meters away from him.

"Ame Ya No Jutsu!" Jirobo's eyes widened as arrows rain downed upon him. Unable to protect himself, arrows punctured his skin. Blood poured down his skin and cuts littered around him. But he didn't look worried or anything which much to Naruto's surprise, his eyes then widened at what he saw.

To his shock, black markings started to surround Jirobo's body, covering him. A grin formed on his face as purple ominous chakra surrounded him. "Now let's see you handle this!" Shouted Jirobo who had activated his cursed seal. He had gained more strength and chakra. Moving quickly he unexpectedly grabbed Naruto by the head and lifted him up. He started to drain his chakra with a grin.

He watched as Naruto struggled in vain, he laughed as he saw him weaken and go limb. He figured for him to have given up and was prepared to drop him when he felt his hand stinging. It was…burning? With a cry of pain he dropped him and clutched his burned hand. He then looked over and saw Naruto standing up.

Black markings similar to the one on his shoulder began to cover his entire body. His pupils became a dark red, a aura of dark red chakra began to form around him, Naruto grinned as his fangs and claws appeared and went into a hunched position. He had just activated his own cursed seal.

Naruto with a grin no longer using his crossbow, disappeared in a blur, Jirobo looked around for him keeping his eyes open.

He turned around and reached out at Naruto who he tried to attack him. Thinking to drain his chakra Jirobo was shocked when it had to effect on him. Frowning he punched Naruto in the face, a bit of blood trekked down his nose but he lick it up into his mouth enjoying the taste. Again Naruto disappeared in a blur.

Jirobo felt a sharp pain in his back, he turned his head and saw Naruto slicing his back with is claws, drawing blood. Naruto this time leapt off him and began moving like a human pinball slicing Jirobo multiple times with his claws.

Jirobo in shock fell to his knees, and looked at himself in horror as blood poured down his skin. Naruto reappeared in front of him with a crazed look in his eyes. He was ready to kill him when Naruto felt his hand get grabbed.

"That's enough Naruto!" Shouted Orochimaru grasping his hand. Naruto looked at him and recognized him. He looked over at Jirobo in shock at what he had just done. Slowly his features started turning back.

"You did well Naruto, but you need to have more control over the cursed seal, Kyuubi was showing through you! You nearly killed him." Chastised Orochimaru at him who lowered his head in shame and apologized to Jirobo. The two took him to the hospital, Orochimaru clearly thinking that Naruto had more to learn with the cursed seal.

Tayuya had watched the entire display happen with shock. Sure, the fatass was the weakest of them all but now Naruto has his own cursed seal? And there again was that power of his that excited her, making her blood shiver in excitement and fear.

"Stop it dammit! Quit thinking of him like that!"

The next months went by fast for the Sound Genins. As Team Oro and The Sound Trio were expecting to go to the Chunin exams. They trained themselves relentlessly, wearing their bodies down to the brink of collapsing only to do it again the next day. Dosu Kinuta had improved with his Melody arm that he was now capable of destroying building with two hits at the most. Zaku Abumi, using his air cannons and learning that he could switch between air and sound had become a true force to be reckoned with. Kin Tsuchi realizing that her bells and needles although impressive if given the time to used, had developed a dagger style of fighting making her more capable in hand to hand fights.

Team Oro had also gotten stronger. Sakon with his brother had developed a style of fighting which relied on a mixture of hand to hand and weapon fighting. Tayuya could now summon four monsters instead of three and had a special surprise which she had yet to show. Naruto during the day would train with his team learning their styles. At night, he would train with Orochimaru learning new jutsus and mastering his cursed seal.

All six of them less than three years ago were barely rookie ninjas with little to no experience. Now they were full fledged Genins, the ones who would represent sound in the upcoming exam. Each took great pride knowing full well that they were the two finest teams in the Land of Sound. The two teams often sparred with one another, each learning the others weaknesses, most of them considered the other friends with the exception of Sakon, who had at times taunt the Trio. And Dosu who never really was one for friends.

Orochimaru who had brought the two teams together had felt pride in each of their hearts. He knew that they would never disgrace their land or their lord. Although, they had at times disfunctioned as a unit, working together they were almost unstoppable. He figured it to be Naruto as a reason for it. Naruto with his youthful optimism had made many friends.

"Now, Naruto it's time to show Konoha that they made a mistake when they hated you!"

Less than one week before the exams…

"Orochimaru-sama you wanted to see me?" Asked Naruto entering the office. Orochimaru nodded and mentioned for him to sit.

"You have improved much Naruto, but I feel that you are missing something."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to sign a contract,"

Naruto looked at him confused not understanding.

"Let me explain, a summon contract, so you can summon creatures to aid in battle."

"Cool, what do I have to sign? What summon do I get?"

Orochimaru smirked and cut a bit of blood from his finger. He then did the hand jutsus required for it and slammed his hand down.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as standing before him was that giant purple snake from before, it was smaller than before as the room couldn't fit his entire frame.

Of course that didn't make it less intimidating.

"Orochimaru, why have you summoned me?" Hissed Manda leering down at him.

"Whoa, it talks!" Shouted Naruto in excitement. Manda slithered out its tongue planning on devouring the boy talking to him like he was a pet

"This boy, wishes to gain a contract to summon your kindred. I'm sure you can give him a contract scroll."

"This boy? He's nothing but a whelp! It would be insulting to have one of my own be summoned by him."

"Wither it is or not, you will allow him to summon snakes. Now give him the contract."

Manda glared at him in hatred for a moment and summoned a scroll. "Open this and sign your name in blood. Once you do that you shall be able to summon my kindred. But know this, we snakes do not take lightly to being summoned for no reason, make sure you do it when it's only necessary or you will be devoured."

Naruto nodded and after his cut himself allowing blood to spew forth signed the contract.

"It is done! I give you a subordinate of mine, his name is Echigoya, summon him in battle, he'll be of use for you." With that the giant snake disappeared.

"Should I go ahead and summon him?" Asked Naruto to Orochimaru who nodded in response. Naruto bit his thumb did the hand symbols that he was instructed and slammed his hand down

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu! Echigoya come forth!"

A puff of smoke appeared and a ten foot black python appeared all coiled up resting on the floor. Slowly he lifted his head and looked up at Naruto.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" He asked in a soft calm voice.

"Your leader, Manda has assigned you to be my summon."

"Is that so? Your not much to look at, but I help anyway I can."

Naruto nodded and sent him away.

"There, now you can summon snakes, a word of advice, never summon Manda or any high ranked snake unless you have sacrifices, if you don't they will devour you with no hesitation, apparently Echigoya doesn't require sacrifices so your fortunate." Advised Orochimaru.

Naruto nodded in response keeping those words to memory.

"In two days we leave for Konoha. Are you ready?"

"Hai!"

"Good, you are dismissed."

Later that night Tayuya sat on the roof of a building playing her flute as usually. Playing a sad and mysterious tune on it she summoned her Doki, slowly they began to dance in a weird style of dancing moving their bodies in beat to her music.

"Nice tune!" Stopping abruptly she frowned and sent her Doki away as Naruto appeared.

"Oh, I didn't you mean to interrupt you I just wanted to compliment you on it." Said Naruto holding up his hands.

"So, in two days we go to the Chunin exam."

"Yeah, I guess so, hey Tayuya."

"What?" She asked but surprisingly not in her snappy tone.

"Can you play another song? That music is really beautiful yet it's also sad."

Tayuya shrugged and brought her flute up to her lips.

She started once again her eyes closed pouring her heart into the instrument. Unaware of the boy next to her looking at her.

Naruto sat there amazed by her. He had heard beautiful music before but it was nothing compared to hers. It only seemed to be surpassed by her beauty, as there was no denying that she was a beautiful girl.

The two sat there, one playing a tune on her favorite instrument the other watching in admiration.

A/N: next chapter, the heading to Konoha and the eventual meeting with the rookie nine and Gaara returns. Should be interesting. Keep on reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

Here it is! The long awaited beginning of the chunin exams! Like I said Naruto will meet Sasuke in this one and encounters Gaara again. And for those who like humor Orochimaru meets Might Gai.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Seven figures darted through the woods, each one little more than a blur. They moved swiftly and surly through the forest heading towards their destination. Konoha and the Chunin exam.

Orochimaru, now in disguise was in the front with the two teams following him. A smile started growing on his face. Konoha had no idea of what was going to happen. They'd never know what hit them. His alliance with Sand had worked off, The Kazekage surprising his people had sent Gaara to the exam along with his siblings. And Naruto, his finest student had almost mastered the cursed seal. Combine that with the Kyuubi's power and they'd be unstoppable. But he'd have to deal with The Hokage first, he didn't doubt that the old man showed Naruto kindness, and Naruto probably cared about the old man and wouldn't harm him.

No matter, once he take care of the old fool, it would soon be over.

The seven stopped in front of the gates of Konoha. Each looking at the gates, thinking of the exam that they would soon take.

Naruto stared at the gates, his face expressionless. Part of him felt anger, anger at what happened to him as a child in this city that he was taken from. Memories stirred up in his mind, few of them pleasant, most of them depressing. He'd show them, that he wasn't a monster, that he wasn't a demon, that he was Naruto Uzumaki of the Sound.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Asked Orochimaru. The seven went through the gates and entered Konoha.

Sarutobi watched this all through his crystal ball. When he woke up this morning, an intuition and not to mention years of wisdom had told him that something was going to happen. He had watched the gates all morning, watching the teams from other villages arrive. But there was no sign of Naruto or the Sound. He was about to give up for now, until that very moment when they appeared.

Naruto looked different, with his silver and black outfit, he had gotten taller and stronger as well, once a skeleton of a child was now a strong young teenager. And he had two lovely lady friends with him, Sarutobi shook his head of that thought and looked back.

He could see Orochimaru pretending to be a Jonin sensei, he could fool most people but not his old teacher. The phony Jonin had a smile on his face, as if he was hiding something. Sarutobi mused for a moment, he'd have to keep a close eye on those two teams.

"Alright, the exams will start soon. We'll be having light training sessions but I don't want any of you slacking off. Explore the village as much as you want, just keep out of trouble, if any of you get yourselves kicked out, I'll be sure to make your lives a miserable hell." Ordered Orochimaru to them who nodded. With a puff of smoke he disappeared.

"I don't know about you five, but I'm going to find some fun." Said Sakon walking away.

"He said not to get into trouble you idiot!" Shouted Tayuya at him.

"I'm not, there's a difference between fun and trouble, later." With that he left.

Dosu left as well, mentioning that he was going to the library for some research.

Zaku and Kin left together, not mentioning where they were going but Naruto and Tayuya had a good idea.

"So what do you wanna do?" Asked Naruto to her.

Tayuya shrugged not really caring. "Wanna get something to eat?" He asked her.

"I guess so," Unexpectedly Tayuya felt her hand grasped by his.

"Okay, let's go." He said leading her.

As the two were walking down the street towards a restaurant, Tayuya noticed that most people were staring at them, or more precisely Naruto with a bit of shock and anger. Having enough of this she decided to get rid of the problem.

"WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR DAMN PROBLEM! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S GODDAMN RUDE TO STARE!!!" She shouted extremely loud that could be heard all across Konoha. The people quickly turned their faces away pretending that hadn't seen them.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Said Naruto with a bit of a blush on his face.

"Their fault, they should mind their own business." She grumbled as they continued walking.

"You should think if you could make a jutsu out of that, you'd be unstoppable if you did." Said Naruto who earned a whack upside the head for that.

Dosu Kinuta who was at Konoha's library scanned through different types of books. "There has to be something inside these books, ah!" He found a very old book which held the history of the world and several myths. Scanning the book a smile appeared on his face beneath his bandages.

This was just what he needed, He could find out everything he needed to now about the tailed beasts.

Opening the book he began to scan through it, reading everything he needed to know. But he noticed that some pages were badly blurred or in a language he couldn't understand. But most of the book was in English and readable. He soon came to what he wanted to find.

"The Nine Tailed Beasts of the world,"

Naruto and Tayuya were enjoying a friendly meal together. Neither said much but neither had much to say, they noticed that they were other ninjas from villages as well, Rain, Stone, Grass, etc. Few people bothered them, if anyone tried to make a remark Tayuya snapped their heads off.

"Get back here you little brat!" The two saw a small kid running for his life getting chased by a pink haired girl with killer intentions on her mind.

"What was that about?" Asked Tayuya.

"Don't know but let's find out." Said Naruto buying the bill and leaving.

The little kid running for his life unexpectedly bumped into something. He looked and saw a boy who appeared to be dressed in what looked to be a cat outfit glaring down at him.

"Watch where your going punk." He growled reaching down and picking him up.

"Put me down you jerk!" Shouted Konohamaru struggling to break the hold.

"Hey! Put him down, he did nothing to you." Shouted the girl at the boy.

"Nah, I don't think so, this brat needs to be taught a lesson and I'm good with kids." Said Kankuro with a smile at her.

He suddenly felt his hand which hold the kid get looser. He looked and noticed the kid was gone!

"How pathetic," The boy turned and saw a blond haired kid with Konohamaru in one arm standing in a tree. A girl was with him standing on another branch.

"Nice entrance, now could you beat it so I could teach that kid a lesson?"

Naruto glared in disgust at him. "What a piece of trash you are, picking on those smaller and weaker than yourself."

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me, you're a weakling, a bully who becomes a sniveling coward if he doesn't have anyone to pick on or back him up."

"I dare you to say that to my face!"

Naruto leapt down and dropped the boy who dashed and hid behind Sakura.

"You act more like a thug than you do a ninja, I'm surprised that you even are one!" Naruto said in anger towards the boy.

Kankuro growled and reached towards his back where he kept his weapon at. He'd teach this maggot a lesson!

"Kankuro!" Kankuro immediately stood up straight arms to his side in fear. Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

Walking up was a blond haired girl who had a giant fan strapped to her back. But it wasn't her that shocked him, it was the boy with her. It was Gaara!

"What are you doing now," He asked Kankuro who tried to find words. Gaara not paying attention to him turned his head and a smile panned over his features at who he saw.

"So we meet again, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto returned the smile feeling himself get excited.

"Long time no see, Gaara."

The four people standing there watching the two could see there was bad blood between these two. The two stood there face to face, eye to eye, neither backing down from the other.

"We never finished our fight in Suna, should we resume where we left off?" Said Gaara removing his quark from his gourd. Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened, they were away on a mission at that time and they had heard about the battle that Gaara had had where it ended in a draw. It was this kid who had done it?

"Only if you are ready," Said Naruto as his fangs and claws emerged and went down to all fours.

"Gaara!"

"Naruto!"

To the two ninja's annoyance their sensei's appeared one in front of their respective student.

"Not now Gaara! Don't cause us to be disqualified cause of your bloodlust! Remember why we're here!" Shouted Baki knowing full well he was on thin ice. Gaara was in that state where it was almost impossible to get him calmed down.

"Naruto! How you forgotten why you're here? I thought you wished to become Chunin? Wait until the exams, then deal with him!" Chastised Orochimaru in his disguise, fortunately for him Naruto was the more level headed of the two and calmed down almost immediately.

Gaara with Shukaku inside him was anger. He wanted this battle now! To kill the fox boy and bathe in his blood! But knowing full well of the plan he slowly started to calm down.

"I look forward to the exams Uzumaki, on killing you in battle, and this time there will be no one to save you." He said as he walked away followed by Baki and his siblings.

"Who was that?" Naruto turned his head towards the voice.

A raven haired youth wearing blue walked forward. Immediately the pink haired girl headed towards him like a fangirl. _Pathetic _thought Naruto in disgust at her reaction towards him.

"His name is Sabaku No Gaara, and you are?" He asked the boy.

"Uchiha Sasuke, this is Sakura Haruno." Said the boy.

"Uzumaki Naruto, that's Tayuya over there." Said Naruto mentioning to the girl who still stood in the tree. "Here's a word of advice, don't underestimate the sound nins or you'll end up regretting it."

Before Sasuke could respond the boy along with that girl and apparently his sensei was gone in a flash disappearing.

Later that night…

Kabuto Yakushi walked the streets of Konoha keeping a low profile not to attract attention. He made sure to watch his back and make sure no one saw the place he was heading to. He smiled when he saw an old building and headed inside it.

Once inside he kneeled to one knee before the figure inside.

"What is thy bidding my master?"

Orochimaru smirked in amusement, still in his disguise. He emerged from the shadows keeping a close eye on the door.

"Were you seen?"

"No, my teammates are unaware that I'm gone, if they do they probably don't care."

"The boy, Sasuke, he's the number one rookie this year isn't he? He has plenty of potential doesn't he?"

"Yes, as much as his brother, do you have plans for him?"

"More than you know, How would it be if the number one rookie in Konoha faces the number one rookie in Otogakure?" He asked referring to Sasuke and Naruto.

Kabuto smirked. "That would be a good battle, I haven't seen much of Naruto but if he's your number one rookie than he should be more than a match depending on how you trained him."

"I only train the best, and believe me Naruto is my finest student," Confirmed Orochimaru in all seriousness. "I'll test Sasuke, see if he is good enough, during the forest of death Naruto will fight him, it should be an interesting battle wouldn't it."

"Would that be a wise choice? Sasuke has the sharingan making him more than formidable."

"You forget, Naruto has the cursed seal and he has mastered it completely. He has yet to develop his level two form but with the seal he can extract power from the Kyuubi whenever he wants."

"Then Naruto would kill him with no hesitation." Said Kabuto.

"No, I'll only tell him to test him, Naruto won't kill him, he has to test him to see if he is worthy."

"You know if the Hokage finds out about your plan all of us including Naruto will die." Said Kabuto.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Don't think I haven't thought about that. I know the consequence of failure. But tell me, when does a snake or even a fox strike its prey."

"Speaking in riddles again?"

"Just answer the question."

"A snake and fox are cunning animals, they never attack their prey when the prey sees them, they wait until the prey least expects it."

Orochimaru smirked. "And that's exactly how we shall strike!"

The days went by slowly for the two teams, they had light training and sparred with one another at times. They also spent time watching other teams from afar learning their strengths and weaknesses. Finally after being on edged for so long, the exams were about to begin.

Orochimaru in disguise the entire who was in the waiting room with other Jonins saw an odd sight. A man with bushy brows dressed kinda like a turtle talking to a boy with even bushier eyebrows wearing a green jumpsuit.

"Now remember Lee, don't use that move unless it's necessary,"

"Yes Gai-sensei!"

"I'm serious too, we don't want someone to be hurt because of your unbreakable youthful fighting spirit!"

"Right Gai-sensei!"

"Lee…"

"Gai-sensei…"

"Lee…"

"Gai-sensei…"

"Lee…

(About twenty lees and gai-sensei later)

The two stood there embracing each other tears forming down their eyes, the rest of the Jonins looked on in confusion at the two weirdoes.

"_And people think I'm a freak?" _Thought Orochimaru of the two when he noticed a man wearing a mask and his hitai-ate covering part of his eye walk up to him.

"So, you are a sensei from the sound? My name is Hatake Kakashi," Said the man.

"Very well, my name is Oirao. Who happens to be your students?"

Kakashi feeling something strange about this man was about to respond when…

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!!"

He got kicked out of the way. Orochimaru sweat dropped as standing before him was that strange man.

"Hello there! My name is Might Gai! I couldn't help but notice you are from that new village. First timers is sound aren't they? They maybe new but they have the power of youth!" Gai poses his nice guy pose while Orochimaru stood there blank.

"ETERNAL RIVAL!!"

Gai got kicked aside as Kakashi reappeared a vein on his forehead. "As I was saying before my friend interrupted my students are Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, and Kabuto Yakushi. This is Sasuke's and Sakura's first time in the exams, Kabuto was transferred over to us when we needed a third person. Who are yours?"

"Eternal Rival! You shouldn't be so rude!" Said Gai reappearing much to Orochimaru's annoyance.

"I don't mind, my students are Sakon, Tayuya, and Uzumaki Naruto. Also representing sound are Zaku Abumi, Kin Tsuchi, and Dosu Kinuta. This is their first time."

"Wait, you mean the fox boy, the container of-"

"Please don't think of Naruto like that," Said Orochimaru frowning. "Have you thought that even though he's different he's still a boy, he has friends in Otogakure and more than he ever got here." He added that last part with a bit of anger

"That's right eternal rival! You shouldn't judge people before you know them! This man is a person who doesn't judge people before he knows them and neither does Sound if the boy has friends. OH, THE POWER OF YOUTH!!" Posing once again Might Gai stood there unaware of the looks he was receiving.

_After I conquer Konoha, he's the first one to die_

Inside the testing room the genins mulled about. Most teams kept to themselves and their villages.

Kin looked over in disgust at some girls a blond haired one and a pink haired one drooled and argued over a boy. She wasn't that impressed with the boy, he seemed too pretty looking for her. But those two girls kept on arguing over him unaware of the annoyed looks he was giving them.

"They should make a law which bans fangirls from becoming kunoichi," She muttered in disgust, she both noticed that they were wearing makeup of all things! What did they think this was a beauty contest? Zaku noticing this snaked an arm around her waist trying to get her to calm down.

"Calm down, just wait till the exams start, then you can beat them up all you want."

The Sound Trio and Team Oro noticed that many of the rookies of Konoha were talking together. Apparently one of them, Kabuto had data on many ninjas from villages. Including Rock Lee who Sasuke had wanted info on and even Gaara, who sat in a corner with his brother and sister.

"What about these Sound nins, do you have any info on them?" Asked a boy with a dog.

"No I'm afraid not, but it's nothing to worry about, their just a new minor village. I'll be surprised if any of them pass this part of the exam." Said Kabuto with a smirk.

That didn't settle well with the sound ninja. A scowl quickly formed on the Sound nins face.

"Did you hear what that piece of trash called us?" Exclaimed Tayuya in disgust.

"Minor village…who does he think he is?" Muttered Dosu.

"Man, I'm gonna kick that guys ass," Growled Sakon.

Naruto held out his arm stopping them from going up there. A smile started to form on his face.

"I think Konoha's ninjas are getting a big head don't you think?" He asked them who caught on.

"Yeah, I think it's time we showed them what we're made of." Said Kin with a grin.

"Of course, not to mention everyone else." Put in Zaku.

"Yes, that ninja will be the first to learn…that the sound shinobi don't take insults lightly!" Snarled Naruto with crossbow in hand

The six began to move through the crowd and waited till they got into the right position.

Tayuya brought her flute up to lips and began to play a tune on it.

Kabuto felt the room come under the effect of a genjutsu but couldn't tell where it was coming from. Suddenly a pair of hands came out of the ground reaching up at him. Leaping quickly he saw pairs of needles, shurikens, and kunai aimed at him from three different sides by Zaku, Kin, and Sakon. Again he dodged them but heard the fire of arrows.

He couldn't dodge those and felt one hit him in the shoulder. He felt poison start to effect him but it was only momentary due to his healing skills. Suddenly he saw a bandaged person charge him throwing a punch. He barely dodged and smirked thinking he had avoided the attack.

"You missed," He said to the person.

"Oh, did I?" Kabuto suddenly felt his stomach in pain, and that his ears ached like they were bleeding. His glasses cracked and he fell to his knees. With a cry of pain he threw up on the floor.

"Well, I wouldn't have figured him to be so weak, what a disappointment." He heard the bandaged ninja taunting him. Five more ninjas appeared one of them he noticed was Naruto who had the crossbow.

"Add this to your cards you piece of trash," Said Naruto smugly. "Insulting the sound shinobi will lead to an early death."

A/N: Meh, not my best chapter. It'll get better so don't worry about it. Just remember a fight between Sasuke and Naruto will take place during the Forest of Death stage. Keep on reviewing I'm almost to one hundred!


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the next chapter of Revenge of the Fox, and after three years of being a writer, I've finally gotten into triple numbers! In this one the test is taken and the beginning of the Forest of Death stage. And just to let you know, the Sound Trio doesn't have the kill Sasuke mission. Orochimaru is going to give Naruto a mission to test out Sasuke, since he knows that he'll be able to handle him if they both have a cursed seal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A puff of smoke appeared in front of the sound ninjas and a group of ninjas appeared.

"You six! What is the meaning of this? How dare you strike another person before the exam starts!" Said one of them known as Ibiki

Dosu smirked. "Sorry, first time jitters and all, though you should tell the boy over there to whisper his insults quieter."

"Alright, everyone shut up and take a seat, the exam will start soon. Let it be known if anyone is caught cheating they and their teammates will be disqualified!"

The students took a seat and had their papers handed out to them. The rules were simple, there were ten questions that a ninja had to answer within an hour. While in the first hour they could only answer nine of them and after it had passed they could take the tenth question.

"Good luck to all of you, begin!"

The questions were difficult, they weren't what the students suspected and most of them began using techniques to cheat without being caught.

Tayuya frowning over some difficult questions brought her flute up to her lips and played a low note barely hearable. A eye appeared on her desk and blinked up at her.

"Go find any students that are answering them easily and report the answers to me." She ordered it which went away.

Dosu Kinuta closed his eyes and concentrated by listening to the sounds of pencil writing. Soon he found one which was being written confidently. "Of course," He muttered writing the answers down.

Sakon was sitting next to a boy who had a dog sitting on top of his head. Every so often the dog would bark and the boy would respond. "_Stupid mutt! Ukon, have you found anything?" _He asked between a private link that the brothers had.

"_I believe I have some answers,"_

"_Then tell me,"_

Kin Tsuchi smirked, these questions were actually kinda easy most of them were but she noticed her partner having some trouble. Seeing no teachers around she brought a hand down towards his eye level and began making symbols with it.

Zaku Abumi groaned, even all the studying he'd done he stay was having trouble with the questions. Kin and the others seemed to be doing okay. He then noticed Kin bringing her hand down towards him. She began making hand signals with it, not justsu symbols but more like making words.

"_What a minute, she's giving me answers to the problems!"_

Zaku wrote down the answers and began making hand signals of his own asking a question.

Kin noticed this and responded with a nod of her head as she made more signals.

Naruto mused tapping his pencil against his head, he shooed a fly away which went to a boy with dark glasses. He noticed other genins cheating with their jutsus. A boy a couple of seats away from him seemed to have veins sticking out of his face. He noticed a bun haired girl was looking up at the mirrors. He saw one boy a member of team ten literally asleep as he was snoring loudly.

The girl sitting next to him blushed a bit every time the two looked at one another. Naruto not understanding her just shrugged and went back on his work. (Yes it's Hinata but don't expect any NaruHina!)

Tayuya noticing that he was having trouble and that she was almost done with the answers and feeling confident of herself sent the doki eye she summoned over to him.

Naruto noticed the eye on his desk appearing making symbols. Freaking out he attempted to stab it with his pencil when he noticed it making letters. Staring at it in confusion he noticed that it began making words and mentioned towards his paper. He looked at it and understand as it was giving him the answers.

Naruto smiled and mentioned for it to go after he finished the problems.

"_Thanks Tayuya, I owe you one."_

After an hour had passed the students were told to put down their pencils.

"Now then, all of you are now required to take the final question. Let it be known that if you miss this problem you will fail the exam, and not only will you be a Genin forever, so will your teammates. If anyone wants to drop out for fear of getting the question wrong. You may do so now."

Slowly hands started to raise into the air, as a couple of students in fear of remaining a genin forever and letting their teammates down dropped out. Naruto looked over at his teammates and the Sound Trio and noticed that none of them were raising there hands. He smirked not surprised and kept his hands down as well.

After everyone who had decided to quit the test had left.

"Is that all? Well then, for all those who remained…congratulations you passed!" Said Ibiki with a smirk

The student's eyes widened in disbelief at what the teacher just said.

"All those months studying for nothing!" Exclaimed Zaku in disbelief.

"Way to give us a heart attack stupid idiot," Muttered Tayuya.

"Huh? What happened? I passed?! This is troublesome," Muttered the boy who had waken up before he went back to sleep.

He didn't get much sleep though.

A loud crash was heard and a woman leapt through the window. She revealed herself as Mitarashi Anko and was the examiner for the next part of the exam. She noticed that their were many students left and after exchanging remarks with Ibiki toyed with the thought of cutting the numbers down.

"Okay, I want all of you to follow me for the next part of the exam!" She ordered to them.

She led them to a forest which wasn't very friendly looking. She pulled out two scrolls.

"For your next part of the exam, you are to go into the forest of death with one of these scrolls that you are given. You need both to advance to the next part of the exam, to do so you must find a team, and find some way to take their scroll which is the opposite of the one you got from them, wither it be stealing, poisoning, or even killing them. Once you have completed that task head towards the tower located in the forest." She explained as scrolls were being handed out to the genins.

"You have five days to complete this task! Best of luck to you all, GO!"

A gate was opened as an entrance to the forest and the Genin rushed in.

"Okay, what scroll do we have?" Asked Naruto to his teammates.

"We have the Heaven scroll, so we need the earth scroll it looks like." Commented Tayuya holding up their own scroll as they rushed through the forest.

"Well it's easy then, we find a team, beat the hell out of them, take their scroll, and beat them again!" Exclaimed Sakon

"So the old fashion 'charge into our foes' way?" Asked Naruto with a smirk.

"That's the only way to go." Said Tayuya with a grin.

Naruto chuckled, he could've just knocked out the opposing team with his arrows which caused sleep but apparently they wanted to do this the hard way.

Later during the day they came across a team of cloud nins, With neither team backing down from one or the other they immediately began to fight. (I know no cloud nins took part in the exam in the series but hey my story)

The three cloud nins were specialized in lightning jutsu and used quick and fast attacks.

Sakon was doing with one who was the quickest of the three and had a sword.

"Very well, you want a sword fight, then en guarde!" Said Sakon drawing one of two swords of his own. The two clashed at one another their weapons meeting in rhythm. Sakon the stronger but his opponent the quicker of the two.

"Inazuma no Jutsu!" (Lightning No Jutsu) Shouted the man slicing down on the ground sending a bolt of lightning.

Sakon dodged it and charged seeing an opening. He stabbed the man in the gut and grinned only to notice a puff of smoke and a log instead of his opponent.

The man reappearing charged his back and was prepared to end this battle.

What he didn't count on was another person sticking out of the body grabbing the second sword Sakon had and stabbing him in the chest. Sakon then turned around and knocked him out with a punch.

Sakon smirked and put his sword away as Ukon watched the other battles.

Tayuya smirked at her opponent a large ninja with a giant shuriken.

"That giant toy of yours won't do you any good." Taunted Tayuya at him who threw it at her. Leaping out of the way, she then noticed that it came back following her controlled by the chakra of the opposing ninja. Frowning she quickly summoned a Doki on her flute which appeared.

She played a tone on her flute ordering it to deal with the Shuriken. The giant creature caught the shuriken which was spinning like crazy trying to cut through it. With a howl of power it hurled the weapon back at its owner.

The ninja's eyes widened in horror and tried to move out of the way. He was quick, but not quick enough to avoid getting sliced by the blade which cut through his skin like a hot knife through butter spilling his blood and guts out.

Naruto was against a girl who seemed to also be a long distance fighter using lightning from a range. He fired his arrows at her who also used quickness to her advantage. However when she noticed her teammates one badly injured, the other dead, she quickly bolted out of there running in fear.

Naruto aimed his crossbow and waited till she was almost out of range and fired. He hit her in the back of the leg and she fell to the floor. Getting up she started limping slowly which would've made her easy pickings. But Naruto wasn't interested in killing, the battle was already over and it looked like Sakon had searched and found a scroll from his opponent.

"Well, well look what we have here," He said with a grin in his hands the earth scroll which they needed.

"Looks like we're complete," Said Tayuya with a chuckle.

"I guess so, looks like we can head towards that tower now," Said Naruto putting his crossbow away.

Elsewhere…

"Well looks like we're set," Said Kankuro rubbing his hands. He hadn't really done anything as it was Gaara who had killed Shigure and his teammates.

"Let's head to that tower now," Said Temari as she and Kankuro started walking away.

"No…" The two turned around and saw Gaara standing still.

"Eh bro? We got the scroll, we can go advance now." Said Kankuro in confusion.

"We're not going there yet." Said Gaara as he started walking the opposite direction.

Kankuro frowned in annoyance, showing a rare display of courage he walked up to his brother.

"Listen bro, just because you got a cranky demon inside you and the fact that there's someone who you couldn't beat here that you wannna kill in this forest doesn't mean you decide what we do. If you think we're gonna follow you inside this forest any longer so you can kill him, you-"

Gaara turned around and gave his brother one of his infamous glares destroying whatever courage Kankuro had.

"You are absolutely right! I just love this forest! Full of wild animals and ninjas that would kill us without a second thought. You're the boss we can spend the entire rest of our lives here if you wanted us too! Let's go Temari, Gaara wants to go kill someone!" Said Kankuro quickly changing his attitude.

Temari followed the two one thought in her mind.

_I could've been the only child, but nooooo! Father wanted boys!_

Elsewhere as well…

The Sound Trio were involved in a fight with a team of Stone nins.

Dosu was involved in a fight with the leader a large burly man whose entire body seemed to be made of stone. Unaware of Dosu's special ability he charged the bandaged nin. A smile crept up on the sound nins face. He threw a punch at him. The man smirked thinking he would have no effect. Yet to his surprise he saw cracks lining up in his armor. His eyes widened in horror as part of his body started to chip off.

"Now to end this, Oto Shuuha No Jutsu!" (Sound Wave) Shouted Dosu throwing another punch, this time he put all his chakra into it. The blast of the effect shattered the stone body killing the man.

"Your can have the ultimate defense, but I'll find a way to shatter it!"

Zaku was facing against a ninja who was skilled in hand to hand combat. Zaku knocked him back a couple of feet and fired a air blast at him. The Stone nin quickly did a jutsu which raised up a wall of defense trying to block the attack.

Zaku grinned and added more power to his blasts. He shattered the wall and sent the stone nin flying into a tree knocking him out.

Kin with her new daggers in hand faced off against a stone nin with a pair of stone claws. The two exchanged blows for a while, and when she got an opening threw some needles. The man was about to strike her when he noticed copies of her everywhere. It confused the nin who suddenly got grabbed and tossed to the ground. Kin still holding his arm wrapped her legs around his neck and applied pressure.

"Oh, gave me a break!" Muttered the stone nin in disbelief.

"Okay," Answered Kin.

She then snapped his neck with her legs killing him.

Reaching into his shirt she found the heaven scroll which they needed.

"That was a good diversion," Said Zaku walking towards them.

"Look's like we'll get there early." Said Kin tossing it to him.

Dosu nodded as they began heading towards the tower some distance away.

Later that night…

Naruto watched the glowing fire burn down as his two teammates slept. Sakon was quiet, sleeping with no expression. While Tayuya, she sounded like a chainsaw going off on full throttle. He toyed with the thought of stuffing a leaf up her nose but knew the consequences of doing that. He himself was about to fall asleep when he heard the rustling of leaves.

Grabbing a kunai he was prepared to throw it when his mouth dropped in shock at who it was.

"Orochimaru-sama?!"

Orochimaru put a finger to his lips mentioning for him to be quiet.

"Why are you here? You shouldn't be here,"

Orochimaru smirked at him.

"Naruto I have a mission for you,"

"Right now during the exams? Do you want me to wake Sakon and Tayuya?"

"No, this mission is for yourself, now listen carefully. Tomorrow I want you to fight a leaf nin by the name of Uchiha Sasuke."

"That boy I meet?"

"Yes, I want you to face him in a battle tomorrow."

"Am I suppose to kill him?"

"No, I want you to test his abilities, he's the number one rookie of Konoha, let's see how well he is compared to you my number one rookie."

"Is that all, just fight him tomorrow and don't kill him?"

"Yes, test his skills and abilities, I doubt even with his strength he'll be much of a threat to you. Remember, fight him one on one. If any one interferes don't hesitate to kill them. This is a B ranked mission. Can I count on you to succeed?"

"Hai!" Said Naruto with a bow to him who smiled and faded into the shadows.

"_Now, Naruto let's see how your cursed seal does against his."_

A/N: Yes this is a shorter chapter than before but the next one will be longer, next chapter Naruto fights Sasuke in a battle of cursed seals and Naruto shows just how well he has mastered the cursed seal, while Gaara watches from afar.


	13. Chapter 13

All right! Here's the long awaited fight between Naruto and Sasuke! I hope you guys enjoy this, it's a battle of cursed seals and you'll see Naruto use some new jutsus that's he learned from Orochimaru.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto, Tayuya, and Sakon leapt through the trees of the forest none of them saying a word. Tayuya had noticed that he wasn't his talkative self today which surprised her. He had told them that they should continue heading towards the tower but it appeared that he was looking for something instead as well. He hadn't mention a word to any of them at all during this entire time which was surprising cause at times you couldn't get him to shut up.

"_Alright wise guy, what's the big deal, why are we being led through this forest instead of heading to the destination?"_

Naruto turned his head and noticed Tayuya with a frown on her face. He knew he couldn't hide this stuff from his teammates but he didn't want them to be involved in his mission which he was assigned. He was about to leap from another tree when he heard Sakon call his name out.

Turning around he saw them both with a frown of suspicion on their faces, knowing full well that they wanted an explanation for what was going on.

"What's the big deal kid? We've been following you for hours, your hiding something and you're gonna tell us or else." Ordered Sakon to him with a scowl on his face.

Naruto sighed and decided their was no point delaying the inevitable.

"Last night, while you two were sleeping…Orochimaru-sama appeared before me."

"What is he crazy?! Is he trying to get us disqualified or something! Why didn't you wake us up!" Shouted Tayuya at him who just shrugged not knowing the real reason why he showed up.

"He said that he wanted to talk with me and me only, I've been assigned a mission by him. Only me, not all of us."

"What's the mission, and why did he only want you?" Asked Sakon his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"He said he wanted me to find and fight a leaf nin by the name of Uchiha Sasuke, he was that boy that me and Tayuya saw a couple days ago. I'm suppose to test his abilities and see how well of a ninja he is, he didn't mention anything else except not to kill him." Explained Naruto to them, both of them had their arms crossed frowning over not being told the truth until now.

"If you guys want to, we can split up and I'll meet up with you later after I finish the mission. I don't have the scrolls so there's no worry about that. I know I shouldn't have kept it a secret from my teammates but I didn't want you guys to be concerned about me."

Sakon chuckled in disbelief at him. "Nice to know your concerned about us Naruto, but we can handle anything that you get yourself into, but if you want to go find your target by yourself be my guest."

Naruto nodded and looked at Tayuya who didn't say anything to him. Figuring that they would be okay he started heading in a different direction away from them figuring he'd be alright on his own.

Tayuya watched him leave and a gut feeling inside told her to go after him.

"I'm going after him, to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, he'll probably need some backup just in case." She explained to Sakon.

"Okay, just don't get killed or we can't advance meet up with me at the tower."

"Like you give a damn," She said as she leapt after Naruto.

Elsewhere…

Gaara knelt and after checking the deserted campsite grinned, he was close. He could tell that the fox was here, his scent was weak but he could tell it was less than three hours old. He looked upwards toward the trees. A ninja could not be easily tracked in the treetops and odds are most were going that way instead of traveling on the ground. Odds are Naruto was very far from here by now if he was going through the trees. He could find him still, but it would take a long time with both Temari and Kankuro.

Looks like he'll have to lighten the load. He turned and noticed both of them about to drop down from exhaustion. He had been pursuing them all night and all day long not giving his siblings a chance to rest.

"I'm going ahead alone, you two can go do whatever it is you want," He said as he vanished in a whirlwind of sand.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other than to the ground. Kankuro dropped to the floor like a stone asleep within seconds. Temari managed to get her equipment off before she too went to sleep.

Naruto leapt through the trees keeping an open eye for his target of choice. Realizing that he needed longer range of hearing he immediately closed his eyes and concentrated sending chakra directly to his ears. A technique used by Sound nins depending on how much chakra they used. This allowed him to hear things over a greater distance, but it came at a price of losing his one of his other senses so he went blind as long as he did it. (What it means is, the more chakra you send directly to your ears, the greater you can hear things. But it comes with the price of losing your other senses as well as long as you do it.

Tayuya who was following immediately came to a stop noticing Naruto stopping and standing still. She kept quiet as she watched him stand still like a statue.

Hearing things over a great distance he heard the sound of fighting, animals in the woods, footsteps, and voices. He locked on to the sound of voices. He stood there for about an fifteen minutes when he heard the faint sound of a scream.

"Sasuke!"

Releasing the chakra, he opened his eyes his vision returning slowly. After readjusting to it, he headed off towards the sound of that voice believing it to be his target's partner.

Tayuya was right behind him, keeping a fair distance between the two ninjas.

After an hour of running and leaping through trees he finally found his target.

He noticed the girl Sakura Haruno applying a wet rag to an unconscious Sasuke. He was unconscious and seemed to be in great pain. Lying next to him was Kabuto also unconscious but not as badly injured. Watching the scene with a bit of interest he leapt down.

Sakura hearing the sound of footsteps turned around fearing an enemy. To her relief it was only one boy, but she noticed he was a ninja of a sound, making him an unknown enemy which she knew nothing about.

"Who are y-you? W-Why are you here?"

Naruto ignored her and continued walking towards the area were they where at.

"H-Hey! Answer me right now!"

Naruto frowned and glared at her.

"Naruto Uzumaki, that's your partner isn't it?"

Sakura after getting a good look at him recognized him from before.

"We're in no position to fight now, so just go away!" She snapped at him trying to be tough.

Naruto scowled at her, he could tell that despite her tough attitude she was nothing more than a pathetic weakling, the kind he hated.

"Wake him,"

"Huh?"

"Wake the Uchiha!"

Sakura glared at him trying not to be intimidated by him despite the fact she was.

"My mission is to fight him, so wake him up so I can test him out!"

"Look you stupid idiot! My friend's are hurt, why don't you just go jump in a lake!"

Naruto resisited the urge to kill her with a jutsu but kept his cool.

"Fine then, I'll wait until he wakes up." He noticed with a grin she was trying to draw a kunai and keep it hidden.

"Oh no you won't!" She threw it at him and he caught it with two fingers easily.

"Tch…how did the number one rookie in all of Konoha and the last of the Uchiha family get paired with a worthless fangirl as a teammate? Does every great ninja in Konoha get teamed up with a piece of trash!"

"What did you call me?!" Sakura charged him with a kunai drawn attempting to fight him off.

Naruto dodged the slash and grabbed her wrist and twisted. He then kneeled her in the gut and judo flipped her onto her back.

"If there's one thing I can't stand besides scum is a worthless wannabe of a ninja! No wonder Kin hates you and that blond girl, are all kuniochi of Konoha as worthless as you? You have no skill, you rely on your teammates to save your worthless ass in battle and expect your white knight to save you whenever you're in trouble!" He snarled in disgust as he kicked her in the ribs.

"S-Shut up!" Shouted Sakura desperately pulling herself up she threw a punch at him which he dodged playfully toying with her. After dodging a couple punches he got bored with this game and drew his crossbow.

"I think you need a nap, sweet dreams!" He fired a arrow which struck her in the shoulder. She struggled on her feet for a second and then collapsed.

"Now to wait for the Uchiha," Muttered Naruto sitting down on a log.

Tayuya sat in a tree nearby as well watching him took care of that pathetic excuse for a ninja and wait.

After thirty minutes has passed and it started getting cloudy Naruto was about ready to leave when he saw a slight shift in the cave. A grin formed on his face as it looked like sleeping beauty was awake.

Much to his surprise he saw Sasuke walk out of the tree covered in dark patterns and a purple ominous chakra surrounding his body. He stood up crooked looking at his hands, and noticing the markings on him.

"_So, it looks like Konoha can also do cursed seals as well, cowards can only copy from Orochimaru!" _(Just to let you know, he doesn't know Orochimaru did that, he's just thinking that the leaf can also do cursed seals such as the Hyyugas which do that.)

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Snarled Sasuke at him demanding an answer.

Naruto grinned and stood up. "Naruto Uzumaki, you're Sasuke Uchiha aren't you? I challenge you to a fight!"

Sasuke just glared at him and looked at the sleeping form of Sakura in disgust.

"She's not dead, she's only taking a nap, she tried to get in my way so I knocked her out."

"Why should I have anything to deal with you?"

"I have my reasons, more of a pride thing than personal issues. I'm the top rookie of Otogakure, you're the top rookie in Konoha, which one of us is the top rookie of the two villages. I'm surprised you have a cursed seal but that doesn't bother me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit, this fool knew what was put on him?

"Very well, Naruto I accept your challenge should we fight now?"

Naruto shook his head in response. "Not here, there's a place nearby where we can fight. Follow me."

The two immediately left and was followed by Tayuya. In the cave pretending to be injured Kabuto sat up, grinning and followed them as well. No way was he gonna miss this fight!

The two soon came to a clearing with giant trees and offering hiding spots. Unaware to both of them a certain sand ninja stood at the top of a giant branch watching the two with more than a passing interest.

"Well, we're here? Shall we begin?" Demanded Sasuke his body still covered in markings.

Naruto nodded and put his crossbow in his back. He figured to do this one with no weapons besides his fists and kunai.

The wind started picking up between the two as wind blowed through their hair as they waited for the first move.

"Only thing missing is popcorn for this show." Said Kabuto sitting down on a branch giving him a wonderful view of the fight. He looked over and noticed the female companion of Naruto appearing as well. He looked down and smiled, it appeared the show was about to start.

Sasuke made the first move, quickly doing some hand symbols and performing a ninjutsu.

"Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu!" He sent multiple fireballs towards Naruto who stood still then once the fireballs reached him leapt out of the way. He felt a kick to the back of his hand and noticed that Sasuke had used it as an distraction to get a shot at him.

The two immediately began doing hand to hand relying on Taijutsu, Naruto was stronger than him but Sasuke had the edge in speed due to the cursed seal on his body which had markings covering his entire body. The two exchanged blows neither landing a hit on the other, the two flipped away from the other and Sasuke again went for a Jutsu.

"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" Taking in a deep breath Sasuke then exhaled a large ball of fire straight at Naruto who responded with his own justu.

"Sakebu Ookami No Jutsu!"(Translation: Shouting Wolf No Justu) Naruto inhaled and let out a loud powerful scream colliding the with the fire which extinguished it.

The two glared at one another and immediately went back to taijutsu this time with kunai.

"I have to admit, your pretty good." Commented Naruto ducking a blow and stabbing at him.

"Your not too bad yourself," Said Sasuke with a smirk as the two again flipped away from one another.

The two moved at little more than a blur, the three watchers had trouble keeping up with the two. None of them could deny the deadly beauty that the two had. Both came close to dealing a fatal blow to the other only for the other to disappear leaving a log in their place.

Sasuke finding an opening delivered a hard kick straight to Naruto's jaw sending him up in the air. With a grin he leapt up right behind and delivered a kick to the left side of his body, a backhanded slap to his face, followed up with a straight punch to the stomach to send him down to the ground below and then finished it off with a spinning kick.

"Shishi Rendan," Explained Sasuke smugly thinking Naruto was done. His smirk turned into a frown as Naruto picked himself up from the ground and dusted himself off.

"That…was an impressive move for a copy cat, I don't know how you learned one of my newest moves since I never saw you before."

"What are you talking about you idiot, I used my sharigan to copy that eye browed freak's jutsu."

"Sharigan eh? Mind explaining it to me."

Sasuke sneered at him in disbelief. "I don't tell my secrets to dobes."

Naruto much to his surprise unexpectedly laughed.

"You think your winning don't you? You think I'm just some average run of the mill ninja?" He chuckled at the boy who he noticed was starting to tire.

"Have you gone mad?! I've dominated most of this fight, you've gotten a few blows in and I'm impressed you got up from that last move but this battle is-" He suddenly stopped hearing Naruto laugh.

"The only reason you've been winning so far is because…I haven't gone all out yet. I'm just hitting my stride now but since you're so confident you'll win I'll go all out without holding back."

Sasuke sneered thinking he was bluffing. "If you think going all out will do you any good than go ahead and try."

Naruto grinned and closed his eyes. "It's been a while since I've used this, but since you're a follow user I guess it should be fair." Sasuke watched him wondering what he was up to when he noticed.

Black markings, just like the ones on his body started to spread across Naruto's body covering him. "_What?! No way, he has one of these as well!" _Naruto's eyes opened and they were now blood red and his teeth and nails turned to fangs and claws. He grinned a sadistic grin as a dark red chakra swarmed around him.

"Now, I shall you how the cursed seal is meant to be used!"

Gaara leaned forward in anticipation, this was what he'd came to see. Kabuto smiled knowing the real show had just began. Tayuya again felt that power came from him which excited and scared her.

Naruto disappeared with a blur and reappeared right in front of him. Sasuke leaned back but was unable to avoid a claw to the face drawing blood. He scowled and threw a punch but Naruto was gone again. This time he got kicked in the back and hit in the back of the head.

"H-How, How are you going that fast, it's almost the speed of sound that has to be a genjutsu!" Exclaimed Sasuke in shock, Rock Lee was fast he knew that but this guy was on a whole new level Naruto merely chuckled at him.

"You didn't tell me your secret, so why should I tell you MY secrets? " Taunted Naruto at him with a grin. "Unlike you I've trained with the cursed seal so this power is nothing new to me. I noticed that even though your blows seemed powerful at times, other times they were weak, you barely know how to control it!"

Naruto dodged a blow from Sasuke and grinned seeing an opening. "Now I'll show you my newest move!"

Naruto kneeling down uppercuted Sasuke right in the jaw, the force of the blow sent Sasuke upwards into the air reminding him of his fight with Rock Lee.

Naruto seeing a tree leapt on it and grinned and leapt right at the prone Sasuke claws bared.

Once, Twice, Five times Sasuke felt those claws scratch his body leaving torn clothes and bloodied skin. But Naruto wasn't done yet using Sasuke as a board he leapt up and then dived down his knees hitting Sasuke right in the back driving him down full force into the ground.

"Kitsune Shinkan!" (Fox Bullet) Confirmed Naruto leaping off of Sasuke. He laughed as Sasuke picked himself up.

"Well, your stubborn I've give you that but it's time I end this game."

Naruto leapt back a couple of feet and began to do hand symbols.

"Every ninja has one thing that they fear that they saw which terrified them beyond all reason, would you like to experience that again?"

"W-What do you mean, What are you doing?!" Shouted Sasuke in shock as the area started to change.

"This is a ranked B Genjutsu used to terrify opposing ninjas, you are the first person to witness it!" Shouted Naruto completing the symbols.

"Magen: Akumu no Justu!"

The area started to take the shape of an house, Sasuke recognized it as his family's home. He saw his family standing across from him, he started to move toward them when he saw his mother fall to the ground blood spewing from her body.

And behind her was…Itachi!

"N-No! Stop it! What are you doing! Mother! Everyone run!" Shouted Sasuke in fear as Itachi killed his uncle. Itachi grinned at him and stabbed his best friend through the heart.

"No! Stop! Itachi!" Shouted Sasuke relieving his nightmarish death of his clan and family. He rushed to stop him but found himself held in place He screamed in horror as Itachi sliced off their father's head and kicked it aside.

"I see, the move makes the target relieve the most horrifying scene they have witnessed in their entire life, interesting." Murmured Kabuto not wanting to be on the receiving end of that.

Sasuke screamed and cried in agony witnessing his families death over and over again. He tried to move but couldn't. He tried closing his eyes but the screams where too horrible to hear. He yelled at Itachi cursing him for what he's done and damning him to hell. Itachi just smiled and continued killing the clan members.

"Naruto that's enough!" Naruto was enjoying what he saw glowing in what the Uchiha bared witness too with a smile. Hearing that voice he turned and saw Tayuya walking towards him.

"That's far enough Naruto! He's beaten let him go,"

"No…I want him to suffer more." Said Naruto with a grin.

Tayuya's eyes widened in shock this was a new side of Naruto, Naruto never displayed this type of attitude before.

"Let him go Naruto, don't you see what your doing!"

"I know what I'm doing, he's going through the one thing that will make him stronger." He grinned as Sasuke collapsed to his knees now trembling with numbness and a look of agony.

"Stop it! Your acting like a goddamn monster!"

Naruto's eyes widened at that. That name brought back so many unwanted voices.

_Demon Freak! _

Fox Bastard!

Monster of Hell!

Gasping for breath he suddenly stopped the jutsu realizing Sasuke form his hold and ending it. Sasuke collapsed ever now and then shaking in fear his eyes widened in horror.

Naruto's marks began to fade and his features began to take over his form. He soon was back in his original state. Tayuya sighed glad that that was over, when she suddenly felt Naruto hug her. She gasped outloud not at the hug but what she heard it sounded like crying?

It was, Naruto was crying on her shoulder sobbing just like the boy he had tormented earlier. Even after all these years and all his training that's what he still was, a monster, a demon to be feared and hated

Tayuya held the boy close to her, letting him sob all over her shoulder not saying anything, just holding him close.

Gaara sighed in disappointment, apparently the boy did not have what it took. He vanished in a whirlwind of sand.

Kabuto walked over to the prone Sasuke who's own marks were starting to fade and picked him up like a baby and took one last look at the two over at the other side.

"I guess…even monsters feel pain for what they've done." He said quietly as he left with Sasuke in his arms.

A/N: And there you have it! I hoped I didn't disappoint you guys, please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the next chapter of Revenge of The Fox, in this one Naruto and his team complete the forest of death and get ready for the next part, the one on one fights. And Orochimaru helps Naruto with the cursed seal to prevent Kyuubi from gaining control when he does it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Tayuya and Naruto later that night were inside a cave that they had found, it had started to rain earlier so they were glad they found a good place to rest. A small fire was lit between the two to and a trap was set to crush anyone who entered the cave.

Tayuya noticed that Naruto had once again gone into a quiet state, not saying a word. After what happened between him and that Sasuke kid it seemed like he had become a mute. He hadn't even shown any emotions after what happened and what he did.

"Dammit, say something!"

He turned his head towards her looking at her confused. She frowned and got up and sat in front of him.

"Naruto you can't act like this every time you use it! What, do you think that when me or the others use our cursed seals we go into bouts of depression? Hell no! We didn't think that we were monsters, or demons!"

"You…you don't understand, there's an actual reason why I hate that name, why I wish that I was dead."

"Well then tell me!"

"I can't!"

"Why not dammit!" She shouted at him scowling in anger.

"I-I don't want to lose anyone else! Everyone before when I lived in Konoha hated me, and now I know why they did, Orochimaru kept the truth hidden from me until just recently. I really am a monster! And I thought I had control when I used the cursed seal, but I just ended up becoming a demon again!" Shouted Naruto at her who frowned in anger.

"Why, what's the hell wrong with you, acting like this? It's like there's something inside you that you don't want anybody to see, here feel this!" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her neck right where her cursed seal was.

"Your not the anyone who goes through that when we use it, I felt the same thing when it happened to me. But I realized that I'm still me, even though power went through my body I kept myself believing that I'm still human, not some monster or some stupid demon! You gotta realize that your still human, even when you use that seal."

Naruto looked there a bit shocked at her words, he knew that she too had the cursed seal but he thought she hated it since he hadn't seen her use it.

"I don't know what happened in your past and frankly I could give a shit less. You never acted like this before, so why the hell are you doing this now!" She snapped at him her old habits remerging.

"Tayuya, when I did that Justu on that boy and kept it on him, I wanted him to feel the pain I felt growing up, I…I couldn't control myself! Part of me knew that was wrong to do that, yet part of me wanted to see him suffer forever! As if something else was controlling me, it happened with Jirobo when I fought him as well! I don't understand what's happening to me when I do that! Orochimaru said I could keep control when I activate the cursed seal but at times I lose all sanity in me and become possessed."

"That happens, you need a strong will to carry the cursed seal, if you can keep your thoughts about you and stay in control. You'll be able to know what you are doing, you need a powerful will to keep yourself from losing control. If you don't your nothing more than a wild animal."

Naruto nodded at her and knew that she was right. Yet it seemed like Kyuubi was trying everything he could to take control of Naruto when he activated the cursed seal. He smiled at her which made her glad that he was smiling instead of being emotionless.

CRACK! KABOOM!

A loud burst of thunder and a bolt of lighting was seen and heard and Naruto suddenly found Tayuya in his arms. He looked down a bit surprised at her clinging to him in shock at what just happened.

"HeeHee, your afraid of thunder storms, how did you fight those cloud nins?" He chuckled with a grin as he looked at her amused.

"Shut up," She shot back at him still clinging to him.

Another burst of thunder was heard and Tayuya again clunged closer to him. Naruto smirked at her and not noticing it wrapped his arms around her waist. Tayuya feeling this blushed in shock at him holding her close, sure they were close to one another due to her fear of thunderstorms but she felt something else.

She looked up at him a bit surprised at how close they were with their faces inches apart. Naruto noticed this as well and started to lean his head back putting some distance. Which was about an inch when he felt his head hit the wall stopping him.

Tayuya unexpectedly grinned and brought her face closer to his. A blush started to from on his face as the two were close to one another. He felt it was just like the first time they kissed.

She started to put her lips near his but she suddenly backed away. "If you tell anyone about this, I promise to kick your ass and cut off your friends." She warned him. Naruto nodded understanding, knowing full well that she would do that to him.

Their lips meet and their eyes closed in shock and bless as they kissed. The two felt a fire warm up inside them as they lips moved as one against each other. Tayuya racked her nails down Naruto's chest as his arms moved up and down her back massaging her shoulders.

After a minute of kissing the two broke apart for air, the two sat there, her in his arms the two sat there quietly not saying a word listening to the beating of the rain and their hearts as well. Laying there quietly the two stayed in that position for the remainder of the night.

Elsewhere…

Uchiha Sasuke sat up against a tree wide awake, Sakura and Kabuto were sound asleep next to him, every now and then he would clutch his shoulder in pain. What happened back there? What was that boy? He seemed like he was part child part…demon? The boy terrified him even more than that person who bit him. He made him relive that horrible nightmare of his clan nearly killing him from shock and fear.

He shot his head up in anger as he looked at his shoulder were that tattoo that he had gotten formed. He winced as black markings seemed to be slowly emerging from it. A scowl formed on his face in disbelief. He had felt that increase of chakra in his body, yet it seemed pitifully compared to what that boy had.

He would face the boy again, and he would surpass him. (Great, if Naruto doesn't have enough trouble with a raccoon demon kid after him to be enough, now he has an emo pretty boy wanting to beat him!)

The next morning Naruto and Tayuya after waking up left the cave and made their way on foot towards the tower. After an hour they managed to find a familiar face.

"About time you two showed up, I was afraid I'd have to go find your corpses!" Said Sakon to them as they continued walking.

"Gee, it's great to know that you care about us Sakon," Said Naruto dryly to him.

"So did you kick the kid you was suppose to face ass? Or did you get your own ass kicked?" Asked Sakon to him who remained quiet. Sakon annoyed at not being answered frowned.

"You got your ass kicked didn't you?"

"Dammit Sakon shut the hell up! It's none of your freakin' business if he completed his mission or not! Just leave him alone!" Snapped Tayuya at him sticking up for Naruto.

Sakon glared at her for a moment but decided to let it go as they continued heading on their way through the forest. They headed through the forest with little to no difficulty as apparently their were no genins around to attempt to attack them or anything. After a couple of hours they had made it to the gates

Once there they were greeted by a Jonin and were told to show their scrolls. Tayuya pulled out the heaven and earth scrolls and they were approved and allowed to go in being told that they had passed the second part of the exam and would have two days to rest and train before the next part would begin.

"Hey! Look who's finally here!" Said a voice, the three turned and saw Dosu, Zaku, and Kin walking up to them.

"Your kidding me! The B squad got here before us?" Said Sakon in disgust as the trio laughed at them.

"We way starting to get worried about you three, afraid that the mighty Team Oro might've choked." Said Dosu with a chuckle as Kin made a choke sign.

"Keep on flapping your lips mummy boy, we'll see who's laughing after the next part of the exam." Tayuya threatened at him with a smirk as the six exchanged handshakes.

The trio told how they got past the part of the exam, it was pretty easy for them with Zaku exaggerating every chance he could get. Apparently after they had gotten their scroll they encountered a team which tried to take their scrolls away.

"The idiots tried to sneak attack us, they were being bullied by a blonde pig, we heard them coming a mile away. And I got spoils for victory." Said Kin with a smirk as she held out a length of blonde hair which she had cut from one of them. "The kuniochi here are weak as hell, the only thing I heard her say before was 'Sasuke-kun!'" She finished imitating the girl she fought voice as the others laughed.

"So, were you the first team here?" Asked Naruto to them, the three shook their heads no and pointed upwards.

"They got here before we did," Said Dosu to them.

"Dammit, not him again," Muttered Naruto in disbelief.

The Sand Siblings stood on a rail, all three of them. Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara all three of them had advanced to the next part.

"That red headed kid has just been standing there all day, I haven't even seen him blink he's been like a statue." Said Zaku to Naruto who knew why he was standing there.

"_Great, with him here I pity the person who has to fight him!"_

The six heard footsteps and turned and kneeled.

"So all of you have passed." Said Orochimaru once again in his disguise with a smile. "You've done well, I'm proud that you've proven yourselves. In two days the exams will continue again as other teams start to come in, until then do what you want. You're are dismissed."

"Hai!"

The six began to leave when Naruto heard Orochimaru.

"Naruto there's something I want to discuss with you, come with me." Naruto slowly followed him as they went a different direction from the others.

"Were you successful," Asked Orochimaru to him once they were alone.

"Yes…the boy was good I'll give him that but he couldn't control the cursed seal, I don't know how he got it but he wasn't the only one who couldn't control it."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto looked up at him. "Kyuubi almost took control of me again, when I activated the cursed seal, I felt myself come under something, like I was possessed. When I had Sasuke trapped in that Genjutsu instead of letting him go, I continued making him suffer. I would've killed him if I hadn't gotten control! I thought that I could control it yet he took advantage of me again like with Jirobo!"

Orochimaru nodded, it looked like Naruto would need some more help if he hoped to control Kyuubi and use it effectively.

"I have an idea Naruto, it might just work."

In the cafeteria teams were scattered about and so were other ninjas eating. Dosu was eating some fish with his lower bandages undone so he could eat when there was a loud crash of the door being knocked off it's hinges.

"GAI-SENSEI!! WE DID IT! WE PASSED! OUR YOUTHFUL SPIRITS GOT US PAST THE SECOND PART OF THE EXAM!!" Shouted a bushy eye browed boy wearing a green jumpsuit with tears pouring out of his eyes. One of the jonins who was dressed in the same fashion but like a turtle stood up and ran towards him.

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

The two embraced in the middle of the room with a colorful background. Everyone else had sweat drops on their foreheads at the display of the two.

"Is that your teammate?" Asked Dosu to a long haired boy and a girl with her hair in buns.

"Unfortunately,"

Naruto sat in a chamber drawn with seals that Orochimaru had placed down, his shirt and ring mail removed. Orochimaru stood behind him doing some hand symbols. After he had finished doing the hand symbols he let out a yell and grasped Naruto near his shoulder as the room started becoming engulfed in a red light.

Naruto screamed in pain as Orochimaru activated the cursed seal on his body. Markings covered his entire body and he started to change again. He felt like he was losing control again when he heard Orochimaru's voice.

"As long as you have a strong will, the cursed seal will work the way it should do. If your body and mind are weak, Kyuubi will waste little time in taking control of you. Only if you remember yourself to be human and not a monster will you have control. This jutsu that I'm doing will give you a boost of control, but it's only temporary, once it passes it's up to you to control the fox demon when you activate the cursed seal."

Naruto felt the markings disappear on his body and he started to change back, after he had gone back to his original form he collapsed unconscious.

"Out cold already? Remember Naruto, the Kyuubi will attempt to take your body at any given chance, even though you can extract his chakra you leave yourself open to risk of being taken over."

The following two days passed and the teams watched as other teams made it. They included Team eight which had the Hyuuga Heiress Hinata who Naruto noticed was that girl who blushed at him during the written test. Also making it were Team ten with the loud mouth of their group Yamanaka Ino with a new hair style that Kin had told them about which she was not happy about one bit. And making it in at the last straw was Team Seven surprising Naruto with the condition Sasuke was in.

Afterwards the teams were taken to a large arena where The Hokage which Naruto recognized as the Sandaime still alive. He gave a speech symbolizing the significance of the Chunin exams and the importance of goodwill between the countries and their villages.

Naruto and the sound nins looked over at the competition. With the exception of Gaara's team, they were all leaf nins from Konoha, and rookies with the exception of Kabuto as well. They noticed that the girl known as Ino was sending death glares at Kin who held up the remnants of her hair that she had cut off. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and noticed him reaching up towards his neck at times in pain. Sakon was busy using Ukon to scare the dog which was resting on top of one boys head which started barking until he covered its mouth.

After he had given his speech, the genins were told that there were too many of them and they would have a mini-tournament to reduce the numbers. Before they started Hayate, the jonin with the bad coughing habit asked if anyone wanted to drop out at this time. Naruto half expected Sasuke too in his condition but to his surprise it was Kabuto who decided to drop out surprising his teammates.

"Hmph, guess he doesn't have what it takes." Muttered Dosu in disgust as Kabuto exited.

The remaining genins were told that their names would be selected randomly, and the two selected ninjas would fight one-on-one until one of them had given up, could not continue, or was dead. The ninjas looked up to the board and watched as it filtered through the names randomly and then stopped on two names.

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akimichi Chouji

The two nins stepped forward Sasuke reaching towards his neck and Chouji who had a look of fear on his face, due to having to fight the number one rookie. The rest of the ninjas went up to the rails and watched the two. Naruto for one wondering how Sasuke would pull this off.

Sasuke started out using much to everyone's surprise Taijutsu instead of finishing him off right now. He seemed also to be in pain as well holding back his attacks at times preventing him from going all out.

Chouji noticing that Sasuke was apparently injured decided now was the time to act and did his multi sized jutsus to increase his size and started to chase after him in the form of a boulder. Sasuke couldn't use any Ninjutsus for some odd reason to the others and was playing a game of pinball with Chouji.

Right where his cursed seal started acting up and was about to be crushed Chouji unexpectedly stopped and went back to his normal self apparently exhausted from using too much energy.

Sasuke didn't even gave the poor chubby ninja a chance to act. He dropped low and dealt a devastating kick straight to Chouji's jaws and surprised everyone when Chouji went up into the air. Naruto immediately knew where this was going. Sasuke leapt up and performed the Shishi Rendan on Chouji knocking him out cold. Sasuke pronounced himself the winner before he collapsed as well.

Two medic nins came out and put Chouji on a stretcher the boy muttering about wanting to eat meat. Sasuke's sensei Kakashi appeared as well and took the boy to be treated.

Naruto suddenly felt Orochimaru lean in to his ear.

"I'm going to take care of some business, but I'll be back before your fight." He said to him before he disappeared as the genins looked backed up to the light board.

Abumi Zaku vs. Temari

In a back and forth fight due to the two having the same style of fighting which dragged on for about twenty minutes. Zaku and his air cannons versus Temari and her giant fan. The two managed to destroy part of the arena and at the end it was Zaku going all out with his air cannons and Temari with her giant fan with their gusts of wind colliding in a tug of war. Temari's happened to be slightly stronger than his and defeated it and sent him back into a wall hitting his head knocking him unconscious.

The ninjas looked up at the light board ready for who was to be selected next.

Kankuro vs. Inuzuka Kiba

It appeared when the fight first started that Kiba would win easily who using his dog Akamaru which transformed into another Kiba went all out at Kankuro who had no taijutsu skills whatsoever. Right when it looked like Kiba was about to win part of Kankuro's skin cracked off, revealing it to be a puppet which ensured Kiba and fired a dart of poison at Akamaru rendering the dog unconscious.

Kiba struggled to break free but it was no use as the real Kankuro emerged from the bandages his puppet was originally at. Kiba again struggled but felt his spine being crushed and shouted that he gave up, more so to save Akamaru's life than his own. Kankuro reluctantly handed over the antidote to the poison as the ninjas again looked back up at the light board for the next fight.

Yamanaka Ino vs. Kinuta Dosu

Ino entered the match the blonde telling the bandaged nin that she'd get payback for what Kin did to her hair by beating him up, the two…Ah, who the hell am I trying to fool? Dosu defeated her in one hit without even trying while she was babbling

Again, the genins looked upwards towards who'd fight next

TenTen vs. Uzumaki Naruto

A/N: And that's where we'll stop! Yes, I'm evil!! I decided instead of writing all fights for the battles in the exam I'd wrote short yet descriptive battles for those fights that aren't important. Naruto faces TenTen next time, should be good since they both rely on long range. And don't tell me TenTen sucks! She's a good ninja she just ends up always facing someone who renders her abilities ineffective.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry I haven't updated but I've been away for a while, Naruto fights TenTen and Kakashi encounters Orochimaru in this chapter. Thanks for your patience.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

On the screen board the two names chosen to fight each other in the exam.

TenTen vs. Uzumaki Naruto

"Heh, I was wondering when I was gonna fight." Said Naruto with a smirk as he prepared to go down. He felt his arm get grabbed and he turned to face Tayuya.

"Don't go do anything that will get you in trouble. So try to keep yourself in control if you use the you know what." She lectured him who just smirked.

"It sounds like your concerned for me Tayuya, I'll be back soon." With that he leapt down from the railing and walked towards the center of the arena. He noticed he who was fighting. It was a kuniochi but she seemed to be different than the other ones. She was all business and walked with a determined step. He noticed that she ignored her sensei the guy dressed like a turtle who was with the bushy browed boy yelling out encouragement.

"So you're my opponent? I hope you don't disappoint me." He said as he unstrapped his crossbow from his back and brought it forward.

The girl frowned at him and pulled out a kunai.

"I'm not like most female ninjas, you won't see me drooling over some boy." She said as she got into a stance.

"Competitors' ready?" Asked Hayate to them.

The two nodded and he raised his arms.

"Begin!"

Elsewhere…

Kakashi sighed finally done with Sasuke. He was ready to take the boy to be treated by medic nins when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Well, how ironic is this? I used that same jutsu on a student of mine in this exact chamber and now your doing it."

"You…" Said Kakashi turning around to face the man who had the voice. With a bit of a chuckle he stepped out of the shadows revealing himself.

"Orochimaru, I should've known." He said with disgust at the snake sannin who smirked.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Kakashi, and unless I'm mistaken you have a new eye! But not just any eye, a Sharingan eye! I must admit I'm jealous of your luck, it must be nice to of had a friend who will give you his clan's most valued ability."

Kakashi growled remembering Obito and his sacrifrice. He spreaded his body himself in front of Sasuke who was out cold.

"You know something don't you? There's something about one of your pawns, he's not like the rest." He questioned the man in front of him who smirked.

"I'm surprised you noticed, I guess I shouldn't have told you when I was disguised that my ultimate piece, far more than a ordinary pawn. You know of who I speak."

The two stood face to face eye to eye as Orochimaru's golden eyes flashed with darkness.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the vessel of Kyuubi, I'm surprised that you let him come. Sasuke told me all about his battle with him. You've really gone off the deep end if you think you can control that demon." Said Kakashi to him who frowned.

"KuKuKu…I'm not the one who's controlling him, he's in control of the fox demon. He can take the nine tailed beasts power if and when he wishes." Chuckled Orochimaru to him who scowled beneath his mask.

"You stupid fool! Do you actually think that a boy-"

"If he had stayed in Konoha no he wouldn't be able too, but under my guidance and training he has emerged as one of my finest ninjas. He loves me like a father, and has shown enough strength to even challenge Shukaku. Naruto is anything but a pawn, he's a grand piece in this game. I've taught him more than you who was busy training the Uchiha prodigy could ever hope. I believe right now he's showing just exactly what's he's capable of to the other ninjas."

The two stood there face to face Kakashi wanting to know more about the Snake Sannin's plan

Back at the exam, Naruto flipped through the air dodging shurikens hurled at him by TenTen. It was mostly a hit and run battle between the two as neither had the advantage. He landed on his feet and saw a kunai heading directly towards his left eye. Waiting patiently and until it neared him he reached up and caught it.

He whistled in approvement at her and dropped the kunai. "Your good, I'll give you that. Definitely a worthy opponent. But try this!" He lifted up his crossbow and took aim.

"Hebi Ya No Jutsu!" He fired at her and much to her surprise they turned to snakes. She dodged them but they immediately dropped to the ground and slithered after her. Seeing that she had two targets to attend with she pulled out two shurikens and with careful aim cut off their heads as they turned back into arrows.

She smirked but made the big mistake of turning her back on him. He appeared right next to her and before she could react struck her in the face with a backhanded punch sending her back a couple of feet. Wincing she scraped a bit of blood off her chin and stood back up getting back into a stance.

"Shall we continue this fight?" He asked her with a bit of a mocking tone. She pulled out a scroll and summoned more weapons answering the question.

TenTen this time threw everything she had figuring the boy to not be able to dodge this. But to her surprise he seemingly teleported out of the way. Her eyes widened in disbelief she again tried it and again he moved out of the way. She threw more and more and each time he moved like a blur right before the weapons hit him.

"_H-He's just toying with me! Like as if I was a child!" _She thought as he suddenly moved forward towards her at quick speed. Was it some type of Genjutsu? Or was he really that fast, she'd only seen Lee move that fast and that was when he was allowed to open the gates.

She gasped as Naruto reappeared right in front of her his crossbow aimed directly at her heart leaving her with no defense to protect herself. Naruto smirked and unexpectedly leapt away from her seemingly amused.

"D-Damn! How are you moving that quick?!" She shouted at him in disbelief.

"I do a lot of pushups and situps, and I drink plenty of juice." He taunted her with a grin.

"Hey! He stole our training strategy! Ripoff!" Shouted Lee in the stands.

"Now now Lee we should be happy that someone else is using our strategy. It just shows us the power of youth!" Explained Might Gai to him.

Neji groaned in disbelief at the two. The boy wasn't using a Genjutsu, he had gotten a closer look at the boy while he was doing that and he really was moving that fast.

"I think I'll end this, prepare yourself." Naruto took aim in the air and fired a bolt. It soared into the air and Naruto waited until it reached its ascent.

"Ame Ya No Jutsu!" The bolt than became fifty bolts and headed downwards right directly towards TenTen, who unexpectedly smirked and did hand symbols.

"Soshoryu!"

Her scrolls coming out they emitted a large smokescreen which covered the arena. Naruto looked on in confusion not understanding the attack. Two smoke dragons shot up into the air concealing scrolls inside them as they circled one another. After reaching a height, TenTen leapt into the middle and summoned all manner of weaponry that she had. Kunai, Shurikens, Needles and etc. She then threw them upwards into the bolts destroying them.

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief at the girl who was in the air smugly with strings attached to her fingers and remaining weapons at her disposal. "Now it's your turn!" SHe shouted at him sending the remaining weapons at him. Naruto figured he could leap out of the way but saw to his shock his own remaining arrows coming down at him. She was using his own weapon against him!

With a cry of disbelief he felt the weapons strike him sticking inside him. Most hit him in the chest and leg areas and one kunai struck him in the throat and arrows struck him in the shoulders. He collapsed in a bloody mess on the floor as TenTen landed on the ground.

Back with Kakashi and Orochimaru, the two hadn't moved a muscle.

"What is your game? Why have you given a cursed seal on Sasuke?"

Orochimaru smirked. "My plans won't be unraveled so easily, I just want you to know that something big is going to happen and Sasuke along with Naruto will be my two supreme pieces."

"Whatever it is your planning, you won't succeed. I don't know what you've done with the fox vessel but it won't do you any good. More than one fool has tried to control Kyuubi and paid the ultimate price." Said Kakashi to him.

"Do you honestly believe that your idle threats will affect me? Listen to me well Kakashi, in due time Konoha will get what's coming to them, not only will I have my revenge, but so well Naruto." With that he vanished with a cruel laugh disappearing.

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief, but he could not ignore what he had just been told. He had to inform The Hokage about this, but what could Orochimaru mean? Was it possible for the vessel of Kyuubi to control him? He didn't know and if what Orochimaru said was true, he didn't want to find out.

Back at the exams, Naruto laid on the floor a bloody mess. Weapons stuck out of him and it appeared that he was lifeless. TenTen looked at the gruesome sight with disgust.

"Damn, didn't mean to kill him, guess I got too careless."

Sakon and Tayuya exchanged a conversation.

"Look's like the little punk bit off more than he could chew." Said Sakon with his arms crossed.

"He's not dead,"

"What?"

"I can tell, he's not dead. The bastard is just taking his time getting up."

"What are you mental? No one could survive that!"

Hayate looked over the boy and figured he was dead with a small cough he got ready to announce the result.

"Due to Naruto's death, the winner is…"

Suddenly much to the surprise of everyone there, they heard laughter. It seemed to be coming from…Naruto?

The blood spewing from his wounds suddenly began to go back inside him, as if his body was healing itself. Naruto's hands shot up and lifted himself up to the shock of TenTen who had a look of disbelief on her face.

Of all those watching only Gaara wasn't impressed or shocked, he had expected this.

Naruto grinned as his eyes turned blood red and fangs started emerging. Very faintly black markings covered his neck but wasn't visible to most.

"Did you actually think you've won?!" With a grin he licked away the blood from his face standing up.

"You'll need more than that to stop me!" Reaching upwards towards the weapons stuck in him he with a bit of a grunt pulled them out of his body, shocking everyone who watched as they didn't seem to harm him one bit, even the kunai lodged in his throat didn't seem to hurt him.

TenTen's brown eyes widened in fear and horror, what was he? Some type of demon? She began to take steps backward. Naruto saw the look in her eyes and grinned.

"Your eyes…their beautiful when their covered with horror. I want to see more, Shikumi No Jutsu!"

He appeared right in front of her and grasped her by the shoulders bringing her face to his.

"Show me the fear!"

TenTen tried to look away but was petrified by what she saw. In his eyes she saw a reflection of herself, yet it was slowly being killed, as if she was looking at her own death. Herself dieing multiple times each one more horrifying than the last.

She screamed loudly in agony, which was music to his ears. She couldn't bring herself to look away as she was paralyzed by the jutsu, even if she wasn't Naruto had his fingers prying her eyes wide open.

"Show me the fear! SHOW ME THE FEAR!" He screamed at her who continued screaming.

After minutes of screaming she collapsed in his arms in horror. Naruto with a smirk dropped her to the floor and began to change back. Hayate checked on TenTen and could easily tell she was unable to continue.

"The winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" He announced to him who just smirked in response and headed up towards the stands.

"Gai-sensei! What was that he did to her!" Asked Lee to Might Gai who clutched the rail.

"That was one of the most deadliest Justus known, it paralyzes their target but it does something much worse, it shows the target their own demise, as if it was their inevitable death."

"What! You mean to say that it shows the target how they will die!" Shouted Neji in disbelief as TenTen was carried out.

"Yes, only a sick person would ever want to learn that technique, but the boy seems different."

"What do you mean sensei?" Asked Lee.

"When the fight first started, Naruto was a bit carefree and having fun, but when he got hit by TenTen's attack it seemed as if a monster was awakened inside him. I don't know what happened, but I would gladly take that Justu a thousand times than have any of my students experience it." He explained to them.

Kakashi who had also returned and witnessed the conclusion looked over the boy with suspension. The boy showed a darker side to himself, He could tell that that was the vessel for Kyuubi. And he seemed to have learned jutsus that a boy his age shouldn't know. He would definitely need a closer eye on him.

Naruto headed up the stairs and saw his teammates and Orochimaru back in his disguise with them.

"Good job kid, you scared me for a sec when you played dead." Commented Sakon to him.

Naruto ignored him and looked over at Orochimaru who nodded approvingly. He nodded back and leaned against the wall with a bored expression waiting to see who'll fight next. He wondered who his teammates would face. Their was the lazy ninja from team ten, Sasuke's teammate, two of team eight, Gaara of the sand siblings, and the teammates of the kuniochi who he just defeated and Kin. He didn't doubt their abilities and was looking forward to see how they would do.

Orochimaru smiled, pleased that Naruto was finally starting to master control, he had seen the conclusion of the fight and noticed that Naruto was acting on his own accord. It looked like the jutsu he had used was working on him.

Kin Tsuchi vs. Haruno Sakura

In a one-sided fight between the two which was dominated mostly by Kin; who confused Sakura with her bells and needles, kept on toying with her and even managed to cut off part of Sakura's locks of pink hair with her daggers. Sakura at the end made a desperate comeback but it was to no avail as Kin ended up tricking her again and knocked her out.

After that fight they again looked up towards the screen

Hyuga Neji vs. Hyuga Hinata

In another one-sided fight which Neji held back the entire time against his cousin, Hinata showed a bit of determination and managed to get him to spill blood. Neji tired of this foolishness struck her down with one solid blow nearly killing her. Only the intervention of the instructors saved her from him.

"Tch…what a piece of work he is, he spent half the fight insulting her and when she managed to do some damage like what he did! Makes me glad I don't have family." Snarled Tayuya in disgust at the prodigy.

Naruto nodded in agreement as the ninjas looked up towards the screen.

Aburame Shino vs. Sakon

Sakon entered the fight confident of himself against the mysterious Shino and it appeared that he would win easily against the boy, Shino wasn't seemingly doing much to defend himself from Sakon's attacks, Sakon attempted to cut off his head but to his surprise he seemed to be made of…bugs? The body dispersed revealing hundreds of insects and Shino reappeared elsewhere. Sakon this time attacked having Ukon help him out, the two of them fighting as one against him.

But yet again Shino seemed to have a clone tricking Sakon in annoyance who wasn't paying attention to what was going on behind him. Shino mentioned to him to turn around and when he did he saw thousands of those insects behind him ready to attack him. Shino advised him to give up or be drained of his chakra. Sakon refused and charged Shino, he didn't get two feet before the insects set upon like a school of piranha feasting on him. He collapsed after being knocked out by Shino who told him it was always good to have a trump card.

And that left the final four ninjas who would soon fight as Sakon was carried out of the arena

"Well, we're three for five, So I guess we're doing good." Said Zaku who had returned his injuries treated from his fight with Temari. Sound was doing good, for a rookie village in its first appearance in the chunin exam they already had three qualified for the final round

"I suppose so, do you think you can make us four for six Tayuya?" Asked Dosu to her who just smirked arrogantly.

"Heh, what do you think?" She responded answering his question. She was ready for whoever she was going to fight as two names were chosen for who would fight in the next match much to Naruto's dismay.

Tayuya vs. Gaara

A/N: Yes another cliffhanger but this one is important, Tayuya who has a unofficial relationship with Naruto faces Gaara, the person who wants to kill him? That cannot be good. By the way, Naruto when he activates the cursed seal is able to use those jutsus he's been using, seeing as how he's getting a bit of Kyuubi's personality when he does it that's why he has a different attitude in battle when he does that.


	16. Chapter 16

Next chapter of Revenge of The Fox, this deals with the conclusion of the mini tournament of the Chunin exams and Tayuya faces Gaara which will be a tough task, it might be even tougher for Naruto to watch.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Tayuya vs. Gaara

"_Oh no," _Thought Naruto looking up at the board. Of all the people she had to fight, of all the three ninjas left, why did it have to be him? This was not gonna be good. Sure Tayuya was as tough as they come, but with her facing the boy who took him to the limit, he feared the worst.

"Heh, so who's that sucker?" Asked Tayuya with a grin. It was about damn time she fought and was anxious to get it on. She noticed that Naruto seemed to shocked about who she was fighting. With a scowl she got out her flute and prepared to go down. She didn't understand what he was shocked about but she was gonna show she was capable of holding her own.

"I'll be back in a few seconds after I kick this loser's ass." She told the sound nins as she leapt down.

She landed on the floor and walked towards the center and her opponent was already there. It was that red headed kid who Naruto knew about. She wasn't all that impressed with him. He didn't look that tough.

Gaara stood there in the center his arms crossed over his chest his face expressionless as usual. He watched as the girl he was facing walk towards him. It appeared that she used a flute, he didn't know what it was for and he didn't care. As long as he defeated her and advanced with the chance to face and defeat Naruto he could care less about her.

"Competitors ready?" Asked Hayate.

Gaara stood there expressionless not moving a muscle. Tayuya stood there with a smirk indicating that she was ready.

"Begin!"

Tayuya brought her flute up to her lips and began playing a tune on it. Her Doki appeared summoned by her, the monkey like giants surrounded Gaara who stood there unfazed by them.

The three demons charged the boy moving fast and quickly lashing out at Gaara who stood there not moving. Tayuya expected him to be torn apart but to her surprise what looked to be sand appeared and blocked all their attacks. The Doki tried again and again the sand blocked them.

Tayuya's eyes widened and played a tune on her flute bringing them back to her.

"_So, the boy's able to protect himself with his sand, interesting." _She thought as she had to rethink her strategy. Suddenly she felt something starting to wrap around her leg. Looking down she watched in shock as sand was starting to wrap itself around her. Moving quickly she leapt out of the way and moved a distance away. That was too close for comfort. Apparently know she had to stay on the move as she couldn't stay in one spot or she would get attacked from that sand.

Trying a different tactic she played a different tune on her flute. Gaara stood there still not having not move a muscle. Suddenly he felt his legs get grabbed. Looking down he could see two hands emerging from the floor grasping his ankles his sand not able to protect him from that.

Again the Doki surrounded him but this time they opened their mouths, revealing a many mouthed snake creatures which lashed out at him. Since they were made of spirit energy and not physical making them almost impossible to hit Gaara's sand could not protect him from them as they bit down on his skin.

"Your sand maybe able to protect you from attacks that are physical, but can they protect you from those that are spirtual?" Taunted Tayuya as the snakes attempted to absorb his energy.

Gaara stood there seemingly letting the snakes feast on him. He hadn't moved a muscle yet, he hadn't even blink. He just stood there apparently bored with the fight.

Suddenly a barrier of sand swarmed itself him and struck out at the Doki's knocking them back and releasing the snakes from him. Tayuya almost got hit as well but backed away before she could.

"Desert Coffin," Gaara's sand formed around one of her Doki and trapped it. "Desert Funeral!" He then made a closing fist and crushed the Doki inside destroying it much to Tayuya's shock.

"D-Damn! He destroyed it as if it was nothing!" Cursed Tayuya in shock as the remains of it disappeared. How was she going to defeat him, if none of her attacks would affect him?

"Come on, give up already." Said Naruto concerned for her.

"What are you talking about? Why should she give up?" Asked Kin to him. Naruto turned to face her a look of worry on his face.

"Gaara's pretty much the most powerful person I've ever faced, when we battled, the fight could've gone either way. Luckily the match ended in a draw. Gaara is far more dangerous than he appears, he could kill her or any of us right now in the blink of an eye if he wanted too."

"Your kidding, that guy could kill any of us in a blink of an eye? I don't believe it." Said Zaku not believing him. "Why should she give up anyway? She's doing good, she hasn't shown any signs of trouble."

"Trust me Zaku, Gaara is just toying with her now, if he wasn't she'd already be dead." Said Naruto in all seriousness to him.

Tayuya stood there pondering her next move, apparently her Doki didn't have much effect on him, so any ninjutsu or physical attacks would be useless against him. She had no Taijutsu so that was out of the question, not that would do her any good.

"You might be able to protect yourself with your sand from my attacks, but I'll find a way to damage you. Not even your sand of shield can protect from everything." She told him who just stood there not moving.

Tayuya was suddenly covered in black markings covering part of her body, activating her cursed seal to give her a boost in power. She started doing hand symbols and brought her flute up to her lips after finishing.

"Mateki: Mugen'onsa!" Again she played her flute to Gaara who just stood there.

Suddenly he felt as if he was tied up by something, his arms became undone from his chest and went to his side. As if wires were holding him still. Suddenly he felt as if his skin was coming undone. He looked at his flesh and his eyes widened, his flesh…it was melting before his eyes hurting like hell to him. He struggled but it was no use. He watched as if his skin was peeling off his bones!

Not done yet, still playing her flute Tayuya sent her Doki ever and they sent out their snakes adding even more damage to the trapped ninja.

"See, what I tell you, She has this in the bag." Said Zaku to Naruto confident that Tayuya has won.

Naruto remained quiet, this fight wasn't even close to done.

Gaara struggled with the snakes and the wires attached to his body. Having enough of this he screamed and sent a burst of sand at Tayuya who leapt out of the way, the kuniochi leapt out of the way but lost her concentration on playing her flute and stopped momentarily releasing him from the wires.

Now no longer in the mood to toy around Gaara had a look of seriousness on his face. With a growl of anger he sent a wave of sand engulfing the other two Doki and missing Tayuya who leapt on top of the statue in the arena.

Tayuya's eyes widened in shock and horror as her Doki were destroyed. Now what was she gonna do? She didn't have much time to react as Gaara sent a burst of sand right at her knocking her flute out of her hands. She dodged another burst of sand and was moving fast through the arena trying to get to her flute.

Gaara sand pouring from his gourd sent burst after burst after her who narrowly dodged each attack. He was now toying with her, playing a game of cat and mouse with her.

"No…come on Tayuya," Said Naruto grabbing the rail concern on his face. He had to do something, Gaara would kill her if this didn't end soon.

Tayuya a look of fear on her face dodged the burst of sand threatening to engulf and crush her. She saw her flute a distance away and rushed towards it. Leaping through the air and rolling through the ground she neared it.

"_Come on, almost there…" _She ducked and reached down and grabbed the flute "_Yes!"_ She turned around and prepared to play it. But she didn't see what was beneath her.

A burst of sand shot up hitting her in the face blinding her. She cried out in pain losing sight. She couldn't see what was going on and was unaware of Gaara prepared to attack her.

He sent a burst of sand striking her right in the face and using the sand lifted up into the air, he then used the sand to send her crashing into the statue full force knocking her out.

"NO!" Shouted Naruto as Tayuya was unconscious out cold by the force of the attack. She slowly started to fall to the ground pummelting to the ground below. But Gaara wasn't done yet.

"Desert Coffin!" Sand engulfed her body, her having no clue what was happening oblivious to the sand crushing her body.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and horror, he knew what Gaara was going to do.

Gaara grinned and was prepared to implode her body and kill her. He started to close his hand into a fist "Deser Fune-"

"NOOO!!!"

Naruto had leapt from the railing and struck the sand encasing Tayuya breaking the hold on her. Catching her in his arms he landed on his feet. He then turned to face Gaara.

His eyes were now blood red again and his fangs and claws were starting to show. A look of angry crossed his features as his glared in hatred at Gaara. Laying her down on the ground he faced him and prepared to attack.

"You son of a-" Naruto felt himself get grabbed. He turned his head and saw Orochimaru holding him back.

"LET ME GO!! I'LL KILL HIM!!" He demanded struggling wildly like an animal.

"That's enough!" Shouted Orochimaru at him. "Save your vengeance for later Naruto! You won't do her or yourself any good if you get yourself disqualified!"

"I DON'T CARE!! LET ME GO!!"

Gaara laughed at him in amusement. "Now we're even, you disgraced me when we last fought, so I evened the score by taking out someone you care about." He taunted him daring him to strike him.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!"

"Why do you even care for her? She'll just end up hating you as well like everyone else." Naruto's eyes widened at that remark. "Let this be a lesson Uzumaki, every person who you think cares about you will always hate you in the end."

Naruto growled at him but Orochimaru held him back determined to not cause a war right now.

"You'll get your payback later Naruto, you'll get to avenge her, but not now." Whispered Orochimaru to him.

Naruto growled in frustration but heard a coughing noise. He turned his head and saw Tayuya coughing up blood. Breaking free he rushed towards her. A look of grimace crossed his face. She was badly hurt, her ribs were crushed by the blow she had taken. She needed medical attention and fast

"Get a stretcher, what are you waiting for?!" Orochimaru shouted at two medic nins who quickly moved. The two brought one out and gently laid her on there careful not to cause any unwanted damage.

Naruto was prepared to leave with them when he noticed her flute on the floor next to some of her blood. He reached down and picked it up and put it in his pocket and left with the medic nins and Tayuya. But not before turning to give Gaara a death glare promising to get back at him.

The final match of the tournament pitted Nara Shikamaru vs. Rock Lee. In the end Shikamaru managed to outsmart Rock Lee and caused him to run into a wall knocking him out. With that the winners were told to come forward. They were told that they would have one month to train and then they would commence the final round. Each of them were told to chose a number to determine who they would face. Since Sasuke and Naruto were not there their respective sensei's picked the numbers for them.

The matchups were

Nara Shikamaru vs. Kinuta Dosu

Hyuga Neji vs. Temari

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Kankuro

Kin Tsuchi vs. Aburame Shino

And Uchiha Sasuke vs. Gaara

With that they were dismissed so could rest and train in preparation for the next part of the exam.

"Man, poor Naruto, I can't believe what happened to Tayuya," Said Kin who was with the sound trio. Zaku and Dosu nodded.

"Damn, did you see the look on his face? He looked like he was going to kill everyone in sight, freaky." Commented Zaku.

Dosu didn't add a comment, but he noted that it seemed like something was about to be unleashed between him and that ninja of the sand.

"Dosu, Zaku, Kin." The three turned and kneeled before Orochimaru.

"Kin, Dosu, I want you two to train for the next part of the exams, Zaku you will assist them in anyway you can. Don't bother Naruto now, he needs some time alone." He ordered them who nodded.

Naruto sat on a chair in the hospital next to the bed which was occupied by the girl attached to a life support system. Tayuya was in critical condition, her ribs were crushed and she was fortunate that she brought here as quick as she was.

"Dammit, that bastard! I'll kill him for this!" Said Naruto punching a fist into an open palm.

"**Hmph, so you want revenge eh brat?" **Said Kyuubi talking to Naruto who frowned.

_If course I do, he hurt and nearly killed Tayuya! I'll never forgive him for that!"_

"**You got spunk kid, or whatever it is they say nowadays, but your gonna need a lot of training to beat him and Shukaku."**

"_I don't care! He can't harm the people I love and get away with it! I could care less if the devil was inside him."_

"**Determined and stubborn, a foolish combination. Have those two combined and you'll end up worse than your friend."**

Naruto ignored him and went back to his thoughts, silently making a vow to avenge Tayuya and defeat Gaara.

A/N: Here you go! I hope you enjoyed this, review please.


	17. Chapter 17

Next chapter of Revenge of The Fox, basically deals with Naruto, and Orochimaru's plan to conquer Konoha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"So, how exactly do you plan on conquering Konoha? I know of your alliance with the Sand and you have two tailed beasts but you should have a backup plan." Said Kabuto to Orochimaru as they meet later that night.

"You should know me better than that Kabuto, How many years have you known me? You were barely five when I first encountered you. You should know that I always have a backup plan." Lectured Orochimaru to him no longer in his disguise. The two were in the abandoned house again and were discussing plans.

"So how do you plan on doing it? Even in his old age, the Sandaime is no pushover, I've seen him hold his own whilst serving as your spy. And don't think he'll be alone, odds are the old man will have plenty of guards."

Orochimaru smirked, not surprised at Kabuto. "My plan is to resurrect the 1st, 2nd, and 4th hokages."

Kabuto looked a bit surprised at that notion. "How, how in the world do you plan on doing that?"

"You know of the Edo Tensei?"

Kabuto nodded his head in confirmation.

"By using that Jutsu you plan on bringing the Hokages of the past back to life, and you can control them. But you need sacrifices to do so. Sacrifice the lives of living human beings and you can bring a person back to life."

Orochimaru nodded glad that his spy was keeping track of the forbidden jutsus.

"Who do you plan on using for it? The Sound Trio?"

Orochimaru thought over that for a moment and shook his head. "No, they still have some use for me. But what about your old teammates? I'm sure their still bitter over the fact that you abandoned them when you became assigned to Sasuke's team."

Kabuto nodded and grinned. "They haven't forgiven me for in their minds betraying them when they had a chance to become chunins, I'm sure they'll love to be of use to you."

"Here, I got you this." Said Zaku as he handed Kin a small box with a ribbon on it. The two were in the room that the Sound Trio were staying at. Zaku although disappointed that he lost to that Sand girl was glad that Kin had advanced, she was the weakest of the three but she had improved.

Kin looked over it a bit confused. She slowly opened it and smiled at what she saw, a light blue bell, like the one she uses reflected the light off of the room.

"It's a good luck charm, since you used bells I figured that you would like this, and that I got your back in the next part against that bug freak." He explained to her with a smile, Kin had a small blush on her face as she giggled.

"Thank you, and here's a gift for you." Tipping up on her toes she gently kissed him on the cheek.

A blush covered Zaku's face in embarrassment, as Kin winked at him and left ringing the bell that she had just gotten.

Naruto, who had stayed with Tayuya the entire time, hadn't moved at all since her fight with Gaara. Some of the medic nins wondered if he had even blinked the entire time. The only sign of movement that he had done was either turning his head to look at her or angry crossing his face at something. He just sat there, haven't said a word or anything. Hadn't even ate anything the entire time.

He was deep in conversation actually, talking with Kyuubi in his thoughts.

"**So, unless I'm mistaken your fighting a guy who dresses like a cat, and uses dolls to fight with. Doesn't sound too intimidating." **Said Kyuubi to Naruto who smirked

"_Heh, yeah but I'm more ready to fight Gaara than anything else." _

"**Watch it brat, don't underestimate those in front of you, don't think your invincible, tough as a piece of meat yes, but not invincible."**

"_Yeah, yeah just like the almighty fox demon that got sealed up inside a brat."_

Kyuubi growled at that remark and Naruto knew that he didn't find that amusing.

"**I'm going to enjoy watching you get your ass kicked the hell out of later on if you don't watch your mouth kid."**

"_Alright, alright, just let me use your power when I need it and I won't insult you."_

Naruto wasn't the only one occupied with his tailed beast. A certain red haired ninja was talking with his, but it wasn't as fun.

"**His blood! His blood! HIS BLOOD! I want the fox's blood!" **Shouted Shukaku in excitement inside Gaara's head who was clutching his head in pain it had been like this ever since he had fought Naruto back in Suna. Shukaku, usually at night would leave him alone unless he was out hunting for blood to spill. But now, Shukaku would torment him during the night rarely giving him a moment's peace

"_Please, shut up! Do me a favor and just keep quiet for one night!"_

Gaara heard him laugh in amusement and heard his response.

"**I don't take orders from you, boy. Your hapless pleas amuse me to no end!"**

"_I hate you!"_

"**What's wrong? Are you gonna cry? You hate me just like you hate everyone else! Including your brother and sister who wouldn't dare look at you for fear of death. Everyone in that village hates and fears you, even your father who trapped me inside. Even your uncle hates you…he did until he stopped breathing that is!"**

Gaara clutched his head in agony and pain at what happened between him and Yashamaru. His uncle who lied to him and hated him for what he did to his sister who was Gaara's mother who had died giving birth due to Shukaku sealed inside him.

His uncle tried to kill him when he was but a child, but he failed as Gaara's sand protected him. In rage he killed his uncle unaware of what he was doing until it was too late. Gaara's heart became bitter and hateful towards the world, who were allowed to be happy, were not allowed to be tormented daily.

"Why, why doesn't he experience the same pain I go through? How come he doesn't have to suffer like I do?" He said to himself of the boy with the fox as he sat on the roof for the remainder of the night.

Back with said Genin he was about to fall asleep himself when he heard a faint noise.

"W-Where am I-I…" He turned his head and saw Tayuya slowly starting to wake up. Her eyes opened and the first thing she saw was a mess of blond hair and a certain boy hugging her.

"Tayuya, your awake!" Shouted Naruto hugging her in her arms unaware of the extra pressure he was doing on her ribs.

"Are you alright? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You can start by not crushing me you idiot!" She yelled at him in annoyance. Naruto realizing what he was doing let go of her but still kept his smile on his face.

"What happened? How did I get here?" She asked him clutching her ribs.

"You lost that fight against Gaara and got injured, you've been knocked out the whole time."

Tayuya frowned as memories came back to her between her and Gaara, she remembered being blinded and thrown into the statue, the rest was just a blur. She tried sitting up but her body ached all over not to mention her ribs with a few broken

"Careful, the doctor said you need a couple days rest before you can get up." He explained to her who just growled and forced herself to sit up.

"How long have you been here? Did you just get here?" She asked him.

"No, I've been here the entire time, you really had me worried when you got hurt, you nearly died!"

Tayuya looked at him a bit surprised that he would stay with her. Not many people she knew would be concerned about her if she got hurt, but Naruto she could tell had concern in his voice and his eyes. The other members of the Sound Five never showed any sign of concern or friendship towards her, with the exception of Kimimaro at times. To be honest she was shocked that he would care for her

"They say you were lucky that we got you here in time, cause you were bleeding and everything! A few minutes later and you might not have lived." He said with sadness in his voice.

"Well, thanks I guess. Thanks for watching over me when I was hurt."

"Don't mention it! I was concerned for you Tayuya! You really mean a lot to me."

Tayuya frowned at that mention.

"You can stop lying now,"

"Huh?"

"How do I know you weren't just ordered to stay here, I wouldn't be surprised if you decided to sneak off!"

"That didn't happen and I did no such thing!" Said Naruto in anger at her with a frown. What was with her? Why didn't she believe him?

"Don't try to trick me with thinking that you care about me, your lying just like everyone else did to me!" She shouted at him who stood up in anger.

"Listen Tayuya, you may not believe me but you mean a lot to me, do you know what would've happened if I hadn't stopped Gaara? You would've been killed, crushed like a bug and be nothing more than a pile of bones and blood! If this is how you thank people that care about you than I should've let you died!"

Tayuya frowned but felt herself losing energy, she started to lay back down on the bed.

"Where's my flute?" She said before she fell asleep. Naruto remembering it in his pocket took it out and gave it to her. She grasped it in her arms and held it close to her as she went to sleep. Apparently she needed more rest.

Naruto sighed in disbelief, a week ago they seemed to be on good terms and look where they were at now? Back at the starting place. Figuring her to be okay he exited the room.

Kabuto entering a bar smirked when he saw his old teammates. The two spies that use to work with him until he was transferred. Both looked a bit heavy on the alcohol and were not in a good mood. He walked over to them and shook them roughly on the shoulders.

"Yoroi, Misumi, it's good to see you again!" He said to them who turned around and scowled at him. Apparently they haven't forgotten what happened to their old team which due to the split up kept them from competing in the exams.

Nor have they forgiven.

"Hmph, look what trash forgot to be taken out." Sneered Misumi a spy who wore glasses ignoring him.

Yoroi another spy who wore heavy contacts noticed that their old comrade had something up.

"Don't tell me your still upset over that?" He asked in feigned shock

"All three of us are in our twenties and are still genins! How do you think I feel being ordered around by twelve year olds!" Shouted Misumi at him in anger.

"That's not my fault, we just had bad luck in the exams."

"Hmph, I hear you dropped out, tired of getting your ass kicked by kids?" Mumbled Yoroi drinking a beer.

Kabuto frowned darkly at him but let it go.

"Come with me, I have something important to tell you,"

The two spies left the bar and followed him.

"I know that we never had much success as a team, but our Lord has offered us something which he knew you two were perfect for."

"What does Orochimaru want?" Asked Misumi bored as they walked down an alleyway.

"Oh, not much. Just one tiny thing he requires from you two."

He spun around and stabbed Misumi through the heart with a kunai, whose eyes widened in horror and shock.

"Kabuto, what is the meaning of this!" Shouted Yoroi in disbelief. He reached out to grab Kabuto but missed and before he knew it a kunai was embedded in his head.

The two collapsed dead on the ground their eyes lifeless and devoid.

"The only thing he requires from you two scum is your worthless lives!" Sneered Kabuto in disgust kicking their corpses and wiping his hands clean.

"Two down, one to go…"

At the Hokage's office Sarutobi mused over what happened in The exams. In the final part of the exam, four leaf, three sand, and three sound would be in the final exam. And one of those would be Naruto. He had watched his fight against the kuniochi earlier and was shocked to see Naruto do that to her. He never expected Naruto who when he was young was as innocent as they come to do something like that.

"It was the Kyuubi, he was showing through, damn that Orochimaru! He's found a way to allow Naruto to use his power when he wants to and the fox is able to show through him!" Muttered Sarutobi who also remembered something else of importance.

After the exams ended Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke's sensei had appeared and gave him news. Orochimaru was plotting something, was he actually risking open war between the Sound and The Leaf? He knew his former student was no fool and had a backup plan just in case. And Sarutobi betted everything he had that it involved Naruto as well. For Sasuke, the man was planning on using him to get the Sharingan, so he could copy all known Jutsus in the world and be unstoppable.

Sarutobi, with wisdom and knowledge for all of his years, could taste it in the wind, something very big was going to happen.

And for the first time in over twelve years, he was afraid.

The next day, training for the next part of the exam begun. Most of the participants either trained with their sensei's and teammates or by themselves.

Kankuro who was working with Karasu, his puppet that he used was kinda glad that he was facing that kid. He remembered the insults he had said to him and he hadn't got over that. Sure he was a bully at times, but he was a ninja and that was insulting to his pride.

He heard footsteps and turned around and groaned in disbelief. Walking towards him was Gaara, his face unreadable as usually.

"Hey, bro what's up?" He asked hoping Gaara wasn't in one of his killer moods.

"I want you to take the dive,"

"Huh?"

"Lose against the blond haired boy of sound, I want you to forfeit."

Kankuro's eyes widened in disbelief. What the hell was this about! Since when did his brother, who never cared about his own flesh and blood, started doing this.

Gaara saw this and smirked.

"It's not because I'm concerned for you so don't even think about that, I want to be the one who defeats the blond haired boy and kill him! You will forfeit to him or else." He added that last part with venom that made Kankuro shiver.

"Sure bro, I'll lose, whatever you say." Gaara nodded and disappeared in a whirlwind of sand leaving his brother to his thoughts

"_Damn you Kazekage! I hope you rot in hell!" _He cursed his father in his thoughts, angry at what should've been his brother, was little than a wild monster with no compassion or care towards others

Naruto, Dosu, and Kin were busy training as well, Naruto was doing target practice with target dummies never missing a shot with his crossbow, Dosu was mediating and using his melody arm to produce sound waves, and Kin was training in hand to hand fighting with Zaku. So intense on their training and work ethic none of them noticed Orochimaru had entered and was watching them.

The four heard a clearing of the throat and they turned and immediately kneeled before him. He mentioned for them to rise up and they did.

"I have business that I must partake in Sound, so I'll be gone for about a week or two, while I am gone you will continue training for the exams, to make sure you don't slack off, I've arranged for this man to watch over you."

The four ninjas eyes widened as the man stepped forward instantly recognizing him, he didn't look exactly too thrilled at having to do this job.

"Kabuto Yakushi, I'll be watching over you for the week." Muttered the man not too thrilled with working with the ones who attacked him.

"Hmmm, why are we being watched over by a piece of trash Leaf genin who dropped out?" Asked Dosu.

He got his answer when Kabuto quicker than the eye could follow drew a kunai and reappeared behind Dosu with it at his throat.

"Don't think of me as some regular Genin! My skills far surpass those of the others and especially yours." He warned Dosu who nodded in confirmation.

"Kabuto has been my loyal spy for many years in Konoha, he's been giving me information for ten years and his strength is that of a Jonin, so I would advise thinking lowly of him." Advised Orochimaru to them.

"I'll be back in a week, continue training." With that he left them with the man who would be in charged while he was gone.

"What? The hell you mean I'm not going with you?" Shouted Tayuya still in the hospital to Orochimaru who had Sakon with him.

"Your wounds have yet to recover, and I can't risk losing one of my ninjas especially a Sound Five. You will stay here with the rest!" He said in an ordering voice.

Tayuya scowled in disbelief, this wasn't fair! How could this happen to her? She was losing worth in his eyes. And he never had those who were worthless to him around for long. She noticed Sakon standing there smugly, like he had anything to brag about, he lost as well and to a boy with bugs! He should be forced to stay here, not her!

"But Orochimaru-sama I-"

"That's enough Tayuya, you will stay here and restore your wounds, you still will be involved in the upcoming events so don't think I'm going to toss you aside like a pawn. I'll need you and the rest when the exams continue. Is that understood?"

Tayuya growled in anger but had no choice but to nod her head in agreement.

"Good, I'll see you in a week, you should be healed by then."

Along with Sakon he left the hospital room leaving Tayuya alone by herself, punching the bed in misery at her weakness and of not being any use to him.

"So, do you have any plans of getting rid of her?" Asked Sakon to him.

"It hasn't crossed my mind, but getting rid of you for your failure has crossed it."

Sakon's eyes widened at that remark in fear. He turned and saw that Orochimaru wasn't fooling around.

"I-I was t-tricked my L-Lord, I would've d-defeated him if he hadn't deceived me!" He stuttered out in fear of death that would come to him.

Orochimaru just ignored him and continued walking.

"I'll let you know this Sakon, one of you, The Sound Four will be replaced soon by Naruto, who will take the spot of one of them and it might be you." He warned him in a stern voice.

That unnerved him more than a little, knowing that he could be tossed aside like trash while the brat took his position in the group.

"Then I'll do my best to please you my lord to insure that I don't end up getting tossed aside like garbage."

Orochimaru nodded as the two continued heading towards Otogakure.

Naruto was heading to check up on Tayuya when he saw a odd a sight. It was a white haired man wearing red who seemed to be laughing whilst he was peeking through a peephole he had drilled

"What are you doing?"

The man leapt in the air about twenty feet and landed on the ground. He turned and face Naruto a look of anger crossing his features.

"Damn kid don't scare me like that!"

Naruto blinked at the odd man.

"Who are you?"

The man grinned and took a dramatic pose

"I am the envy of thousands of men, the lust of millions of women, the world renown, often imitated, but never duplicated! I am known throughout the world by many names but most people know me as the one and only Jiraiya! The Legendary Toad Sannin!"

Naruto sweat dropped, many names came to his mind for this weirdo but they weren't complimentary.

"In other words…you're an idiot."

The man face faulted to the ground in disbelief, he then got back on his feet.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm legendary, men throughout the word seek my wisdom and knowledge about the female species!"

"Like?"

Jiraiya looked at him in disbelief. Didn't they teach kids anything this days? He just smirked and pulled out a magazine which made Naruto blush.

"See this? It's my newest edition of the Icha Icha magazines that I'm working on! I'm traveling the world looking for beautiful women to study on. And right now I'm working on nurses and female patients, now if you excuse me I have to get back to work!"

He moved past Naruto who stood there blankly until he realized what the old man was doing.

"You mean you peek on woman?!"

Jiraiya nodded finally getting somewhere with the boy.

"That's right, I heard in this next room there's a feisty young girl with reddish pink hair. I'll be sure to get a close-up of her for details!" With a grin he closed his eyes envisioning the young girl. He was brought out of his perverted dreams by Naruto's voice.

"Your gonna peek on Tayuya-chan?!"

He opened his eyes and saw the boy was not too happy as parts of his body began to change. With a battle cry he lunged at Jiraiya.

"_Oh shit…"_

A/N: Yes this was mostly a filler chapter, but next time Naruto fights one of the Sound four to took his place. It's not gonna be Tayuya cause that's the pairing, and he'll debut his cursed seal level 2 in the next fight!


	18. Chapter 18

Next chapter of Revenge of The Fox, character death in this one as one of the Sound Four goes bye-bye. Just to let you know that this will be my last chapter for a while, Spring Break is right up and I'll be busy. So you'll have to wait a while before I post another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The next day after Kabuto had paid the bail money to get him out of jail for attacking that pervert, Naruto was walking around Konoha. He had decided to do a little sightseeing and explore the village a bit. While he was walking he noticed that many people seemed to do double takes at him, as if they shocked to see him. He ignored their glances and just continued walking.

He stopped at a bridge and sat down looking at his reflection in the water and at times tossing pebbles into it when he heard a voice.

"Hi!"

He turned his head and saw that boy he had rescued from his next opponent a couple weeks ago. The boy walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"What cha doin'?" The boy asked seemingly curious of him.

"Nothing, don't you have a class to attend?"

"Meh, I skipped it, it was boring as heck, it has nothing to do with being a ninja!"

Naruto unexpectedly smirked at the boy who dangled his feet.

"Your not going to go very far as a ninja if you just slack off, we of the Sound never do anything like that."

"Well, I'm the Hokage's grandson, so I'm sure I inherited his techniques so it'd be super easy to become a great ninja!"

Naruto chuckled at him in disbelief.

"What's so funny?" Asked Konohamaru in confusion.

"Being the grandson of a powerful ninja doesn't automatically make you great, you have to earn it. I earned my strength the old fashioned way, by training until I couldn't train anymore."

"But that will take forever!" Whined Konohamaru who got laughed at in response.

"No it won't, just keep on training and listening to your sensei and you'll be strong before you know it." Said Naruto to him who looked down hearted.

"Really? I want to be a strong ninja but that way sounds so boring!"

Naruto ran his fingers through the boys hair and smirked, the kid reminded him of him when he was growing up before he left Konoha.

SMACK!

Naruto suddenly felt something hit him in the back of the head. He looked down and saw a rock which was thrown at him.

"Get away from him monster!"

A man wearing shades ran up to them and scooped up Konohamaru in his arms.

"Ebisu-sensei!"

Naruto rubbing the back of his head in pain and annoyance looked up at the glaring man.

"Stay away from the Hokage's grandson, monster! If you touch him again, I promise to kill you!" He shouted holding a struggling Konohamaru in his arms.

"Let go Ebisu! He didn't hurt me!"

Ebisu ignored him and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto his face expressionless reached down towards the rock that was thrown at him and picked it up. He then closed his hand into a fist, crushing the rock as his eyes turned red in fury.

At Sound…

"So, do you all understand the plan?" Asked Orochimaru to his bodyguards, Kimimaro, Jirobo, Sakon, and Kidomaru. All of them nodded fully understanding the plan.

"While I'm busy dealing with Sarutobi, you must hold up the barrier to prevent anyone from interfering. Tayuya will be there as well to strengthen the barrier."

"What of Naruto? What will he and the vessel of Shukaku be doing?" Asked Kimimaro.

"He and Gaara will be busy destroying Konoha from the inside, they will be assisted with ninjas from Sound and Sand. The sight of two tailed beasts will cause almost all of Konoha's army to lose heart. They will be easy to dispose of once they lost their spirit."

The four Sound nins nodded in agreement, they understood their part in the invasion, to prevent anyone from interfering while their lord dealt with the old fool. Once he had killed him, they would assist in burning Konoha to the ground.

Orochimaru knew that one of the key's to the plan was to have Sand keep it's part of the plan. But he had noticed that at their last meeting that the Kazekage seemed nervous and worried about something. Sand could be backing out, leaving him and Sound to a crushing defeat as Otogakure did not have the man power to destroy Konoha.

Orochimaru meant to deal with that problem the next time he encountered the ruler of Sand.

Hatake Kakashi watched over Sasuke who was pushing himself over the limit training. He mused over the past couple of days. Ever since the Forest of Death Sasuke had nearly killed himself overtraining, but it seemed he wasn't training for his opponent, as if he was training for someone else. That with the cursed seal he had gotten from Orochimaru and he had become quite angry, doing a unsuccessful justu until he nearly killed himself or got it right.

Also, Kabuto had been seen talking with the Sound nins. Normally Kakashi would've been glad that nins of different villages would associate, but Kabuto had rarely be seen by him or Sasuke and Sakura. It made him wonder what Kabuto was doing.

There was also what the Snake sannin had said about the vessel for Naruto. He had spied on the boy keeping hidden, and while he had the appearance of just your average teenager there was something dark inside him. The kuniochi TenTen was still in critical condition due to the effects of the Shikumi No Jutsu, a technique that no one his age or rank should know. Not even Itachi Uchiha had learned that move at his age.

He watched as Sasuke collapsed exhausted and frowned. That's who Sasuke was training for, not Gaara. He was training to battle Naruto again, to get even with the boy who had defeated him in the forest of death.

Naruto's fist collided with the training dummy that he had stolen earlier, putting all of his force into each punch. His eye's were filled with anger and hate as he pounded on it. Not caring that blood spurted from the bruises that he had gotten from punching it.

He was taking out his frustration out on it, being called monster by that man had ticked him off, people who also recognized him whispered wondering if he was the demon boy or monster rumored to have been dead. The anger and hate he endured as a child was coming back to him. His unjustly accusations and hatred that he suffered growing up as a child.

He threw his arm back and was prepared to knock the head off of the training dummy when he felt it got grabbed stopping him.

He turned his head and saw Tayuya, looking the worse for wear but other than that she was okay, she had a look of amusement on her face.

"Your pathetic, you know that?"

Naruto's eyes widened in anger at that and he growled.

"You get upset over the littlest things, if someone does something you don't like you get all upset and take your frustration out on everything. Some person you are!" She said with a smirk

"Shut up," He growled at her as she laughed.

"What a weakling! Instead of taking everything a person says personally you should just ignore the shit head! You think I give a damn that the others call me a foul mouth bitch?"

Naruto dropped his fist that she was holding and his eyes turned back to blue. He sighed silently to himself, he couldn't allow himself to get so emotional when people called him names like that. He was risking everything by letting his anger control him when he was called a demon or a monster.

He felt a soft gentle hand stroke his cheek. He looked up and saw Tayuya with her hand on his cheek a smile of amusement on her face.

"Tayuya, you said that everyone always lied to you? What do you mean by that?"

She frowned at that mention and cursed herself for losing her cool. Knowing full well that Naruto would bug her until she told him she began to tell him about her past.

"When I was a child, my mother left me and my father, my father told me that she was just going to be gone for a while. She never came back, that was the first lie. Then my father told me that he'd take care of me and help me reach my dreams. Another lie, he was nothing more than a god damn drunk! Wallowing in his misery at losing her and hiding himself in a bottle of sake, ignoring his daughter who he barely noticed if I was fortunate."

"Then it opened, when I was eight he ended his life, burned his worthless carcass and our home down to the ground while I was away one day. Too caught up in his damn agony to care about his daughter who needed him! That left me with no one just myself and my flute."

Naruto's noticed that she was clutching her flute in her hands.

"From that moment on, I lived on the streets, playing my music to try to get some money. Then one day some lady saw me and told me that she could give me a home and family and not be alone."

She smiled bitterly. "Another lie, it was a brothel that the old hag took me too. They took away all my possessions including my flute and forced me into one of those outfits those whores wear. They were going to turn me into a prostitute like the cheap bimbos they were!"

"At first I would just get men drinks and give them foot rubs. Ever rubbed the feet of a fat asshole who doesn't know how to bathe? I swear I threw up almost everyday and can still taste their stench." Naruto's eyes widened in shock, he had no idea that Tayuya had gone through that as a child.

"Then when I turned eleven they decided that I would lose my virginity by selling it to one of those bastards, they gave me to some old bastard sixty years older than me. Fortunately I managed to escape that place before anything could happen. But the old hag chased after me saying that she had been paid good money for me and that I would do it. I tried escaping but it seemed to be no use. Suddenly a kunai whizzed through the air and struck her through the throat killing her."

"It was then that a man appeared, I think you know who it was, he said that I deserved better than being some common whore. That I could be great and powerful. He rescued me from that house and took me to Sound, and there I became a member of The Sound Four."

Naruto looked at her and could see her body shaking in anger. He had no idea that she had gone through that growing up. Made his childhood look decent

"I'm sorry,"

Tayuya laughed a bitter laugh.

"Sorry? You're a bit late for that, growing up in that place turned me into the woman that I am today, due to my worthless parents and my brought up in that place helped me became a ninja and one of the most powerful of Sound."

"So Orochimaru gave you that flute?"

"Yeah, he gave it to me to replace the one that was taken by me but that hag. So I'm like you, indebted to him like the rest of sound is to him."

"I guess I should've thought about what I said before I got mad at you yesterday for thinking that I was lying since nearly everyone else has."

"Heh, don't mention it, I was used to being lied to so it was a habit of mine to know wither a person was lying or not to my face. Most of the time they were."

"What about me?" He asked her. "Was I lying to you when I said I cared about you?"

Tayuya studied him hard, she looked him straight in the eyes to see if he was telling the truth. Most people she knew never looked at her straight but he did. She then came to a conclusion that he did care about her. And she was shocked that he did care about her.

"I-I gotta go!" With that she ran off leaving a confused Naruto behind.

After a week had passed Orochimaru had returned and had had brought with him the remainders of the Sound Five including Kimimaro. He was going to meet his students but first he had to take care of some unfinished business.

"So, everything is almost ready?" Asked The Kazekage as the two meet secretly. He seemed to be nervous and a bit unsure of himself. Which Orochimaru noticed with a frown.

"Not yet, we're still missing one important piece but we should soon have it."

"Listen, Orochimaru, I think we should forget about this and call this war we're attempting off."

Orochimaru's frown got bigger and turned into disgust.

"And why may I ask should we do that?"

"It's just that I don't think we should attack during the exams. It's were villages from all across the world meet, if we fail this attack, both of our villages will suffer the ultimate price."

"I thought you wished to restore Suna to it's greatness?"

The Kazekage scowled and put on a face of determination. "I do, I'm just concerned about what would happen should we fail."

Orochimaru smirked at him and replied. "Don't worry, I'll take all blame should we fail, there's only one thing I require from you before the attack."

"And what is that?"

Orochimaru suddenly impaled him with a sword he had hidden. The man's eyes widened in shock and horror and he collapsed on the blade.

"The only thing I require from you _ex_-Kazekage is your life for the Edo Tensei. And your clothes for a disguise." He sneered as he now had all three bodies for the ritual.

Naruto who was at the hotel where the Sound team was staying sat on his bed quietly. He was thinking about how Tayuya had reacted to him, he hadn't seen her since so he figured something had to of happened to her back there. He was about to fall asleep when he heard the tapping of his window.

He turned his head and saw to his surprise Kidomaru hanging on the window mentioning for him to get up. He walked over to the window and opened it.

"Why may I ask are you playing peeping tom? Kin's room is the next one over."

Kidomaru scowled at that and resisted the urge to throttle him.

"Just shut up and follow me," Naruto with a shrug got his crossbow and tools and followed him.

The two traveled for some distance until they were on top of a big building. Naruto noticed that Orochimaru along with: Sakon, Tayuya, Jirobo, and Kimimaro was there. Most of them looked confused as to what was going on.

"All right I brought the kid, what's the purpose of this Orochimaru-sama?" Asked Kidomaru.

Orochimaru smirked at him and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, this night you shall join the Sound Five."

That widened the eye's of the six members who were there.

"Sir, what do you mean by this?" Asked Kimimaro to him.

"Naruto will fight one of you, in a battle to the death, the winner will either become the newest member or shall keep his spot."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He'd have to fight one of them to the death? What if he had to fight Tayuya.

"Orochimaru-sama, are you serious? The kid's skilled but he doesn't have the experience that we have." Said Tayuya trying to talk out of this.

Orochimaru smirked "I'm all serious, Naruto you will fight…"

The five members looked at one another wondering which one would have to fight the upstart. Naruto scouted his competition as well. He'd defeated Jirobo before so he didn't think he could lose to him again. Sakon was sneaky and couldn't turn your back on him for one second, Kimimaro was a person who he never hoped to fight due to his bloodline and taijutsu skills. And then there was Tayuya and Kidomaru. The flute player and the spider like ninja. He gulped, none of them would be an easy win and with them fighting to the death he would have to go all out.

"Jirobo! You shall fight Naruto to the death! May the best man win." Proclaimed Orochimaru.

Jirobo's eyes widened in shock as the others seemed amused at that choice. He knew he was the weakest of the four and cursed his luck for having to fight Naruto again.

"Good luck tubby, your gonna need it." Smirked Kidomaru with a grin.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll knock himself out." Jeered Sakon as apparently the Sound Four knew who would win. He scowled in anger, he'd show them! He'd kill the boy and keep the head as a trophy!

He walked towards Naruto with a look of hatred on his face.

"Do we have to do this? I really don't want to fight or kill you Jirobo," Said Naruto not really wanting to fight.

Jirobo's eyes widened in fury. Even the boy thought he was a weakling, a fat pathetic useless weakling!

"I…I'll KILL YOU!!" Naruto's eyes widened as black markings covered his entire body. Suddenly to his shock Jirobo's body started to change.

"I'm tired of being weak!!" Jirobo's skin become tanned and reddish. Warts started to appear on his arms and face and his hair went past his neck.

"NOW I'll DESTROY YOU!!" Jirobo charged him now having ten times the strength that he had. Naruto dodged the blow in shock at the power that he now had. Jirobo pulled up planks from the building and threw them at him. Naruto activated his own cursed seal but his power seemed pitiful compared to his.

Naruto dodged a blow and slashed him across the face with a claw. That only made him angrier and he grabbed and started choking Naruto by the throat lifting him up in the air. "Do you think I'm weak now? Answer MEEEE!!" He threw him down into the roof and began putting pressure on him with his foot crushing him.

Naruto was shocked at this display, when he first fought Jirobo he was strong but nothing like this.

"Piece of trash! I'm tired of being thought of as a weakling!" Jirobo in his anger which was consuming him as the cursed seal was driving him mad with hate.

"Doton Kekkai: Dorodomu!" He trapped Naruto in a dome of earth and begun to drain him of his chakra. Unlike his first one this one was nigh impenetrable making escape almost impossible

"Damn! Did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed today or what?" Said Kidomaru watching the fight with the others.

"Most attitude he's shown ever, look's like we underestimated him and overestimated the kid." Agreed Sakon with a nod.

Tayuya looked on concerned for Naruto wondering how he was going to get out of this.

Inside the sphere Naruto was motionless, almost all of his chakra was drained by that attack. It looked like this was the end as he felt his life slipping away.

"**Brat? Brat! Naruto woke up! I'm dying here!" **Shouted Kyuubi at him. Naruto struggled to turn his head and look at him.

"**What are you waiting for? Activate that seal on you! Go to the next level!"**

"W-What do you mean?"

"**How you forgotten that you took that drug which nearly killed you and you had to get sealed inside that box?! You gained the next level of the Cursed Seal!"**

"Y-You mean the seishingan?"

"**Yes that you stupid twit! Now stop lying there and activate it, so I don't have to eat your ass for the next millennium!" **Ordered Kyuubi at him. Naruto nodded weakly and began to feel his body start to change.

Jirobo smirked still in his transformed state as their was barely any chakra left in the sphere. It looked like the kid was dead.

When to his shock, the sphere shattered sending him back a couple of feet. He looked over to the remains of the sphere and gasped in shock and horror at what he saw.

Naruto emerged from the rubble in a whole new different form. His human ears were now like a fox's part of his body became covered with a goldish fur, his eyes instead of the usual yellow for cursed seal level two were now a dark red His hair was silver and sprouted down past his back near his bottom. His arms and legs were now fox liked each with five long claws. And to top it off, not one, not two, but three tails sprouted out of his back. One silver, One gold, and One red. This was his cursed seal level two form.

"Holy shit! Look at the little guy! Check him out!" Exclaimed Kidomaru in shock at the transformation, the other members looked on in shock as well.

"It's all over now, say goodbye to our fellow teammate Jirobo, and say hello to our newest member Uzumaki Naruto." Said Kimimaro matter of factly. None of them even doubted him for a second.

"No! This isn't possible! I'll kill-" Jirobo suddenly found it very hard to speak as Naruto had stabbed him through the belly with a claw. Naruto then reached up and bit down hard on Jirobo's right arm and ripped it off!!

Jirobo screamed in agony as Naruto spat out his right arm in disgust at the taste. He looked in agony as blood spewed forth from his arm unheeded. "No, This can't be! I can't die!!" With that Jirobo did the one thing that seemed sensible for anyone in his position to do.

He ran

Naruto growled in disgust and before Jirobo even got three feet Naruto reappeared in front of him crossbow in hand.

He fired right at Jirobo's legs. The bolts now more powerful tore through his legs like a hot knife through butter and rendered them useless. Jirobo collapsed on the floor in pain and agony now legless and with only one arm.

"AAHHH! P-Please make it stop! What the hell are you?!" Wailed Jirobo at him who stood there disgusted.

"Stop your fucking whining! All I did was bit off your arm and shoot off your damn legs!" Jirobo started crying in pain and in fear of him. "Summon your sphere! Pull out planks to throw at me! Strike me! DO SOMETHING!! The battle hasn't even begun! And the real fun's about to start!"

Jirobo stood there totally helpless and in fear at this demon in front of him.

"Come on…"

"Come on!"

COME ON!"

"COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ONNNN!!!"

Jirobo screamed in horror and fear.

"Oh god! You're a monster, a monster!!"

Naruto looked at him and Jirobo saw in his eyes disappointment.

"So, your just like the rest, you think of me as a demon and a freak."

Jirobo yelled and fury and pulled out planks from the roof and threw them at him. Naruto just stood there letting the attacks hit him not even caring. After he'd been hit by five planks he grew tired of this.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

He slammed his hand down and to Jirobo's horror a ten foot python sprouted out of Naruto's back, it opened it's wide jaws and hissed at him. Naruto grinned and faced him.

"Your nothing but snake food…"

Jirobo screamed his last one as Echigoya engulfed his body devouring his remains. Echigoya left nothing but a small patch of blood as remains of the once former member of the Sound Four.

Naruto turned back into his normal self. Hearing clapping he turned around and saw Orochimaru clapping his hands while he and the others walked towards him. More than one of them were bit unnerved by what they just saw.

"Naruto, I am pleased to announce you leader of The Sound Four and second in command of The Sound Five." Announced Orochimaru extremely pleased.

Sakon was about to object but found it wise not too unless he wanted to join Jirobo.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-Sama." Said Naruto with a bow.

A/N: And that's the final chapter for about a week! I'll see you guys in about a week! I'm off on Spring Break!! I hope this holds you for that long!


	19. Chapter 19

I'm back! Thank you for your patience! Here's the next chapter of Revenge of The Fox! And yes to everyone who pointed out I kinda rip offed hellsing but I needed to demonstrate Naruto's attitude in his cursed seal 2 form, also he gets a new weapon in this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

On top of the roof the members of the Sound Five with their newest addition stood side by side facing their lord. Naruto, who only moments ago had killed Jirobo and had been given second in command by Orochimaru, stood next to Kimimaro listening to him.

"In less than a couple of weeks the finals of the exam shall start, Naruto you will play an important part."

Naruto looked at him confused not understanding.

"We are going to attack Konoha and wipe it off the face of the earth! Our alliance with Sand had paid off, they will aid us in the destruction of this place once and for all!" He exclaimed and they could tell he was looking forward to this.

"Naruto, your part in this invasion is a vital part, you are the key to this, with the Kyuubi's might Konoha has little hope against us!"

Naruto eye's widened but he didn't show any emotions to the group, this was a shocker to him. They were going to attack Konoha? Was this the reason why Orochimaru took him from Leaf, to aid in the destruction of his former home? Sure he had bitter feeling towards most of the people but a few of them like Iruka and the Sandaime and Konohamaru had never shown any sign of hatred towards him? Does that mean he'll have to kill them as well.

Orochimaru noticed that Naruto had a bit of discomfort but did an excellent job of hiding it. He was disappointed, had Naruto forgotten the injustice that he had gotten as a child? All the years of being tormented and hated? He figured that he'd be glad to do this. He mused over this for a second but brushed it aside.

"I'll deal with the Sandaime, Tayuya, Sakon, Kidomaru, and Kimimaro you four will put up the sound barrier to prevent anyone from interfering with me and the Hokage. Naruto, I'll discuss what you'll doing in the invasion in private, the rest of you are dismissed."

The remaining four left the two standing there on the roof of the building. Orochimaru walked up to him and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto, this is a shocker for you I know, to attack your former home. But don't the bastards deserve it? They have all hated you ever since the minute Kyuubi was sealed inside you. All of the accusations made towards you, the names of demon and monster aimed at you, you want revenge do you not? I've watched you ever since you were a child wincing in pain every day when someone would insult you. Can I count on you during the invasion? To help Sound in conquering Konoha?"

Naruto remained silent for a moment taking the information in, he then gave his answer.

"Yes…Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru smiled glad to know that his pupil was on his side. He then saw out of the corner of his eye slight movement. A frown showed across his face in anger. Dismissing Naruto he decided to deal with this spy himself.

Earlier…

"Incredible, the boy massacred that sound ninja after he transformed he didn't leave anything left." Said Baki standing next to Kabuto the two a distance away from them. His accomplice smirked in amusement.

"So, do you think Naruto would be able to handle your student?"

Baki mused for a moment, Gaara was powerful no doubt about it and only a fool would bet against him in a fight. But he had been watching Naruto and with this new display of power that he had shown…

If Baki was a gambling man he would wager all he owned against Gaara if he faced Naruto again. Of course he wouldn't tell Gaara that.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses and grinned. That was an impressive feat, and against one of Orochimaru's bodyguards who was in the second cursed form! If he displayed that power during the invasion, Konoha would never know what hit them. That cursed seal that he had gotten which allowed him to extract the Kyuubi's power, it might even be stronger than Sasuke's!

The two talked for a while discussing plans for the invasion. Both of them noticed that a Konoha Jonin known as Hayate had witnessed the fight and had ventured forward wanting a better look. No doubt he had discovered Orochimaru's plot.

It wasn't a matter to Kabuto, he didn't doubt that Orochimaru knew of the spy and would deal with it. What was a matter to him was that Kakashi, his sensei had been spying on the Sound nins, especially Naruto. If he continued sticking his nose in the Sound nins business he might have to kill his teacher.

He smiled at that notion, his sensei thought of him as a weakling due to his age and still a genin but if the two fought one another Kabuto was certain he could defeat him.

Who knows, maybe he could extract the Sharingan eye from Kakashi and give it to himself? He'd always thought he'd look cool with it.

Kabuto and Baki weren't the only ones who watched the fight. Another figure watched as Naruto battled the Sound nin. When Naruto was trapped in that sphere he was prepared to go over there and save him, but to his shock Naruto escaped and watched in horror as the boy he once knew now sprouting three fox tails slaughtered him and had him devoured by a snake.

What had happened to the boy he once knew five years ago? Who was innocent and would never harm another being?

The figure left the scene after Naruto had returned back into a human form. His heart broken over what happened to the child he once knew.

"_Naruto, If I have to do what I fear I have too, please forgive me."_

The Jonin Hayate was running fast, heading towards the Hokage's building as fast as he could. He had to warn the Sandaime of what he just overheard. He had to warn Konoha that Orochimaru was here, in sound and was planning on attacking.

He was nearing the Hokage's temple when he stopped and saw a figure in the way. His black hair swaying in the wind and his snake like eyes filled with amusement.

"Orochimaru…" He breathed out with a small cough. The snake sannin smirked and unfolded his arms.

"You know of my plans for that I cannot let you live." He explained to him who went into a fighting stance. Despite his illness and coughing which Orochimaru noted was kinda like Kimimaro's disease, Hayate was no pushover and was a strong ninja.

What he was up against however, he stood no chance.

"A wondrous night, be even better if you weren't hungry. Shall I feed you?" Asked Orochimaru seemingly to no one. Hayate's eyes widened in suspicion wondering what he was talking about.

Orochimaru's eyes started to become even more snake like and his tongue slithered out. His arms folded to his sides along with his legs as his body began to weave and started to become larger as his arms and legs disappeared into his body

"What, what is going on, what is this!" Shouted Hayate in confusion.

"**TIME TO FEED!!"** Something started to shot forward Hayate who before he could even consider thinking about moving saw wide jaws right in front of him. He could barely blink before it engulfed him.

The creature than reverted back to Orochimaru. He slithered out his tongue and with a small burp spat out Hayate's hat.

"That was a good snack," He said chuckling as he rubbed his stomach.

"Kyuubi, what's the matter?" Asked Naruto as he was rudely awoken by Kyuubi just now, who he heard sniffing.

"**I smell something, a scent very familiar…" **Kyuubi said to him still sniffing. Naruto not making any sense of it laid back down and went to sleep.

"**I haven't smelled that wretched scent in years! Look's like I was right about the kid's Lord."**

The next couple of weeks the ninjas taking part in the exam resumed training. Naruto during one of the days was interrupted by Kimimaro and was told to follow him.

"Naruto, I've noticed that you usually rely on your crossbow in fighting. I think you should add melee fighting to your style." He said to him as the two walked around town.

"How come?"

"Think of it this way, your crossbow although effective is useless in short range fighting. What if you fight someone who's experienced in close range and renders it useless? You'll be defenseless,"

The two neared a weapon shop and they entered it. Naruto saw many weapons which interested him.

"I'm asked Lord Orochimaru to train you in taijutsu and he's agreed to it. Now pick a weapon, my bloodline should be able to make one to spar with you with it."

Naruto walked around the store and two items he saw with interest. They had a aerodynamic shape to them and were a dark red color. He picked them up and tried them out. Despite their size they were pretty light and both had sharp blades attached to them like knives.

"Chakram, a difficult weapon to master, by the look of them these appear to be both long and melee styled weapons." Explained Kimimaro to him who nodded.

"They look pretty neat and tough. I think they will do." Said Naruto who paid for the weapon.

Kimimaro reached into his back and with a bit of a struggle pulled out a large bone shaped just like the chakrams. Of course it might have been smarter not to do it in front of the man behind the counter who owned the shop who fainted at what he saw.

"I hate it when people do that…" Murmured Kimimaro as the two left the shop.

Sarutobi was playing a unwanted role as judge between his grandson and his sensei. Ebisu, ever since Konohamaru was seen talking with Naruto had been bickering with him, saying that Naruto was going to hurt him and would've if he hadn't interfered. Konohamaru had argued saying that the boy he meet was his friend and he told him what he needed to do to be a great ninja.

The Sandaime rolled his eyes in disbelief, it was expected of Ebisu, who was very protective of his student. Very rarely did those two get along well with one another and it was only because he was the Hokage's grandson prevented Ebisu from strangling the little brat.

"That's enough!" He shouted slamming his hands down on his desk. The two snapped forward in attention quitting their name calling game.

"Ebisu, stop being so overbearing of him! Let him go be with his friends and meet with other people even if they are Naruto! Konohamaru, you will start showing up and staying in classes. You are allowed to see the boy, as long as you don't annoy the Sound ninjas while their training."

Konohamaru flashed a grin and a thumbs up as he left the office. Ebisu gave him a look of disbelief and left as well. Sarutobi chuckled and lit up his pipe. He couldn't help but grin thinking they would be having this exact argument if Naruto was a leaf nin.

With said ninja he was at a ramen store scarfing down bowl after bowl of ramen whilst Zaku and Kin looked on in disbelief. They had eaten two bowls of food while Naruto was finishing his tenth one!

"Amazing…" Murmured Zaku in shock.

"I think it's disgusting." Replied Kin as Naruto began his eleventh one.

The two watched him eating his food. The three didn't notice that a group of people had entered the restaurant. One of them reached over grabbed Naruto his shirt.

"What the hell does a monster like you think your doing here?" Said the man shaking him roughly. Naruto looked up the man wondering what was his problem.

"We don't want your kind here! Your giving this restaurant a bad name! Now beat it!" The man suddenly felt something stick him in his arm. He looked down and saw a senbon needle sticking in his arm hurled by Kin.

"Back off, Jackass!" She sneered at him with more needles in hand. The man's friends turned their attention towards her. Zaku stood up and aimed his air cutters at him standing up for his friends.

"Listen punk, take your friends and leave! We don't want your kind here." Ordered the man shaking Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and calmly brought his hand up to the man's wrist. He clasped it and much to everyone's surprise removed it. The man struggled but it was no use. Naruto than squeezed on it and the man cried out in pain and went down to one knee.

CRACK!

They all heard the sound of bones breaking and the man screamed loudly as Naruto had just broken his wrist. Still with his eyes closed he released the man who quickly left with his friends. Zaku and Kin looked a bit surprised that he did that.

"Naruto? You okay?" Asked Zaku to him.

Naruto just opened his eyes and smiled and sat back down continuing his meal.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Muttered Kin in disbelief

Naruto just laughed.

A man was in his room sharpening a sword that he had, making sure to get both sides of the blades sharpened for his mission, which he was taking with a heavy heart. This was something he did not want to do, and he had hoped it did not have to come to this.

He was ordered by members of the council without The Hokage knowing about it to spy on the boy Naruto Uzumaki, to watch him and to see if Naruto had the power of Kyuubi, he had witnessed that fight, saw how much Naruto changed to his horror, the boy turning into what he knew he wasn't.

After he had reported it to them, they had ordered him to do the one thing which he never wanted to do. He questioned his faith in the council, wondering if this was an attempt to get back at The Hokage for all the years they were not allowed to hunt the boy down and kill him.

After sharpening both sides of the blade and inspecting it making sure that it was sharpened quite well on both sides. He was ordered on the eve of the exams to do this mission, he could've talked to The Hokage about this but the council members had threatened him and he had been forbidden from going to The Hokage's temple which had double the ANBU watching over it making sure he couldn't inform The Hokage about this.

He cursed himself for his weakness, for not trying to protect Naruto from that snake. He had been very protective of the boy but due to a mission which took him months, he had no clue whatsoever that Naruto had left Konoha and joined Orochimaru. He was broken hearted when he come back in the middle of a festival celebrating Naruto's departure. If he had taken the boy in, made him his brother, under the protection of him and a few other ninjas who didn't hate the boy. He would not be doing what he was going to have to do.

"Naruto, please forgive me…I wasn't able to protect you." He said as a tear flowed out of his eye.

A/N: Hmmm, an unknown assassin? This just got interesting the finals begin, next chapter the unknown assassin reveals himself and Naruto suffers a tragic loss from someone who was close to him which really sends him down the dark path! Again, thank you all for your patience these past weeks and I'm back to writing my greatest story ever!


	20. Chapter 20

Next chapter of Revenge of the Fox. If you remember the last chapter, an unknown assassin was ordered to kill Naruto. He reveals himself and Naruto starts to go even more down the dark side. A song in this chapter but it's a one time thing. And by either the next chapter or the one after that the invasion will start!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song featured in this chapter

Naruto was in his hotel room when he suddenly heard the door being opened. He turned his head and saw Tayuya and in her arms was a bundle of clothes.

"Since your now a member of the Sound Five, Lord Orochimaru has given you new clothes to show your rank, so here you go." She said tossing them to him who caught them.

Naruto looked over the new garments which included one of those funky snake like bows they wore. Shrugging he decided to put them on. "Hey Tayuya, how do I put these on?"

Tayuya wasn't paying much attention when she heard him ask her. She turned to face him and her eyes widened in shock and a crimson spreaded across her face

Naruto was standing before her shirtless. She couldn't help but stare. He was well built and had little fat on his body. Certain thoughts came to her mind about doing things to him that shouldn't be said outloud in public.

"Tayuya why are you drooling?" Asked Naruto in confusion. Tayuya realizing what she was doing quickly snapped back to reality.

"Here! Give me the damn clothes!" She snapped grabbing the garments from him.

Tayuya began to help him figure out where what item went were. The clothes were a red and silver short sleeved shirt which was worn under a black sleeveless vest. He had dark pants which had white sound notes on the side of them. To finish his outfit Tayuya strapped on the snake like bow around his waist, it felt like he was wearing a pretzel. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked pretty good.

"Thanks for the help Tayuya."

"Whatever," Said Tayuya absentmindedly as she absentmindedly started to run her fingers through his body feeling his muscles. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and surprise. She was fondling him and stroking him as if he was a toy!

"Uh, Tayuya?"

Tayuya realizing what she was doing immediately stopped her eye's the size of saucers in disbelief at what she was doing. Thinking quickly and looking around she did the most logical thing for her to do at this point.

She leapt out of the window, out of the hotel, not knowing that it was covered and shattering the glass.

Naruto rushed towards the window and watched Tayuya run off into the streets of Konoha. What the hell was that all about? First the drooling, then she was feeling him up, and then she jumped out of the window!

"As long as I live I'll never understand girls." He sighed in disbelief as he picked up shards of glass.

Tayuya ran as fast as she could and once she had gotten a good distance stopped and pressed herself against a wall.

"Dumbass, Dumbass, Dumbass! What the hell were you doing back there!" She chastised herself. Again she had done it. Have thoughts of Naruto come to her when she shouldn't be doing that.

_Maybe you did it because you enjoyed it and wanted to do it to his bare skin_ Teased her thoughts which caused her to snarl.

"Shut up!"

"_Face it sister, you like him. The foul mouth bitch is starting to fall in love with that knucklehead."_

Tayuya growled in anger. She wasn't in love, it was impossible for to have feelings. She became a cold person after what happened to her in her childhood. She never showed any emotions unless it was anger or cruelty to others. The other members had gone on to dub her the Ice Queen of the Sound due to her coldness towards others.

What Tayuya didn't realize however, was that she was falling in love…

Naruto walked around town and noticed with a frown that people were once again whispering words while he was around. He could hear them say fox demon and monster but none of them had dared say it to his face.

"Maybe it'd be better if I did help wipe out Konoha," He muttered to himself in disgust.

"**That's the spirit!" **Said Kyuubi to him apparently pleased with his thoughts.

Naruto ignored the fox demon and noticed Dosu Kinuta sitting on a bridge. Figuring to talk to one of his possible opponents in the exam he walked up towards him.

"Hey Dosu!" The bandaged nin turned his head and noticed Naruto walking up towards him.

"Hey, I just figured that you were kinda lonely sitting there by yourself." Naruto took a seat next to him and the sound nin smirked.

"I guess so, a boy with half his body covered in bandages doesn't really have much company at times." He joked with a bitter laugh.

The two sat there for a couple of moments until Dosu brought up something.

"Have you noticed that all Sound nins seem to have a feature that differs them from everyone else?" He asked Naruto who look at him in confusion.

"Think about it, I have my bandages, Sakon and Ukon share the same body, Kidomaru has six arms, Zaku has his palms, and how you can forget that Orochimaru has his skin?"

"Heh, I guess your right, all of us seem to have something which singles us out."

"Like you with a fox demon inside you?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he turned to face Dosu who stared at him.

Dosu smirked in amusement at him.

"How long have you known?" He asked Dosu his eyes narrowing

"For the past month, when I was at the library looking for information I overheard some people talking about you and how five years ago a festival was held in Konoha celebrating the fox demon's departure from here. And five years ago I was told that you were taken in by Orochimaru and you joined us. So I put two and two together and now with your confirmation I know what you are."

Naruto cursed himself for opening his mouth. Now what was going to happen? Would Dosu tell everyone that he was the vessel for Kyuubi? Would everyone in Sound village hate him like they did in Konoha?

"**He won't be able to tell everyone if you let me kill him."** Said Kyuubi matter of factly as if it was no big deal. Naruto grimaced. Dosu was one of his companions and a fellow sound nin. He couldn't kill him.

"I'm the vessel for Kyuubi, do you hate me like everyone else now that you know?" He asked him who just smirked and unexpectedly reached up to his bandages covering his face.

Dosu than began to unravel them and removed them from his face. Naruto grimaced at the sight of Dosu's scarred face and blind eye. Dosu seemed a bit amused at this and asked his own question.

"I'm a disfigured Sound Nin, do you hate me like everyone else who looks at me?"

Naruto answered his question.

"No, I don't hate you for your looks,"

Dosu smiled at him and answered Naruto's question.

"Than neither do I for you having a demon inside you."

Naruto smiled glad that Dosu didn't care that he was a vessel for Kyuubi.

"So I guess we're friends then."

"Friends?" Asked Dosu to him who grinned.

"People who care for one another and look after one another. Do you wanna be my friend Dosu Kinuta?" He asked him extended his hand in a form of friendship. Dosu looked at it a bit warily wondering if Naruto was playing a trick on him. He never did know any friends, sure Zaku and Kin were teammates but he felt that they were just putting up with him.

"Friends," He answered shaking Naruto's hand the two smiling.

"Just to let you know you better not hold back if you and I face each other at the exams." He warned him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Chuckled Naruto.

Weeks passed and soon it became the eve of the exams. The ten participants were ready for the final part of the exam. Sound also was ready. Orochimaru had cosplayed as the Kazekage and had made sure that Sand would not be backing out. The sound nins were preparing themselves and Naruto was taught the barrier move from the other members. Kimimaro had also trained him with his Chakrams and he being a quick learner had gotten quite well with them.

"Are all of you ready for tomorrow?" Asked Orochimaru to the sound five Kabuto wasn't there due to having to make sure Kakashi wouldn't get suspicious again if he was here.

The sound nins looked at one another wondering if any of them would chicken out. There were a couple nervous looks on some of them. Others like Sakon were full of confidence.

"Once I give the signal, the ninjas of our village and Sand will attack Konoha. Once I have made it to The Hokage's temple Tayuya, Kimimaro, Sakon, and Kidomaru will set up a barrier preventing anyone from interfering with me and the Hokage. Naruto, your job in this conquest is to battle Gaara. I have convinced him into thinking that you'll be in the center of Konoha, right where everyone will be at and the most open place for destruction. You will fight him, but your job is not to destroy one another it is to wreak as much havoc as you two in Konoha, the sight of Kyuubi and Shukaku will cause Konoha to lose heart leaving them easy foes to be taken down."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "And Naruto? If you see Gaara fighting the one known as Sasuke, knock the Uchiha out. Don't kill him just render him unconscious so he won't be able to interfere."

"Once I have disposed of the Hokage, The Sound Five will assist the others in destroying the opposing ninjas. If all goes according to plan, by tomorrow The leaf will be taken down from Konoha and the Sound will be raised over it as Konoha shall be conquered."

The ninjas nodded in agreement. It should be easy, Sound although small in number of ninjas were deadly and not to be underestimated and Sand had the advantage if Gaara stayed on course.

"You are all dismissed tomorrow we begin the new era." He said dismissing them all.

"Hey Dosu, Zaku, Kin? Can I ask you guys a favor for tomorrow?" Asked Naruto to the three of them as he spotted them while he was leaving. He knew that they knew about the planned invasion and he decided to ask them a favor tomorrow

"What do you want Naruto?" Asked Kin to him.

"Tomorrow during the invasion, can you protect a boy by the name of Konohamaru?"

"Why on earth would we do that? Isn't he a kid of Leaf?" Questioned Zaku.

"He's my friend, and I want him to be safe tomorrow so he doesn't get killed."

The three looked at him as if he was crazy. That boy had showed up at times while they were training and had talked with Naruto. Cute little kid, but it was hard not to beat him up at times.

"Tch…let me guess, he softened you up and you don't want him to die." Grumbled Dosu in disbelief.

"Well if you guys are gonna act like that than I'm ordering you as your superior to protect him tomorrow." Said Naruto with a grin, knowing that he outranked them due to him being a member of The Sound Five.

"Alright Naruto, we'll protect the little brat." Grumbled Kin.

Naruto smiled he knew they were only acting like that. The four were friends and he knew that they would do that if he asked them to do it made him glad he didn't have to intimidate them unlike with Sakon and Kidomaru to do stuff he asked.

"Thanks guys," He said to them who just smirked. He then started to head outside for a breath of air.

A man with a mask covering his face saw Naruto head outside and sigh to himself. Now he had to kill Naruto, he had overheard the details and couldn't believe himself over what he heard. The boy he knew no longer existed. It was replaced by this ninja of sound. With a heavy heart he slowly followed the boy who was heading towards the area where the Hokage's of the past were carved into.

Naruto sighed and sat down on the head's of the past Hokage's. What was he gonna do? If they were just here to complete in the exam he would be happy. But with them attacking and possibly destroying Konoha, how could Konohamaru forgive him. The boy looked up to him in the past weeks that they had meet and he was the grandson of The Hokage. What if he thought he murdered his grandfather And what about Iruka? He hadn't seen him once in the entire time he was here although he had asked about him. Iruka was the first person to not look at him in hatred and disgust but instead accepted him not as a monster but as a human being.

"Orochimaru-sama…why do we have to do this?" He murmured holding his head in his hands.

(Get ready folks! This is it! The revealing of the unknown Assassin!)

Seeing the boy with his head down the man decided to act. Drawing his sword he silently crept up on him. Seeing the boy not moving he quietly brought his sword up and prepared to bring it down. After he reminded himself it was for the best he then brought the sword down.

_Deception…Disgrace_

As the sword came down and prepared to strike Naruto down…It was intercepted by a chakram that he had pulled out. Naruto turned around his face full of fury and his eyes red

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

The man brought his sword down trying to outmuscle him. Naruto pulled out his other Chakram and backed him off who backed away a couple of feet.

_Deception (An outrage!)_

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

Naruto and the man stared at one another. Naruto not seeing his foe due to a mask he wore. His eyes were in anger and disbelief. Why was he being attacked? He had never meet this ninja before.

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

The man pulled out an explosive tag, light it and threw it at him. Naruto dodged the explosion and charged the ninja wielding his chakrams. The two exchanged blows neither getting a hit on the other.

_Deception (An outrage!) He can't change his stripes_

_Disgrace (For shame!) You know these outsider types_

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face (See you later agitator!)_

The man charged him and managed to knock away one of his weapons he then stabbed him Naruto in the ribs drawing blood. He then striked the boy across the face and then kicked down to the ground and leapt away.

_Deception (An outrage) Just leave us alone!_

_Disgrace (For shame!) Traitor, go back with your own_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came (See you later agitator!)_

Naruto pulled himself up clutching his ribs and looked at the man.

Why? Why is he attacking him? It made no sense? Then it came to him. The man was a leaf ninja. He was one of Konoha's people who hated him for what happened which he had nothing to do with. Anger started to enter Naruto's heart.

"Why? Why am I always hated in this place?!" He shouted and to the man's shock Naruto started to transform

_Born in greed, Raised in hate_

_Helpless to defy his fate,_

_Let him run, let him live,_

_But do not forgot what we cannot forgive!_

The man watched in horror as Naruto transformed. Two tails sprouted out of Naruto's back, Fur started to cover his body. His feet and arms became claw like. He gained fangs. He stood before the man in anger and hatred.

_And he is not one of us,_

_He has never been one of us,_

_He is not part of us,_

_Not our kind_

The man threw an explosive tag at him. It exploded but to his surprise it didn't affect him. Naruto then began to do hand symbols. He then slammed his hand down and screamed.

To the man's horror a giant fox seemingly made out of energy shot out of Naruto and charged him jaws open. The fox slammed into him his claws ripping at him. The man collided into a wall and collapsed blood spewing from him.

Unknown to neither of them, Orochimaru watched the two battle he watched at what Naruto had done and could tell the opposing ninja was dead, or soon would be. He watched as Naruto walked over to the fallen ninja now back in his original form.

_Someone once lied to us,_

_Now we're not so blind_

_For we knew he would do what he's done_

_And we know that he'll never be one of us!_

Naruto a look of anger crossing his face walked towards the fallen ninja and reached down and yanked the mask off. A look of horror crossed his face at who he saw.

"I-Iruka-san!"

Iruka his face covered in scars and blood opened his eyes wearily and smiled at him.

"You've grown strong, Naruto…" He said with a laugh.

"No, no this can't be happening!" Shouted Naruto tears forming in his eyes.

_He is not one of us…_

"Naruto, I had hoped that we would meet but not like this."

Naruto looked on in horror as his first friend that he ever had smiled at him and then closed his eyes.

"Forgive…me…Naru…to…" He said drawing his last breath.

"No! NO! Iruka-san come back!" Shouted Naruto grabbing him and sobbing. He had killed his friend. Murdered him with his own hands.

_Deception…_

_Disgrace…_

Orochimaru leapt down and walked to the sobbing boy. He felt pity towards the boy and gently pried the boy away from the body.

"Let me go, Let me go! IRUKA!!" Naruto fought the man trying to get back to Iruka.

"There's nothing we can do Naruto. Konoha made him do this. He would have never done this if they hadn't forced him to do this!"

_Deception…_

_Disgrace…_

Naruto tears pouring out of his eyes looked back at Iruka's body. Feelings began to go through his body.

Sadness…Misery…and something else that boiled up in his heart making him feel nothing but hatred for Konoha. Rage entered throughout his entire body.

Konoha will pay…every last one of them will pay!

"IRUKA!!" He shouted up into the sky

_Decepti_on…

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it. I upload the next chapter as soon as possible.


	21. Chapter 21

Summary: Long awaited next chapter of Revenge of The Fox. Sorry for not updating, I've been busy with college and not have the time to work on this. After unknowingly killing Iruka and having his heart consumed with hate towards Konoha, Naruto starts to change in this chapter. And The Chunin finals commence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Later that night, a blond haired ninja of sound sat on a rooftop of a random building in Konoha. His face was red from the tears that had streaked down his face. His blue eyes once full of life were now dull and lifeless as if his soul had been taken from him. A hiccup escaped his throat as he looked over near the carved Hokage's where he had killed his friend.

Anger entered his heart, why? Why must they hate him? Why couldn't they accept him like Otogakure did? He hadn't done a thing to make them hate him.

"Everywhere I go, people will always end up hating me, if that's a case than so be it." With a snarl he pulled at a kunai and looked at it eyeing the weapon that he held.

He then stabbed the weapon into his arm. With a grunt of pain of he than began to make a pattern out of it. Ignoring the blood that was spewing from it he continued doing so. He snarled when he noticed it start to heal.

"Stop Kyuubi! Leave it be! I want to keep this scar." He ordered the Fox demon.

"Hmph, as you wish,"

Naruto continued working on it and after he was done held up his bloody arm and the scar which was on it.

He inspected it and nodded noticing that he had made it perfect and should stay there for a long time.

"Gaara's kanji tattoo on his forehead stands for love, my kanji scar stands for the opposite of it, how fitting of us." He said holding it up for all to see.

The Kanji scarred onto his arm, blood treaking down his arm stood for one word.

Hate…

Gaara watched the display of the vessel of Kyuubi amused. Something had come over his nemesis. He had watched Naruto and had noticed that he had drawn with a kunai a Kanji which stood the opposite for the one on his forehead. He had not used his healing abilities given to him by Kyuubi to heal it. As if he wanted to keep the scar forever on his arm as a remainder.

He noticed how Naruto was not having his youthful spirit, and he saw Naruto's eyes were kinda like his, devoid of life and emotionless.

Made him wonder what had gotten into him.

"Whatever it is it doesn't matter! We'll destroy him and bathe in his blood tomorrow during the chaos, I can't wait! Let's do it now!" Said Shukaku who was excited due to the moon being out.

Gaara ignored the raccoon demon having gotten use to his ranting. Although he did find it hard not to fight him once again but he knew he couldn't risk getting Naruto in a bad mood with the way he was now. It would all come to a head tomorrow. With that he left.

The next day it was what all of them who were participating were waiting for. The finals of the Chunin exams were to begin.

In the Sound nin's room.

Orochimaru in disguise wearing the Kazekage's clothes looked over the preparations'. Everything was ready, nothing was out of place. The bodies for the Edo Tensei including the man he was imitating were in perfect condition. The armies of sound and sand were ready. Everything was going according to plan. Sand had not dared back out with him deceiving them and last night could not have gone any better than he had hoped. Naruto was now full of wrath and rage towards Konoha, they would finally get what's coming to them.

"And now to return to my duties as Kazekage," He laughed to himself and left the room imagining the look on The Third's face when he revealed himself.

Naruto stood outside the arena with the rest of the Sound nins. He, Dosu, and Kin were participating in it. Zaku was going to be watching from the stands cheering them on. The other four would be busy setting up the barrier at the signal to surround the Hokage.

Naruto saw many of Konoha's ninjas who would be in the crowd. He wondered how many of them would live, he wondered if he really cared wither they lived or not. He felt a hand tap him on the shoulder and he turned and saw Tayuya.

"Be careful out there, don't do anything stupid that gets you killed. I…We need you for this mission." She said to him catching himself before she left with the others.

Naruto stood there for a moment a bit confused. It sounded like she was going to say that she needed him. Slowly a small smile barely noticeable started to spread across his face.

As they entered Naruto noticed with a frown Gaara was there along with his siblings. The vessel of Shukaku immediately noticed him and smiled somewhat psychotic as if he knew something. Naruto not really wanting to have a confrontation ignored him and went to a different part. He was looking for Sasuke but to his surprise he wasn't here and it was almost time to begin.

Did the Uchiha chicken out? He looked up towards the stands and couldn't see him. He shrugged not concerned about it seeing as how Sasuke's fight with Gaara was last anyway and he had about an hour to get here.

Gaara noticing Naruto entering and smiled. Once he had dealt with Sasuke he could then have his long awaited battle. He turned and faced Kankuro who immediately paid attention.

"Do you remember what your suppose to do?"

Kankuro nodded remembering how he was suppose to throw the fight against Naruto. It wasn't something he wanted to do but if a crazed demon tells you to do something you'd better do it. Although he was secretly hoping that Naruto would defeat Gaara later on.

Sarutobi, The Sandaime frowned when he saw Naruto. What had happened to Naruto? It seemed like all of the life had gone out of his eyes and they were like a void with nothing in them. He was also wearing those garbs reminiscent of Orochimaru. From when he had spied on the boy earlier he was full of life. Konohamaru had told him that Naruto was one of his friends and the two got along pretty well.

Now it looked like something had happen, as if Naruto had suffered something tragic to him. The Hokage mused over this. He had not seen Iruka at all today, and he knew how much Iruka was fond of the boy, the only person he remembered not hating Naruto when he lived in Konoha.

Later on, Gemna who was taking place for the deceased Hayate, Announced the beginning of the Chunin finals and called forth the first two opponents.

Kinuta Dosu vs. Nara Shikamaru

The lazy genin of the leaf faced off against the mysterious sound nin. At first Shikamaru who was reluctant to fight at the beginning attempted to grab Dosu's shadow in order to immobilize him and keep him from attacking him with that melody arm of his. What he didn't count on was that Dosu could now attack him from a medium range with his sound arm so he didn't have to rely on getting close to him now or moving a muscle to strike him.

Shikamaru quickly thought up of a strategy to defeat the bandaged nin. Hiding amongst the trees and seeing their shadows he got a plan. He then activated his special jutsu and managed to manipulate the tree's shadows to make it seem like they were his.

Dosu thinking the shadows to be his adversary's lashed out at a tree and destroyed it thinking to crush him. What he didn't count on however, was Shikamaru catching him with his shadow binding and placing him in a position where the remaining pieces of bark would fall on him.

It appeared that Shikamaru had won but had left a small flaw in his plan. He had misjudged the distance where the bark would fall and had put too much chakra in controlling Dosu to insure he couldn't move and would have to break the hold to move The pieces of bark fell among them striking them both across the bodies and pinning them down.

After the rain of wood had ended both Dosu and Shikamaru were unable to continue so the match was declared a draw with neither advancing.

Naruto looked around for any signs of a signal for the invasion. None had come so far, so apparently they hadn't start yet. He would know by the sound of a large explosion.

Watching Dosu and Shikamaru get carried out via stretcher he waited for the next match.

Hyuga Neji vs. Temari

In a match that was at an extreme disadvantage for Neji due to his close ranged style of fighting matched up against Temari's fan. Neji couldn't strike her if she kept on blowing him away with her fan.

Neji activated his Byakugan and saw a small hiding place for him. Getting inside it he calculated a plan to defeat Temari who was using her fan to make a mini tornado around the arena.

Temari who was focused on using her fan to make gusts of wind saw what appeared white eyes and Neji's clothing peering at her from a tree. With a grin she then sent a powerful gust of wind at him shattering the tree.

After it was destroyed she looked over and saw to her shock that it was just Neji's coat that he had worn. She then felt herself get struck multiple times in the back by hard blows sealing her chakra gates.

Neji had deceived her by hiding his coat and with use of some bells for his eyes had tricked. He struck her multiple times across her body making her unable to use her chakra and prohibit her from continuing the fight. Neji was announced the winner and he would face the winner of match between Naruto and Kankuro.

Naruto seeing how Orochimaru would probably not want to invade while he's in the middle of the match started to walk down.

"Careful Naruto, That guy's probably tougher than he dresses. Don't got too cocky." Warned Zaku to him.

"Yeah, don't try to get caught up in that Barbie doll of his." Put in Kin as well.

Naruto smirked and for a moment a light was in his eyes.

"Don't worry about me you two, I'm sure I won't fall for such a simple trick."

Kankuro walked towards the arena as well and was in thought.

"Alright, my job is to throw the match after testing this punk out. Isn't that right Gaara? I'd hate to worry you by putting myself in risk or make you mad by defeating him." He finished that thought with a laugh. Gaara wouldn't care if he got hurt. The only time he ever showed emotion towards him was that of anger.

"You want this so you can kill him and satisfy your lust for blood. And with this planned invasion that we have, I'm sure you'll wipe out everyone in Konoha, including your own kin to satisfy your hunger."

The two stood in the center of the arena facing one another.

"Nice makeup," Commented Naruto to him who scowled. "Are you the real you or is it your Barbie in that getup?"

Kankuro scowled in fury and unstrapped his puppet. That does it, this kid's going down! Insulting his warrior paint was one thing, but no one get's away with dissing Karasu and lives!

Naruto seeing this smirked and pulled out his chakram and got himself into a crouched stance.

Competitors ready?" Asked Gemna to them who nodded.

"Begin!"

Naruto started wasting little time hurling his weapon's at Kankuro who moved out of the way. Kankuro smirked thinking that Naruto's weapons were gone but saw to his surprise them seeming to be coming back towards him. Again dodging them he noticed chakra strings attached to them and Naruto seemed to be using them to have control of his weapons.

"Tch, copier." He muttered thinking of how he used his own chakra strings to control his puppet, he then hid inside the forest area bidding his time.

Naruto seeing this frowned. Looks like he'll have to flush him out of hiding.

He started spinning his weapons and leapt upwards. Releasing them he threw them at the trees slicing them down easily. Cutting off the hiding places for Kankuro to hid in.

In his hiding place Kankuro smirked, this was going to be easy. Reaching towards the bandages he started to unravel Karasu.

Naruto seeing little places for the sand nin to hide leapt down and listened closely. He then heard what sounded like two pairs footsteps but one of them was creaking. He knew that Kankuro was one of them but he couldn't tell the other's. It wasn't human footsteps as they sounded like they made out of wood.

He then heard a sound in the bushes and immediately leapt out of the way and into a tree that had not been struck down. Below him was that puppet that Kankuro used that had nearly grabbed him, it had a poison dart hanging out of its mouth which would've poisoned and killed him if he had not moved.

The puppet moved back into the bushes and disappeared from view.

"Come out and face me coward!" He shouted outloud challenging Kankuro.

"Here I am," Naruto looked over and saw Kankuro waving towards him standing there smugly.

"Here you go, one free wide open shot." He said holding his arms wide open. He knew Naruto's type. Give them a chance to attack and they fall right into it like a blind fool. His grin increased seeing Naruto leap down.

Seeing no sign of that puppet around, Naruto began to charge him in a zigzag pattern, darting from here to there. Kankuro just stood there waiting for him to attack.

Naruto bringing one weapon upwards and the other downwards in a vertical style attack striking Kankuro in half…or so he thought.

Kankuro's skin started to peel off and to Naruto's realization he had been tricked.

"SUCKER!!"

Karasu emerged from the remains and wrapped itself around Naruto's body. Naruto struggled against the strength of the puppet but found it increasingly difficult to resist. He heard laughter and looked and saw Kankuro emerging from a bush in front of him.

"Just like the boy and his mutt, you fell right into my plan. Now give up! Or would your rather have a broken spine?" Taunted Kankuro at him adding more pressure to the struggling Naruto

Gaara stood in the stands a look of anger on his face. What was he doing? He was suppose to forfeit the fight! Gaara's body started trembling in anger making sure to kill Kankuro if he dared disobey him.

Kankuro laughed seeing Naruto struggle in pain against the trap that he was in. He knew Gaara was probably going to kill him soon if he didn't give up soon so he decided to have a little more fun and then fake an injury so he can forfeit.

"Hey blondy, you still awake over there? How bout you give up! I'd hate to leave you paralyze, well not really!" He taunted again laughing at him.

His laughter abruptly stopped when he heard what sounded like laughter as well. It was coming from Naruto? It was, Naruto was of all things laughing.

"What's so funny? Am I tickling your funny bone?" Asked Kankuro confused to the boy who had his eyes closed and laughing apparently amused.

Naruto grinned and opened his eyes. Kankuro gasped unexpectedly. He saw in Naruto's now red eyes, himself. But his body was slowly dissolving as if it was showing his own death.

"W-What, what are you doing?!" He shouted remembering how Naruto had won his last match by just looking at his opponent in the eyes. He couldn't bring himself to look away. He saw himself dieing a gruesome death in Naruto's reflection.

His hands lost their grip on Karasu which loosened it's hold on Naruto who broke free.

"I know what you fear the most…" He said coldly towards him. "Your fear is arousing, and needs to be exploited!" Naruto than begin to do hand symbols and to Kankuro's shock the area started to change into that of a desert, and to his surprise he saw Gaara? It was, only when he was younger. What was going on here?

Gaara in the stands saw this and smirked remembering this Genjutsu that Naruto had used against Sasuke and remembering this memory when he was younger.

"Mugen: Akumu No Jutsu!" Shouted Naruto activating the Genjutsu with a grin.

Gaara performed a couple of hand symbols and then suddenly his head bobbed down as if he was asleep. Kankuro gasped knowing all too well what happened when Gaara fell asleep.

Shukaku could come out.

Sand started to form around Gaara's body, covering his entire self. In a mere matter of moments the one tailed raccoon towered over the arena shocking everyone in the stands at the sight of that monster.

Temari looked over at her brother, how could Shukaku come out? Gaara hadn't made any movements or shown any sides of anger. How was that boy able to do this? It seemed like he had conjured up Shukaku out of nowhere.

Gaara stood there unmoving but inside the real Shukaku was furious.

"How dare he? Using me to his advantage! How dare he!"

"Shut up, it's just an illusion, that Shukaku is nothing but a fake. That's what that technique is, it's only an illusion not real."

"Hmph, so do you think you'll see your beloved uncle if you get affected by that technique?" Taunted Shukaku to him striking a nerve.

Gaara growled ignoring the blow and continued watching.

Kankuro screamed outloud in horror as Shukaku looked down upon him and roared at him. The sight of that demon even if it was an illusion was enough to terrify him. That was his worst fear that he had experienced, seeing Gaara transform into Shukaku.

The demon roared and raised a claw and prepared to bring it down upon the prone Kankuro and kill him.

"Enough! I give!" Shouted Kankuro desperately as the claw was ready to come down upon him. But it seemed to do no good as the monster prepared to engulf him. Kankuro screamed loudly as it was just inches from his face when it disappeared.

Naruto had gotten control over the Genjutsu and had dispelled it sending Shukaku away. Kankuro collapsed to his knees numb in fear.

"Due to Kankuro forfeiting, the winner is…Uzumaki Naruto!" Announced Gemna to the crowd who sat there shocked at what had just happened.

Naruto walked away and started to head back. He ignored the looks he knew he was being given of suspicion and mistrust.

Gaara grinned now there was only one thing standing in his way from fighting the fox vessel.

Meanwhile…

"Lord Orochimaru, is it time?" Asked Kimimaro to him in the former Kazekage's outfit.

Orochimaru turned and grinned at him and nodded his head slowly. Slowly a grin spreaded across Kimimaro's face as well as his battle lust was starting to grow.

"I hope your ready old teacher, in a few moments what you and my former home has feared shall become a reality." He said to himself as he gave orders.

Back at the tournament the match between Kin Tsuchi and Shino Aburame was about to take place when suddenly a loud explosion rocked the arena shocking everyone inside it at the unexpected.

For Naruto, it could mean only one thing and the sound and sand nins inside it could only mean one thing…

The invasion had begun

A/N: Not my best chapter, everything you've guys have been waiting for is coming to a head next chapter! Stay tuned!


	22. Chapter 22

Next chapter of Revenge of the Fox. Here's the invasion that you've been waiting for! Hey, is anyone's alerts messing up. My alerts haven't been telling me if I had gotten reviews and if one of my favorite stories updated for the past couple of days.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Explosions rocked the arena shocking everyone inside and sending some down to the floor. Those inside it who were of the leaf could only look on in confusion not understanding what was going on.

For those who were of the sound and of the sand they knew what it meant. Their eyes narrowed and they reached for their weapons they had.

And turned and stabbed the closest citizen of Konoha that they could find cutting them down.

It was a conquest of Konoha.

Naruto leapt down from the stands and immediately began heading towards the exit knowing where he had to be. A man stood in his way, he wasn't a ninja but with a look of horror in his eyes he charged trying to defend himself Naruto with a knife drawn attempting to kill him.

Naruto dodged the stabs easily and not in the mood for this decapitated the man's head from his shoulders with one slice of his chakram.

He then continued moving forcefully pushing himself through the crowd into the city.

Outside it was out all battle as Sand and Sound nins charged into Konoha and the Leaf nins rushed to defend their lives and their families. Battle wiped over the streets blood spilled over the ground as men, women, and children fell.

Gaara who was walking patiently saw a squad of sound and sand nins doing battle with leaf nins in his. Scowling in annoyance at the blocked passage he summoned his sand and with no regards for either group engulfed them crushing their bodies. It didn't matter to him who got in his way he'd kill every last being in this city if they dared interfered in his fight.

Kimimaro was doing battle with a group of ANBU. Although they had the number advantage he was skillful enough to not get himself overwhelmed by them. Suddenly he heard music and saw hands emerge from the ground and grasping two ANBU crushed them.

A pair of arrows suddenly found themselves stuck into a couple of ANBU. Kimimaro turned and nodded towards Kidomaru and Tayuya. Sakon dealt with the remaining ones and the four started to head towards the area where they would put up the sound barrier.

Hatake Kakashi had just finished killing off a sound nin when he saw a figure jump down.

"Kabuto?!" He shouted in confusion at the silver haired medic. His "student" smirked at him and smiled.

"Good to see you Sensei," Kakashi couldn't help but notice that there was something different about his demeanor.

"What are you doing here Kabuto?"

Kabuto didn't answer, he instead charged Kakashi with shocking speed and pulled out a kunai.

Kakashi dodged the attempt and his eye's widened in shock. He then recognized that Kabuto was not wearing a Leaf hitai-ate, he was wearing one of sound.

"You, you're a traitor!" Accused Kakashi dodging another attempt. He grabbed Kabuto's arm and then with painful twist snapped his wrist breaking it. He smirked thinking that would finish it when Kabuto punched him right in the face with that arm he just damaged.

Kakashi staggered back and saw that Kabuto's wrist wasn't even hurting him. In fact he used that arm to readjust his glasses!

"You far underestimate my skills Kakashi, my strength is near equal of yours, I know your strengths and more importantly I know your weaknesses. I've just been holding back these past couple of years to gain info on Leaf and more importantly that stuck up brat Sasuke." He sneered with disgust.

"So we have had a snake in Konoha all this time? I should have known after seeing you meet with those ninjas of sound."

"You would have known earlier if you hadn't spent all of your time reading those books that you love so much. It's a bit surprising that the sensei of the last Uchiha is a lazy bum who reads porn." Taunted Kabuto.

Kakashi charged him and the two started to fight.

Orochimaru in the Kazekage's outfit grinned at the carnage spewing forth. Both Sound, Sand, and Leaf died. But the deaths meant little to him, he had expected that there would be casualty's on both sides. Already bodies began to pile the streets and buildings were being destroyed.

"Kazekage sir! Come with us, we'll escort you to safety!" Said a sand nin grabbing him unaware of who he really was.

The next thing the unfortunate ninja knew a sword was sticking out of him for foolishly grabbing the impostor.

Orochimaru summoned a pair of giant snakes and sent them to wreak havoc as he prepared to encounter The Sandaime.

"Is the old geezer in position?" Asked Sakon as the four Sound nins got in position to activate the Sound Barrier. Each had lead explosive tags around the area and once they activated the barrier no one could cross it without setting them off. Not only would the tags kill the one who crossed it but it would also destroy everything in its wake. This would allow Orochimaru to deal with the Hokage without any interference.

"The target is in position activate it now!!" Shouted Kimimaro to the others who immediately began to do hand symbols.

"Kekkai Hojin!" Shouted Kimimaro, Sakon, Tayuya, and Kidomaru at the same time activating the Ninjutsu surrounding The Hokage and the area he was in.

The Hokage felt an Ninjutsu being activated and could easily tell what it would do. Although he could probably deactivate it, it would take time and be a difficult process as one mistake could set it off wiping out part of Konoha.

"It appears that you are in trouble Sarutobi," He turned around and saw the Kazekage before him.

"So, your behind this, I shouldn't be surprised…Orochimaru." He said bitterly.

Orochimaru grinned beneath the hat and removed the outfit revealing himself to his former teacher.

"I have dreamed and waited for this day for so long old teacher…" He said to him in his robes.

Naruto moved through the city dealing with anyone that got in his way. He stopped at times and helped sand and sound ninjas fight off leaf defenders.

Seeing a group of ANBU hading his way he decided to deal with them and started spinning his chakram.

"Senpuu Katana no Jutsu!" (Whirlwind Blade Jutsu)

Throwing them the chakrams then seemed to take a life of their own as they began to spin fiercely and headed towards the ANBU who didn't see them coming until it was too late.

Slicing through them and cutting off body limbs the chakram's after going through once and then came back as if their were blown back by the wind spinning twice as fast wiping out the remaining ninjas.

Naruto caught the weapons as they came back to him and continued on his way.

"Chidori!" Shouted Kakashi his Sharigan eye activated as his chakra flowed throughout his hand and turned to electricity. He then charged Kabuto and with great speed fired the blast at him.

Kabuto went to jump and expected to dodge it but what he didn't expect was for Kakashi to leap as well and sent the attack right at his legs. Kabuto screamed outloud as his legs were burned and he collapsed on the ground. Luckily for him he wasn't hurt in the chest or stomach area as that would've killed him.

"Give it up Kabuto, even with your medic skills you cannot heal your legs if they are burnt off. Yield and I end it painlessly." Warned Kakashi in full seriousness. There was no way Kabuto could get up from that as his legs were nearly useless now.

Kabuto grimaced but then saw to his delight that Kakashi had gotten close to him. All he needed was a clear shot.

"Sakarau Karada no Jutsu!" (Reversal Body no Jutsu) He grasped Kakashi by the leg and grinned as his fingers glowed a purple flame.

Kakashi didn't understand what he was doing until he felt as if his legs were being burned. He shouted outloud in pain as he collapsed and saw that his legs were burnt badly.

He then saw that Kabuto's legs were fine now and he was capable of standing now which he did and stretched his leg.

"W-What did you do?!"

Kabuto grinned. "It's simple, while you were busy training the Uchiha brat this past year, I've developed a Jutsu which allows me to switch any pain that I am in with that of someone else. So while my legs are perfectly fine now, yours are extra crispy." He smirked as he draw a kunai.

"Yield, and I end it painlessly." He mocked the words that he had said earlier. He was prepared to finish him off when a giant turtle appeared and snapped at him.

Not so fast my silver haired youth! The only person that can kill my eternal rival is the Beast of Konoha!" Kabuto groaned in annoyance at that voice as on top of that turtle was that annoying man wearing a turtle like outfit.

"Kakashi! I'm disappointed in you! To think you have the lead right now in our rivalry and you cannot defeat this genin!" Criticized Might Gai at him.

Kakashi if he could stand would go up there and kick his ass all over Konoha for bringing that up whilst a war was going on.

"Now I, Might Gai, shall teach you THE GLORY OF YOUTH!" Shouted Gai leaping off the turtle and landing near Kabuto who growled in anger.

"I don't have time for this, I'll deal with you two idiots later!" He disappeared in a poof of smoke from the two.

"Coward! Poof back here and fight me like a man!" Shouted Might Gai but got hit in the head by a rock.

"Gai be smart for once and shut up and help me! Get me to a medic I can't feel my legs since he gave me the damage I gave to him!" Shouted Kakashi at him.

Gai helped him up on the turtle and started to head towards where a medic should be mowing down anyone in there way.

Zaku Abumi fired a blast of wind from his air cutters into a group of Konoha defenders who were already confused due to Kin activating her bells disorienting them. The group was pushed back and before they could react a mummified ninja appeared and drawn his gauntlet.

He then punched the side of the building and using his melody arm caused part of it to break down and crush the defenders killing them.

The three hadn't been involved much in the fight so far and this was there second skirmish that they had. The three relaxed as the part they were in didn't have many people in it as they were basically put in the back.

Dosu took a deep breath and looked over the carnage. All three could hear the sounds of death as weapons clang and both invader and defender screamed when a fatal blow was thrusted upon them and due to them being sound nins they could hear it louder than ordinary ninjas.

"I-I can't take this!" Shouted Kin covering her ears trying to block the sound out. She knelt down and closed her eyes. Zaku saw this and knelt down beside her.

"Kin, what's wrong?" He asked concerned for her.

"All the screams, all the weapons, all the people dying! I didn't know it would be like this!"

Dosu seeing how that the two needed some time alone got on guard. Suddenly something jumped on him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Leave my home alone you big meanie!" Shouted Konohamaru launching ineffective blows to his head. Dosu struggled with the brat and tried prying him off as Zaku and Kin talked oblivious to what was happening

"Kin, I know this is pretty tough and it's a changing experience for us but we had no choice, we knew that if we didn't get involved in this we would get killed. I like this about as much as you do and our friends are out there fighting and dying as well and they would expect the same out of us as well."

"But does it have to be this way? Why does Orochimaru want to destroy this place so much?" She asked wrapping her arms around him.

"I-I don't know, We were given orders to avoid conflict if necessary and to capture that brat. Maybe the conquest will end soon and there won't be as many people dead as it sounds like." He said hugging her back.

Dosu backed into a wall jarring Konohamaru loose from his neck and then turned around he knocked him out with a punch from his melody arm.

"I hate kids…" He muttered in disdain at the boy with anime swirls in his eyes as he looked over at the two holding onto each other.

"I got the brat, so you two can quit being lovey dovey in each other's arms!" He shouted at them jarring them from one another.

"I should be surprised but I'm not really." Said Sarutobi to Orochimaru as the two were at a standoff. Orochimaru stood there grinning smugly.

"Think of this way, You're giving the title of Hokage down to me, of course to do so I have to kill you. But I promise you The Third will give his title to The Fifth Hokage of Konoha."

"Not as long as I breath will I let you do that. Not even if you had the other Hokage's with you would I do that!" Said Sarutobi in defiance, to his surprise Orochimaru chuckled.

"I wasn't expecting you to say that but in that case…" Three coffins were brought upwards and The Sandaime gasped in horror.

"I've brought along some old friends who are dying to see you!" Shouted Orochimaru activating the first coffin, it glowed for a slight moment

Out stepped the first Hokage of Konoha now under Orochimaru's control.

Sarutobi's eyes widened in horror. Orochimaru was bringing back the past Hokage's to serve him and kill him.

Orochimaru activated the second coffin and out stepped the Second Hokage.

"And last but certainly not least!"

"NOOOO!!" A fireball slammed into the last coffin destroying it.

"Who did that?!" Demanded Orochimaru in anger he turned and saw to his disgust an old comrade.

"I will never allow you to bring back my most beloved student under your control! Nor will I allow you to harm Sarutobi!" Shouted Jiriaya appearing beside The Hokage who smiled at his old student.

"Fine then, I'll only need these two to kill you both, now prepare yourself!" Shouted Orochimaru as the 1st and 2nd Hokage's charged them.

Naruto who had been running for an hour dealing with those who tried to attack him was now in the main part of Konoha and looked around, he then saw what he needed to see.

A boy with red hair and green eyes waited for him, he stood there with his arms crossed. He stood there emotionless uncaring of the carnage around him. He then noticed Naruto before him and slowly a psycho smile spreaded over his face.

"I've been waiting for this ever since we first fought." Said Gaara.

"Man, you need to get a hobby." Said Naruto in disbelief as he approached him.

"Once I kill you and paint this entire village red with your blood, my bloodlust will be complete," Said Gaara licking his lips.

"Dude, forget the hobby you need serious help."

Gaara grinned and his gourd uncorked as sand came out of it.

"I pity you Gaara,"

Gaara's eyes widened a bit at that.

"I do, you've grown up in nothing but hatred and you've never had a single friend in your entire life. A shame, maybe if you hadn't hurt Tayuya I would have tried to befriend you." Said Naruto with sympathy in his voice.

"Shut up!! You don't understand my pain, all the sleepless nights! All the hated looks! All the suffering I went through!"

"**Yes, Yes use that rage and kill him!!"** Shouted Shukaku inside him ready for battle.

Naruto scoffed. "Maybe you should try fighting that demon inside you instead of being all hateful instead, Kyuubi doesn't control me, I control him. You could do the same thing too with Shukaku if you showed some backbone!"

"**Hey! The only reason your in charge is because of that stupid seal on you!" **Snarled Kyuubi in anger.

"Shut up! I hate you because you've never had to kill someone who's deceived you and said they loved you!"

"Shut the hell up! I'm tired of your mouth! Last night I killed someone who was very close to me without knowing it! Don't go on about how miserable your life is! I was hated as well in this place until I was saved by Orochimaru! Your Kanji says love but it should say this!" Shouted Naruto having enough of Gaara's mouth.

He rolled up his sleeve and revealed the scar that he had written on him last night. Gaara looked over it and grinned.

"Hate? Your's says hate while mine says love, I feel like we're brothers, born of different people."

Naruto smirked at him and lowered his head.

"Now that we're done talking, let's end this once and for all!!"

Sand encompassed Gaara covering his body, while fangs and claws emerged from Naruto as he activated the cursed seal on his body.

The two each let out a primal roar as the two prepared to do battle for the last time…

A/N: And we stop! I hoped you looked the invasion so far. Next time Orochimaru faces Jiriaya and The Hokage and Naruto faces Gaara. But what happens when Sasuke interferes?


	23. Chapter 23

SaiyanWarrior200: I'm back! (Notices angry mob with pitchforks and torches) Whoops, sorry I haven't updated these past couple of months but stuff's been going on and I haven't found the motivation to write. But now I'm ready to continue Revenge of The Fox. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Like High Noon at the OK Corral two figures looked at one another oblivious to the carnage surrounding Konoha. Each one waited for the other to make a move. One tormented soul with psychotic desires in his eyes. The other with ice cold vengeance burning in his body and blood red fury in his veins. This would be the last fight between the two. One last fight to settle things once and for all.

Naruto made the first move charging at him. He struck blow after blow lightning quick but each one was deflected by the sand guarding Gaara who had been training himself for this. Each blow was met with a counter by the other. Naruto then started making hand signs.

"Sakebu Ookami no Jutsu!" Opening his mouth he let out a powerful scream which struck Gaara who held his ground. The small building behind him collapsed due to the power of the jutsu.

Naruto didn't waste any time and charged Gaara he went to struck him but found his arms caught by Gaara the two in a test of strength. The two never gave an edge and it looked like that they were evenly matched.

Gaara grinned a sadistic grin and Naruto eyes widened. Sand from Gaara's gourd swarmed around him and threw him away, leaping back up he saw Gaara laughing.

Gaara continued laughing as sand warmed around him. It began to cover him all the way from his feet to his head. Soon Naruto was staring at a miniaturized version of Shukaku.

"This can't be good…" Muttered Naruto in disbelief. Gaara or was it Shukaku laughed at him and struck at him with his tail. Naruto narrowly dodged but before he could react was struck by the same tail sending him into a wall.

"**What's wrong boy?! Show me the power of Kyuubi!!**" Shouted Gaara in Shukaku's voice. Naruto snarled in defiance. If that's what he wanted, then he'll get it!

Naruto stood up and felt the power of Kyuubi start to flow through him. It was almost was a drug, intoxicating making the Oto nin want more. He felt that power extend all the way to his body.

A red tail sprouted out of Naruto's back, His hands and legs became fox like each with claws. His now red eyes looked directly at Shukaku's gold eyes.

The practice round was over

Up on the top of the Hokage's tower the battle was joined as Orochimaru and the revived former Hokage's battled The Sandaime and Jiraiya. The 1st and 2nd Hokage delivered powerful jutsu after jutsu but Sarutobi and Jiraiya countered each one. Orochimaru watched on in amusement as the two pushed back the others. He then raised his hand and the 1st and 2nd came back to him.

"I have some interesting news which I think you should here." He said to Jiraiya and Sarutobi who were on guard. The two did not doubt he was planning something.

"Last night your council decided to send an assassin after one of my students without you knowing it."

"What are you talking about? The council would've never done such a thing." Said Sarutobi. Orochimaru smirked an unpleasant smirk.

"But they did, they sent an assassin after my student. Can you guess which one? It was Naruto who they tried to kill!"

The Sandaime eye's widened in shock and disbelief. Jiraiya however wasn't buying it.

"Don't listen to him! That snake would make up any lie to catch us off guard."

"Shut up fool," Snapped Orochimaru. "As I was saying, they sent an assassin after Naruto. I watched the two, although it looked like he might've die Naruto crushed and killed the fool. Do you know who it was?" Orochimaru grinned.

"Tell me old man, have you seen the one called Iruka today?" He said with a cackle.

"No, he couldn't have, Naruto killed him?" Said Sarutobi who was about to drop to the ground in disbelief. He knew that Orochimaru spoke the truth but couldn't believe it. Naruto killed Iruka

"Sarutobi-sensei!" Shouted Jiraiya at him. "This is not the time for this. It's a lie! Orochimaru is tricking-"

Orochimaru burst out laughing. "You're a bigger fool than I thought! You know that the council hated Naruto, you yourself hated him for a while because it cost the life of your most beloved student The 4th!"

That struck a nerve and Jiraiya had to restrain himself from charging at the Snake.

"You can think about this in the afterlife…kill them both!" Shouted Orochimaru as the two Hokages charged them and continued the battle.

"Come on, don't panic, keep things orderly." Said Kakashi to the Civilians

Kakashi being aided by Gai and a Jonin named Kurenai was leading Civilians out of Konoha and into a secret area for them to hide, although he wanted to help out with his legs badly injured there was little he could do. His legs were healed so he could walk but they were in great pain

"Kakashi!" He heard a voice and saw Sakura who was helping the civilians running towards him.

"It's Sasuke-kun! He's heading back towards the battlefield!"

"What?!" Shouted Kakashi turning to face her.

"He was saying something about finishing the fight between him and someone else. Please you got to do something!"

Kakashi ignoring the pain in his legs started to head back towards the battlefield as fast as he could go.

A figure walked the other way the fleeing civilians were going, his teammate had tried to stop him but he had shoved her away and continued heading towards the battle. He heard the faint sound of his Sensei calling out for him but ignored it. His mind was made up. He would face his rival again and defeat him or die trying.

Naruto bit down hard on Gaara's shoulder biting through the hide with his fangs. The boy cried out in pain and tossed him away.

"DIE!! Maruchipuru Suna Misairu no Jutsu!" Multiple sand bullets shoot at Naruto who quickly performed hand symbols. Not having enough to create a barrier Naruto did the best he could to dodge the attack. He dodged a couple of them but was struck in the chest and sent through a wall. Naruto got up clutching his chest in pain.

("Time to use the heavy artillery") He thought and got out his chakram

"Take this worm! Senpuu Katana no Jutsu!" Naruto twirled the weapons in the air and hurled them with a grin. Gaara's sand caught them and wasn't impressed.

"Is this all??" He taunted but to his surprise Naruto laughed.

"Look again stupid!" He looked at the chakram's and gasped in shock when he saw that they had been laden with explosive tags.

KABOOM!

The explosion engulfed Gaara and he fell to the floor his body deformed. Naruto noticed that cracks lined his body and he wasn't moving. Suddenly sand started to form around his body and in no time he was full again and standing up.

"**Is that all Kyuubi? If so I'm disappointed!**" Said Gaara in Shukaku's voice

"**You have yet to experience a quarter of my power Shukaku!"** Snarled Naruto back at him in Kyuubi's voice the two demons communicating between their vessels.

"You will die, the both of you! I will not be denied my goal, to slaughter everyone to prove my existence! Suna Misairu No Jutsu!" Shouted Gaara bringing his hand to his mouth and firing a large missile.

Naruto quickly did hand seals. "Oto Shouheki No Jutsu!" The missile was deflected by the barrier and the two glared at one another.

("He just won't give up! Well neither will I.) Thought Naruto. Suddenly the miniature Shukaku's body started to expand, Naruto took a step back and watched in disbelief as Shukaku started to grow and become wider and taller soon it was taller than anything still standing in Konoha and let out a roar which could be heard throughout the area.

"Kyuubi?" Said Naruto standing in shock.

**"Yes?"**

"How the fuck do I beat this!!!"

The ninjas who were occupied with the battle with each other could only look in disbelief at the sight of Shukaku. Even the most hardy of ninjas who had seen multiple wars trembled. The Sound Trio felt the earth beneath them start to quake and hanged on for dear life. Kakashi who had made it back to the battlefield eyes widened in horror at the sight of him. Never a man of faith he instantly sent a prayer to any gods watching over this to answer him.

Tayuya and the rest heard the roar even near the Hokage's tower and could faintly see the demon.

"Where the hell did big and ugly come from!" Shouted Sakon.

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed, it could only mean one thing. Naruto was engaging with The vessel of Shukaku.

"Damnit, don't you die bastard." Muttered Tayuya to herself.

Shukaku howled and went to ensnare Naruto. Naruto leapt out of the way and Shukaku crushed the building that he was standing on. Naruto quickly leapt place to place dodging both sand and claw with barely a second to spare. Shukaku crushed building after building attempting to catch his prey killing all those who were underneath him unfortunate to be in his way.

Sabaku Kyu!" The demon shouted. This time Naruto had nowhere to run and felt himself trapped in the attack. He struggled but it was no else. The raccoon howled with glee and ensnared him in his arms and began crushing him.

Naruto let out a cry of agony as he felt all his bones breaking in half. Not even the Kyuubi's healing power could help him.

"**SCREAM!! SCREAM FOR MERCY!! Do it and I'll let you die painlessly!"** Howled Gaara in the demon enjoying the fun.

"I…can't…let it…end…not…like this…" Said Naruto before collapsing unconscious.

The Demon prepared to finish him once and for all when he felt his hand starting to burn. Suddenly fire started burning his arms from his hand where he held Naruto. Suddenly his claws were pushed open and he watched in shock as his claws were sliced off!

"**What is happening!" **A faint glow attracted andhe turned his head and saw out of the corner of his eye.

Standing on top of a building was Naruto, but no longer as a human. His once blonde hair was now silver and went down to his back. He gained fox like whiskers, fur covered his entire body and he had three tails a gold, silver, and red one sticking out of him.

"Now then let's continue you overgrown piece of trash!" He shouted in his Second level form. Naruto leapt into the air and performed Hand Seals

"Shinen Shinkan!" (Abyss Bullet)

Faster than the eye could possibly follow Naruto charged the demon and began cutting his way through not even Shukaku's sand could stop. All over the demon he want striking him cutting him.

"Stop moving you worm!" Shouted Gaara at him. Suddenly Naruto was face to face with him and he had a dark ball of energy in his hand

"Shinen Honoo!" (Abyss Flame) He threw the ball energy at him and watched with satisfaction as Shukaku was burnt the dark flames covering him. The demon covered himself with sand and put off the fires some which dropped below and set the ground on fire.

Gaara inside Shukaku was breathing hard. No one had ever pushed him to the limit like this. For once he was afraid he'd be the one who'd die this time.

Suddenly he heard Shukaku talking to him telling him to relinquish control and to use a certain Jutsu. Although he knew this would probably cost him part of his mind he saw no other choice.

Naruto was prepared to finish him off but saw Gaara appear on top of Shukaku's head. The boy started doing hand signs and grinned before he called out.

"Tanuki Neri no Jutsu!" His head bobbed down as if he was asleep and Naruto could only watch in confusion. Suddenly Shukaku's eyes glowed and came to life.

Naruto leapt at him again and expected to hit him again but he got shoved aside by sand. He bounced back and saw Shukaku open his mouth.

"Uh Oh."

Shukaku spat out a large sand missile right at him but luckily he evaded. The missile left a deep crater where the ground once was.

Naruto realized at the rate they were going they wouldn't be a village left to conquer and he had to end this quick. Many building were destroyed and dead piled the streets. A good part of them came from their battle.

Naruto grasped his body in pain unexpectedly.

"Great I must be using too much chakra and power, my body feels like it's been hit by hammers fifty times without a break."

He looked up and noticed that Gaara was asleep a plan begin to form in his head.

Naruto then leapt backwards on the few remaining buildings heading towards the Mountain where the Hokage's of the past where carved Shukaku eagerly following him.

The Sound and Sand ninjas seeing that the war was turning in their favor by the destruction done pressed on with renewed ferocity against the leaf defenders who started falling back. Instead of continuing the fight they began retreating trying to take those who were wounded with them. Most got away, but some were captured and knocked out by the pursuing Sound nins.

Kabuto Yakushi had given orders to them to not kill those who were captured only subdue them saying that Orochimaru wanted the prisoners alive. The Oto nins fearful of even the Snake Sannin's orders did not strike the captives more than necessary.

Kabuto looked around the site and back towards the Hokage's tower. Shouldn't Orochimaru be done with the old fool by now?

The Sandaime, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and the Resurrected Hokage's breathed heavily. The area was a mess. Although Jiraiya and Sarutobi had fought well they were a little disoriented by the taunts Orochimaru dealt at them leaving them opened for strikes.

"Tell me Jiraiya, when the 4th's son was being hated and beaten down where were you? Looking for young girls in skirts?"

"Shut up!" He shouted letting his anger get the best of him who was struck by Orochimaru.

Jiraiya prepared to charge him again but felt Sarutobi's hand on his shoulder.

"I'll admit that you're right Orochimaru, I did things that I shouldn't have done concerning the boy. You were the first person who offered him a chance to not be hated and trained properly. Konoha did dishonor the 4th's wishes by hating the boy out of fear and ignorance. Perhaps the destruction of Konoha is his wrath against us…But I will not allow you to see it's destruction even at the cost of my own life!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened. No he couldn't!

"As the 4th used this Jutsu to seal Kyuubi so shall I to stop your ambitions! Shiki Fujin!"

Behind The Third appeared a deity clad in a flowing white robe. The creature looked at the first and second and the two immediately crumbled into sand their souls consumed revealing the sacrifice bodies of Yoroi and Misumi.

Orochimaru felt his soul starting to weaken and it would only be a matter of time before he spent an eternity battling the other souls inside shinigami. Already his arms were sealed.

"No! It won't end like this! If I die so will you fool!" His lashed out his tongue which transformed into a snake with a sword in its mouth sending it as quickly as possible.

"Sandaime look out!" Shouted Jiraiya trying to block the attack.

Too late…

Sarutobi gasped in pain and a bit of blood spreaded out of his body as the sword went all the way through him. Jiraiya gasped in horror. Slowly Shinigami disappeared as Sarutobi collapsed onto his knees.

Orochimaru stood there with a small smile on his face but it was quickly removed knowing that his arms were sealed. He leapt down off the building and ordered the Sound Nins to remove the barrier so he could get out of there.

"No, No, old man." Said Jiraiya tears starting to show in his face. The Third smiled at him before his eyes closed.

Shukaku followed Naruto chasing after him.

**"Come back here!"**

Naruto saw himself in a perfect position. He waited for it and right when Shukaku was about to grasp him disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Shukaku eye's widened in disbelief and then heard a voice.

"Behind you!" He turned and saw Naruto with a ball of dark energy in his hand.

"You're finished!"

Instead of aiming it at him Naruto turned around and fired sending him right directly towards Gaara who was asleep.

Shukaku howled and tried to disappear but found himself caught in between the hokage's with nowhere to go. Naruto struck Gaara with a passing blow in the face. Slowly Gaara awakened.

**"NOOOOOOO!! NOT AGAIN!!!** Howled Shukaku as he turned to dust and went back inside Gaara. Naruto then went back to his original form. The two who had gone beyond their limits plummeted to the ground below. 

Naruto landed hard and muttered how come the author couldn't give him a softer landing. He saw Gaara land as well a short distance away.

**"Well done Naruto, I must admit that I'm impressed."** Said Kyuubi to him who slowly got up and walked towards Gaara who just watched the sky. 

"Kill me…"

Naruto's eyes widened at that he didn't count on that

"You've won, go ahead and kill me I'm sure you want to since what I've done to your friend. I can't defend myself so you'll have no trouble."

Naruto felt part of him wanting to kill him and he would've agreed and done it. But something held him back. He saw himself in Gaara. What he would've become if he had stayed in Konoha, had let himself become cold and his heart made of stone. He never knew that they were good people in this world. People that would accept him not for what he is, but for who he is.

Part of him told him to kill him, that he'll try to kill him again if he let him go. He nearly killed Tayuya, and who knows how many people's he's killed before? Naruto found himself drawing a Kunai and rising it above Gaara's chest. But then came that voice that told him that although it seemed the right thing to do if he killed him he wouldn't be any better than he is, If he did it he would've won no matter what and was told to be strong.

Naruto found himself losing his grip on the kunai torn between, Gaara watched him not blinking wondering what he was going to do.

**"Don't forget Naruto, he's a demon vessel, just like you are."** Said Kyuubi to him. 

Naruto turned and after fighting a war within himself dropped the kunai. Gaara looked at him a bit shocked that he spared him.

"Gaara…what you said earlier was true, we are alike, I too was hated by people who hated me for the same reason they hate you. But not all people will hate you. Find the ones who will accept you for who you are, not what you are. When you have, you'll understand why you lost today."

Naruto started walking away. Gaara stood up and looked at him unsure written across his face. He then left the two going separate ways.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around and saw his sensei finally finding him amongst the ruins.

"Sasuke what are you doing we need to get out of here. Orochimaru's men are still here. We've got to get away from here!" Chastised Kakashi at him.

"I wanted to find and kill that boy who did all this, that vessel of Kyuubi, he should die for this." Said Sasuke in determination.

Kakashi shook his head. "Don't let revenge consume you Sasuke this is a bitter blow for us all. But we won't do the survivors any good if we get killed. There will be time for vengeance later but for now we must regroup." He led the Uchiha away and began making their way back.

Sasuke although cooperating with him felt a voice tell him that he should abandon him and continue his quest.

What was once The great village of Konoha now stood ruins. The entire area save for a few buildings was decimated. The dead littered the streets, it was over Konoha had fallen.

In an area where few damage was done Prisoners mostly civilians and a few ninjas sat huddled together. They included the Hokage's grandson Konohamaru, The ninja Ibiki, and many others. They were under the watchful eye of Sound and Sand ninjas making sure they didn't try anything

Naruto found the rest of the Sound Five, a few of them were wounded save for Kimimaro who was having one of his attacks and treated by medics. Naruto was surprised to see Tayuya who when she saw him hugged him shocking him and got laughed at by the rest.

Orochimaru standing on top of the Hokage's temple let out a chuckle despite the pain his arms were in. It was over, Konoha was no more, he finally had his vengeance.

Unknown to everyone, the prisoners, the Oto's the Suna's the survivors, two pairs of eyes had watched this invasion.

"Very interesting eh Itachi?" Said one a tall shark like man to his accomplice. The other man opened his red eyes but did not respond.

"Who would've thought Orochimaru would've done it. No doubt he had the power of the fox and the raccoon. Maybe we could slip in and nab them before anyone noticed."

"No…we should report to our leader. Besides Deidara will chew us out for taking his assignment." Said Itachi Uchiha

The two cloaked men disappeared in a flash heading towards their groups hideout.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun Dun! There you have it! Konoha is no more and Akatsuki has been revealed. I know I said Sasuke would get involved in the fight but I couldn't find a place to put him. I hope you all enjoyed this. Review please.


	24. Chapter 24

Next chapter of Revenge of the Fox, just basically deals with a meeting between Akatsuki, and the aftermath of the Invasion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Late that night, on top of the Carved Hokage's looking over the ruins of the once great village of Konoha sat Naruto. He looked over the scene and replayed ever moment of the invasion in his head. The battle with Gaara who seemingly was a mirror reflection of himself if he had chosen a different path, The fact that the Sandaime was dead, that the bodies of the dead if they were Konoha were burned while the fallen Oto and Suna ninjas were buried with full honor.

He turned his head towards a grave with a small memorial that he had dug a night ago. It was Iruka's grave who had tried to assassinate him and he killed him in anger. That had caused him to swear vengeance on Konoha for what they caused him to do. He turned his head away from the grave and looked back down.

Hearing small footsteps he turned his head prepared to draw a kunai. He relaxed when he noticed that it was Tayuya who walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Figured you'd be here." She said to him as the two looked down below at the ruins of Konoha.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yes, Tayuya-chan?"

"I know all about your history, Orochimaru-sama told me that you were raised here in this village and was hated by the bastards for something they couldn't accept. The fact that you're the demon vessel for Kyuubi and the assholes hated you."

Naruto brought his head up to stare at Tayuya who returned the stare. He lowered his head down and sighed.

"I guess you hate me too like everyone else did in Leaf then? Since the fact that I'm the vessel for Kyuubi."

"No I don't, don't think that I or the others hates you for something stupid dumbass! None of us hate you for being a vessel to a demon like those bastards do! Hell, if people would get their heads out of their-"

Tayuya was interrupted suddenly when Naruto wrapped her in a hug. Tayuya gasped and blushed as she slowly wrapped her arms around him returning the hug. On his face was a smile that nearly took up his ears.

"Thank you Tayuya, this really means a lot to me." He said to her as he held her in his arms knowing that she didn't hate him and would never hate him because of the Kyuubi.

Unaware to anyone, a figure with half his face covered was on top of the Hokage's temple overlooking the battlefield. He could only imagine what the battle must've been like The Kazekage and Orochimaru facing the Sandaime and killing him, most of the Sand nins had already left including Gaara who seemed different. But a nagging feeling told Baki that something was afoot and he had stayed behind. Where was the Kazekage? He should have shown himself by now.

He discovered the Kazekage's outfit but it offered little help but suddenly something caught his eye. It appeared to be the remains of a coffin apparently burnt. He went to the coffin and gasped.

Inside was the burnt remains of the Kazekage who was dead. It didn't take Baki long to figure that Orochimaru had killed him due to the wound.

Taking the Kazekage's hat with him he hurried to Suna.

The next morning,

Orochimaru cried out in pain, as blood spewed forth from his now useless arms. At his side quickly applying bandages over the now blood soaked ones was Kabuto.

"Damn that man," He muttered in disgust thinking of how The Sandaime had sealed his arms. Everything should've gone perfect, but even though he was successful and Konoha was destroyed his arms were useless and unable to move. He was also in a weakened state and doubted if he could defeat a Chunin at his health.

None of the Medics of Sound could help him, not even Kabuto's skill combined with theirs could heal them. Although the medicine at times took away the pain he was still useless.

Kabuto finished applying the bandages and stood up and shook his head. He knew that Orochimaru was in one of those moods and had to tread carefully here.

"Orochimaru, as much as I don't want to say it I don't think it's possible for your arms to ever be healed."

Orochimaru gave him a look which told him he already knew that.

"Isn't there someone in the prisoners skilled in medicine? Maybe they might be able-"

"Shut up Kabuto, Those fools have less skill in medicine than a child. Not one of them would help me anyway since I destroyed their pitiful village. I need to deal with them anyway soon." He stood up and walked towards the window overlooking the ruins. A small smile tugged at his lips and it turned into a dark grin.

"At least I've finally had my revenge. But there's been Survivors, I know that. Not all of Konoha was destroyed."

"Scout parties are already out searching for them, we'll find them in no time at all." Confirmed Kabuto.

Orochimaru chuckled. He doubted it, as long as they were in the remains of Konoha the survivors wouldn't show themselves. But once they've made it back to Oto they'd reveal themselves. But what about his arms? If not for his tongue and snake ability he'd be unable to defend himself. And the fact that he needed a new body soon and the blasted Uchiha was not among the prisoners. But suddenly it dimmed on him a possible way to heal his arms. Soon laughter began to spread from his lips.

Time to pay visit to an old friend…

Jiriaya sighed as he looked out from the newly constructed hiding place which was deep within the mountains, was in fact underground. Years ago when Orochimaru had left Konoha the Sandaime had secretly built the new hiding area so that in case Konoha should ever fall the survivors would have a place to hide. Only Jiriaya and a few other villagers knew about this area. After finding the survivors he managed to persuade them to come with him as he didn't doubt Orochimaru would send search parties out to find them. And the fact that he had the Sandaime with him managed to get them to follow them. They had buried him in a makeshift shrine and had began making plans for what to do next. They were lucky that they had half of the village's population considering the destruction done by the fight between Shukaku and Naruto

"What are we doing here? Hiding like rats?! We should be out fighting those bastards!"

He turned his head and saw an argument breaking out between the ninjas.

"Listen to me, right now we're no match, if we go out there we'll be slaughtered." Said Kakashi leaning on a makeshift crutch to a Chunin.

"I don't care! My family was murdered out there! Each and everyone of those assholes will pay for this!" Said the Chunin glaring at him.

Arguments broke out, some siding with him others siding with Kakashi.

"It's The Sandaime's fault! If he had allow us to kill that damn monster when we had the chance we wouldn't be living like moles!" Shouted one man and much to Jiriaya's shock a majority agreed with him.

That made him sick to his stomach that they would blame him for what has happened.

"Shut up! Shut up all of you!" He shouted at them and got their attention.

"You know maybe we deserved this, maybe this is the Yondaime's punishment for the way we treated Naruto."

"How could you say-" Began one but Jiriaya silenced him with a glare not rarely seen on the toad sannin.

"Think about it! Use your head instead of your mouth for once! Did any of us even give Naruto a chance when he lived in Konoha? The boy was hated daily for something that was beyond his control! He experienced prejudiced, discrimination, and all other things despite the fact he tried to be friendly to us. Not once did someone except for The Sandaime and Iruka treat him nicely. Hell if I was in that boy's place and Orochimaru offered me the chance to get revenge on you bastards who are so high and mighty on themselves I'd probably take it!" He shouted in anger.

He turned his head and looked away. "This is a dark day but most of the blame falls on ourselves for what we did. The snake saw an golden opportunity and took it and achieved success. If we had done the other way, who knows maybe Naruto would've been a hero in this village instead of an outcast."

Most of the ninjas slowly nodded, although they agreed that they were partly to blame it didn't mean they'd say it out loud.

Jiriaya sighed and left the chamber, and began to head outside to the entrance, due to reports of Oto scouting parties only highly ranked ninja could head outside. He moved past the guards and went up and saw the sun. But it's warmth couldn't help him. He fell to his knees and closed his eyes.

"Sandaime, please give me guidance during this time."

Later that day, the prisoners were rounded up and forced into the center of Konoha. The Sound nins had ordered them to kneel to Orochimaru when he arrived or face the consequences. Most were forced into a kneeling position by a weapon although a couple of them were prepared to fight to the death.

"All Hail Lord Orochimaru!" Shouted a Sound Nin as the Snake Sannin approached the Sound Five right behind him including Naruto.

Orochimaru smirked at the hated glares he received from them. He turned to the Sound Five and they nodded. They immediately began to encircle the crowd keeping an eye out for any troublemakers.

"Fallen citizens of leaf! I offer you a choice, swear your allegiance to Oto and myself and you shall not be harmed, you will keep your ranks that you have but you will serve only Sound. What say you?" He said to them.

The prisoners looked at him as if he was out of his mind. How could he do that? Offer them to join him? Most of them were rather fall on their own swords than do that!

Orochimaru smirked. "So, no one will join?"

A growling voice was heard and up stood a heavily scarred man. "Of course not!" Shouted Ibiki with even more scars covering his body. The Sound Five immediately noticed him and began to make their way through the crowd but he paid no attention.

"I would rather have my body devoured by maggots than serve you! Serving you would be a fate worse than death!" Several of the prisoners tried to get him to calm down but he would not listen. Unaware that the Sound Five were closing in on him.

"You wretched vermin! I'd rather serve the devil himself than serve scum like you! None of us would ever-"

SLICE!

Too caught up in his anger Ibiki did not notice that Naruto was behind him and had a Chakram drawn and struck at his neck in a cutting motion. Ibiki's head fell from his shoulders and his headless body fell as the prisoners gasped in horror. Behind him was Naruto with one of his Chakram's fresh with blood.

"If you want to serve the devil so badly I'll help get you there." He said coldly to the head which Sakon went over to and picked up.

"I'll make it simple for all of you. Either join Orochimaru-sama, or join him." He said as his eyes started to turn red at them and pointed to Ibiki's corpse as Sakon held up the head for all to see.

"So…chose wisely either join me and be spared or be slaughtered." Said Orochimaru for the last time.

The prisoners all looked at each other and at the example of what could happen to them. Slowly all but a few, who were immediately killed by Kimimaro and Kidomaru, kneeled to him and swore their allegiance to him and to Sound.

Orochimaru smiled, for now he had additional strength

In a dark hideout members wearing cloaks with red clouds on them stood together, it was the first time in a long, long time that all of them had met at once.

"What is your report Itachi? This had better be good for bringing us all together." Ordered the Akatsuki leader his face not being shown.

The killer of his clan did a bow. "As you know Orochimaru was once a member of our organization. He abandoned us after he proved disloyalty, he has made his own village the village of Sound."

"You brought us here for that? Ol' pale skin made himself a village? That seems a waste of time for us to know." Said Deidara with a scoff at him.

"Yesterday Orochimaru conquered Konoha, that is why I brought us all here. His village is now the most powerful in the lands now."

That made most of the members eyes widen in surprise. This was big news.

"How did my former partner do it?" Asked Sasori the missing sand nin.

"Well remember the boy that was the demon vessel for Kyuubi? Well apparently the snake got his hands on him and turned him into a weapon, the boy at three tails managed to defeat the vessel of Shukaku at full strength." Explained Kisame the shark man.

"Why did you not attempt to get them both after the battle it would've been a perfect opportunity?!" Growled the leader his eyes narrowing in anger.

"We felt it was too risky, Orochimaru and Suna's army were still there, we'd have to fight them all off to get to the boys." Said Itachi calmly not showing fear.

"Very well then, this is an interesting development, Zetsu!" Ordered the leader

The ninja with a venus flytrap covering his head kneeled.

"I want you to go to Sound and spy on Orochimaru, we must be watchful of him now. If he gains enough military might he will attempt to find us and destroy us as payback."

"What of the Kyuubi child? Should I capture him if given the chance?" He said glancing over at Itachi who just shrugged not really caring if Zetsu took his assignment.

"If you get the chance yes, but your mission is to keep an eye on Sound at all times you are dismissed."

"Hai…" The missing grass nin disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving the other members.

The other members one by one also disappeared leaving the leader inside who looked at the sealing statue. They only needed seven more and then the world would be theirs.

Sasuke Uchiha sat in a chamber underground his arms folded his head on his knees.

_"Power is what you desire is it not? You wish to restore your clan, to punish your brother for his crimes do you not? I can give it to you."_ Said a voice. 

On instinct he clutched his neck where the cursed seal was feeling the pull of temptation. The voice was getting stronger telling him to abandon Konoha, that they had nothing they could offer him. That someone else could give him that which he desired. Was it the man, Orochimaru who could give him that strength? Make him stronger? Give him the strength to kill Itachi?

"Sasuke?"

He immediately removed his hand from his neck and saw Sakura a look of concern on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." He got up and walked away but he still heard that voice whispering desires for him.

Jiriaya was listening to reports from scouts. Apparently Orochimaru and Oto had left the remains of Konoha and were heading back towards their land.

"Alright, you are dismissed." The ninja left with a bow and Jiriaya sighed and rubbed his head. He was not cut out to be a leader, but he felt that it was his duty since the Hokage died and he was the one who carried him to this place. He reached towards a certain book and a perverted grin slowly spreaded across his face.

"Heh, Heh! You girls always know how to brighten my day." He said with a laugh as he flipped a page. Whoa! This girl's breasts were almost the size of-

It hit Jiriaya like a ton of bricks and he immediately gasped. Orochimaru's arms were sealed by The Sandaime and it looked like he could never use them again as they were impossible to heal by a normal medic. But Orochimaru would be desperate and search for the one person who just might be able to heal his arms.

"Tsunade, I've got to find her quick! If he finds her first and she heals his arms we're doomed!"

At Oto

Naruto sat next to Tayuya listening to her playing her flute enjoying the sound of her music. Although most of the village was celebrating the invasion's success the two had decided to hang low.

Naruto watched her play her flute but seemed more focus on the girl. He noticed that although she was young she had a nice body and was developed well for her age. He felt himself blush for thinking those thoughts at his age.

**"Age ain't nothing but a number Naruto! If you want her, take her!** Said Kyuubi who Naruto ignored, he was way too young to be thinking about stuff like that. Besides if she found out that he was thinking stuff like that about her she'd kill him. 

Tayuya stopped playing her flute and opened her eyes. She looked at him and gave a small smirk at him. So that's the way he wanted it to be eh?

"Did you like what you saw?" She asked him slyly noticing a blush on his face.

Naruto laughed nervously at her and suddenly blushed when Tayuya got up and laid her hands on his chest and began to slowly settle herself into his lap.

(_Oh Kami…) _Thought Naruto as she slowly and oh so teasingly sat herself on his lap giving him an close-up view of her.

"Does it feel good Naruto? Me being on top of you?" She asked sexily as she trailed her fingers down his chest and her face being close to his. Naruto couldn't help but nod his head yes, and was doing his best to keep himself in control. To ignore Kyuubi's wishes to take her and have her cry out his name in pleasure. But he then found himself wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. He then set his lips to her neck, placing small butterflies across his neck getting a response caught between a moan and a giggle from her as she stroked his hair.

A smile began to form on their faces as the two prepared to kiss.

"Ahem…"

The two bolted apart from one another instantly. In front of them was Kabuto who looked amused at the scene.

"As much as I hated to interrupt you two, Orochimaru has requested your presence in his chambers immediately Naruto." He said.

Naruto stood up still carrying Tayuya and placed her in the chair, a pout was on her face not happy with the interruption. He smirked and gently kissed her on the nose. "I'll be back in a little while, see you later Tayuya." He said as he left with Kabuto.

"Aren't you a bit young for stuff like that?" Asked Kabuto to him. Naruto turned his head to him who had a smirk. "And you must have terrible taste if you go for a girl who can make a sailor blush with her mouth."

Naruto scowled at him. "I like her because she sees me for who I am, not what others see me as. And I wasn't thinking straight back there."

"Do you like her in a romantic way or in a lustful way?" Asked the medic with a smirk that threw him off his guard. Was his feelings for her in a way one might have for someone to be their lover? Or was it a feeling in the way of desire and possession? He didn't want to think about that as he shook his head.

"Go perform surgery on yourself Kabuto." He said with a growl as they approached Orochimaru's room.

Orochimaru grimaced as he downed a vial of medicine Kabuto had concocted using his tongue. The stuff tasted awful but they could help take away the pain in his arms temporary. Slowly he felt the useless limbs pain go away. He growled, he hated this. Feeling useless was something he didn't feel often but with the loss of his arms a majority of his skills were useless. He hoped that Tsunade would be able to heal his arms, but odds were the Slug would need persuasion to do that.

He heard his door open and only one person would dare enter his chambers.

Turning he saw Kabuto and Naruto enter and kneel.

"Naruto, I have a mission for you, tomorrow you and Kabuto shall accompany me to find an old friend who has been sighted."

Naruto raised his head up in confusion not understanding.

"This woman maybe able to heal my arms so I can once again be at full strength, you two are going along as bodyguards in case anything should happen."

Naruto slowly nodded at him.

"Report to me tomorrow morning, you are dismissed."

Naruto stood up and saluted him and left the chambers to prepare for his mission.

SaiyanWarrior200: And here we'll stop, Next chapter Tsunade makes her debut. Review please, I hope you enjoyed it.


	25. Chapter 25

Next chapter of Revenge of the Fox, main focus is wither Tsunade will heal Orochimaru's arms. Other stuff will be involved as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A red haired boy sat on top of the roof in his village. He was thinking about the previous events, How he had once again fought his nemesis but this time had lost even with the might of Shukaku he had still lost to him. Surprisingly the demon was silent having not said a single word to him. It confused him as hell that he had been spared. It didn't make any sense. Why was he spared? He half expected to die after defeating him. If the outcome was the other way around he surely would've killed him.

Then he remembered the boy's words. Find the people who care for you and you'll understand why you lost. What did it mean? Was there people who could accept him? Who would look past him and see him for who he is? Was that why Naruto was so strong? Because he had people that cared for him? Was that why he hadn't been the victor?

Gaara sighed, he'll need to think this over for a long time.

Inside the Suna council the members were arguing over what to do next. Baki had informed them that the Kazekage was dead, murdered by Orochimaru. So what would they do? Would they go to war with Oto for revenge? Or would they still align themselves with the Snake Sannin?

"I say we keep our alliance with him, Oto is the most powerful village at this point. It would be foolish to challenge him now!" Said one man who received a mixture of agreements and jeers.

"Fool, have you forgotten that our leader was killed by that snake? We must have vengeance against them for tricking us!" Argued another as arguments broke out between the council. Half it seemed wanted to go to war with Sound, Half wanted to remain aligned with Orochimaru.

"This is getting nowhere," Mumbled Kankuro as he and Temari watched from outside.

"Well what do you think? Do you think we'll go to war for vengeance for what they did to the Kazekage?" Asked his sister as they looked on.

"Who cares? That bastard had it coming, frankly I wouldn't have been surprised if Gaara was the one who killed him for all he's done to him."

The two watched from inside as things were looking grim between the council members who wanted to go to war with Oto while others wanted to ally with it.

Was it possible that a civil war could be set off in Suna?

Naruto stood outside the training grounds of the Oto academy watching the young students train. Memories of his own training came back at him. Here he learned how to fight and how to harness his true potential.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye a familiar person, it was Konohamaru who was running laps along with some of the other students. Along with most of the young prisoners from Konoha, he was put into the academy. He noticed that bruises marked the kid's face and that he wore the headband of the leaf which he wore proudly still. The boy ran determinedly keeping up with the others.

Naruto walked over to the instructor, a one eyed man who carried a whip that Naruto had felt on more than one occasion as a kid. The man sensing his presence turned around and a smile tugged at his lips.

"Good to see you, my most stubborn student." He said to him who bowed in respect to his former instructor. The two had often clashed with Naruto as a student arguing with him and he could still fell the sting of that whip of his.

Naruto smiled at him and the two watched the students train. Naruto who was looking over at Konohamaru caught the attention of the instructor

"The brat over there, he's got potential, but he's got a hard head and a harder will. Refuses to take off that leaf headband, I've yet to break him but I should be able to soon."

"I have a suggestion for you," The instructor turned to face him. "Let me train him, knowing you you'll probably kill him. The kid won't listen to you, I've met him before so I know how he's like. Besides it'll be one less hassle for you."

The instructor mused over that, the brat had been a problem and had caused trouble for the other instructors as well. He had used his whip on him but the boy continued to be a problem for others.

"Very well then, I'll talk with Orochimaru-sama and see if he'll agree to allow you to train him. Maybe you'll succeed where we have failed."

Naruto nodded and watched Konohamaru seeing himself in the little kid.

Dosu Kinuta his body covered in sweat paced himself in front of the giant boulder in front of him. Cracks lined the boulder from his previous attacks on it but still showed no sign of breaking. His teammates who were worn out from their training watched as he concentrated and looked for a weakness in the boulder.

Suddenly his one eye which was closed opened and he threw a punch from his melody arm right at the boulder. Nothing happened at first but slowly cracks spreaded across it and it shattered into pieces.

He took a deep breath and heard Zaku whistle in amusement.

"Damn, you sure are powerful Dosu." He said as he and Kin watched on.

"No I'm not…" He replied which surprised the two.

"What are you talking about? Your pretty much the most powerful of the Genin next to-" Said Kin before she was interrupted

"Compared to most yes I'm strong but to the others such as The Sound Five I'm a weakling." He said bitterly at them. He walked over to them.

"Why are you so obsessed with gaining power Dosu? We won the invasion and Sound isn't a minor village anymore. And besides odds are after a couple of missions we'll be promoted to chunins." Asked Zaku to him.

"Do you remember the power that Naruto had during his fight with that demon? I could feel it a mile away, it was dark, sadistic, and ruthless. How did he come by such power? I knew the tailed beasts were strong but I didn't imagine that kind of power." Said Dosu

"Well Naruto is the vessel for The Kyuubi's or so it's said. I've read that he could flatten a mountain with the flick of his tail if he wanted to." Kin said to him.

"Naruto is strong, and that's why I continue training, to gain enough strength to challenge him one day. I now right now I wouldn't stand a chance against him if he goes all out, so I'll continue training and improving until I know I can fight him. Even though he's my friend if I could be said to have any, but a battle against him would be a dream come true."

Zaku and Kin exchanged glances. Dosu never was one for info about himself, he usually was a ninja of few words who finished his enemies quickly. But it looked like Dosu was intent on training himself until he knew he could stand a chance against Naruto.

"Well I guess if your going to go all overkill on us we might as well do the same." Grumbled Zaku as he and Kin stood up and prepared to resume training with the bandanged nin.

Later that day Naruto was heading towards the training grounds with a signed document from Orochimaru. Naruto arrived there and saw a Jonin there and along with him Konohamaru.

"Orochimaru-sama has given me permission to train this kid, this is his seal." He said as he held it up. The jonin took a glance at it and shrugged. It was the Otokage's orders. Besides now the kid could handle this brat.

Naruto and Konohamaru stared at one another for several minutes before Naruto spoke.

"You may hate me for what happened Konohamaru but I'm your trainer from this day on."

The boy turned around and folded his arms and made a noise which caused Naruto to chuckle.

"I don't want anything to do with Oto scum! So just leave me alone!" Said the boy refusing to turn around. Next thing he knew his headband had come loose and it was gone. He turned around and saw Naruto holding it.

"HEY! Give that back!" The kid ran up to him and tried to get it back but Naruto held it above his head preventing the boy from getting it. He then flicked Konohamaru on the nose.

"Once you have earned it, I'll give it back to you. From now on you shall wear this." He tossed him an Oto headband which Konohamaru glared at.

"I don't want that! I want my headband back! Give it to me or else I'll beat you up!" The boy said leaping up trying to grab it which was out of his reach.

"I can see your having problems with the little brat already Naruto." Said a voice which made Naruto smile. Tayuya walked up to them, just done training herself.

"Who's she?" Asked Konohamaru.

"This is Tayuya, she's one of my friends and a fellow sound. Listen to me Konohamaru, I'm going to train you and make you into a proper ninja. You may hate my guts but you will listen to me. Show yourself to be a worthy apprentice and maybe I'll let you accompany me on missions."

The boy looked at him doubtfully. The boy had wanted nothing to do with him but knew that if he didn't train with him he would probably die.

"Well then let's begin, did Konoha teach you any useful skills?" Asked Naruto to him.

"Just one, I think it's useful."

"Well then go ahead and knock yourself out little squirt." Said Tayuya with a smirk.

Konohamaru started to do a pair of handsigns and after he was done.

"Sexy No Jutsu!" Konohamaru then turned into a naked Tayuya! With smoke barely covering her body parts.

Naruto's jaw dropped down in disbelief at the sight and looked at the real Tayuya who had fire in her eyes.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!!!"

Naruto spent the next couple of minutes prying Tayuya's hands off of Konohamaru's throat trying to keep her from killing him.

Kimimaro walked down beneath Orochimaru's deepest labs. Except for Orochimaru and Kabuto, only he was allowed access through this area. He stopped near the edge of a cell at the far end and peered within.

"Juugo? Juugo! Are you there?" He called out into the darkness. Slowly a figure walked forward.

"K-Kimimaro? Is that you?" The being inside the cell called out. A smile formed on the Kaguya survivor at his friend who walked towards him, his brown hair showing.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you this past couple of days but I've been away."

"I know, I've heard that Orochimaru pulled off a successful invasion."

"Yes he did but that's not the reason I'm down here."

Kimimaro paused before he told this news to him.

"Juugo…I don't know how to say this but my time is almost up."

"What do you mean? You just got here." Said Juugo smiling at him.

"I…I'll soon be leaving this world. I can feel it, even talking with you takes all my energy."

Juugo looked at him shocked and in disbelief.

"The disease has spreaded?"

"Yes, there is nothing that can be done for me. Although the treatments have stalled it there is nothing more that can be done. I'll die soon."

"No, No, NO!! I WON'T ALLOW IT!!" Juugo went into a rage and throw himself at the door trying to break down the door like a wild animal. Kimimaro stood there looking at him with sadness.

"There is nothing that can be done for me, I'm sorry to say this but this will probably be the last time we met."

"You can't die! What will I do without you! You're the only thing keeping me from going insane!" Juugo shouted at him who was unfazed.

"You'll have to learn to live without me! Like I learned how to live without my clan or family!" He unexpectedly shouted which got Juugo to grasp the bars.

"I know that you value me as a friend and I you, but you'll have to learn to live without me."

"No…" Said Juugo barely above a whisper. Kimimaro turned his back on him and started to head out.

"Farewell…Juugo."

The next day Orochimaru, Naruto, and Kabuto left Sound Village and began to scout the surrounding villages and towns looking for Tsunade. When Naruto had asked for a description of her Orochimaru responded.

"A blond woman who likes like she's in her twenties with breasts as big as watermelons."

Needless to say Naruto thought that finding a woman of that description would be easier than finding sand in a desert.

Naruto and Kabuto looked around the third town that they had located looking for her. Kabuto had easier access due to his age which allowed him inside bars while Naruto had to keep an eye out on the rooftops. From what they knew, Tsunade loved Sake and she loved gambling almost as much. So odds were she'd be in a bar. After they had found her they were suppose to report to Orochimaru who would confront her.

Naruto was waiting when Kabuto suddenly appeared in front of him a smug grin on her face.

"Found her, she's in that bar over there, you can see her through the window."

Naruto looked over and his mouth hanged opened in shock at the sight of the woman. Kabuto laughed at him and hit him over the jaw knocking him out of his trance.

"C'mon we need to report to Orochimaru."

Tsunade looked over her cards and reached over towards her drink. She was involved in a poker game but her mind wasn't on it. She and her apprentice Shizune had been traveling from town to town the past couple of days. But in every town there was rumors of Konoha being destroyed. She had had enough of it. All she wanted was to enjoy some sake, play a couple games of poker, and enjoy herself. But a nagging feeling told her that something was afoot. That something really big had or was about to happen.

"I fold, I can't tell what she's planning, better not risk it." She was jarred out of her thoughts as her opponent had folded his hand.

"Game and money goes to Player Two." Said a man as he pushed the large amount of money towards Tsunade who looked shocked that she actually won.

"Congratulations' Tsunade!" Exclaimed Shizune congratulating her.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. If she had won a large amount of money gambling it could only mean one thing.

Something bad was about to happen.

"Orochimaru-sama we have found her!" Reported Kabuto as he and Naruto kneeled in front of him.

"Excellent, now let's get acquainted with my old companion." Grinned the Snake as Kabuto made a cut on his arm on it causing blood to spew forth.

"Tsunade-sama I don't understand, why did we have to leave? You won all that money, I figured you'd want to continue playing." Asked Shizune as they left the town. After she had won, Tsunade immediately quit the game and took her winnings. She then told her that they were leaving with no questions asked.

Tsunade ignored her but suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck start to raise up. The alert of danger which she could feel coming somewhere.

She then heard a hiss and a intake of breath. She turned her head and her eyes widened at a large snake in front of her.

"Tsunade-sama!" Cried out Shizune as the reptile lunged at her. Tsunade dodged easily and went into a fighting stance.

"What the hell?! A giant snake? Where did it come from?" She was prepared to activate a jutsu to destroy it but then it vanished. Her eyes widened, that was a summoned snake, but the only person she knew that could summon snakes was…

"KuKuKu, your still as quick as ever Tsunade-Hime." Said a voice which she had never expected to hear again.

She slowly turned around and found herself face to face with Orochimaru. She backed up a bit in shock but immediately regained her senses.

"Orochimaru? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shouted Shizune as she run up to her. She took a look over and gasped at the sight of the Snake Sannin. Landing next to him was a silver haired man wearing glasses wearing a sound headband.

"I'm not here to harm you Tsunade, all I need is a favor from you."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, something was afoot. She knew her former teammate, almost as well as he knew her. There was something eerie about this.

"What do you need me for?"

"I need you to heal my arms."

Tsunade looked at him confused but then saw his decaying arms. She was shocked at that but kept her cool.

"What mess did you get yourself into this time?" She snapped at him.

"Oh nothing really, except for invading Konoha."

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock.

"You did what?!"

Orochimaru smirked. "I invaded Konoha, I killed our old teacher the Sandaime and Konoha was destroyed, there's barely anything left. Unfortunately Sarutobi sealed up my arms preventing me from using Jutsu's so that's why I'm here."

"The rumors were true? Konoha was destroyed?" Said Tsunade in disbelief. Next to her Shizune was shaking heavily.

"Your lying!" She shouted and the black haired woman charged him, ignoring Tsunade's order to stay back

She was nearing Orochimaru when suddenly she found herself staring right into red eyes. An confused expression covered her face but she then saw herself in the eyes. She was dying in there reflection her body slowly melting before her. She found herself shaking in fear when a fist collided with her jaw knocking her on the ground.

"Keep away from Orochimaru-sama filth, I won't away you to harm him." She looked up and saw a boy with blond hair leering down at her. She started to push herself up and fight him but heard Tsunade telling her to stay back.

Tsunade then saw the whisker like scars on the boy's face and her eyes widened in shock.

("The Kyuubi child?! Orochimaru got his hands on him as well?")

"No thanks Orochimaru, I won't heal your arms. Nothing you would offer would convince me anyway." She said as she regained her cool and turned and prepared to leave

Orochimaru smirked "Not even if I resurrected your brother and former lover?"

That stopped Tsunade in her tracks. "Dan and…Nawaki?"

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes, by using a jutsu I have developed I can bring them back to life. Surely that is a good enough price for your cooperation."

"Tsunade-sama don't listen to him! Think of what happened to Konoha! He'll just kill you after you heal his arms! He won't bring back my brother and Nawaki-"

Shizune found a chakram blade pressed against her throat by Naruto his expression telling her to keep her mouth shut.

Orochimaru smirked and weakly held up five fingers. "Five days, meet us at the castle located near here in five days for your answer. Though if you accept I should warn you beforehand that you need two sacrifices for my Jutsu to work. You already have one over there." He said as he glared at Shizune.

"Remember, five days for you to think this over."

With that the three Oto nins disappeared leaving the two behind.

After they had gone a distance Orochimaru pulled Naruto over and gave him instructions.

A day later Jiriaya was walking around the same village looking for Tsunade. He had told the leaf resistance that they would need to find her first. If Orochimaru got her in his clutches and she healed his arms they would be in a whole lot of trouble. The council had wanted to send with him a team but he had refused. He did not want to risk anymore lives. Of course he had accepted he would've picked an all girl time.

"Damnit! I can't believe it!" Shouted a woman's voice marching out of a bar. Jiriaya watched as a woman with large breasts appeared in front of them.

"I don't believe it! I should've won! My hand was perfect, I was robbed!" The woman went on a tirade unaware of the sannin while a black haired woman tried to get her to calm down.

"Tsunade?" Said Jiriaya after ten minutes had passed and she had calmed down.

The woman turned around and her eyes widened.

"Jiriaya?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!" They both shouted at each other at the same time pointing at one another.

Later on, the old comrades were in a room talking.

"So I see, he's been here, I should've known he'd be here first." Said Jiriaya grimly.

"Jiriaya that boy that he had with him had whisker like scars on his face. How did Orochimaru get a hold of the Kyuubi child?"

Jiriaya cursed. "That bastard offered the boy a chance to not be hated and he accepted it. Most of the blame for the destruction of Konoha goes to us for hating him when he was just a kid. He saw an golden opportunity and took it. Orochimaru killed Sarutobi, I saw it with my own eyes." He said as he looked down.

Tsunade stood up and walked towards a window.

"Tsunade we need you, I can't lead the survivors alone. I need your help, it's the only way we can have a chance to stop Orochimaru."

"…I refuse."

"Tsunade-sama?" Asked Shizune confused

"If I decide to help lead this resistance the council will force me to become Hokage, and I have no intention of ever going back to Konoha."

Jiriaya reached out and grabbed her on the arm. "Tsunade listen to me. Orochimaru wiped out Konoha, there's nothing left! What makes you think that if you heal his arms that he'll stop? You know him, he won't stop until the entire world is under his twisted control. You've got to-"

Tsunade shook his arm off her angrily and turned to face them.

"I need some time to think about this, Orochimaru is meeting me in five days. I'll give my answer to him then."

Tsunade walked outside the room and went into the village, the moon was out and she sighed. She had no idea what she was gonna do.

"Planning to ally yourself with the leaf trash?" Said a voice. She turned around and saw Naruto standing behind her. Apparently he had been ordered to stay behind and see if she tried anything. He stood there nonchalantly and she could tell he wasn't looking for a fight.

"Orochimaru-sama is offering to bring back your loved ones and your going to betray him?" He said as he walked up to her.

"Ha, don't make me laugh kid. The only way he would reunite me with them is by killing me."

Naruto looked at her and shrugged.

"Why do you follow him? Do you not know what he's done? He's done horrible things."

"Like giving most of sound who were outcasts a home and showing us that we can be powerful?"

"Okay he gave some people power but he doesn't care about them, their just pawns on a chessboard to him. The same goes for you." She said to him.

Naruto smirked at her. "Well I maybe a pawn in your eyes but I'm an effective pawn."

"So your just like everyone else he's corrupted, his loyal lapdog who'd lick his boots at any given opportunity. Konoha must have done some terrible things to you for you to join him."

Naruto glared at her and anger was in his eyes.

"I'm no stinkin' lapdog, I accepted his offer to join him. He gave me more than Konoha ever did, What would you have done in my position? Would you accept or would you decline?"

Tsunade stared at him hard. The boy had a point, Jiriaya said that part of the blame goes to Konoha for what happened. Would she join the Snake if offered the chance if she was in his place?

"…I probably would've joined him if I had to suffer the stuff you went through."

"So we agree on something," He said with a smirk

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Well I'll leave you to your choice, I'll see you in three days. Choose wisely." With that Naruto disappeared leaving Tsunade to her thoughts.

At Suna a red haired boy sat on the roof still his eyes closed still thinking of the past events. A man suddenly appeared in front of him and Gaara's eyes opened and he instinctively reached towards his gourd. But stopped recognizing Baki who put his hands in the air indicating he wasn't an enemy

"Gaara, the council wishes to see you." He said calmly

Gaara looked at him not understanding but slowly stood up and followed him.

A/N: Here is where we will stop, Next chapter Tsunade makes her decision. I hope you enjoyed this. Your reviews keep me typing.


	26. Chapter 26

Next chapter of Revenge of The Fox. Tsunade makes her decision in this one. Will she heal Orochimaru? Or will she join the resistance? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: By now you should all know I don't own Naruto

Thunder rumbled the air, Lightning at times flashed in the sky, Rain pounded the ground, soaking everything and everyone foolish enough to be out in it. The busy streets of the small town were now deserted, shops were closed as the villagers went to the safety of their homes. A major thunderstorm had hit the village and only a brave or foolish person would go outside.

Tsunade watched the falling drops her apprentice Shizune asleep in their hotel room. Jiriaya had left earlier but told her he would be back. Tsunade let out a sigh, she had a huge choice to make in the next three days. She had no idea what she was going to do. What choice should she make? Heal the Snake? Or aid the Leaf? Part of her wanted to be reunited with her loved ones, yet part of her wanted to aid her village. She shook her head of that thought. That memory was in the past along with her youth. She had left Konoha shortly after the fourth's death, tired of everyone that she loved from Konoha had died. Dan, Nawaki, her parents, people that she had loved had died for that village, sacrificing their lives to save it, leaving her with a shattered heart.

Shortly after the day that Kyuubi attacked with the death of so many, she had left, tired of the bloodshed, tired of everyone she knew dying. And so, she left Konoha, taking her young apprentice with her, vowing to never return.

And now she had to make perhaps the biggest decision of her life.

At Oto…

"Orochimaru-sama, I saw Tsunade talking with Jiriaya, one of our enemies. He's attempting to get her to join the leaf resistance." Said Naruto his body soaking wet as he had just returned.

"I see, so the witch will not aid us then?" Said Orochimaru with a growl as he sat on his throne.

"I'm not sure, she said that she didn't want anything to do with Leaf as they would force her to become Hokage if she did. I talked to her but I couldn't figure out what she was gonna do."

Orochimaru's eyes widened a bit in surprise. That was a bit interesting, he knew Tsunade harbored bitter feelings towards Konoha but he was a bit surprised that she would not aid her home. Perhaps she still forsaken the village which took her loved ones

"Very well then, you are dismissed Naruto, go get yourself cleaned up. I don't want you catching a cold before we go see Tsunade soon."

Naruto bowed and left. After he had left Orochimaru mused over this development, wondering what Tsunade would do.

Naruto sighed feeling the hot water hit his body warming it. He was at The Sound Five's headquarters which was there training area which also had a shower. He spent time here training with the others, Kimimaro occasionally if he was feeling well.

After taking a shower he turned the water off and got dressed and prepared to go home. He was prepared to leave when he heard a voice.

"Well, Well, Well, just the boy I wanted to see." Said a voice.

Naruto turned around and groaned. Walking towards him was a pink haired girl wearing glasses. There was few people that Naruto didn't like but this girl was one of them.

"What are you doing here Karin?" He asked the girl who walked up to him with a smile on her face.

"Oh nothing, I was hoping to find Kimimaro here for something important but I couldn't find him, My chakra radar must be acting up. But I found you instead." She said.

"Well then if you excuse me I gotta go."

"What's the rush? Are you afraid to be around girls? She teased him.

"No, in case you haven't noticed my teammate's a girl."

"Oh, Tayuya, that broad? If you ask me your too good for the likes of her." She sneered as she hated Tayuya.

"Well what girl do you think should I go for?"

"Well, how about a girl like me," She said slyly as she put her fingers on his shoulders. Naruto glared at her not liking her touching him, it made him feel like he was covered in filth. He was getting ready to shove her away when a voice rang out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing bitch?!" Karin turned her head and scowled.

Tayuya walked forward a scowl on her face.

"Stay away from him slut, he doesn't want you." She sneered at her.

"Oh, and he wants a wannabe ninja who can't say a sentence without one cuss word?" Asked Karin glaring at her.

"I know he doesn't want some bimbo who flaunts her body towards everyone man with a dick! Why don't you go make out with Sakon and Ukon? That way you can have one in the mouth and in the ass!"

Karin scowled in anger and went to strike her. "Why you little-"

Just as she was about to strike Tayuya her hand got grabbed and she felt pain go throughout her wrist. She turned and saw Naruto a scowl on his face. She felt her legs go weak and she went down to her knees.

"L-Let go of me this-"

"Shut up whore! Let me make one thing clear, I don't like you and could less about you. But if you so much as strike Tayuya, I swear I'll make you life a miserable hell. Now get lost!" He said as he twisted her wrist nearly snapping it and letting her go the girl running with her tail in between her legs.

"Bitch," Muttered Tayuya and as an afterthought flipped her off. She turned to face Naruto a smile on her face. "So would you have really done that to her if she did that?"

Naruto smirked. "Yeah, I have no respect for her type, I don't see why Orochimaru keeps her."

Tayuya smirked and ran her fingers through his blond hair. "Don't worry about it, see you later Naruto-kun." She said as she exited. After five steps she realized what she had called him. (Ah hell! I sounded just like a fangirl back there!)

"Later, Tayuya-chan." Said Naruto with a smirk noticing the kun reference.

The next day at the leaf resistance…

Jiriaya sighed and as he exited the council's room and rubbed his temples. He had given them the report and they weren't pleased. Although Tsunade had not helped Orochimaru, neither would she join them. He had been ordered to intervene in the meeting between the two in the next couple of days. And they were sending a backup eight man team to go with him should there be trouble.

Hopefully there wouldn't be any.

"I just hope Tsunade doesn't let the past interfere with her choice." He said calmly as he went to take a nap.

"But sir we should've been chosen to go!" Said Sasuke in anger. He had not been chosen as part of the team that would be going with Jiriaya and he was upset about it.

"Sasuke, we fell that it is too dangerous for you to go on a mission that involved the snake, your the last of the Uchiha bloodline and Orochimaru desires your Sharingan, if he gets ahold of you he'll be unstoppable." Said Kakashi tiredly.

"So you want me to go missions where they'll be no danger involved? I can take care of myself Sensei!" Argued Sasuke at him.

"Enough Sasuke, the council sees you as too valuable to endanger right now. Besides, the only reason you would go is so you would try to attack the Uzumaki boy." Said Kakashi.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger. With a scowl he left his teacher who shook his head.

Sasuke punched a wall. It wasn't fair! He should be allowed to go! They were holding him back, not letting him realize his true potential, that's what it was.

_"Don't you see? They are afraid of you! Refusing to allow you to become the greatness you should be...abandn the fools, I can show you the true meaning of power!"_ Said the voice again. Sasuke clutched his neck and growled in anger. The voice was right, they were refusing to allow him to get stronger, he would never be able to kill Itachi at this rate! 

"If I can't gain the power to restore my clan here, than I'll get the strength to rebuild it elsewhere if I have too!"

Naruto dodged a burst of wind fired from Zaku's winds, he then charged the sound nin and after exchanging a brief flurry of punches knocked him back. He then leapt out of the way as a girl with long black hair charged him wielding a pair of daggers mixing in by throwing needles at times.

Naruto blocked the blows and after she missed one blow grabbed her by the arm and threw Kin away. He then saw a ninja covered in bandages charge him. He cursed as the boy threw a punch and even though he missed it prepared for the aftershock.

His body felt all sick inside and his ears felt like they were starting to bleed. He then threw up onto the ground.

"I…hate that stupid melody arm!" He shouted as he wiped away the mucus from his mouth as Dosu smirked.

"You know I don't really need this, I'm capable of producing sound waves without it."

"Then why the hell do you wear it?!"

"Just to annoy people."

"Why you!" Shouted Naruto prepared to charge him. But he got blew aside from a burst of Zaku's Air Cutters knocking him into a tree. He then saw multiple versions of his sparring partners.

"What's the matter Naruto? Looks like your slacking off." Said Kin with a grin with a pair of needles in hand.

Naruto smirked and then slammed his chakram's into the ground. The three looked at him wondering what he was up to and then saw doing hand symbols.

"Oto Tama!" (Sound Bullet) A large burst of chakra shot at the Sound Trio knocking them down, dispelling Kin's genjutsu. The three sat on the ground in a daze and disoriented.

"Wh-What was that?" Asked Zaku trying to stand but it felt like the world was spinning as he fell on to the floor thinking he was safer there.

"My newest jutsu, I fire a large burst of chakra at my opponent's, it can also disorient them like Dosu's melody arm. I've also developed a multi hit version of it."

"That's an interesting move Naruto, I'll have to keep an eye for that move." Said Dosu clearing the cobwebs.

"Go ahead, now are we going to continue your beating or are you guys done?" Said Naruto picking up his Chakram's

"You wish!" Shouted Kin as the three recovered and charged him as they continued sparring.

Jiriaya walked throughout the village where Tsunade should still be at. He knew that tomorrow would be the day she made her decision, He saw no sign of Orochimaru's cronies but he was on alert. But he wasn't concerned for her. She was a big girl, a big breast- let's not go there, and she was more than capable of handling anything thrown at her. He was more concerned for the team sent with him. He turned around and look at the eight man team sent with him and shook his head.

They had sent with him the top two genin teams that the leaf resistance had along with there sensei's. Team eight and Team Gai.

"Man this stinks, why did we have to come along." Said Kiba, Akamaru in his jacket woofed in agreement.

"Come on Kiba! This is so exciting, we get to meet a legend of Konoha!" Said Rock Lee barely containing his excitement. His sensei wasn't helping any with him shouting words of encouragement and talking about youthful spirits. The rest just ignored the two knuckleheads.

What a team, despite the fact that they were talented each of them, they had faults. The Hyuga prodigy was too arrogant, The Hyuga heir had no confidence, Lee along with Gai had gotten on everyone's nerves, The Inuzuka boy was too careless and made mistakes often, TenTen never said a word unless spoken too, and the Aburame boy was just plain freaky with his bugs.

He stopped and noticed a blind beggar in the streets with a cup in his hand. He couldn't get a good look at him but could tell that something wasn't right. He was prepared to confront the man when he heard Kurenai call out to him asking if something was wrong.

He shrugged and tossed the blind man a coin as he went to the group. Once the group was out of distance the blind man stood up and smirked. He threw back his head revealing silver hair and peeled off remnants of his disguise and skin attached to his face to show himself as Kabuto.

"So the leaf resistance is here? Lord Orochimaru will be interested in hearing that." With that he vanished heading towards Sound.

Tsunade was in a poker game and was half paying attention to the game the other half thinking about her decision tomorrow. She still hadn't thought of what she was going to do, she wished she had more time to choose but it would only delay the inevitable. She then looked over her hand and noticed that she unintentionally got a flush.

"Ha! I got a flush looks like I win." She said putting her cards down, the other players groaned and folded, she went to collect her winnings but a hand stopped her.

"Not so fast, I have a hand that beats that." Said a man who placed his cards down revealing a royal flush.

Tsunade's jaw hit the table in disbelief as her opponent took the winnings which left her with just a dollar, seeing that she had little money left she decided to quit and head back to her hotel, Shizune would get onto her if she betted away all their money again.

She left the bar and was prepared to go to the hotel when she heard a voice.

"Tsunade! I've found you." She turned around and saw Jiraiya running towards her, behind him was two teams of genins and two jonins, one of the boy's mouth dropped opened in amazement and was about to respond when a smack on his head from his sensei told him to be quiet.

"Jiriaya what are you doing here?" Asked Tsunade as she frowned at him.

"I told you I'd be back, has Orochimaru or his minions shown himself?" He asked his eyes narrowing.

"No…and I've already told I won't lead your resistance."

"Tsunade you got to-" His words fell on deaf ears as Tsuande turned and left the group. Kiba whistled

"I hate to see her leave, But I love watching her go!" That earned him another slap across his head from Kurenai.

At Oto…

The Sound Four kneeled before Orochimaru in his chambers, Kabuto at his side who earlier had informed him of Jiriaya. The Snake man rose up and began giving out an order.

"Tomorrow I have a meeting with Tsunade, but we have learned that the leaf resistance has been trying to get her to join them. So tomorrow all four of you will accompany me along with Kabuto as bodyguards if they dare attack us. Deal with them swiftly and don't waste any time with them. Slay them if necessary."

The Sound Four nodded. "What of the Toad? What should we do with him?" Asked Sakon.

"Leave him to me, If he interferes I will kill him if he dares interfere."

"Wait…" The group turned their heads towards the door and saw Kimimaro stumble through the door. He looked the worse for way and was breathing heavily.

"L-Lord O-Orochimaru let me join you tomorrow… you'll need my-" Kimimaro wasn't able to finish as he went into a coughing fit and they watched as he coughed up blood. He wiped the blood away and tried to stand without using the wall for support.

"No, Kimimaro you are in no condition for anything right now, you need to rest."

"But sir I'm-" Kimimaro was stopped by Naruto who walked over and leaned him on his shoulder supporting the Kaguya

"Easy man, you need to keep up your strength, if you go with us tomorrow you'll be more of a liability than an asset, don't worry, we'll handle anything the leaf throws at us!"

Kimimaro tried to argue back, but found himself unable too and they had a good point, if he went with them like this into what could be a major battle he wouldn't be much use. He slowly nodded.

"Very well then, I'll stay here tomorrow while you go find the woman."

"Good then, Naruto escort Kimimaro to a medic, the rest of you are dismissed, prepare for tomorrow." Ordered the Otokage dismissing the group.

The next day The Sound Four and Orochimaru along with Kabuto headed towards the area where he was suppose to meet Tsunade.

Jiriaya woke up, his head feeling like it had been pounded on like a drum. He felt himself being shook and he managed to clear the cobwebs and found himself face to face with Shizune.

"Jiriaya-sama! Where's Tsunade at?!" Shouted the girl, team 8 and team gai with her.

Jiriaya blinked not understanding until he remembered last night. He had approached Tsunade again last night, and the woman went with him to a bar and appeared to actually listen to him. He remembered that the two began drinking and that after a while he felt something stick him in the arm. He's eyes widened at the realization that he couldn't feel his chakra strength fully. He also remembered that Tsunade had told him that she was sorry and the next thing he knew Tsunade was drawing back her fist preparing for a punch and all he knew was darkness.

"Damnit!! We've got to find her! She's going to heal Orochimaru!" He shouted loudly at the group.

Tsunade waited on top of the castle patiently, she had made her decision and now only waited for the man to show up to reveal it.

"So you've come Tsunade," Said a familiar voice. She turned around and saw Orochimaru by himself with a grin on his face.

"So have you made your decision? I trust you choose wisely."

"I will heal your arms Orochimaru, but on one condition."

"Fine then name it,"

"Promise me you will not harm anyone else of the leaf,"

"Hmph, very well I promise, now then heal my arms."

Tsunade slowly walked towards him and a green glow appeared from her hands as she touched his arms.

Running fast Jiriaya and the two teams reached the castle, Neji had activated his Byakugan and could see two people on top of it. One of them was Tsunade and the other was Orochimaru. Cursing Jiriaya leapt over them and reached the castle and started dashing up the it trying to reach her.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shouted Gai.

Suddenly a loud explosion erupted in front of them and covered them all in smoke.

"If you wish to interfere you must get through us first." Said a voice which some of them recognized.

The smoke dispersed and revealed the Sound Four each with their weapons drawn. And yes their doing an awesome pose

Neji scoffed at them not impressed: "What are you foolish? It's eight against four, we should have no problem."

Naruto smirked, this fool was too over confident, he remembered him as the one who talked about fate and that everyone was fated for something. "Arrogance will cost you dearly fool." He turned his head towards the others. "Let's show these leaf fools that they have chosen an early grave!"

The Sound Four charged them and they prepared for battle.

Jiriaya raced up the castle the footing was too narrow for him to leap so he had to run the rest of the way up there. Suddenly a kunai whizzed by his head. He turned his head and saw a silver haired Sound Nin looking at him amused.

"You're not going to interfere with Orochimaru and Tsunade, I'll see to it myself!" Kabuto shouted and charged him. Jiriaya cursed, at full strength he would be able to handle this boy easily but due to him being weakened this would take some time.

Orochimaru smiled feeling his arms starting to regain their mobility, already he could move part of them without feeling pain. Very soon his arms would be healed. He watched Tsunade continue healing him and it would only be a matter of time before he was fully healed. A chuckle erupted from his throat as it would be mere moments before he was powerful again.

Naruto went through a series of moves spinning his chakram at Gai who dodged the blows. Suddenly he felt roots grab him and saw them wrap around his body and hold him still. He turned his head towards Kurenai who had activated the genjutsu and snarled.

"Gai! Knock him out now!" She shouted at him who nodded and charged him and prepared to deal a devastating blow. But to his surprise a cloud of smoke covered Naruto and a log was in his place instead. He was then struck from behind by Naruto who activated his cursed seal. The Youthful Jonin leapt back towards Kurenai and the two took note of the marks covering Naruto.

Sakon battled Kiba and Neji, at first the two had tried triple teaming him with Akamaru but Ukon had interfered in the battle. "Time to turn this up a notch," Sneered Sakon as marks covered the brother's bodies. Suddenly they took a more ogre like appearance and their skin turned red. The two leaf nins looked at him confused not understanding what was happening.

Suddenly Neji found himself with another head, it was Ukon he had attached himself to him. He then felt his body starting to grow weak as if it was being destroyed from the inside out.

"Neji! Get away from him you sick bastard!" Shouted Kiba as he and Akamaru performed the Gatsuuga the two of them spinning a cyclone of claws and feet. The two struck Neji and Ukon who disappeared from Neji and returned to his brother knowing that he was extremely vulnerable attached to someone besides Sakon.

Neji stood up and activated his Byakugan and the three prepared to face the brother duo.

Kidomaru fired a wad of spider fluid at Shino nearly trapping the boy, Hinata was already trapped under a web and was trying desperately to get out. The two insect ninjas glared at one another in defiance, and Kidomaru could see bugs covering the ground with a smirk he then reached into his shirt and pulled out an eggsac.

"Ready to feed boys? Then have at it!" He ripped open the eggsac and small spiders emerged from it and began making their way towards Shino's destruction bugs as they started fighting.

"Hmmm, I see, I believed that clan to have been wiped out." Said Shino as the two watched the insects fight and slaughter one another with ruthless abandon.

"Heh, all expect one." Explained Kidomaru as he charged him making hand symbols. Shino countered with a jutsu of his own and the two were at a stalemate.

Hinata had finally managed to free himself of the web but could see that she would be no use in the fight right now, she decided to wait patiently and see if anyway she could help Shino.

Lee and TenTen dodged a giant club aimed to hit them by one of Tayuya's Dooki as she played her flute as her summons attempted to destroy them. TenTen threw her weapons but they were brushed aside like fleas to the demons. Lee tried striking them but he would've had better luck knocking down a wall.

"Damn! Looks like I got no choice, TenTen can you buy me some time." Said Lee seeing no other way. TenTen slowly nodded and he backed away a distance.

"It's doesn't matter what you assholes are planning! Your both going to die." Shouted Tayuya.

(We'll see about that) Thought Lee as he reached towards his weights.

Kabuto was holding his own against the weakened Jiriaya and was buying his lord the time needed for him to heal. Suddenly he felt something hit him in the back. He turned around and saw to his disbelief that Shizune had snuck up on him and stabbed him with a chakra induced scalpel. Jiriaya then saw an opening

"Rasengan!" Putting forth all his energy into an attack Jiriaya slammed the attack into Kabuto's chest knocking him back and nearly out cold. Jiriaya looked up and continued heading upwards. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Yes…Yes…YESSSS!" Shouted Orochimaru feeling his arms now fully restored. She had done it, Tsunade had restored his arms. The Slug Sannin kneeled her head trying to catch her breath. That had taken almost all of her chakra and energy but she had been able to do it.

"Okay, I've done it, now keep your promise." She said faintly out of breathe

Orochimaru smirked and unexpectedly drew a kunai. He made a slash across his arm drawing blood.

"W-What are y-you doing?" Asked Tsunade feeling herself weaken at the sight of blood.

"So sorry Tsunade but you're skills will be useful for me, But don't worry I'll keep my promise." He then smeared the blood all over her face causing her faint at the touch of blood over her body. He then leaned down and scooped up Tsunade in his arms with a grin. He couldn't believe it himself that she had done it. She would be extremely valuable for Sound and his conquest.

Jiriaya finally made it up there and what he saw shocked him. Tsunade was out cold blood over her face and in Orochimaru's arms which were healed. He then charged the Snake Sannin in rage.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!"

Orochimaru narrowly dodged the attack and his eyes narrowed. "I'll make this exception for him though." He muttered as he leapt down off the castle as Jiriaya leapt after him. He dodged the Toad Sannin's attacks and got into a wide open area.

"Before this day is over one of us will die!"

"Then it will be you worthless imbecile."

Jiriaya charged another Rasengan and fired, Orochimaru dodged the blow but unintentional rubbed the blood off of Tsunade's face. Slowly her eyes opened. And realized that she was in the arms of her hated enemy.

"What the hell?! Get your snake hands off me!" She shouted as she pounded on his chest. Orochimaru dropped her and leapt backwards a scowl on his face but was slowly replaced by a smile.

"It's been almost thirteen years since The Three Sannin all been together."

"And after this day only Two will be left!" Shouted Tsunade in anger.

The three began to make hand symbols and each cut a bit of blood from their fingers.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" All of them shouted at the same time.

Soon the area was covered with the three head summons of their respective creatures. Tsunade on Katsuyu, Jiriaya on Gamabunta, and Orochimaru on Manda. The three bosses looked at one another.

"So if isn't Manda and the traitor! I guess I'll help you on this, Jiriaya." Said the head toad glaring at his nemesis who returned the glare.

"So you summoned me to kill him have you Orochimaru? Good, I won't ask for any sacrifices for this." Sneered Manda. Orochimaru smirked glad that he was able to summon Manda without any trouble. If he had summoned him earlier, odds were the Snake would devour him.

"Let's end this!" Shouted Tsunade as the three prepared for battle.

Naruto bit his thumb and made a pair of familiar hand symbols. "Kuchiyose No Justsu!" A black python shot out of his shoulder and snapped at Gai who dodged Echigoya's fangs, the snake hissed at him and bared his fangs.

"Echigoya, I need your eyes, it's two on one so make sure they don't try double teaming me."

The snake hissed in agreement and watched Kurenai making sure she wasn't trying a sneak attack.

Naruto dodged a blow from Gai and struck him across the chin, the jonin struck him with a kick sending him back. Naruto leapt back up and growled in annoyance. He then saw Tayuya engaged in battle.

"Okay, here goes!" Shouted Lee as he had opened some of the gates and removed his weights.

"What the hell are you doing eyebrow freak?" Shouted Tayuya not understanding what a few weights could do. Suddenly she saw to her shock that her demon's were knocked aside by a green blur. She then saw the green blur charging towards her. She attempted to move out of the way but found herself unable to move in time.

Lee ducked low and dealt a devastating kick right to her jaw, the force of the blow knocking her upwards. She was unaware of the boy leaping up right behind her. The next thing she knew bandages were wrapped around her and she was turned upside down.

Lee started spinning and the two then went down at a fast pace, Naruto watched helplessly as they made contact with the ground unable to do anything. Lee emerged from the rubble standing. Naruto rushed towards there and kicked him out of the way and gasped at the sight of Tayuya.

She was covered with bruises and she was unconscious, he feared the worst. He knelt down and shook her gently but got no response.

(No! Not again…)

Naruto then placed her down and suddenly turned around and dispelled Echigoya, his eyes turned a dark red. All of the other ninjas stopped their battle and could feel a dark and evil power coming from the boy.

He let out a cry of agony as a chakra aura covered his body and made a crater where he was standing. His entire body started to change as his power was going through the roof. He then went into his Cursed Seal level two form. But he also gained another tail, a black one which sprouted from his back. His hair turned black as night and he gained a fox like face and suddenly he charged right at the ninjas his first target being Neji.

The Hyuga boy tried to move out of the way but it appeared that Naruto was a good distance away one moment and right in front of him the next. Naruto made a slash right at his right eye which connected. Neji screamed in agony clutching his eye not being able to see anything from it. He was then knocked out by three quick strikes which were not seen by most.

"Whoa! Way to go Naruto!" Shouted Sakon walking towards him thinking he was a friend. Naruto turned to look at him and then shockingly to his own teammate grabbed his teammate by the arm and then snapped it like a twig. Sakon cried out in shock and was head butted knocking him out, he was attacking anything in reach not caring who they were

He then charged his next unfortunate enemy who was Kiba, the boy attempted to fight back but was tossed aside like trash claw marks covering his face. He then saw Hinata who shivered in fear and horror at the sight of him. He growled and reappeared behind her and knocked her out with a blow to the neck not wasting anytime with her.

He then dodged a jutsu by Shino and charged the boy and leapt up and delivered a powerful dropkick right into the boy knocking him back. Kidomaru tried to run but to no avail as Naruto caught him and picked him up by the throat and then threw him into the castle. He then saw TenTen who was shaking in fear remembering her battle with him. He was prepared to attack her but he got struck by Lee striking him repeatedly.

Lee delivered multiple blows to him and figured that would do it but he got interrupted when Naruto clamped his claw around his throat and began choking the life out of him. Just as he was about to snap his neck he got kicked aside by Gai. The man charged him and almost gave Naruto a challenge but Naruto did the Oto Tama and knocked him out.

The only one left was Kurenai who was petrified at what had happened. Naruto was prepared to confront her but felt a more powerful energy elsewhere. He then turned and headed towards the battle between the Sannin.

Manda wrapped his body around Gamabunta but was interrupted by Katsuyu knocking him away. He attempted a to crush her but she became many slugs and reemerged elsewhere.

Gamabunta spat out oil and Jiriaya began making hand symbols. The two fired a fireball right at Manda who was consumed by it. They then saw that it was shedded skin and Manda was still alive.

Tsunade leapt from Katsuyu and delivered a powerful blow to Orochimaru's face knocking him off Manda. Orochimaru cursed as Manda was too busy with Gamabunta to protect him.

Suddenly all of them felt an evil chakra behind them. Each stopped their fighting and turned to see Naruto glaring at them.

"Naruto?" Said Orochimaru in confusion not recognizing him with the fourth tail. He then saw the seal, it was breaking! It wasn't Naruto in control it was Kyuubi!

Naruto let out a powerful scream and to the Sannin's shock a fox like aura appeared behind him. It began to take the shape of the Kyuubi, not as powerful as it's true form but still dangerous enough. Naruto then leapt up on top of the miniature Kyuubi and snarled at them.

"So the kid wants to fight? Well let's make him regret it!" Shouted Gamabunta as he brought his sword up prepared to impale them. The fox caught the blade in his mouth and swatted Gamabunta away with his tail. Katsuyu attempted to ram him but the fox disappeared and reappeared right behind him and slammed right into the slug knocking Tsunade off her. The fox then bit down on her neck.

"I'm sorry Tsunade but I can't help you." Said Katsuyu as she vanished before the fox could kill her.

Gamabunta attempted to strike him but the fox dodged and inhaled and let out a powerful burst of fire which engulfed him. The toad tried to move out the way but he was knocked down onto his back sending Jiriaya off him and into the ground hard and was on the receiving end of the fox's claws slicing his belly.

"Damn, looks like the party's over for now," The Toad muttered before he too vanished before he could be killed.

Manda wrapped his powerful body around the fox intending on crushing him, The fox struggled and the two rolled around the area biting at one another. Soon it came free and in a mighty show of strength picked Manda up with his fangs and threw him away. The Snake then felt fire breathed onto him.

"Curse you! Orochimaru you're on your own!" He shouted as he vanished before he could be consumed by the flames.

The fox turned and face Orochimaru who was deathly afraid. He was the only one still standing and he was terrified of what he saw. He was afraid that he was going to die here, but he quickly put that thought out of his head.

"All right boy, so you dare think you can kill your leader? Well I got a surprise for you!" Knowing he had to time this perfectly he leapt backwards bringing the fox with him towards the castle.

"Come on, Come on, you overgrown demon, that's it." He said as Naruto lead the fox towards him and the castle.

He then stopped at the castle and shouted. "Go ahead you giant monster! Try to kill me!" He said as he stood in place. The fox lifted up a paw and slammed it down right on top of the Snake.

Naruto grinned thinking that was it but was unaware of what was behind him. Orochimaru had quickly done a bunshin before he was attacked leaving the clone to be crushed. The snake was now on top of the fox and charging right towards Naruto unaware that he was behind him.

"Gogyo Fujin!" Shouted Orochimaru his left hand becoming covered in purple flames.

Naruto turned to face him and was shock at what he saw, he was attempted to move but was unable to in time. Orochimaru slammed his hand into his stomach.

Naruto let out a scream and the fox screamed as well as he disappeared. Naruto tried to remove his hand but Orochimaru held firm. Soon Naruto turned back to his original self and collapsed.

Orochimaru sighed as they landed on the ground but then reached out and ripped off Naruto's shirt, what he saw displeased him, the Kyuubi seal was nearly broken, if he hadn't had done the Gogyo Fujin as soon as he had, Kyuubi would've been released. What caused him to go berserk like that. For a moment he thought about killing the boy as he had become a dangerous threat to him. He shook his head of that matter. He'd need to be much more observant of how Naruto is in battle now. He did not want to experience this again.

He then saw to his delight Tsunade not far from him. Picking the boy up and throwing him over his shoulder he went over to her and threw her over his other shoulder. He saw Jiriaya unconscious as well but refrained from killing him.

Once he made it to the battle he was shocked at the battle that had taken place, Shizune and Kurenai were tending the unconscious leaf whilst Kabuto was tending to the Sound four.

He mentioned for Kabuto to bring them here, Shizune saw Tsunade and attempted to rush over but Kurenai held her back knowing they were in no condition to fight.

Orochimaru with his last remaining power summoned a snake and he and Kabuto placed the unconscious sound nins and Tsunade on top of it and got on top of it.

"Tell Jiriaya when he awakens that if the Leaf resistance dares interfere with us again, we will hunt you down and kill them all." He ordered Kurenai and Shizune who glared at him but tended to the fallen leaf nins.

Orochimaru got on top of the snake and ordered it to take them to Sound whilst Kabuto tended the others.

He was pleased, pleased that he had gained his arms back, upset that he had nearly been killed, but pleased that he was at full strength again.

A/N: There you have it! I hope you enjoyed this, review please!


	27. Chapter 27

Next chapter of Revenge of The Fox, now that Orochimaru has Tsunade in his grasp what will happen next? Read to find out.

Disclaimer: You should already know I don't own Naruto. If I did things would be a lot different.

It was nightfall when the Otokage returned to sound. The guards keeping watched were surprised to see a giant snake approach them, they were also surprised to see their leader shaken up and that the Sound Four were unconscious, and they were most surprised at the captive woman with them, her beauty astounded most of them but they kept back fearful of their leader who seemed to be in a bad mood who also had the use of his arms once again.

"Take the Sound Four to the hospital, and keep Naruto under observation." He ordered the guards.

"Sir, what of the woman?" Asked one guard who was glared at in response.

"I'll take her myself, now go!" He shouted at them who hastily took the injured sound nins. Orochimaru glared at them and then turned around and picked up the woman in his arms. The Otokage looked at the unconscious woman and smirked as he took her to his temple.

Unaware to any of them a pair of golden eyes watched the scene with mild interest. Due to his plantlike nature and flytrap like head he rarely went into public places, preferring to stay in the forest, maybe it was the plant in him, feeling safe within the woods, not very often did the human part take control of him. But for now he needed some information and his appearance would cause unwanted attention.

Standing up Zetsu concentrated and slowly the flytrap headpiece began to shrink on him, soon it was as small as a shirt collar. Nothing could be done about his skin though, the half white half black skin couldn't be changed. Oh, well you can't have everything. Seeing most of the guards gone the Akatsuki member without being seen quickly snuck over the gates and made it into the city.

Naruto slowly felt himself awakening but found himself in a sewer, he had no idea what he was doing here until he heard a voice.

"**Naruto?"** He turned around and saw Kyuubi behind him in his cell. The fox demon was laying down and appeared to somewhat be in pain. Naruto was a bit surprised to see him like this.

"Kyuubi, what happened to you?"

"**Hmph, your wretched leader used one of those sealing jutsu's to weaken me to stop you from killing him."**

"What do you mean, I don't remember anything,"

"**You lost control of your power, think back what do you remember earlier?"**

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated, he remembered Tayuya being attacked and wounded at the hands of that leaf nin, next thing he felt was an indescribable rage swelling up inside, then all was black.

"I remember feeling my anger swell up, but the rest is just a blur."

"**Hmph, you lost control that's what happened, I was able to take over your body and I wrecked some havoc, I can show you if you want to see what I did while I was in control."**

Naruto then saw himself with four tails, he saw himself attacking anything in his way. Wither it be friend or foe, he attacked them. He saw the Hyuga boy clutching his right eye after he had slashed him across the face. He saw himself snap Sakon's wrist and knock him out. He was shocked at his viciousness and merciless, how he nearly choked a boy to death and gave no one, not even those who were helpless before him a chance to run.

He then saw himself heading towards the area where the three sannin were fighting. He watched them summon giant beasts and fought one another. Feeling his counterparts lust for battle he saw himself apparently summon a giant fox just like Kyuubi and attacked them. He sent them away easily and only Orochimaru was left conscious. The Snake Sannin managed to trick him and reappeared right behind him and attacked him then all was dark.

"**That's what happened, and look! That lousy snake was planning on killing you while you were out!" **Kyuubi growled as they both saw Orochimaru starting to reach for a kunai.

Naruto turned to face him. "He wouldn't have done that, he wouldn't kill me."

Kyuubi turned to face him and Naruto could see a grin on his face.

"**Yeah right, you were a serious threat to him back there, he would've killed you, why he decided not to is beyond me, I don't understand humans."**

"He wouldn't, Orochimaru-sama did what he had to do to stop me from killing everyone, He wouldn't kill me his most loyal follower."

Kyuubi scoffed in amusement. "**Sure whatever you say, but for now I can't help you in battle with this seal put on me."**

"How come?"

"**Orochimaru's jutsu he used prevents you from using my chakra, and since he did it to when I was in control he unexpectedly weakened me, so until I recover my strength or he removes it you're on your own."**

"Okay, maybe it's better, I should start using my own chakra more instead of relying on your's."

"**Hmph very well, later Naruto."**

Kyuubi disappeared from view and Naruto was left alone in the darkness.

Jiriaya woke up from a throbbing headache, he quickly scanned his surroundings and saw himself back at the Konoha hideout. He saw the other members also on beds being treated, all of them had some sort of wound or another. Neji's right eye was covered with bandages, he would probably lose sight in it. Kiba's face was covered with claw marks, from what he could tell.

"Jiriaya-sama you're awake!" Said Shizune rushing towards him.

"Wh-Where's Tsunade?" Asked Jiriaya who then saw Shizune lower her head.

"She…She was captured by Orochimaru,"

Jiriaya cursed and tried to recall what happened, there was a three way battle between him, her, and Orochimaru. It appeared to be even but then the Kyuubi child appeared. He seemed to be maddened with rage, and somehow he seemed to summon the Kyuubi, he and Gamanbuta tried to fight him off but they were knocked out.

"Jiriaya-sama Orochimaru told us to tell you that if the leaf dares interfere with Oto's business he will hunt us down and kill us all." Shizune said calmly despite the fact that her teacher was captured, even through she was breaking up on the inside. "What do we do now?"

Jiriaya sat and thought about it for a long time, this was a blow to the resistance and would take time for them to recover. "There's not much we can do, except for try to gather our strength and hope something goes our way."

Tsunade felt her body pressed against a soft mattress and her hands pressed to her side. She then felt her neck being bitten softly. She tossed her head around moaning at the feeling. She was then shocked when her mouth was suddenly covered and something was forced in.

She opened her eyes and saw herself staring into golden snake like eyes. The man removed his mouth away from her's and retracted his long tongue back into his mouth.

Tsunade screamed and pushed him away doing what anyone would do in her predicament. She reached out and went to punch him but found herself going slower than usual. Orochimaru dodged the blow and grasped her by the arm.

"You honestly didn't think that I wouldn't seal your chakra before attempting something as dangerous as this did you?" Said Orochimaru with a smirk.

"Get the hell off me you freak!" Shouted Tsunade trying to shove him away but Orochimaru held her down she didn't have her super strength so he outmatched her.

"KuKuKu…You didn't act like this the last time this happened Tsunade, I remember you screaming my name so loud that I thought the heavens could hear us." He chuckled at her.

"That was a long long time ago you bastard." She said with a sneer.

"I also remember you calling me that as well." Said Orochimaru as he got off of her. The two former comrades stared at one another, Tsunade's face glaring at him in hatred, Orochimaru's face in a smug smirk.

"So I take it I'm in sound?" She said as she took in her surroundings. She was in a lavishly decorated room. She knew this wasn't Orochimaru's room as this was not him. He was plain and simple.

"Always the observant one you were," Said Orochimaru with a smirk.

"If you think for one second that I'm going to help you, you're crazier than I thought you were."

"We'll see about that,"

"Ha! You expect me to help the man who invaded and destroyed my home village, killed hundreds of people, sold his soul for power, and broke my heart?! You got a noose? I'd rather hang myself first!" Tsunade yelled at him in anger.

"You always were the amusing one in my eyes Tsunade." Said Orochimaru with a smirk. Tsunade growled how she wished that her chakra wasn't sealed so she could kill this wretch.

"I've seen you without that ridiculous genjutsu you have and your still just as beautiful."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," She sneered at him.

Orochimaru smirked and reached into his pocket, Tsunade expected some kind of weapon but instead he pulled out a ring.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked her holding it up for her to see.

"It's a ring,"

"Don't play stupid with me Tsunade, I'd hate to scar that face of yours. Yes it's a ring but more than that. I'm sure you know of the Akatsuki organization?"

Tsunade's eyes widened, she had heard about it. That was a nefarious group lead by some of the most powerful ninja's ever, including Itachi Uchiha.

"This is my ring that I had when I was a member of that little group, unfortunately I made a foolish mistake on my part and got kicked out."

"Lemme guess, you tried to kill the leader and he didn't like it."

"Close, I tried to take the body of Itachi Uchiha, unfortunately he was too powerful and he cut the hand of my original body in retaliation."

"Nice story now why should I care?"

"Akatsuki desires to rule over all life, but instead of raising an army they planned on capturing the Tailed Beasts. I played a role in capturing one of them. By sealing them they can then release them into ninja villages like mine, and destroy it. Then for a substantial fee they will offer to defeat the demons, this would deplete the countries budget and leave them defenseless, that's when Akatsuki will conquer the villages when they're at their weakest." Explained Orochimaru.

"Hmmm, and if a village should have a demon vessel like Naruto, they will likely hand them over to Akatsuki?" Guessed Tsunade.

"They would be hailed as heroes for in their eyes taking a curse off their village. The vessel is killed when his demon is sealed. So you can see I was right in taking Naruto from Konoha and training him to protect himself."

"Yeah, and you made him destroy his old home."

"I didn't do that myself, Konoha helped unexpectedly they tried to get one of Naruto's old friends to kill him, Naruto killed the man in outrage and that drove him over the edge with hatred towards Konoha."

"So you're a traitor to Akatsuki? I suppose they don't take the fact that you have one of their possessions very lightly."

"Hmph, I already know that, but I don't plan on falling aside and letting them take what I have worked my entire life for! If they attempt to fight me, Oto and I will wipe them out!" He said with anger in his voice. Tsunade instinctually brought her arms up to defend herself if he tried to attack her.

Orochimaru calmed down and got off the bed. "I hope you enjoy your stay here Tsunade, I will visit you again." With that he left the room which was her quarters.

Tsunade ran to the door after he had closed it and went for the handle. She gasped and clutched her hand in pain and looked at it and saw to her shock that it was burning.

"Damn him," She muttered as he put a jutsu on her handle preventing her from escaping. She turned and looked around her room. Well now what do you do?

In the city…

Zetsu was in a bar a couple empty glasses next to him, although he didn't like to drink he thought he would look suspicious if he didn't. He had gathered much information from some of the citizens, apparently the woman that Orochimaru had was none other than The Slug Sannin Tsunade a legendary medic from Konoha. He had also learned that it was true what Itachi had said, it was Naruto who was the vessel for Kyuubi.

"I don't believe I've seen you before." Said a voice, Zetsu turned his head and saw a silver haired man take a sit across from him.

"Name's Kabuto Yakushi, and you are?" Asked the Sound Medic to the missing grass nin who remained silent. "I see, well it's not my business if you don't want to tell me."

Zetsu shrugged ignoring his other half telling him to kill and eat the medic. "I'm here on important business from grass , but I'm almost done so I'll be leaving soon." He said quietly trying to avoid giving unwanted info to him.

"Very well then I'll leave you to your business Zetsu of the Akatsuki," Zetsu's eyes widened and turned to face Kabuto who had a smug grin. "Although you aren't as easy to identify with your flytrap headpiece your skin and eyes gives you away too easily."

Zetsu prepared to reveal his flytrap and attack him, every muscle in his body was on edge, prepared to fight for his life. Kabuto noticed this and smirked

"I'll let you go without warning anyone, though if you try to sneak in again I'll alert all the ninjas and guards, think you can get past them?"

Zetsu eye's narrowed at the confident medic.

"Look around you, you're in a hornets nest, if you attack me one of Orochimaru's advisors you feel their sting multiple times despite your abilities." Said Kabuto mentioning to the Sound Nins in the bar. "I'll let you leave unhindered, just don't come back."

Zetsu looked into the group, it appeared Kabuto had the cards in his favor, besides he was ordered not to make a scene and he feared the leader too much to disobey him. Throwing a cloak over his head covering his face he shot Kabuto a final glare and left the bar preparing once he got into a good enough distance away to leave Sound.

The next day at the hospital…

Naruto woke up slowly, the first thing he felt was that he was kinda weak, must've been the result of that Jutsu that Orochimaru had used. He looked around and saw himself sharing a room with Tayuya. Seeing no nurses around to nag him about him resting he slowly got up and walked over to her bed.

He remembered how yesterday she was attacked and badly injured at the hands of the Leaf nins. He had feared the worst like when she was nearly killed by Gaara, that anger had caused him to lose control, what had happened to her nearly caused him to go insane.

"Tayuya you mean too much to me, if you died, I don't know what I would do." He said as he watched her rest peacefully the rise and fall of her chest indicating she was alright.

"I guess this is the feeling that's said to be the weakness of all living beings, the feeling of wanting to protect a person with your entire life." He mused as he continued watching her recover. Seeing no nurses around and pretty sure she wouldn't awake he decided to take a chance.

Leaning down and double checking to make sure she wouldn't wake up cause if she did and saw them like this she would kill him, he gently kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a strong one more like a peck but it was enough for him to put emotion into it. For a second he stayed like that but then pulled away. He then headed back to his bed limping part of the way.

Unknown to him, a smile spreaded across Tayuya's face after he went back to his bed.

At the gates to Oto, The Sound Trio were on watch duty, it wasn't something they wanted to do, but they were forced to do it due to orders by one of the higher ups.

"Man this stinks! Why'd we have to do this?" Mumbled Zaku as he stared out into the horizon. "Nothing in front of us, Nothing behind us, there's nothing at all!"

"Quit complaining, would you like to complain to Orochimaru-sama about this? I'm sure he'd love to give you a different job." Chastised Dosu to the spiky haired ninja.

Zaku scowled at him and leaned against the wall, he would rather be out on a mission than looking over a gate that a rookie genin could do.

"I'm bored," He said after five minutes.

"Zaku…" Said Kin in a warning voice. Zaku ignored her and continued.

"No not like that, there's nothing going on anymore, with the exams and the invasion there was excitement going on, you could feel it everywhere you looked. Not that Konoha has been conquered and the exams are over there's nothing to do." He explained to them.

"Make out with Kin, I'm sure that will break the boredom." Muttered Dosu.

"What was that?!" Shouted Kin at him an embarrassed blush on her and Zaku's face. "Mind telling us what you said mummy boy!" As she walked up to him raising a fist dangerously.

"I said you two could go make out again to relieve the boredom you deaf woman!" He responded at her his lone eye glaring at the kunoichi

"I'm still a virgin you jackass!" She shouted at him.

"You had me fooled!" Shouted Dosu back at her.

The two started arguing and Zaku tried to break up the fight. An army could've went in, wiped out everyone in the city and left without them having a clue what had happened until they had left fifty miles so intent on arguing with one another.

A lone Sand Nin watched the three argue, while it was amusing for the first ten minutes he then decided to get their attention.

A burst of wind struck them down while they were busy arguing. The three got up and saw the Sand Nin tapping his foot impatiently.

"What do you want?!" Shouted Zaku at him.

"I need to see the Otokage! Let me in, it's urgent!" He shouted at them.

The three deciding he wasn't an enemy went to unlock the gates and let him in.

At the Otokage's temple Orochimaru looked over some documents but his mind was on them less than usual. He had a feeling something was going to happen. As if someone would burst right into his chambers and tell him something, like a war had broken out somewhere right this minute.

Ironically that did happen, a Sound nin burst into his room. He lifted his head up to glare at the fool for entering his chambers. The nin kneeled and bowed his head repeatedly begging forgiveness for doing what he did.

"O-Otokage sir! Please forgive me for the intrusion, but something urgent has happened!"

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "Well what is it fool? Tell me before I kill you for wasting my time."

"War! A Civil War has broken out in Suna!"

A/N: And that's where we'll stop! A war has broken out in Suna eh? I wonder what it could be about? This was mostly a filler chapter but there'll be action in the next chapter. Review please!"


	28. Chapter 28

Next chapter of Revenge of the Fox! Here Oto goes to the aid of Suna which was thrown into a Civil War due to their Council not deciding wither to remained allied with Sound or go to war with them. And the revealing of the New Kazekage (As if all of you already know who it is)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You know it, I know, the guy upstairs knows it, the guy downstairs knows it.

Tension had been at an all time high in The Land of Wind. Sunakagure was divided, half of the council demanded that they went to war with Oto for their Otokage killing their leader, while the other half wanted to remain allied with it. Arguments broke out in meetings, with raised voices and raised fists as well at one another even between old friends. They simply could not agree on what to do.

It appeared that they might've been hope for a peace between the two factions when they both agreed that they needed a new Kazekage, they selected the person who they believed would be best qualified for it. The person was shocked that they picked him. Both sides agreed that he would be a fine choice for Kazekage. And secretly one half hoped that he would lead them to war with Sound due to the fact that he had been defeated by them and would seek revenge.

But then to the shock of them all the new Kazekage announced that he would not go to war with Sound, instead he would offer an alliance between the two countries. This outraged the wargoers in disbelief, they had called him a traitor to his village and a stupid fool, whilst the ones who wanted alliance had applauded him for choosing wisely. This shattered the already shaky peace between the two. Soon fighting started in the streets as the city become divided, one half was that which wanted to go to war, the other which wanted alliance. No one caught outside was unwary seeing as how an assassin could strike at any given moment. Minor battles erupted every now and then for the past week but neither side could gain a stronghold against the other.

The Kazekage at first had wanted to kill them all that dared opposed him but his advisors seeing that a full wage battle could tear the city apart from which it could never recover, had persuaded him to send a messenger to Oto asking for aid from them.

Orochimaru listened intently as the messenger from Suna gave his report to him. This was interesting, he knew that Suna would eventually find out what happened between him and the late Kazekage. So now he was offered a choice, either watch and wait to see which side would prevail or aid one of them. (preferably the one that didn't want his head)

"So, Otokage sir, will you aid us?" Asked the ninja. Orochimaru did his trademark smirk, the choice was pretty obvious.

"Tell your Kazekage to expect aid from Oto." The Suna nin bowed gratefully and exited the room.

Kabuto who was next to him frowned. "Great another war, and this time in the desert." He mumbled which Orochimaru ignored and prepared to make plans.

Naruto and Konohamaru were practicing their Kata together, Naruto instructing him in the right ways of doing it.

"Keep your body moving at a swift yet slow pace, don't over rush it or you will waste your strength in trying to get warmed up." He explained to him who nodded. Afterwards Naruto instructed him in learning how to recognize sounds from a great distance which was a common trait among Oto nins. Konohamaru had snorted and told him he wasn't going to turn him into a Sound nin, that he was a Leaf nin. Naruto ignored him and continued training him.

Afterwards while they were in a break that a Sound Jonin appeared and told Naruto that Orochimaru requested his presence. After dismissing Konohamaru for the rest of the day he then headed to the Otokage's chambers. He entered and kneeled before him.

"Naruto, we have been asked to deliver aid to Suna, they are in a middle of a civil war and one of the sides has asked for our help, should we help them they will ally themselves with us. You and Kabuto, along with the rest of the Sound Four, will lead the group that I'm taking, I shall be going along as well, I'm interested to see this new Kazekage they have chosen.

Naruto slowly nodded, he was surprised that he was going to be back to Suna, the last time he was there wasn't a fond memory what with his battle with Gaara and the discovery of Kyuubi. He grimaced thinking that he might have to fight Gaara again.

"You and the group will leave for Suna in two days, We have a Sand nin who will lead you to the village, you are dismissed."

Naruto nodded and left the Otokage.

Tsunade woke up with the sweet aroma of food hitting her nostrils. She turned her head and saw a table set with food and a bottle of fine sake on it. On it was a card written in Orochimaru's hand writing that said "Enjoy,". She went over to it and she let out a groan at the food there. It was her favorite, and the Sake was very rare. She immediately went to eat but stopped herself before one dumpling entered her mouth, odds were Orochimaru had set some kind of poison or mind control drug in it. She immediately shoved the food away, she was not going to eat anything he offered to her.

Unfortunately, her stomach disagreed with her as it rumbled wanting to eat. "Traitor," She muttered at it in annoyance. She then saw another card on the side of the table.

"_The food's not poisoned if that's what your thinking, I know you are capable of healing almost all poisons and I know that you'd be more destructive than the god of death himself if you found out you were mind controlled, so eat I know your hungry." _Said the card written in his handwriting.

Tsunade gently took a nibble of the food just to make sure, she was amazed at the taste, she quickly found herself devouring the food and downing the sake eagerly. After she had eaten and drank her fill she let out a small burp, sure she's a lady but manners are shoved aside when you haven't eaten in a day.

She then began exploring her room a bit, the door was still sealed and would burn her at a touch. She went to the closet looking for anything useful, what she found was expensive wardrobes that were probably worth more than what she gambled away. She was shocked that Orochimaru had a closet full of gorgeous outfits for her. Apparently he had sent one of his cronies to get the best outfits in the land before she had been taken here.. (How perceptive of him) She thought with a smirk. She knew Orochimaru would visit her again today, so why not appreciate his gift to her and wear one of them? Who knows, she might be able to seduce him into getting her out of here. She pulled out the best looking one in her opinion and began to undress.

Naruto finished with telling Sakon and Kidomaru that they'd be going to Suna to aid them in the civil war that was taking place much to Kidomaru's annoyance, was walking throughout the temple when he heard an all too familiar sound. The Sound of a Flute playing. He headed towards the source with a smile and soon found Tayuya playing her flute her eyes closed oblivious to everything but her music. Carefully he approached her from behind and gently wrapped his arms around her holding her body against his. Tayuya either too occupied with her music or knowing that it was him didn't make any movement and continued her music. After she had stopped playing the two stayed in that position.

"Tayuya?" He asked her

"Yes Naruto?"

"We're going to be going into another battle soon, you know that? If you see me starting to lose control get out of there."

"Huh?" She asked him turning her head looking at him confused.

"Last time, when you got injured I went nuts, and was attacking everyone in sight, didn't care who it was, I attacked them without no mercy. If I lose control again and somehow wind up hurting you I-"

Tayuya covered his mouth with her hand silencing him. "Don't talk like that Naruto it's not like you to be talking about stuff like that, all of us do crazy things we someone we care about is hurt, if I was in your position and I saw you get badly injured I would've lost control as well and beat the shit out of everyone."

Naruto reached up and stroked her hair, he then gently kissed her on the forehead. Tayuya turned her head away a small crimson covering her face.

"Naruto, I don't ever want to see you lose control, I want to see you as you are not as some demon viewed by everyone else, Naruto I lo-" She was cut off as Naruto turned her head towards him and kissed her on the lips. Tayuya gasped and felt her heart beating a million times faster. She warped her arms around him as she returned the kiss with equal passion.

Naruto pulled away and looked her directly in the eyes he then spoke. "No matter what happens, I swear I will never lose myself to Kyuubi…I swear on my heart and on my soul."

Tayuya smiled, a real smile one of happiness, not one of her usual cocky grins. She hugged him and whispered into his ear. "And I swear on my heart and soul that I will always see you as Naruto Uzumaki, not Kyuubi." She felt him return the hug the two sound nins in a passionate embrace.

Later that night Tsunade checked herself in a mirror, everything was perfect. The outfit she wore if a normal man saw her in it he would melt instantly, it was hiding her body yet at the same time tempting a man to come closer. And she had put makeup and perfume on. She hoped that this plan worked, she wanted to seduce Orochimaru but did not want him ripping off her clothes and fuck her senseless two seconds after he saw her. She had put on enough for him to be mesmerized but not enough for him to be consumed by it.

She heard the door open and she turned around and put on her best sexy grin, to her disappointment it wasn't Orochimaru just some kid. (Great now I'll have to clean him up after he's done melting.) But to her surprise he just gave her a brief glance and spoke

"O-Orochimaru-sama has," He then clutched his chest and let out a small fit of coughing, Tsunade looked on with a bit of concern but he regained his strength. "He has requested that you join him tonight for dinner, I'm your escort, Kimimaro Kaguya." He said as he moved aside giving her a open shot at the door which was open still. But she knew there were plenty of guards out there.

"Very well, let's go." She exited the room and began following him. Most of the ninja's on duty mouth's hang open at the sight of her, some had to excuse themselves so they could fight off a nosebleed. The going was slow, Kimimaro had to stop and rest at times and this annoyed Tsunade.

"Hey kid, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just a small…" He was then cut off by Tsunade placing her hand on his chest and a glow of blue chakra emitted from her fingers. He was about to say something but he was shocked as he felt his body becoming stronger, and that the coughing spasms were weakening, he felt as if the disease was being lifted from his body. He stood up straight and looked at her in amazement. The disease was still there but it wasn't as strong as it was before.

"Don't be so surprised, I am a Sannin medic afterall, healing people is nothing to me. Plus at the rate we were going it'd be tomorrow evening when we got there." She explained as the two continued. (This boy might be some use to me,) She thought as they approached Orochimaru's chambers. Kimimaro opened the door and allowed her in.

Orochimaru sat at a table waiting patiently for her, his head raised up as she entered the room and his eyes widened a bit. Tsunade emerged looking like a angel that had lost her way. Even though he was not one for beauty, he had to admit she was gorgeous. He silently cursed himself for buying those outfits should've known she would attempt to use them to her advantage. Well it would make the game more interesting, he'd give her that as he had a trump card just for this occasion.

Tsunade sat on the other side of the table and had a smirk that said "Yeah, I used your gifts as a advantage what are you going to do about it?" The two then began a meal, eating silently but then Orochimaru brought up a subject.

"I believe I should let you know that I'll be leaving in a day. I have business to attend to." Tsunade warily lowered her glass of sake and looked at him suspiciously. He smirked and chuckled. "It has nothing to do with the leaf resistance I can ensure you that, a Civil war has broken out in Suna and Sound has been asked for assistance."

"Adding more pawns to your collection?" She asked snidely which caused him to grin.

"Adding allies to my list," He corrected her. "You should know if you were the leader of a powerful village that you need allies in times of trouble."

"Stuff it up your snakehole."

"Would I rather stuff it up yours?" He asked which caused Tsunade to blush angrily.

"Low blow bastard," She muttered in between her teeth. She took a bite out of her meal. "Who is that boy? He said his name was Kimimaro."

"He is the last survivor of his clan, I'm sure you know of the Kaguya clan." He responded, Tsunade nodded of course she knew, that clan was crazy and had a lust for battle unmatched by any clan and often were killed as much as they breed. "Unfortunately he has acquired a disease which is killing him, I've received word that he has at most two more months."

"A pity," Said Tsunade a plan already forming in her head. If she could heal Kimimaro she could have an ally here in this place. She didn't know what disease it was looked like it could be lung cancer, it would be tough but if she could heal the snake's arms surely she could heal him.

"Now Tsunade," Said Orochimaru standing up. "I believe we got onto more important matters." He then walked over to her a grin on his face. Tsunade watched him carefully as he stood next to her chair.

"W-What are you d-doing…" She let out nervously as he stroked her thigh with his hand. She felt herself getting hot as if a fire was lit underneath her. She reached out to smack him across the face but he caught it easily and looked at her amused.

"You are so beautiful, I wouldn't think that the flat chested girl who was my teammate would look like this years later." He said as he continued stroking her hip.

"S-Stop it, right now or I'll-" She was lost for words as he leaned down and bit her throat. She tried pushing him off but he remained firmly on biting her tender throat. He then removed himself from her throat. She found herself staring at him as if he was a god and that her entire body was shaking by the slightest touch of his hand on her thigh.

"Did you actually think that you could seduce me Tsunade? Although I give you credit for trying, I've developed a jutsu that allows me to stir up the reactions of females by even the slightest touch, it also release's an aura that increases the lust inside you. Your already looking like you've had sex yet I've done nothing." He said with a smirk. Tsunade found herself sweating and a slight ache starting to appear, she was fighting to keep herself from throwing herself at him and making out with him.

"Stop it please, I can't-" She was silenced as his hand went to her shoulder and pushed aside her clothing revealing a bare shoulder. He then pressed gentle kisses on it and had her thrashing her head. "Please! I can't take much more." She said in between a moan. She couldn't believe that he had done this to her, even by the slightest contact of one another she felt as if they were in the midst of having sex. Her breathing came in quick pants as he gently kissed her on the forehead and her body, it felt as if an volcano had erupted inside her and the ache in her legs was starting to kill her.

She went up to kiss him but he pushed her down and smirked. "That's enough for now, next time you'll think twice about seducing me." He said as he dispelled the jutsu. Tsunade found her body returning to normal, the ache disappearing, her breath resuming its regular pace.

Orochimaru snapped his fingers and two guards entered. "Escort her back to her room," He ordered them as they helped her up and took her out of the room. Orochimaru allowed a smile to show. It's been a long time since he's had a woman in that condition.

The following day passed and soon the group of sixty ninjas selected to go to Suna left Oto. Among them was Orochimaru, Kaubto, Naruto, Tayuya who was often seen next to him, Sakon and Ukon, a grumbling Kidomaru, Dosu, Zaku, and Kin The Sound Trio, and a host of other ninjas ranging from High Genin to Mid Jonin.

"Next time I say that I want excitement remind me to keep my mouth shut!" Muttered Zaku to Dosu as they entered the desert that would take them to Suna. The one eyed bandaged nin looked at the sun distastefully and responded.

"Easy for you, you're not the one wearing fur." He muttered feeling the extra heat due to his heavy fur on his back.

"Quit whining you two and keep moving," Said Kin with a grin as they continued their way.

Naruto and Tayuya were never far apart and a couple of times Sakon had caught them holding hands. "Looks like the twerp managed to tame her." He muttered to himself one time as he caught sight of them holding hands. He couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealously, first he took his leadership now he takes the girl he had a small crush on since he had seen her.

Kidomaru was kept quiet by a warning glare from Orochimaru not tolerating any of his grumbling, the spider ninja often spent time at the back so no one could hear him. None of the bandits or monsters that often traveled this area dared bother them as they kept out of the Oto nins path

Soon they arrived at Suna, it was nightfall and they could see all a darkness surrounding it, there were no lights as if the city was abandoned.

"Orochimaru-sama how do we get in?" Asked Kabuto to him. Orochimaru waved him away and then put his hands to his mouth and delivered a series of quick bird like calls. They listened closely and they could faintly hear returning calls.

Suddenly the sand beneath them emptied and five sand nins emerged.

"Good, you've answered our call for help, we are in your debt." Said one with a bow to them.

"Enough with the praises how do we get in?" Ordered Orochimaru.

"There is a secret passageway into the city, but all of you can't enter at once, only five at a time can go." The man explained. Orochimaru nodded and they were lead quietly to the far side of the city.

"This was used in case of mutiny by the First Kazekage years ago, it will lead you into the city near the Kazekage's temple. Due to the size of it only five are allowed to go at once." Explained the man who revealed himself as Hidi.

Soon the ninjas were paired in groups of five. Orochimaru and Kabuto were in a group and were the first to go. After making it through they came to a lift which pulled them up. Next the Sound Trio and two others went and made it ok. Soon Naruto and four other sound nins were next.

"Uzumaki Naruto, is that who you are?" Asked Hidi to him. Naruto nodded and the man smiled. "Our kage is most interested in meeting you, he thinks much of you." That surprised Naruto, he had no idea who the Kazekage could be as the only Sand nin he knew as Gaara. Soon they came to the lift and they got on.

As the lift went up Naruto found himself next to the Kazekage's temple, guards were around it on duty watching for any trouble.

"Look out!!" Shouted Hidi. Naruto turned and was shoved out of the way he then heard a loud gasp and he opened his eyes in shock. Hidi had a spear sticking out of him, he had taken the blow for Naruto, Naruto rushed over to him who slumped over dead. Suddenly there were cries of battle.

"Kill the intruders!" Shouted a group of about twenty as they leapt down and confronted the Sound nins. There were different from the others and appeared to be on the other side. The Sound nins quickly defended themselves but two were killed before they could react. the rest of the Sound nins charged into battle prepared to defeat this enemy which some were once their ally

Naruto was surrounded by three large men each armed with a weapon. He pulled out his chakram and got into a stance. One armed with an axe charged him. Naruto threw a chakram at him who ducked. "Ha missed me!" He shouted oblivious to it coming back, his eyes widened in shock as he felt the blade hit his back and fell to the ground in a heap.

Naruto pulled out the blade but was knocked back by a wind jutsu. A men with a sword attempted to lop off his head and Naruto narrowly dodged. He was then knocked into the ground and was held down by one using a trident like weapon pressed against his throat preventing him from moving.

"Die Oto dog!" Shouted the swordsman prepared to cut his head off when suddenly sand formed around his body and crushed him before he could react.

The trident wielder then saw the his weapon taken away from him by the sand and then stabbed with is own weapon. Then the sand engulfed him and Naruto heard the sick crack of bones crushing and it fell as well.

Naruto stood up and much to his surprise saw a figure he didn't expect to see.

"Gaara!" He shouted getting back into a stance. He didn't count on him coming here to save his life. He knew what Gaara wanted. "If you want to do this again then I'm ready."

Gaara smirked "I did not come to fight you Uzumaki, I don't think you should talk to me in your tone either."

"Whatever, I'm here at the request of the Kazekage and I should go meet him along with everyone else Hidi said he was interested in seeing me."

Gaara smirked. "You won't need to go very far to find him, I am the Kazekage."

At that Naruto pointed his finger at him and loudly exclaimed.

"You?!"

AN: And we stop, ending it with Gaara revealed as the Kazekage, also wanted to end it on a humorous note Review please.


	29. Chapter 29

Next chapter of Revenge of The Fox, the conclusion of the Suna Arc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"You?! You are the Kazekage!" Shouted Naruto pointing his finger at Gaara in disbelief. The red haired boy frowned, not liking the way Naruto was saying you.

"Yes, I am the Kazekage and I have asked for your help." He replied at him who stood there in shock.

Naruto for one was wondering how did people get chosen Kage here, was it based on how psycho they were? He really didn't understand politics.

"I am not here to challenge you Uzumaki, I need you and your village's aid in this war that's threatening to tear Suna apart." Explained Gaara calmly. Naruto slowly put his chakram away, he couldn't explain it, but something told him that Gaara had changed. But that didn't mean he would keep his guard down after what happened in their past meetings.

"Gaara!" The two turned their heads and saw Baki heading towards them. The Jonin was covered in a bit of blood but most of it were of his enemies.

"The Oto nins have safely arrived, they helped us fight off the traitors who tried to ambush us. The Otokage Orochimaru wishes to see you to discuss the plans with you." He said to him.

"Hmm, Very well I'll be there shortly, you coming Uzumaki?" Gaara replied and turned his head towards Naruto.

"I'll go there on my own, your way is a bit unsettling for me."

Gaara scoffed and disappeared in a whirlwind of sand. Naruto seeing that the way was clear and no signs of trouble made his way to the Kazekage's temple.

Inside he saw two familiar figures.

"Well, Well, Well, didn't count on seeing you again." Said Kankuro to him who had Temari with him and his puppet on his back as usual. Naruto remembered his and Kankuro's battle at the Chunin exam and immediately went on guard.

"Easy Kid, we're not here to fight you, we're aligned with our brother so in a way we're working together." Explained Temari to him.

Naruto relaxed and saw the rest of The Sound Four nearby talking with some other Sand nins.

"How did Gaara of all people get chosen to be Kazekage?" He asked them. The two shrugged.

"You got me there, I thought a rock would be a better leader than Gaara but something different has happened to bro, even though he looks like his usual crazy self you can tell there's something different about him. He promised to crush my head a week ago with his sand for taking the last of the ice cream, usually he'd promise to crush my entire body." Explained Kankuro with a shrug.

"He usually spent most of his time after the invasion sitting on the roof thinking about stuff, who knows what went on in his head but I think it has something to do with you." Said Temari.

"Huh?" Said Naruto in confusion not understanding. How could he have something to do with Gaara?

"He said that the reason he lost and you won at Konoha was because you had something worth fighting for, your friends and the people you cared about, that's what made you stronger than him or so what he said, didn't make a whole lot of sense to me, I'll catch you guys later." Explained Kankuro who then left them.

Naruto was prepared to leave himself when he felt Temari's arm on his shoulder. "You know it was a shame that you were Gaara's enemy before as you're pretty cute." She said slyly.

Naruto saw Tayuya who looked over and saw the scene and could see a frown on her face, she was getting ready to go over there and confront her if Naruto didn't do something quick.

"Sorry but I'm already taken," He said shrugging her arm off. The last thing he wanted to was to have a fight break out between Tayuya and The Kazekage's sister.

"Hmph, very well suit yourself." Said Temari with a frown.

Later at the Kazekage's chambers.

"I'm pleased that you answered our call for aid Orochimaru." Said Gaara to the Snake Sannin. Sitting at a round table with a map of Suna spreaded in front of them were the respective leaders of their two villages. At Orochimaru's side was Kabuto and The Sound Four. At Gaara's side were his siblings and his advisors which included Baki, a couple of his advisors stared hard at Orochimaru remembering that he had killed the past Kazekage. But if Gaara had any vendetta against him for killing his father he didn't show it.

"So tell me, what is this civil war all about?" Asked Orochimaru to him looking over the map.

"As you should know, tensions were high in the council, they could not agree on what they should do, half of them wanted to go to war with you for vengeance for killing my…the past Kazekage, while the other half wished to form an alliance with you. They could not settle their arguments but they eventually knew that they needed a new Kazekage. I was chosen by them, I at first wanted nothing to do with leading Suna but I was persuaded into taking the office, I believed that the wargoers thought that I would agree to war since I had been defeated by Uzumaki and would want revenge." He explained, he then looked directly at Naruto.

Naruto didn't back down and returned the stare equally. To the two it seemed as if the room had darkened and only they were in there. The two stared at one another eye to eye in a contest of wills. Gaara then broke off the contact and resumed.

"However I did not, I wanted no part of their talks of war, Instead I wish to have a alliance with Oto. This outraged them and they called me a traitor, soon the village became divided, on the west side of the village where you are at now, is where our headquarters are at, on the east, the dogs have taken up residence. I would have them all slaughtered but the council feels that if a full wage battle should happen in the Suna, the village will not recover."

"So who are the leader of the other group?" Asked Orochimaru, at that Gaara scowled.

"A wretched being named Jyosou, he is a fanatical fool. He was the one who was against me becoming Kazekage the most, he has a wicked tongue and manipulates people at his will, After I declined going to war he was able to persuade the wargoers to try to kill me, he hates Uzumaki and mine kind. He views me as a monster and wants nothing more than to see me dead, only the fact that he is protected at all time has kept me from killing him before, as he had his own group of ninjas including one that is nearly impossible to kill, Shinogi his second in command, who possesses a very rare bloodline, he is able to regenerate lost limbs and grow them back and a powerful healing factor, and he is a dangerous warrior."

Orochimaru's eyes gleamed with amusement, a ninja with the bloodline to restore lost limbs? That's a very rare ability indeed and if Gaara had trouble fighting him he must be powerful. A perfect choice for his next body. He'll have to have a visit with this Shinogi.

"The plan is for tomorrow with the aid of your ninjas to create a diversion, have mine and your ninjas attack their base and draw them out, while his forces are depleted Naurto will sneak in and kill Jyosou, but to do so you'll need to get past Shinogi who is always by his side, so I am going with him."

"K-Kazekage, are you sure that is-" Asked Baki before Gaara interrupted.

"Wise? You underestimate my skills Baki, I am not a defenseless fool like my father was, and I mean to show them both that treason is something that I will never tolerate!" He shouted slamming his fist onto the table in anger.

The group could feel that killer intent pouring out of Gaara as if he was ready to go berserk. But it quickly passed and he calmed down.

"Tomorrow during midday we will attack, have your men ready, rooms have been prepared for all of you for tonight." With that Gaara stood up gave a brief look at Naruto and left.

After he and the Suna's had left Orochimaru let out a whistle of amusement. "So, are you all prepared?" He asked the Sound Four.

The group nodded in response along with Kabuto.

"Good luck with Sand Boy tomorrow Naruto, you're gonna need it." Said Kabuto as a remainder that he and Gaara would be working together tomorrow.

At the eastern side of Suna…

"So the Sound Snake has come here has he? Very well, go!" Said a man sitting on a makeshift throne. A lean tall man in his forties with an eye patch covering his right eye which was scarred said to a ninja. He wore a dark red kimono the color of blood. He had his hair in a topknot but the left side of his head was partially bald. A sword was at his side.

At his side was not a ninja but instead a ronin, a samurai who broke away from his code. He had twin swords each with a hilt made out of silver and arcane symbols on the blade, they were rumored to be blessed to fight demons and it was unknown how the ronin came upon them, most likely he killed the former holder and took them as his own. He wore a simple blue kimono and pants. Grey emotionless eyes except when he was fighting stared out into the world. He had tanned skin which was common of most residents of Suna. He wore a ponytail common of the samurai and a malicious smirk was on his face.

"So what do you think of this Jyosou-sama?" Asked Shinogi to the one eyed man who growled.

"It matters not, we will kill them, and Orochimaru has done us a favor by coming here." He said with a sneer. "I will not allow Suna which has stood for centuries to be ruled by a demon! Nor will I let Oto go unpunished, they will pay for their crimes all of them even the children."

Jyosou was a powerful man, both in battle and in politics. He had manipulated or bullied many people into doing things his way. He was also the one who convinced the former Kazekage to attempt to assassinate Gaara, he hated the boy, hated the demon that was within him. He hated them all, wither they be free or vesseled he despised the tailed beasts. Very little was known about him except that he was once a master swordsman. But due to countless battles and injuries he had taken he was only half the swordsman he once was.

"Odds are they'll try to attack us soon with the extra men, want me out on the front lines?" Asked Shinogi. Jyosou shook his head no.

"No, I'll need you in case anyone tries to sneak in."

Shinogi frowned, he wanted to fight, to kill those that opposed him. But despite his lust for battle his loyalty was higher.

Later that night Naruto who was sharing a room with Sakon felt someone staring at him. He woke up and saw Gaara in his room. Gaara was standing there patiently and waited for him to respond.

"What the? What are you doing here?"

"Come with me…" He explained and went out the window. Naruto followed him and the two were soon on the roof of the temple.

"So what's going on?" Asked Naruto

"Naruto, I know why I lost and why you won at Konoha. When I fought your friend and nearly killed her you were outraged and would stop at nothing to attack me and avenge her. I thought that friends were useless and would hold you down. When you defeated me there and had the choice of killing me, you didn't, you know that if our roles were reversed back there I would've killed you with no hesitation. I first thought you for a fool as I had believed it was either kill or be killed. But then I realized why you were stronger, it was your love for your friends that made you stronger than I, you used the Kyuubi's power to protect them, never to kill someone pointlessly, only to defend yourself. You had something I didn't. You had people that cared for you and would fight for you if someone dared attack you. It was your compassion to protect the ones you care about that made you stronger than I was."

Gaara turned to face him and continued. "You told me to find the people that care about me and I will understand why I lost, at first I thought you were foolish but I realized that your words were correct, you were fighting for something when we fought, I was only fighting for the pleasure of killing you, nothing else mattered except seeing you die. Yet when you had me defeated, I expected to die, yet you showed me mercy the first one to ever do so. So tell me Naruto, What is it that you fight for?"

Naruto stared hard at him. "I fight for my friends in Sound, I fight for my village that accepts me for who I am, I fight for my lord who gave me a chance when no one else did, and I fight for the woman I love. What is it that you fight for Gaara? Everyone needs a reason to fight, what is yours?"

Gaara paused and then answered. "I don't have any reason to fight, there's never been anyone for me to protect or care about me, my own siblings hate me out of fear that I would kill them if they so much as looked at me. Unlike you Uzumaki I wasn't accepted by my village, even my own uncle who I thought loved me wanted to kill me. I had countless assassination attempts on my life, and each one I killed them showing them no mercy I really don't know why they chose me to be Kage."

"Well now you're Kazekage, surely the village wouldn't have chosen you unless they knew you'd be perfect for leading them."

"I don't know…"

"Hmmm, well like I said Gaara, find the people that will accept you and you'll understand." Said Naruto as he then left him.

The next day during the afternoon.

The Oto and Suna nins prepared themselves for the diversion, they were told that they weren't suppose to destroy the resistance but instead draw them out and keep them from going to the aid of Jyosou while Gaara and Naruto attempted to cut off the head of the resistance, with his death the rest of the traitors would surrender.

Sakon who was on one side of a building brought his sword up and placed it up right into the sun. The sun's light shone off the blade and making a bright symbol. The other ninjas seeing that was the signal began the attack.

Suddenly a loud explosion rang out, and soon they charged into the resistance territory, they were meet by the other ninjas and battle began, putting Sand against Sound and Sand against Sand as even once close friends fought one another.

Temari fired a powerful gust of wind from her fan aided by Zaku and his Air Cannons as he fired an equally powerful burst of wind at their enemies. The two former opponents worked well together seeing how their styles were alike.

Sakon along with a group of Oto nins fought the Suna nins in hand to hand combat as they fought fiercely with one another, not noticing if they were injured or if they did notice they didn't care as they were only intent on slaughtering one another.

The Oto and Suna could've charged right through and bring the fight right to them in their territory but instead they called out challenges to them, daring them to come fight them on their ground. The resistance answered with wind and sand jutsus as the battle continued.

Gaara and Naruto leapt over a building and neared the headquarters of Jyosou, A lone Sand nin was there but was unaware of the two. Gaara crushed him with his sand, the two then saw an open window which was open, Naruto leapt inside and turned and waited for Gaara.

The Kazekage leapt but he slipped on the panel and began to lose his balance, he was about to fall to his doom when Naruto reached out and grabbed him and pulled him back in the two falling to the floor.

Inside the two then made their way, they then found themselves surrounded by ten Sand nins. The two immediately stood back to back.

"So, how many can you take?" Asked Gaara.

"Well it might be interesting if there was one more." Responded Naruto with a grin

"Then allow me to kill that one." Said Gaara.

"Kill them!" Shouted one of the ninjas. Five rushed at Naruto and five went to attack Gaara.

Naruto pulled out a scroll and then his chakram's disappeared replaced by his crossbow. He then moved around the area at quick speeds, The attackers tried to stab him but he was too fast for them, seemingly toying with them daring them to keep up. He then appeared in the air right in the middle in them.

"Take this! Senpuu Tama!" (Whirlwind Bullet) He then started spinning the in the air, then multiple shots fired out of him striking the opposing ninjas in the chest, throat, and head area. Hitting them with poisoned darts to kill them quickly. When he was done not one of them was left.

Gaara looked over at the five who fired jutsus at him, of course his sand blocked the attack preventing them from doing any harm. He just stared there bored with them.

"Haven't you tried this before?" He asked, he then swept them all up with his sand and then crushed two of them. Using his sand to produce Kunai he threw them and stabbed them in the head. For the final one he tossed him out the window with his sand to his death.

The two looked around and noticed the carnage that had done. Ten sand nins dead in a matter of moments. The two then saw one of Naruto's who wasn't dead start to crawl away. Naruto went to kill him but got stopped by Gaara who threw a shuriken into the man's back killing him. Naruto turned and glared at him who had a rare smile on his face.

"Six to four, I win with more kills." He said smugly.

"That one was mine and you know it."

"You were too slow, I take advantage of it so I win." Said Gaara walking away. Naruto glared at him in annoyance.

"Come along, they'll be more up ahead." Called Gaara to him. Naruto followed him with a grumble.

The two soon came to a doorway, Naruto reached to open it but suddenly they both heard a slashing sound. Suddenly the door shattered to pieces chopped to bits. And in front of them stood a ronin whose usually emotionless eyes gleamed with thirst for battle. He had his two swords drawn and prepared for battle.

Gaara hissed and spat out his name. "Shinogi…"

Shinogi laughed and charged them his blades up high.

Outside the Oto and Suna nins continued the diversion, getting the resistance to attack them, but keeping them from realizing that it was a diversion.

Tayuya had summoned her Doki which were attacking them, she then saw a house that was crumbled down, that gave her an idea.

Playing on her flute she ordered them to attack the house and use the pieces of it as artillery. The summons obeyed and using their great strength ripped the house apart and began using it to bombard the opposing nins.

Suddenly she got struck down by an attack from behind. She stood up and turned and glared at the ninja who attacked her.

"Now you've pissed me off fuck face!" She shouted as black symbols covered her body. Her body then transformed, she lost her hat, her skin turned darker and horns sprouted out of her head, making her look more like a demon than a human.

She then began playing on her flute and activated an genjutsu. "Shinu Genkaku!" (Death Symphony) She shouted and resumed playing.

The ninja then saw himself right in front of him, he was all bloodied and cut up, as if he was staring into his own death. He then saw himself being ripped to shreds by a demon. He screamed outloud in horror, those who were watching could only look on in confusion not understanding.

Kankuro seeing an open target used Karasu to stab him and kill him. The man lurched over dead. Tayuya stopped and looked at him annoyed.

"Hey! That was my kill shithead!"

"Sorry toots, but first come first serve!" Said Kankuro with a grin. Tayuya scowled and decided to teach him a lesson.

"Mateki: Mugen'osa!" Kankuro then found himself tied up by something, he looked down and his eyes widened in horror as his skin was melting before his eyes! He couldn't find a way to switch between him and Karasu as the chakra strings were disconnected from him.

"Okay! That's enough!" He shouted, Tayuya stopped playing and returned to her normal self.

"Don't steal my kill again jackass." She warned him as she prepared to go fight another target.

Dosu, being aided by Kin and her bells confused and immobilized the opposition, with her Genjutsu she used with them she made multiple copies of him and made it appear as if all of them were attacking. Dosu then used his melody arm to one by one immobilize them keeping them from attacking.

Kabuto had stayed back from most of the fight referring not to dirty his hands fighting them, but he did help out by giving locations to Kidomaru who was using his bow and arrow to snipe out hidden enemies.

Back at Jyosou's headquarters Naruto narrowly dodged Shinogi's slashing attempts. The swordsman's dance was a thing of beauty and death, beautiful to watch, but deadly to receive. And his blades seemed to do more damage whenever they came in near contact with him. As if they desired to inflict damage upon him.

Naruto backed off and headed towards Gaara. "So, mind telling me who this guy is?" Asked Naruto.

"His name is Shinogi, once a member of a prestigious family in Suna he was stripped of his ninja rank for killing one of the councilmen because they had argued with him for his violent behavior, he was to be executed by he escaped, he then became a wandering ronin and acquired those blades, they are blessed and do extra damage to demon vessels like you and me. Jyosou brought him back after the council turned against me. He has surely tested even me in battle."

"He has been a challenge for even you? Doesn't sound like your average bandit, but that doesn't mean he's unbeatable!" Shouted Naruto who charged him and brought back his chakram's and went on the offensive driving Shinogi back. That was the only way to have a chance against him, to keep him on the defensive and not on the offensive.

Naruto brought one chakram in a thrusting motion, Shinogi dodged it but left his arms open, Naruto then in a downward motion sliced his right arm off!

Naruto smirked as the limb fell to the floor. "That takes care of you." He said smugly to him who just looked at him with a bored expression. Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief as out of nowhere he regrew his right arm! Shinogi grinned and responded.

"You're not the first one to do that!" He picked up his blade and charged him, he made a slashing motion and damaged him across his shoulder. Naruto winced as it felt like hot iron was burning in his shoulder. He dodged the next attack and leapt away.

"You didn't tell me he could regrow limbs!" He shouted at Gaara.

"I did you just forgot."

"You could've reminded me!"

"You didn't ask."

Shinogi laughed at the two and responded. "I have a very rare and very unique bloodline passed down from my family, the ability to regenerate and regrow lost limbs! It doesn't matter how many times you cut off my arms or legs, I'll just grow them back! Not to mention I have a powerful healing factor as a side effect so any damage you do to me will do you little good!"

Naruto and Gaara glared in defiance at him. "How do we beat a guy who'll just regrow or heal any damage we do to him!" Shouted Naruto

"Calm down, despite his regenerating bloodline he can't regrow his head, and his healing factor weakens every time he uses it. We must deal lots of damage to defeat him and get to Jyosou!"

"We can't waste time! The others are buying us the time needed to try to kill Jyosou, one of us is going to have to stay here while the other deals with Jyosou." Shouted Naruto at him knowing that his friends could be dying by giving him the time needed to do this.

"It won't matter what the fools are doing if I kill both of you first!" Shouted Shinogi who leapt up and dived down upon them aiming for Naruto.

Gaara's sand caught him and threw him into the wall. He then shoved Naruto. "Get moving! I'll deal with him, you kill Jyosou!" He shouted.

Naruto quickly nodded and went up the stairs towards Jyosou's chambers. Gaara turned around and saw Shinogi standing up. "Let's begin," He said before he charged Gaara.

Naruto rushed up the stairs and stopped before he could enter the chamber, he pressed his back against the wall and reached into his pocket, he pulled out a purple fox mask which he had hand made and slipped it on.

"Who's ever there show yourself, I can sense your presence," Said a voice which Naruto believed to be his target. He then emerged from the shadows and entered the chambers.

Jyosou was expecting someone to try to kill him, but he did not count on some child wearing a fox mask.

"Treason isn't well approved of, I doubt you'll find much joy in hell for your crime." Said the boy.

"I was expecting more, and here I get a child wearing a fox mask. They must think I'm unworthy." Responded Jyosou.

"I'm no kid!" Shouted the kid in annoyance. He then pointed at him. "Jyosou, traitor to Suna and leader of the resistance? That's you right?"

"Who else would I be?" He answered with a grin.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto of the Sound, I've come to claim your head!" The boy then pulled out two chakram's and went into a stance.

Jyosou smirked and chuckled pulling out his sword. "So they send a child to kill me, a man who once killed fifty ninjas by himself with only this blade. Very well Naruto…I'll make it quick and painless!" He leapt off the throne and charged Naruto.

The two begin to fight, Jyosou despite his injuries and blind in his right eye was a powerful foe, he always kept up relentlessly and at times would disappear and reappear somewhere else. Naruto had to keep on all toes to be a match with him.

Jyosou slammed his blade into the ground and shouted. "Shin Furueru no Justu!" The room started shaking as if an earthquake had erupted right beneath them. Naruto lost his fighting and fell to the ground, he stood back up and started doing hand symbols.

"Oto Tama!" He shouted as he fired the jutsu at Jyosou, the man swatted it away surprisingly with his sword and didn't seem to be affected by its side effects.

"You'll need more than that to defeat me boy!" He shouted as he got into a stance and prepared to attack Suddenly he moved at a very fast pace, he was a good distance away one moment and right in front of him the next. Naruto gasped and tried to move out of the way as Jyosou's blade went and sliced him across the ribcage damaging his ribs.

He fell to the ground clutched them in pain, that was a painful move and something he didn't want to experience again, if he had not moved at the last second he would've been sliced in half.

"So, give up boy?" Asked Jyosou.

Shinogi's blades were countered by Gaara's sand as the swordsman was relentless attacking Gaara who countered with his sand. The two were going at all out, Gaara had removed his quark and following every movement and Shinogi was moving at such high speeds it would appear that there was five of them.

"Suna Tema!" Shouted Gaara firing a sand bullet at him. The blow struck him in the chest but he ignored it and continued coming at him. Moving quick and fast he struck continuously at Gaara who sometimes couldn't get his sand up and was nicked by the blades, the blessed blades designed to fight demons did extra damage than regular weapons would. And Gaara had returned the favor by ripping off one of his legs, of course it grew back but the two were even.

"Give it up Gaara, I'm not even tired, you know my body heals at a fast rate, even if I didn't have my regenerative bloodline you still would have trouble against me. And you don't seem to be using Shukaku's full power, at this rate what can you possibly do?"

"How bout this? Suna Yaiba no Jutsu!" (Sand Sword) Sand formed around Gaara and it started to harden and soon became a brown sword, he took it and charged him. Shinogi was caught off guard at the unexpected move and was pushed back. Gaara shockingly was pretty good with the sword. He had never been seen using his hands in combat before relying on his sand so him using a weapon was surprising.

"You're pretty good for someone who's never used a blade before." Said Shinogi as the two were at a standoff.

"I happen to be a quick learner!" Shouted Gaara at him.

"Quick you are, but not wise!" Shouted Shinogi, he brought his blades down leaving the two at a cross down, he then brought his foot up and slammed it against Gaara's face causing him to stumble back. He then stabbed Gaara in the chest penetrating his Sand dealing damage to the Sand Demon.

Gaara despite the pain he was in, which was something he rarely felt ignored it, instead he embraced it, letting the adrenaline flow through him. He grasped the blades and ignoring the burning that they did to his hands pulled them out of his chest. He then sliced off the right arm, next he sliced off the left arm as well.

"Fool, do you think that will actually do you any good!" Shouted Shinogi.

Gaara responded by using his sand and entrapped Shinogi, he then slammed him into the wall, he then did it again, and one more time for good measure.

"What are you trying to prove?" Asked Shinogi his body aching, it would take time for his body to heal after all of that.

Gaara grinned and saw the wall starting to crack. "I wonder if you can prove my theory, can a man who's armless and injured survive an ten story drop?!"

Shinogi's eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't!" Gaara grinned a psychotic grin and waved bye bye. Gaara then slammed him again into the wall this time putting him through it completely. Shinogi screamed in terror as he fell down below and hit the ground hard.

"I guess not," Said Gaara who then went up the stairs to confront Jyosou.

Naruto was on the ground, Jyosou pacing him like a lion. His ribs hurt like hell and due to Orochimaru's seal he couldn't use the Kyuubi's healing power. "That's enough of a reprieve, prepare to die!" Shouted Jyosou as he slashed at his head in a downward spiral. Naruto leaned his head back and just barely managed to dodge it, unfortunately the blade cut threw the mask he wore and torn it to shreds, revealing his face.

Jyosou paid it no mind and went to slash him again. But this time Naruto caught the blade much to his shock, blood tracked down his arm and he looked up at him. His once blue eyes were now a dark red and Jyosou felt a dark power coming from him.

He tried to outmuscle him but Naruto hold it firmly against him. He then struck him multiple times against the stomach and chest area and then head butted him knocking him back causing him to lose the grip on his sword.

The seal on Naruto's body that Orochimaru had unexpectedly weaken, giving Naruto the chance to temporarily use Kyuubi's power.

Jyosou sat up and grimaced wiping a bit of blood off his cheek. "What are you? Some kind of freak?!"

"Hmph, freak? Must everyone call me that? If am a freak and a monster like everyone calls me and the rest of those who are demon vessels then what exactly are you? A human?"

"Shut up…"

"A maggot?"

"I said shut up!"

"Or a monster as well for your prejudice and discrimination?"

"Shut up!"

"I don't think until I tell you I am, as if the scars on my face aren't obvious enough, I should introduce myself as the vessel as Kyuubi the nine tailed fox."

Jyosou's lone eye widened in shock. The Nine tailed fox?! Impossible, how did Gaara get him here.

"Speaking of scars I'm very interested in how you got yours, I'd like to see how."

Jyosou then felt the room start to change, he then found himself in a desert that somehow felt familiar to him, something from his past.

"Mugen: Akumu no Jutsu!" Shouted Naruto as he activated the Genjutsu.

Jyosou then saw himself, a younger him with both eyes, he then saw him and his best friends, his team from when he was a Jonin trying to attack Shukaku, The Kazekage and his pregnant wife were there, the woman soon ready to give birth.

Shukaku then attacked him and his friends crushing them beneath his sand and with his claws, they were told by the Kazekage to subdue him, but they were being massacred! The Young Jyosou screamed in agony when Shukaku sent a burst of sand that hit him in the eye causing him to howl in pain and clutch his face. He then saw his soon to be wife killed by Shukaku."

"No, make it stop! Make it stop!" Shouted Jyosou as he rewatched this memory, how he was scarred and how his friends were killed, while the Kazekage watched unconcern as he tossed them like lambs to the slaughter just waiting for them so he could seal Shukaku into his unborn son.

"MAKE IT STOPPP!!!!" Shouted Jyosou who then unexpectedly clutched his heart and collapsed on the floor.

Naruto deactivated the genjutsu as he felt the seal starting to regain control and walked over to the man. His eye was closed and he was very still. He was dead, he had suffered a heart attack from the jutsu remembering those memories and it killed him.

"He always did hate me," Said Gaara walking into the room and looked at the body. "Even when I was a baby he hated me, blaming me for killing his friends and his wife and for scarring him. He hated my father as well, for forcing them to be slaughtered like that and tried to get him to have me killed. Although I hate the bastard I feel as if I would hate myself as well if I was in his place, watching his friends and wife killed by Shukaku so my father would get the chance to seal him into me. May the fool finally rest in peace." He then walked over to the Jyosou's sword and picked it up and examined it. He then handed the fine blade to Naruto.

"To the victor,"

Naruto gingerly took it and after giving Jyosou a final glance somehow feeling pity for him left the room.

With Jyosou's death the rest of the resistance surrendered, most of the council told Gaara that they were forced into serving Jyosou, that he played on their fears and made them serve him. Some of them were sent to prison and would be given a fair trial, while others resumed their positions after swearing loyalty to The Kazekage. What could've been a major battle that would've wiped out Suna was averted.

Soon the Oto nins would leave tomorrow, after The Otokage and Kazekage had signed a treaty securing an alliance between the two villages.

"Man, what a week, first we capture one of the most powerful ninjas who's a Sannin and bring her to Sound to aid us, next we come to the aid of my former nemesis and help him stop a resistance, I don't know about you but I'm tired of things happening all the time." Said Naruto to Tayuya as they sat on the roof that night.

Tayuya laughed and rested her head against his shoulder. Naruto winced and pulled back. "What's wrong?" She asked him

"It's nothing I just pulled a muscle in my shoulder during the fighting." He explained as he twisted his arm trying to make it feel better

"Hmm, here let me help you." Said Tayuya as she raised up and got behind him.

Naruto started to stand "Tayuya it's nothing, don't bother doing whatever it is you're doing, it'll be-"

"SIT NARUTO!"

"Yes Ma'am." He said weakly sitting down. Tayuya than sat behind him and began massaging his shoulders. Naruto gently let out a sigh of pleasure as her hands eased out the pulled muscle in his arm.

"Like it Naruto-kun?" She asked with a grin.

Naruto nodded as she continued massaging his shoulders.

"By the way Tayuya-chan, what happened to Orochimaru?"

In the alleyways of Suna, a single person was stumbling through, it was Shinogi, he had survived the fall off of the building that Gaara put him through. His arms had grown back but his body was still injured from the fall he had taken. His healing factor was useless now as he used all of it to heal his back and regain his limbs, it would be at least till dawn before it would work again he could recover. But he could wait, patience was a virtue after all. And he would be back, he would have his vengeance, he would gather an army, recruit the finest warriors in the land and overthrow Suna!

Suddenly Shinogi felt as if someone was behind him. He turned around and lashed out with a fist.

The figure dodged easily, the figure had white skin and gold eyes. He did not know who he was nor did he care.

"Your bloodline is very impressive, and your powerful as well, I could use a follower like you." Said Orochimaru with a grin at Shinogi.

"I'm no longer the follower since Jyosou is dead, for now I will live by my own hand. So get lost!" Shouted Shinogi at him.

"Very well if you won't follow me, then you leave me no choice but to take your body as your bloodline which allows you to regenerate lost limbs is very valuable it's been about three years since I last did this might as well use it."

"What you talking about?"

"You'll see,"

Orochimaru chuckled and suddenly part of his face cracked revealing a more feminine like face.

"W-What is this? Are you a man or a woman?!" Said Shinogi going on guard.

The man laughed continuously and soon uttered the words.

"Fushi Tensei,"

"What's going on?! What are you doing?!" Shouted Shinogi as suddenly a female body was discarded and collapsed to the ground. He then gasped at as he looked up at what he saw. The creature in front of him covered the entire alleyway and then lunged at him

The next sound that came out of the alleyway was horrible screaming.

A/N: That's where we end, with Orochimaru gaining a new host. Review please


	30. Chapter 30

Next chapter of Revenge of The Fox, this one deals with the treaty between Sound and Sand, interaction with Tsunade, and other stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A lone figure stood on the gates of Oto, watching waiting for the return of the group sent to aid Suna. He was envious of them, he had wished he was able to go but his body could not make the trip, odds were he would collapse and die before they even got halfway there. This was one of the few times during the day where he was not attached to medical machines trying to preserve his body that he could walk freely through the village.

It saddened him to think that he, the last survivor of his clan who if not for that wretched disease would be a Jonin by now, would die uselessly with no purpose. He hated the fact that he would not die in glorious battle like he had dreamed of, that he would die on a bed forgotten by others. He knew he had very little time left, he could feel it in his body, it was shutting down slowly but surely it was collapsing.

Kimimaro Kaguya could feel it with every breath of his body, every minute that passed sped up the inevitable.

Time was running out…

"Ten dead and one of them a Jonin." Reported Kabuto giving the losses to Orochimaru at Suna the next day after the battle. The medic hadn't really involved himself in the battle yesterday preferring not to dirty his hands fighting filth. He noticed that Orochimaru had his black hair in a ponytail like topknot. Apparently the Otokage decided to go with a new look.

"Hmmm, not bad, the losses we can take." Said Orochimaru. He then pulled out a Kunai and to Kabuto's surprise cut off his right thumb. Kabuto looked at him a bit shocked but then saw his thumb grow back.

"How did you do that?"

"KuKuKu…last night I encountered the warrior known as Shinogi who Gaara defeated. He possessed a very rare bloodline, the ability to regrow lost limbs.

"You've obtained a new body?"

"Yes, and now I don't have to worry about getting Sasuke for three years. This body is strong and also possesses a healing factor as well as regenerating limbs. A shame about Shinogi though, he would've been a powerful follower if he joined me, but he refused so I went with my original plan."

Kabuto had seen Orochimaru's true form once before when he had spied on him for his own purposes. He shivered remembering that monstrous form that was his true self. If Orochimaru had not gained a new body like he did last night he probably would've used him as his next vessel due to his knowledge in medicine. Sure Kabuto was a loyal follower to him and would follow any order given but being consumed by that…thing was not on his top list of things he wanted to happen.

"We'll be leaving soon, after I sign the treaty with Gaara."

Later that day, The Otokage and The Kazekage were prepared to sign the treaty between their respective villages that would put an alliance with them. Sound would give aid to them and help increase their budget whilst Sand would watch and tell them of any events that were occurring. Both sides would come to the aid of the other should a war start or if the other was in trouble.

Orochimaru who had his hair in a ponytail like style which Gaara noticed was like Shinogi's signed the treaty, then Gaara signed it as well solidifying the alliance between the two countries. With that the Oto nins prepared to head back to their own land.

Naruto was checking to see if he had everything, all his weapons and items were checked including Jyosou's sword which had been given to him by Gaara. Although he really didn't like taking stuff from the dead he had to admit it was a fine blade and he knew firsthand how sharp it was. After finding everything to be in order he prepared to go meet the others when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Turning around he saw Gaara standing in front of him. The red haired Kazekage stood there staring at him. The two looked at one another in the eyes green meeting blue. They stared at one another for a couple of minutes. Each one not even blinking, The two stared at one another and it seemed as if time slowed down and that they were the only ones who existed.

Eventually the stare off ended and Naruto left the room. Gaara turned and gave him a last glance before nodding and vanishing. Naruto nodded as well and left preparing to go meet with the others.

Although they didn't really like each other, their glances weren't those of mortal enemies, more like new rivals wanting to one up the other. At least the two could tolerate each other now and did not have to restrained from one another to keep them from at each other's throats. The hatred they once had was replaced by a grudging respect for one another.

Until they meet again…

A week later…

Naruto was training Konohamaru resuming right where they had left off. Naruto was training him in how to not rely on his eyes but instead his ears to locate his targets. For this he had blindfolded him and had put up targets for him to throw at. After making sure he could not see underneath the blindfold he the went to the targets and began shaking them lightly. The key was to distinguish where the sounds were coming from, sometimes he would make loud noises, other times he would make noises barely hearable. Konohamaru at times would make mistakes and try to look around not relying on his ears. Despite making mistakes, he was a good aim and once he locked onto the source of the target he would often hit them. Naruto had seen himself in the boy as he had made the same mistakes when he started his own training.

"Alright that's enough for now," He said as he removed the blindfold from him. "Come on, we're going to be late for the Genin ceremony." He said as he lead Konohamaru to the Oto academy. A gong was sounding telling the ninja's and the students that they were to be sent to the presentation room. Only those of the highest ranked would be excused from it.

Once there Konohamaru was sent with the rookie students. He was a couple years away from becoming a Genin himself so he had to watch from the stands. This was a tradition that Oto had done for the top ranked students who had passed. Where Orochimaru himself would bestow upon them the rank of Genin and their headbands.

Naruto stood with the rest of The Sound Four as the top three students where lead to the center of the room. It was Two boys and One girl who had passed the Genin test with the highest scores and had shown the most skill of the twelve graduates. They waited and soon the loud room became deathly quiet.

Orochimaru entered the room escorted by two Jonin's as guards. Not one person said a word out of fear and respect for the Snake Sannin. Stopping in front of the three he turned his head to look at them all, to them it felt as if he was looking at them personally with his snake eyes. Standing there watching the event Naruto remembered his own.

Flashback…

_Eleven year old Naruto gulped nervously as he and two others were lead to the center of the stage. He had placed third on the highest ranked graduates but barely. He had heard that this was a tremendous honor to be bestowed the rank of Genin by the Otokage himself. He looked over the other two students, they seemed full of confidence of themselves whilst he had butterflies the size of eagles in his stomach._

_Soon the room became quiet and Orochimaru entered the room. Naruto gulped as he made his way over to them. All of the lookers watched in silence as he made his way to the room. Once there he was meet by the head instructor who bowed. Orochimaru's eyes shifted to the three and he walked over to them. The head instructor opened a case and three Sound Hitai-ate's where shown._

_Orochimaru took one and the top ranked student bowed and Orochimaru strapped it across her head. He took the second one and placed it around the second ranked student. He then came to Naruto who bowed nervously and felt the Hitai-ate placed across his head. He then heard Orochimaru spoke._

"_Money cannot buy what you have earned this day. You make us all proud." Naruto lifted his head along with the other two. Orochimaru turned to the crowd._

"_Only effort… discipline… loyalty, earn you the right to wear the Sound Hitai-Ate. Most of you are here cause the rest of the world rejects you. Here in Otogakure you are accepted as long as you prove your worth. I want you all to become full members of the Sound."_

_Most of the audience, including a young Sakon, Kidomaru, and others, nodded as most of them remembered how life was in their respective villages that were they first homes. Naruto remembered how life was in Konoha with the threat of being beaten constantly in his mind for no reason._

"_We have enemies, treacherous, deceitful, cowards that hate us because we are different than them, viewing us as freaks of nature. They would never accept you into their ranks as Ninja! Here in Oto, you are accepted for your skills not for you appearances. The weakest fool can become the strongest warrior in the land if given the proper training. I intend on turning all of you into the finest ninjas in the world."_

"_All of you are my eyes and ears, do Oto's bidding and together we shall punish those that have wronged us!"_

Back to Normal…

Naruto watched as Orochimaru finished his speech and dismissed the ninjas. He then left the academy remembering the words Orochimaru had said.

Later that day Tsunade was back in Orochimaru's chambers the two eating another meal together. Tsunade had worn her regular outfit deciding not try to seduce him again. After a couple of minutes she spoke up.

"So, how did the war in Suna go?"

"Very well, we lost a couple of men but that wouldn't harm us in the long run, The Kazekage and I signed a treaty indicating the alliance between us. We'll give aid to them so they can recover their strength and in return they will alert us of any trouble going on in there territory."

"Orochimaru I have an offer for you."

"Oh?" He responded raising an eyebrow at her.

"Let me see Kimimaro, I don't know much about his health problems but I might be able to heal him."

Orochimaru frowned a bit. "What makes you think you can heal him? All the medics in my land were unable to, do you believe you can remove his disease."

"I managed to heal your arms which were sealed by Sarutobi didn't I? I might be able to stabilize his disease keep it from killing him."

"And what may I ask do you want in return should you succeed?"

"Allow me to create a special force to deal with Akatsuki."

"Eh?"

"Think about it, odds are they know you have the fox and they'll eventually come for him. But if you create a force that knows what they are capable of, you'll be able to pick them off instead. Cause if I remembered Akatsuki has some of the most powerful ninjas in history including Itachi Uchiha and I know you can't beat him. Do you think you'll stand a chance against them if they come knocking on your gates?"

Orochimaru thought over that for a moment. She was right, Odds were either one of Kakazu's agents or Sasori's puppets knew that the area of Oto. All of Oto's and perhaps all of Kyuubi's power wouldn't be enough to stop them if they went for an assault on him. It seemed logical to create a force to deal with them and who would know their strengths and weaknesses.

"Hmmm, very well Tsunade I agree, but only if you manage to succeed in healing Kimimaro."

"Okay then, lead me to him."

Orochimaru stood up and mentioned for her to follow him. She did and after a while of walking they came to a room. Orochimaru opened the door and Tsunade looked inside.

Kimimaro was on his bed attached to numerous machines. He laid there lifelessly not even moving his head to look at them. He seemed a pitiful thing, what could've been the ultimate warrior now hanging on for life, the disease crippling him.

"As you can see, except for certain times of the day he most lay there attached to them. They are the only things keeping the sickness at bay. A pity, he would've been the perfect candidate for my next body if it wasn't for that damn disease." Explained Orochimaru.

Tsunade walked over to the bed and gently placed her head on his forehead. He flinched slightly at her touch. He was burning up inside yet he shivered as if he was freezing. She felt around his throat and his chest feeling for where the disease might be located at. It seemed as if the only thing that was keeping him alive was his will to live. She began analyzing a plan in her head trying to figure out what she should do.

"I'll need some equipment, I'll might have to get a deeper look inside to see what it is," She said to him, she then looked at Kimimaro. "I'm going to try to help you Kimimaro, so don't die on me yet." The boy weakly nodded and shivered.

The next day Naruto and Konohamaru were sparring when Naruto noticed something up.

"Konohamaru what's wrong? You're not acting like your usually self." He said as he stopped. Usually the boy would try to and go all out on him but it didn't even seem to be trying today.

"I'm sick of it,"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Naruto to him who looked up at him and frowned.

"I'm tired of training under you! I'm not going to become a stupid Sound nin!"

"Konohamaru…"

"Shut up! Back in Konoha I thought you were my friend, I figured you to be a person I could hang around with since Ebisu never let me have any friends. But then you attacked my home along with everyone else in this stupid place and murdered my grandpa!" He shouted nearly on the verge of tears. "We never did anything wrong to you, I don't know why you did that to my home! I thought you were my friend but all you are is some evil-"

Konohamaru was cut off when Naruto punched him across the face knocking him to the ground. He clutched his eye which was bruised and looked up at him who had a scowl on his face.

"Is that all they did? Tell you that they are good and never do anything wrong? You probably don't this but I'm originally from Konoha!" He shouted at him who had a runny nose. "Look Konohamaru take a look at what they did to me."

He turned around and lifted up his shirt revealing the Kyuubi's seal to him. "See this? I got this when I was just a newborn child. Do you know what this is? It's the Kyuubi's seal! My good for nothing parents let The Yondaime seal the Fox demon into me right after I was born."

Konohamaru looked at him a bit shocked. He had never heard of this before. He was still very young when Naruto left

"Have you ever been kicked around and treated like dirt? No you haven't, while you enjoyed being The Sandaime's grandson I was being treated like trash every moment of my life. I was abused, treated like dirt, had to eat ramen cause that's all I could afford, I wasn't even going to be allowed into their academy cause they thought I would kill them all. Everyday I had rocks or other objects thrown at me. I was often chased by mobs or drunks who hated me. I never had friends, or anyone to care for me. I was always neglected and treated like a leper! I tried being nice to other kids but their parents would drag them away and threaten to kill me if I talked to them. It was always, 'Leave my child alone monster!' or 'Stay away from me freak!' The only person who even tried being nice to me was your grandfather so don't call me a murderer!"

Konohamaru saw him clenching his fist and tears starting to well up in his eyes. "I saw the other kids enjoy being with their parents how they would always be there for them and would play with them. You know how much I wanted that? To have a mother and father? I was alone all my life in Konoha until I was seven, then Orochimaru came and thankfully took me out of that hellhole!"

"Y-You mean they did that to you? E-Everyone treated you like you were a-"

"Monster? Just about. Except for one other person, his name was Iruka and he was the first person to not look at me like I was a demon. He took me out to eat some times and helped me when no one else did during my brief time at their academy. He was the first and only friend I had there until the exams."

"W-What happened to him?"

Naruto winced remembering Iruka and his death. "He was forced by The Konoha council to try to kill me, I know he didn't want to but he had no choice, He attacked me during the middle of the night on the eve of the finals and I…I killed him out of anger and the fact that I was always hated there, I didn't know what I had done until it was too late and he was dead."

He then leaned down and gently touched Konohamaru's black eye. "Don't view the world in black and white like Konoha tried to make you see it, Look for the grey in between and you'll see Konoha isn't as great as you thought it was." He said as he took the boy to get an ice pack for his eye.

In the ruins of Konoha stood darkness, no light had shown on it ever since it had fallen in the invasion. As if something was watching over it and forbidded for it to be covered by the sun. No living beings, except for a few animals went there and even they left after a short period. The once great village had wrecked buildings and destroyed homes. All of them except for The Hokage's temple stood in ruin.

Surprisingly the temple had not been marked by oppression or had sustained any damage in the invasion. As if something was keeping it from going to waste. Only the leaf resistance had went to the ruins to look for anything of use for them. They managed to find some weapons that were used by some of the greatest leaf nins but other than that very little. And it seemed to them as if they were being watched at all time and did not spend anymore time there than necessary, as if the place was haunted.

Rumors of cries of battle, and that a man had been seen was told, no one ever got a good look at him as he was there one second and gone the next. Most people claimed that it was just the wind, but very few people ventured near Konoha.

The next day…

Orochimaru looked over the report by a scout. This was the second time he had received this. "Bunch of superstitious cowards." He muttered. He had left a group of Oto nins near Konoha to keep watch. They again claimed that the area was haunted and wanted to be relieved of their duty or had a squad sent to investigate. They were too chicken to venture near it themselves. At first he had ignored them but now it was starting to get on his nerves. He might as well send the Sound Four there to check things out and to reassure them, personally he wanted to use the cowards as sacrifices for Manda.

Tayuya was looking for Naruto and tell him that they had a mission. So far she hadn't find him, when something reached her ears. It was music, someone was playing an instrument. She quickly followed the source and found to her surprise Naruto playing the violin, she never knew he played music. Although he messed up at times with it, he was pretty good. Just a couple misses here and there.

"Since when did you play the violin?" Asked Tayuya to him who stopped and turned around.

"A couple months ago actually, I decided to get myself an instrument and been practicing ever since."

"Heh, not bad but you mess up at times. I can teach you how to play it better but not now, right now we've got a mission."

Naruto and Tayuya headed to The Otokage's temple and kneeled in front of him along with Sakon and Kidomaru. Kimimaro was busy being tending to by Tsunade who was looking over him still. Orochimaru then gave them the assignment for the group.

"We have received reports from an outpost of ours near the ruins of Konoha. Apparently the superstitious fools have been claiming there's someone there and they claim it's haunted by a ghost, your mission is to find out what's going on there." He explained to them.

The Sound Four looked at him dubiously at the task they were given, they were ninjas not ghostbusters.

"We're being sent to chase out what is probably some bandits playing ghost?" Asked Sakon a bit annoyed thinking this to be a waste of time.

"I know it's a foolish task but the men there are too frightened to do it themselves, survey the ruins and find what's going on there, once you have found the source eliminate it. I will not have my ninjas acting like little children. Once you have disposed of it, tell them that I expect better of them and I will kill them if they continue to act like superstitious fools. Odds are like you said Sakon, it's either bandits, animals, or that foolish leaf resistance thinking they can scare us out of their former home. You are dismissed."

With that The Sound Four left his chambers and prepared to go to the ruins of Konoha.

A/N: End of that chapter, next chapter The Sound Four realize that something is not right in the ruins and Naruto gets the shock of his life. And I decided to give him an instrument since he's a Sound nin and most Sound nins probably have music instruments. It's not a weapon like Tayuya's flute he just uses it for fun. Review please.


	31. Chapter 31

Next chapter of Revenge of The Fox: In this one The Sound Four go to the ruins of Konoha and see what has been haunting it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"I really think this is a waste of time, why are we being sent on a ghost hunt when he could've sent The B-squad!" Shouted Sakon sitting in a restaurant with The Sound Four in one of the minor villages near Oto. The four had been traveling for about a day and were nearing the ruins of Konoha. Seeing as how it had gotten late and dark they decided to rest here and investigate Konoha tomorrow.

"Man Sakon shut the hell up and get over it! Orochimaru-sama gave us this assignment and he wouldn't have if he didn't think it was risky for regular nins." Chastised Tayuya glaring at him. Sakon returned the glare at the red haired kunoichi in anger at her.

"Knock it off you two, we're suppose to be a team remember?" Scolded Naruto at them like they were children. He had noticed that ever since they got back from Suna that Sakon had gotten more fouler than usual if that was possible.

Kidomaru was ignoring the trio instead focusing on his meal, he learned long ago that you don't get involved with Sakon or Tayuya when they were in a bad mood.

Sakon glared at Naruto jealously clearly written in his eyes. (It should be me leading us, not that little twerp! And he should not have Tayuya, she was to be mine! He's stolen everything, my position, my leadership, the girl, he even stole Orochimaru's favor from me!) He thought bitterly, before the exams he and Ukon were widely respected and was in Orochimaru's favor known for his ruthlessness in battle. But now this brat had stolen everything that was his.

"What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" Asked Tayuya feeling violated by him.

Sakon snapped out of it and scowled. "Nothing, you stupid bitch."

"Don't call her that!" Shouted Naruto at him. Sakon turned his head to face him.

"Hmph, don't like your pink haired whore being called names?"

Naruto was about to teach him a lesson when unexpectedly Tayuya stood up and using unknown to man strength that only a woman could possess, picked up the table much to the shock of them all and clobbered Sakon with it.

Sakon was sent flying by the blow and landed at the far end of the restaurant. Naruto and Kidomaru looked on in shock at the display of strength that Tayuya just did. Sakon was clutching his mouth in pain. Tayuya a scowl on her face walked and kicked him.

"Mind your goddamn business fucktard." She snapped at him and then left the restaurant.

Kidomaru went over to Sakon and helped him up the Oto nin cussing worse than a sailor.

At Oto…

Tsunade let out a small yawn and rubbed her eyes. She had been in this room for the past couple of hours but couldn't let sleep overcome her. She looked over at Kimimaro the boy soundly asleep on the bed he was on medical machines attached to him but not as many as he used to have.

She had been working on him, she did an analysis on him and figured out were the disease was located at the most and were she should focus at. So far everything had been good but she had a close call earlier

Kimimaro had suddenly bolted up and started screaming in pain clutching his chest and coughing wildly having one of his attacks, it took all her strength to get him to lie back down, slowly she managed to get him to calm down and got him to go back to sleep. It was a good thing she wasn't performing surgery as if he had she might've accidentally killed him.

"So how is everything going?" Asked a voice. She turned around and saw Kabuto enter the room with a tray of coffee.

"So far everything's okay, he had one of his attacks earlier but I managed to subdue him and get him back to sleep." She said as she took a cup and drank a bit.

"Okay, wait a minute why did you disconnect most of the machines?" Said Kabuto noticing that they were gone.

"It's simple, they were doing more harm than good,"

"What do you mean?"

"Too much medicine was being put into his body, they were actually doing damage to him from him overdosing. So I kept the ones that would be enough for him to survive with and their connected with the areas that have dealt the most damage to him. It's pretty obvious, even though you were trying to stabilize the disease you were actually killing him from the inside with it."

Kabuto frowned and looked over at Kimimaro and noticed that he was resting more peacefully without so many machines. Of course, he didn't need that many machines with medicine, only the ones that would stabilize the disease. He had noticed that Kimimaro was getting sicker by the day but he figured that the disease was spreading faster. He should've known that they were doing more damage than good. He logged that info away in his mind for future use.

"I'll probably have to cut him open and see firsthand what the disease has done to him. I might be able to stop it from killing him if I'm not too late."

"Tayuya?" Asked Naruto knocking on the door to the woman's hot springs that the hotel had. He had a towel wrapped around his waist aside from that he was naked. He had seen her go in earlier and decided to talk to her.

"This isn't a coed spring get out perv!" Shouted her voice from inside.

"Come on Tayuya don't be upset over what Sakon said." He said trying to get her to cheer up. He heard her scoff in response.

"You think that the asshole didn't deserve what he got after what he said? I'm not some bimbo who flaunts her body!" She shouted at him.

Naruto sighed and slowly opened the door. Inside he saw her sitting in the springs she was the only one there, apparently she had scared everyone else off. A towel covering her upper body, a scowl was on her face.

"Tayuya I don't think of you like that." He said as he walked over and sat next to her in the water. She turned to face him her scowl still showing but it appeared to be lightening up.

"It's that stupid brothel I grew up in! The sluts there always showed off their bodies at all the men, I was the only one who never humiliated myself like that, I refused to show off my body for those bastards!" She said remembering growing up in that whorehouse. She wasn't the type of girl who would use her looks to her advantage, she prided herself on never trying to seduce a person nor give away her virginity to anyone except for the person she loved. In her view if you give up your most precious possession to a person who was just using you you're no better than a slut.

"I see, you dislike the fact that people like fangirls give themselves to anyone. I guess you were ticked off as hell when you saw that pink haired girl drooling over Sasuke."

"Of course, a person's virginity is something they should keep until they want to give it away to the person that loves them the same way they do. The only person who's taking away my virginity is the man I love, and if he breaks my heart and used me I'll rip off his friends." She said with a dark grin that made Naruto shiver. He didn't expect Tayuya to have such a strong view on a girl's purity. But then again when you are raised in a brothel surrounded by woman who perform for money you keep a close eye on your most valued possessions.

"**Would you like to be the one who takes her virginity?" **Asked Kyuubi which made Naruto frown

"_Don't start Kyuubi, I'm not even thirteen yet! I do not need to be thinking about that."_

"**Hmph, if it was me I'll be making her cry out my name this instant!"**

"_For cryin' out loud you're a fox! What do you know about sex?"_

"**I happened to regularly take the form of a human and seduce young beautiful women." **Said Kyuubi smugly.

"_I…didn't need to hear that."_

"**Quit being a pansy! You got a beautiful girl who's only wearing a wet towel! Are you a eunuch?"**

"_Will you knock it off!" _Naruto turned his head away and found himself staring at Tayuya who had her head turned unaware that he was looking at her. He couldn't help but notice that she had a curvy body. The towel that she wore clung to her body, teasing anyone hiding herself but at the same time daring anyone to get a closer look. She had a well built back, and she wasn't skinny as she had weight on her not being just skin and bones. Her hands looked soft and delicate probably from her years of playing the flute. Her wet hair looked soft and he would give anything to run his fingers through it. His eyes started to trail lower down to her chest area.

Her breasts were already developed, not too big yet not too small. They might get bigger with a few more years but not much, He could tell that she had a well toned stomach. His eyes than went down to her legs.

"Like what you see Naruto?"

Tayuya's voice jarred him out of thoughts and he looked up at her a smug grin on her face. A blush covered his face as he was beet red.

"I oughta kill you for that perv." She said and Naruto gulped a bit fearful. He'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and now he was going to get it.

"So any last words bastard?" She said as she pulled back a fist a scowl on her face as she prepared to clobber him. Naruto looked around helplessly and figured that there was only one thing that would keep her from killing him.

He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her towards him. Before she could protest or hit him he silenced her by kissing her on the lips. Tayuya let out a squeal of surprise and her fist uncurled as he got rid of any intentions of her killing him.

(Damn bastard, he knows I lose my mind when this happens) She cursed to herself but returned the kiss. She then felt him pull back and he stood up and ran out of the room before she could recover. She watched him go, a pout on her face for him breaking so soon but licking her lips filled with his taste.

Sakon and Kidomaru had taken a walk around the town. Sakon was in a foul mood and had walked into a corner ordering Kidomaru to follow him.

"We need to get rid of a certain blonde." He said with a growl. Kidomaru looked at him a bit confused.

"I'm tired of being second to that pest! That's my spot he's in, I should be the leader of The Sound Four!"

"Whoa, easy man calm down, what's the problem with you and Naruto?"

"Don't you see you dumass! He took my leadership, my authority, and everything else I've worked for. He doesn't deserve to be our leader, he's just a stupid fool who Orochimaru uses only because of Kyuubi. If it wasn't for that damn beast I'd kill him!" Shouted Sakon breathing heavily.

Kidomaru looked at him a bit shocked, he knew Sakon was a bit jealous when Naruto took his position but it didn't think it got like this.

"We'll have to get rid of him, he's been a thorn in our side ever since he killed Jirobo. That damn wench dared strike me!"

"Are you nuts, you know he has the favor of Orochimaru-sama, if we tried to kill him we'll be slaughtered!"

Sakon smirked. "What the snake doesn't know won't hurt us. We'll just say a leaf killed him. No one will know."

"Tayuya would know," Argued Kidomaru. At that Sakon grinned a malicious grin.

"We'll kill her too, If she gets in our way I'll rip her to shreds, she's had it coming."

Kidomaru shook his head. "You're insane, you know that only Kimimaro out of all of us could beat him, I won't help you on your fool's quest."

Sakon then grabbed him and lifted him up. His features started to turn more orgeish and a horn sprouted from his head. "You won't help me? I'll make you my second in command if you do. Would that be a good enough reward?" He then tossed him to the floor and snarled as he turned back to human.

"You have two choices: Follow, or get the fuck out of my way!" He said as he left him in the alleyway.

Whilst heading towards Konoha the group could feel tension in the air between them all. Sakon and Kidomaru kept exchanging glances at one another which made Tayuya and Naruto wonder what was going on.

"**Keep an eye on those two, I don't trust them."** Warned Kyuubi to Naruto

Soon The Sound Four arrived at the Oto outpost, the man in charge come to them and bowed repeatedly.

"Thank you, please tell us you've come to relieve us of our duty here." He said as he was shaking. The group looked at one another not understanding.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Asked Naruto

The nin rose up and pointed towards the ruins. "Ever since the blasted place had fallen, there's been rumors that a man had been seen there, he only appears for a second and then he vanishes. Also none of us can go five feet there without fear quenching our hearts. The place is haunted, only a fool would go there!" Shouted the man near hysterics.

"Stupid superstitious idiot." Muttered Sakon in disgust at the man.

"Easy, we'll check the place out. It's probably some bandits have taken up residence there." Said Naruto.

"Don't! Three of my mine have died going near that…place! You'll be next!" Shouted the leader, the rest of the outpost ninjas nodded as well.

The four nins ignored him and went to the ruins.

A figure in Konoha watched as four more fools came to his old home, this was the fourth time this month they'd come, he thought he had scared them all off with the fear jutsu he used on the area. He'd have to dispose of them as well. He prepared to go down there when one of them caught his eye, his eye's widened in shock and in disbelief at the figure.

Could it possibly be? There was no denying it…it was him.

At Oto…

Tsunade looked over her tools, she had to tread most carefully here. One mishap and she might kill the boy lying on the operating table. She was wearing a surgeon's outfit and despite her fear of blood she could not risk getting queasy at this.

She closed her eyes for a second and concentrated. She had taken a couple power naps to restore her strength so she wouldn't be dead tired. Truth was she had been awake since the last day looking over x-rays and deciding where should she began. She looked over at the boy and gave him a reassuringly pat on the stomach.

"Will it work?" Asked Kimimaro his eyes closed.

"Depends, tell me Kimimaro if I succeed in healing you what is the first thing you want to do?"

"I…I would want to talk to Juugo, tell him that I was sorry for scaring him and that he was one of the reasons that I hadn't tried killing myself."

"Well keep thinking about that and this will be done in no time at all." She said as she slipped the mask over his face causing him to lose consciousness. Tsunade picked up a scalpel, it was time to go to work.

At Konoha…

The Sound Four looked over the remains of the once great village of Konoha, crumpled buildings were everywhere, the stench of death was in the air, The clouds did not part, as if determined to block the sun from them. The remains of the once proud Hyuga household was in ruins, gardens and flowers were dead as if something had drained the life right out of them. Even the Ramen store which Naruto remembered as always being full of life seemed to have it's soul drained away. Konoha was nothing more than a ghost town, only the Hokage's temple stood intact not damaged from the battle. With a few exceptions, almost all of Konoha was destroyed. Not even animals were around save for a few crows.

"My god, I can't believe we did all this." Whispered Kidomaru silently feeling it not best to say anything loud. Bridges were torn down, the water seemed dirty and unfit to drink. Wherever they looked there was the sign of destruction and loss.

The four had felt something clutch their hearts when they first entered the ruins. The feeling of dread, as if something or someone was spying on them. Each was on guard, prepared to fight whatever it was that was spying on them. None of them would be caught off guard if they got attacked.

"Damn, after the invasion ended we thought that most of Konoha was still intact but look at this place, there's barely anything!" Muttered Tayuya.

"Hey, guys check this out!" Said Naruto near a shrine. The group headed towards him and saw a grave.

"Obito Uchiha, what's so great about that?" Said Sakon reading the grave. Naruto pointed down and each took a step back.

At the shrine where the heads of the three killed Oto nins. All of them seemed to have a look of horror across his face and kanji marks were branded into their foreheads.

"Fate of all who come here not of the leaf," Said Tayuya reading the marks on their heads.

"These were made recently, the last one couldn't be anymore than three days old." Said Kidomaru examining it.

"No wonder the Oto nins claimed this place to be haunted. We better be- What the!"

Naruto pulled out his crossbow and fired a shot barely missing Sakon who fell to the ground. The bolt hit a shrine nearby.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Shouted Sakon enraged pulling himself up.

"There was a man behind you with a sword drawn. I fired at him but he disappeared as if he was an illusion."

The group looked around all of them keeping an eye out for anything and everything. The wind had picked up blowing hard as if the gods themselves were angry.

"I say we get out of here, let Orochimaru handle this ghost himself." Growled Sakon.

Kidomaru was about to agree when he spot someone out of the corner of his eye.

"Over there!" He shouted and the group for a brief instant saw a man who vanished. The four ran to the building and saw a kunai sticking in it, also on it was seal. Naruto reached up and pulled it out.

"I think I understand how our 'ghost' is getting around so quickly."

"What do you mean?" Asked Tayuya.

"See this seal? It's a specially designed seal, it's a very rare type, it allows the user to teleport to the place where the seal is located at. Meaning this guy could appear at anytime." He explained as he tossed the kunai away.

"Great, now our 'ghost' can appear when we least expect it? Like I said I say we get the hell out of here!" Said Sakon looking around, Ukon was also awake watching for anything.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Said Tayuya.

"There he is again!" Shouted Naruto The four turned and saw the man on another building.

Naruto quickly dashed towards the building and leapt up just as the man disappeared. But he didn't get far as he was just a building away. Naruto leapt after him using all his speed but the man was too quick staying buildings away from him. Soon it become a game of cat and mouse and Naruto found himself at the Hokage's temple. For once he got a good look at him. He had blonde hair just like him and he liked exactly like Naruto except for without the scars. He then disappeared into the temple.

Naruto seeing the others far behind and wanting to know more about this man entered the temple.

It was dark and he could barely see. But he felt as if something was guiding him, He then felt something pull him as if he legs were moving on their own and they came to the Hokage's chambers. He cautiously opened the door and saw the man inside.

"Alright, no more games. Who are you? Why are you here? And why do you look like me?"

The man leaned against the table nonchalantly.

"Answer me!"

The ninja smirked and went to a painting of the four past Hokage's and pushed it down. A stairway then revealed itself in front The Hokage's desk. The ninja mentioned for Naruto to follow him downstairs.

"Naruto!" He turned and saw the others finally caught up with him. They started to come forward but stopped noticing the ninja.

"Guys, stay here. I think this guy wants to show me something." He said to them, he then followed the man downstairs.

Naruto followed him for about five minutes as they exited the stairs and came to a stone chamber. Naruto asked him what they were doing but the man ignored him and continued walking.

Soon they came to the end and Naruto saw on a pedestal a chest. On it was two symbols, the chest glowed with dark purple flames licking at it. The man then stopped and pointed at Naruto and then the chest.

"You want me to open that? In your dreams pal." Naruto was then shoved forward by the man to the chest. He grumbled for a moment and gently placed his hand on it. To his surprise the flames disappeared and instead of being hot the chest was quite cool. The locks on it came undone by themselves. He turned and looked at the man who nodded.

He then slowly opened the chest and wiped away the dust on it. Inside the chest were three scrolls. A large one like a letter of sorts and two smaller ones.

"For so long, you've wanted to know who you are, open the scroll and find out." Said the man speaking for the first time.

Naruto gingerly took out the large one and opened it. What he saw shocked him.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this than it means you are of age now, only you could break the seal I put on the chest. How I wish I could see you, your mother and I love you very much. Yet we know the terrible burden of guilt that is on us for what we have done to you. Doing this on the day of your birth was something I never planned on doing._

_If you don't know by now, you are the vessel for Kyuubi the nine tailed fox, he lives inside you. With a heavy heart I decided to use you as his container to save Konoha. The Sandaime tried to talk me out of it and not one day does doubt gnaw at me in the afterlife. Was I right in sacrificing my son to a life filled with prejudice and discrimination which he knows nothing about? What kind of father am I who sacrifices his own son to save his village who will probably be hated? If I am sent to hell for what I did then so be it. It would be a just punishment for me for doing that._

_Your mother…died giving birth to you. She was a strong woman, yet the battle she fought to bring you to this world was too much even for her. How I wish she survived and gave you someone to love. On the day of your birth, Kyuubi attacked, we tried everything to stop him. Many of my best ninjas died, even I was no match for him. Just when it appeared all hope was last I decided to make the ultimate sacrifice. I would give my own life to ensure that Kyuubi would not destroy Konoha. Doing so I sacrificed myself to seal him into you. You have much power my son, not only from him but from us, your parents._

_If you hate me for doing this I don't blame you, I had no right to send my own newborn son to a world filled with bigoted fools who hate everything different than them. I would gladly turn back the hands of time so I could make the short time we had an eternity. But it's just the ramblings of a fool._

_If you wish to follow in the path of the ninja then I give you two gifts, first, the jutsu which earned me the nickname of "Konoha's yellow flash," The Hiraishin no Jutsu. Second I give you my favorite move, and I expect it to become your favorite as well. The Rasengan, perhaps you'll be able to complete it where I have failed. I trust you'll use both well._

_Do not think I don't love you, I loved you more than life itself and would gladly suffer an eternity as Satan's plaything than to have anything happen to you my son. You may hate or love me, but I'll always be your father._

_Sincerely,_

_Namikaze Minato the Yondaime._

_PS. If Konoha gives you hell, destroy the bastards for disrespecting my wishes._

Naruto dropped the scroll and turned to face the man. The man had tears in his eyes.

"My son…My son…" Minato whispered

Naruto ran towards him and the two embraced, Father and Son sharing their first hug together. Tears poured down each other's faces neither wanting this moment to end. Naruto clung to him never wanting to let go of his father. The same could be said for Minato, the two could care less if the world ended that moment, as long they could have this moment together they didn't care.

The two stayed like that for a half hour holding onto each other. When Naruto felt Minato's body become less solid and started to disappear. He opened his eyes and saw him disappearing. He tried to hold onto him but it was no else all he held was air. Naruto felt tears start to come when The Yondaime wiped them away.

"I love you my son…" He said before he vanished leaving Naruto alone in the chamber.

The Yondaime had come back to world of the living, to tell his son that he loved him even though he fight for darkness. Minato when he was being brought back to life by Orochimaru managed to stay around after the ritual was interrupted. And now that he had finally told his son, he could return to his eternal rest.

A/N: And we stop, Please review, I hope you enjoyed this.


	32. Chapter 32

Next Chapter of Revenge of The Fox. Hope you enjoy this

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto walked up the stairs from the hidden chamber and entered The Hokage's chambers. Inside he saw the rest of The Sound Four waiting for him.

"Where's that guy at?" Asked Kidomaru

"…He's no longer here." He stated plainly

"What do you mean? Did you kill him or something?" Said Sakon looking at him annoyed.

Naruto shook his head. "No, when I got down there he vanished. He disappeared without a trace. Let's just tell Orochimaru that it was the Leaf resistance that was causing all the ruckus."

The others couldn't make heads or tails of his words, he wasn't making any since.

"Whatever, let's get the hell out of here." Said Tayuya walking out followed by the rest. Naruto stood there for a moment and pulled out the two scrolls that his father had given him containing the Rasengan and the Hiraishin. He had read about these in Oto's library, they were said to be among the greatest Jutsu's in the world, didn't think that his father would pass them done to him. He then put them away and left the building joining up with the others.

At the Leaf Resistance…

Jiriaya looked over some documents and showed a grin. Good, they had sent a messenger to The Hidden Village of Clouds, asking them if they would help out their resistance. The ruler there had accepted and would give them aid. Here was a positive sign.

After Oto had destroyed Konoha in the invasion, the rest of the Countries had beefed up their military might preparing to defend themselves should Oto's eyes linger towards them. Snow had sent a warning to all of its ninjas to return within a limited amount of time before they sealed up the entrance to their land. Stone Country had their borders being watched at all times. Grass had decided to aid Oto however, so that wiped them off the list of potential allies. And Ame, The hidden Village of Rain had issued a warning that any ninja or civilian not recognized would be killed if they approached the gates. They were not going to be caught unaware if Orochimaru decided to add them to his list of conquered villages.

The leaf resistance had sent out messengers to the lands asking for aid. Most of them however had refused, fearful of The Nine Tailed Fox that Sound had, not to mention that Orochimaru had spies everywhere, and also the rumored alliance between Suna and Oto had been strengthened. But Cloud had decided to aid them which was a victory of sorts.

The grin on his face slowly faded though, Despite the help from Cloud, much more would be needed if they wished to end the nightmare and restore Konoha.

Once the Sound Four had exited The Hokage's temple they noticed that there wasn't any feeling of dread like they had first experienced. Also the dark clouds were gone and faint sunlight shone upon the ruins. They could tell that something had happen. Apparently Minato had removed the fear jutsu he had placed on the village when he left this world. The Sound Four then went to the Oto outpost.

"The 'ghosts' as you called them are gone, it was just a bunch of bandits and leaf resistance. We managed to scare them off, odds are they won't be back." Said Naruto to the one in charge who looked skeptical.

"Really? It was them? It didn't seem natural, it appeared as if a person had returned from the dead." He asked

"They were using fear jutsu to play on your minds, it was a simple genjutsu you moron!" Scowled Tayuya at him.

"I still don't think that it could've been them, We would've discovered if it was them."

"Are you questioning one of Orochimaru's elite ninjas and who outranks you?" Asked Naruto his eyes narrowed.

"No, I just find it strange that it was just some bandits and leaf nins, and I'm finding it hard to believe it."

"Well in that case due to your stupidity for not seeing what was obvious, allow me to remove you from your position."

Before anyone could bat an eyelash, Naruto had drawn his sword and beheaded the man. It happened so fast it appeared as if the man's head had just rolled off. The rest of the ninjas in the outpost backed up in fear from him as the body fell to the ground. He then pointed with his sword at the nearest one.

"Congratulations' you have just been promoted, get rid of this filth." He said to the terrified ninja who nodded meekly. He then turned to the others. "Let's go, our work here is done."

At Oto…

Tsunade opened her eyes weakly and let out a curse looking at the clock. She didn't mean to fall asleep for so long, she went to take a half hour nap so she could recover her strength before she continued working on Kimimaro. By the look of things, she had been out for over a hour. She quickly headed back inside the operating room.

She had been working on him for the past eight hours. She had managed to cut him open which was a tough task due to his strong skin and she had to use all her might to open his body and discover where the disease was at. Kabuto had come by and helped her at times tracing the disease seeing where it was at its strongest so she could see if she could stop it. So far things where going well until Kimimaro nearly had one of his attacks. The way he was thrashing and trying to get up almost ruined it but fortunately it passed quickly before any damage could be done and he resumed back into a sleeplike state. She then discovered where the disease was at, it was located near his lungs and chest spreading throughout his body and she had to tread carefully there. She had to first deal with them before she checked the rest of his body.

One mishap and she could've popped his lungs and killed him, They were in terrible shape and she working both delicately and quickly sent healing chakra throughout his lungs. In a long process they slowly began healing and soon were stabilized the lungs acting fine. After sewing him up she went to take a quick nap. For all she knew for that extra hour she dozed off Kimimaro might've had an attack.

She entered the room and found to her surprise the table empty, the straps which held him down were cut away as if by a blade. She searched around the room by found no sign of him.

"Damnit, where the hell did he go? He couldn't have walked up and left."

"I'm right here."

She turned around and found Kimimaro standing there looking a lot better.

"What the hell? What are you doing up? You should be still asleep." She said a frown on her face.

"I don't know I awakened a hour ago and found myself strapped down, I cut myself free and was talking a walk."

Tsunade looked at him. There should've been no way he would be walking, and she noticed he stood up straight instead of having to lean on a wall like he did before.

"Come here, let me see you." She said as she approached him and removed his shirt. She felt around his chest and lung area, they were acting normally as if they were fine the whole time. She felt his heart, it was beating regularly, before when she checked it there was just a faint beat, barely keeping him alive. She checked around his body and finally stopped and backed away shaking her head. She then realized that the area where she had done a lot of her work was at the exact spot the Cursed Seal Of Earth was at.

"What does this mean?" He asked her not understanding.

A smile showed on her face. "It means Kimimaro that the disease is stabilized and has become weaker. Your body temperature is normal, the heart is beating regularly and I found no signs of the disease in your lungs. I believe however that I might've done something to that blasted seal on you."

"You mean this?" He asked pointing at it.

"Yes, tell me Kimimaro, do you remember any of your clan having this disease?"

Kimimaro thought about it for a moment, he remembered members of his clan and family having symptoms like he did, but not as bad as he had them. In fact it was something the whole Kaguya clan experienced. Perhaps it was a side effect for their kekkai genkai that they experienced it.

"Yes, I remember that my father told me before I was locked up that it was a disease that ran in our blood, everyone experienced once in their lives, at times it could be fatal but not very often, basically a one in twenty chance of us dying. But I don't remember anyone having it as bad as I did, in fact I remember that it started getting worse after I get this."

"And that's the reason why." Tsunade pointed at the cursed seal. "When Orochimaru gave you that he unknowingly strengthened the disease spreading throughout your body nearly killing you. If I hadn't had done what I did, you would've died in about a month from the way your body looked like on the inside."

Kimimaro looked a bit surprised at that, not expecting the seal he had been given as a token of loyalty had almost killed him by making the disease stronger.

"I've stabilized the disease, however I think that if you activate that damn thing again, it will take over your body again, and this time I don't think I could stop it. So from now on never, ever use the seal again, besides I don't think a ninja with your abilities needs that accursed tattoo." Explained Tsunade to him.

Kimimaro put his shirt back on and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

Kimimaro turned his head and a rare smile crossed his face as he looked at her.

"To do the first thing I wanted to do if I was healed remember? Talk to Juugo, I am indebted to you Lady Tsunade." He said as he left.

The Sound Four were staying at a Hotel in a minor village, They still had a while to go before they reached Sound so they decided to stay there for the night. The group had separated each going about his or her business.

Sakon and Kidomaru were talking in an alleyway.

"You don't get it do you? Think of what would happen if we killed him." Said Sakon resisting the urge to kill him.

"What would happen is that we would be killed or even worse used as a sacrifice! You know that Naruto is high in Orochimaru's eye, if we killed him Orochimaru would kill us!" Argued Kidomaru his six arms folded across his chest.

Sakon shrugged. "So we become missing nins after we kill him then," Kidomaru looked at him shocked.

"You're talking as if he was just a regular bandit! And think what would happen if we failed to kill him? He has never been beaten in battle before, every fight he's had he's won! Have you forgotten what happened to Jirobo? The same would happen to us!" He shouted at him.

"But think what would happen if we succeeded! We'd be legends, the ones who killed the nine tailed fox! Isn't that a big enough reward?"

"With our own village hunting us down for treason and us on the run?"

Sakon grinned "Use your head, we'd be the greatest ninjas in the world for killing a Tailed Beast. Any village would pay us handsomely for our services, and once we found a strong village that will take us in, Orochimaru wouldn't be able to reach us!"

Kidomaru shrugged. He really didn't want to kill Naruto, and he was content with his lot as being one of The Snake Sannin's bodyguards. Sakon's talk of gaining power and riches was too risky for his taste, why bother risking everything you had in a fool's chance?

Sakon glared at him. "Don't you want to go up higher on the pecking order? We're barely above the B squad whilst Naruto and that bitch are enjoying his favor. I don't know about you but I'm going up the ladder instead of staying down!"

Kidomaru turned and started to walk away, he then got grabbed and turned to face Sakon.

"Remember this Kidomaru," He hissed in anger. "Either you are my ally or you are my enemy, what's it going to be?" He warned him as he left the alleyway leaving the spider ninja behind.

Naruto was sitting on the roof of the hotel looking up at the moon, he had the two scrolls out and was thinking of the past events that happened. Meeting his father, learning that he was the son of The Yondaime, one of the most feared and powerful ninjas ever. Learning that he with a heavy heart had sealed Kyuubi into him the day he was born.

"Hey," He turned his head and saw Tayuya up on the roof as well, she went over and sat down next to him.

"So…who was he?" She asked him, he turned his head to look at her and their eyes met. "Don't play stupid Naruto, who was that man and why did he look like you?"

Naruto let out a sigh and prepared to tell her. "Have you ever heard of Namikaze Minato?"

Tayuya's eyes widened, of course she knew that name, he was The fourth Hokage of Konoha and said to have been as powerful if not even more than Orochimaru. She had read the books about him as a young girl and it said he died after sacrificing his own life to save Konoha. "Yeah, what about him?"

Naruto smirked. "Believe it or not, I'm his son."

Tayuya looked at him as if had just grown another head. That wasn't possible, there was no way Naruto could be the son of The Yondaime, how could this knucklehead be the son of one of the most dangerous ninjas ever?

"A-And that man we saw was?"

"My father, The Yondaime who sealed Kyuubi into me when I was just a newborn baby and leaving me without any parents." He explained.

"Then that means that you…"

"Grew up without knowing who my mother and father was? Pretty much, anytime I would ask someone they would say they abandoned me. I believed it since I figured they didn't want me anymore than the rest of Konoha. So I was shocked when I learned who my father was."

"So he sealed the Kyuubi into you on the day that you were born? That, That bastard!" Shouted Tayuya in anger while Naruto looked at her confused. "He had no right to do that to you! What kinda father sends his own child into a world of hatred?"

"Tayuya, calm down."

"Calm down? Aren't you mad that your father threw any chances of living a normal life out the freakin' window the day you were born! How could you not hate the asshole you abandoned you when you needed him more than anything? You told me that everyone hated you in Konoha due to that damn fox inside you, shouldn't you have been hailed as a damn hero instead for saving their worthless asses? I would've never forgiven my parents for doing that to me, so how can you not hate them for what they did?"

Naruto smirked. "He said something like that to me, asking himself how I couldn't help but hate him for what he did to me. I know he gave his life to save me and Konoha and hoped that I would be treated okay, unfortunately the assholes there couldn't stand even the smell of me."

"Naruto I don't understand, why didn't you beat the shit out of them when they attacked you? You got the most powerful demon inside you, I would've told them not to fuck with me and kill some of those asses!"

Naruto smirked, knowing Tayuya she probably would've done that. "I barely knew why I was so different growing up in Konoha, as if I was an outcast or had a disease. But what's happened happen and I can't change what has happened. I may hate the bastards for making my life hell but I don't hate my father."

Tayuya shook her head confused. "Give me one reason why you don't hate him?"

"Well, I never would've meet you if he hadn't had done that."

Tayuya eyes widened and a small crimson covered her face in embarrassment.

"I never would've accepted Orochimaru's offer to join Sound if The Yondaime hadn't done that, who knows if I had stayed in Konoha I'd probably me an idiotic dead last loser who wears orange all the time and liked a girl who obsesses over some emo pretty boy. So in a way, I don't hate my father, I know he attempted to give me a better life but that didn't happen until I was seven and meet you, Zaku, Kin, Kimimaro, Orochimaru-sama, and the others at Sound. So, in a way I owe it all to my father."

Tayuya shook her head. This boy never ceased to amaze her, bidding him goodnight she left him on the roof.

At Oto…

Kimimaro and Juugo talked with one another, the two friends despite the bars that barred them exchanging a joyful conversation at times laughter passing by their lips. Kimimaro had shocked Juugo when he returned looking well. Juugo never expected to see him again and nearly broke the cell loose trying to get to him. The two seemingly had all the time in the world now that Kimimaro was in no danger of dying.

The two talked for hours each one happy that they had an eternity in their eyes to discuss and talk with one another.

"So you were successful Tsunade?" Asked Orochimaru to the Slug.

"Yes, I managed to stabilize the disease in Kimimaro's body, as long as he never uses the cursed seal again he will be free of it. Now then Orochimaru, remember your part of the deal."

Orochimaru nodded, remembering the bargain they had struck. "Very well Tsunade, I shall grant you permission to form a group of specially trained nins to combat Akatsuki."

Tsunade grinned, Phase one of her plan was complete.

Two weeks later At the Leaf Resistance…

"Listen up, I'm only going to tell you once." Said Jiriaya to the two teams in front of him. "We have learned that Orochimaru has something going on in Grass country, we're not exactly sure what it is but knowing the snake it can't be good. Your mission is to find out what exactly is going on there and if possible destroy it. It appears to be heavily guarded so that's why I'm sending two teams. Anko is the leader of the group so follow her orders."

The purple haired woman nodded and looked at the teams. It was Team Ten and Team Seven which consisted still of Sasuke and Sakura who had yet to find a third teammate. Their sensei's where coming with them as backup.

"We'll leave at dawn tomorrow, if anyone is late they get left behind, so don't be late…Shikamaru and Kakashi!" Said Anko glaring at the two.

The Nara boy grumbled about women being troublesome and Kakashi muttering that he can't help it if he gets lost on the road of life.

"That's enough, you are dismissed. Good Luck." Said Jiriaya to the teams who left to go prepare themselves.

A/N: And we stop, next chapter Naruto and Sasuke meet again, so expect a fight. Later


	33. Chapter 33

Next chapter of Revenge of The Fox, hope you enjoy! Also Tayuya isn't in this chapter so there's no NaruTayu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

In Grass Country was one of Orochimaru's bases where he did experiments. It looked like it was a simple base on the outside but on the inside it was filled with the latest technology. In charge of the base was a rather eccentric scientist named Keiua, who despite his genius most people labeled him a madman for his willingness to test his experiments on everything including himself. Despite this he was a genius that Orochimaru had found use in and had placed him in charge provided the research he did would be of use to him.

And now Orochimaru had sent a healthy Kimimaro Kaguya and Uzumaki Naruto to check up on what the doctor was doing and report back to him. Along with them was Kinuta Dosu, Abumi Zaku, and Tsuchi Kin, The Sound Trio sent along as well as Orochimaru believed them to be getting rusty. So the five were sent to the base and find out what exactly the good doctor was working on.

"So, what are your guy's lifeplan?" Asked Naruto as he leapt to the ground from the tree near the others as they made their journey towards the base. The rest turned and looked at him not understanding.

"You know, what is your goal? What is it that you are working as a ninja for? What's yours Kin?" He asked her.

Kin paused for a moment. The black haired girl thought and then responded. "My goal is to prove that a kuniochi does not have to rely on her looks or her teammates to be an accomplish shinobi. I want to prove that I can be just as good as male ninja and not be stereotyped like the bimbos and fan girls who dare call themselves ninja."

Naruto nodded, Kin was different than most female ninja. She never was into putting on makeup, or caring about her looks (hence the extremely long hair) or fantasying over a boy. She was a tomboy and she despised female ninjas who were worthless and relied on their teammates to do all the work.

"What's your's Zaku?" He called out to him as they passed over a bridge with a steep hill.

Zaku folded his arms and began thinking, he then answered. "To prove that a person who was in the lower class can be better than those with great bloodlines or high class. I plan to show that despite my lousy childhood that I can be better than those who are privileged and have had a better upbringing than I did."

Naruto had to agree with him. He never was fond of people who had powerful bloodlines or from a powerful clan. It seemed as if everything was laid out in front of them to have instead of earning it.

"What's yours Dosu?"

The bandaged nin shrugged. "My goal is to gain enough strength, then once I have I will find the people who wiped out my original village and murdered my parents and gave me the reason why I wear these bandages' and pull them back in full for what the hell they did to me." He said with a sneer.

Naruto shrugged. Revenge wasn't really a thing he focused on. He just hoped that revenge didn't consume Dosu.

"What about you Kimimaro?" He called out to the boy in front of them.

"…I really don't know, when I was sick and near death's door all I wished for was to be of some use to Orochimaru, but now, I'm not certain. I guess I could find myself a mate and try to rebuild my clan. But enough about me, what's yours Naruto?"

That was a bit of a surprise for Naruto and when he really thought about it, he didn't really have a life goal of his own.

"Uh, I really don't have one of my own. I haven't really thought about it myself." He replied rubbing his head.

That got a laugh from them. "Tch, what a guy, tries to find out what our dreams are but when it's his turn he weasels out." Said Zaku with a smirk as they continued their way.

Also making their way towards Grass country was the group of Leaf nins sent to check out what exactly Orochimaru was working on. Lead by Anko, the group consisted of Team Seven consisting of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura and their sensei Kakashi, and Team Ten featuring Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, and their sensei as well Asuma. The group didn't talk very much, heck the only sound besides their footsteps was the sound of Chouji chomping on a bag of potato chips. Ino and Sakura had tried getting Sasuke to pay attention to them but the Uchiha boy ignored them even more even going so far as to snap at them for being so annoying.

Kakashi looked over at Asuma who despite having a cheerful face he could tell was worried. When he had made it to the hideout when Konoha had fallen he spent all his time looking for Konohamaru. He was unable to find him so in fear of him captured or dead he was going to go outside and find him. It took twenty of them to keep him from going outside and not one day did Asuma not grieve wondering where his nephew was at, not knowing if he was dead or alive. Knowing that he wouldn't get anything out of him he walked up towards Anko.

"So, are you okay?" He asked her, the purple haired ninja turned to face him.

"I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it's just that we're heading towards one of Orochimaru's bases so who knows what we'll find there."

"If we find anything, we'll kill them and destroy the base." She responded to him with a glare.

"We can't destroy all of it, we might find something there that could benefit us, who knows maybe we-"

"The only thing that would benefit us there is if we all wanted to become psychotic toys for him! You can try to get something useful there but anything I'm seeing that has his hands on it I'm destroying it." She said as she walked past him with a scowl. Kakashi winced, he didn't mean to get her upset like that but he remembered how Orochimaru had used her and couldn't blame her.

Unknown to either group, The Sound or The Leaf, a pair of golden eyes had watched both groups, using his jutsu to go to different places at once so he could know what the other was doing.

Zetsu sprouted out from the ground and took a deep breath breathing in the scent, It had been a long time since he'd been back. He had been watching and spying on Naruto for the past month learning the boys skills and weaknesses but never expected to come back here. After killing and eating the ruler of Grass he left before they could find him, so he knew that he had to tread carefully here. Grass nins weren't very forgiving nor did they forget. He then went into a conversation with both halves. His light side wanting to follow the leaf nins, his dark side wanting to follow Naruto. Although both sides squabbled for a while both of them agreed on one thing.

He was hungry…

Once they made it to the base The Sound nins were lead to a room. Inside was a white haired man wearing a coat. The man seemed to be in deep in thought muttering to himself. He turned around and noticed them.

"Ah! My new specimens have arrived!" He shouted as he made his way over. He then grabbed Kin by her arm. "A pretty thing you are, too bad I'll have to cut you up and dissect you."

Kin shook her arm away from the man and was about ready to introduce this weirdo to her fist when Naruto spoke up.

"Excuse me, Mr. Keiua? We're the Sound nins sent by Orochimaru-sama to see what you have done." He said. The man turned his head and Naruto got a look at his face. The guy was crossed eyed beyond belief, his eyes never stayed in one spot they were always bounding about. Naruto wondered how he saw with those eyes.

"Oh that! So your not my newest test subjects? Very well, Come over here, let me show you the fruits of my research." He said to them and the followed after the loony.

"This is a soldier pill I'm working on, it will protect them from attacks! Here try it." He said handing one to Zaku.

The boy shrugged and swallowed it. He then began coughing loudly and clutching his chest as he went down to his knees. The rest of the sound nins looked at him worried and when he raised his head up all of them gasped. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing," Said Naruto. "Don't look in the mirror."

"What are you…ARGGGHHHHHH!!!!" Shouted Zaku in horror as he looked at his reflection. His entire skin was covered in hard bark, he resembled a tree with branches sticking out of his forehead and leaves growing. "What did you do to me you idiot! I'm a freakin' tree!" He grabbed Keiua and began shaking him.

"Calm down, your covered in tree bark made from the strongest wood. All but the strongest attacks will harm you. It's genius is it not?"

Zaku went to kill him but was held back by Dosu and Kin, the boy threatening to cut off Keiua's body parts and send them a to a country that promotes cannibalism.

"How do I get this shit off?" He shouted at him.

"Allow me." Said Dosu drawing his melody arm. He then punched Zaku and shattered the bark returning the boy to normal.

"Well what else do you have?" Asked Kimimaro.

"This! It's a chemical that I'm working on. Drinking it will allow a ninja to become tree like and seal off their chakra preventing them from being located from enemies, unfortunately all who have tried it so far have become trees permanently." He said with a sad frown.

"This guy's nuts," Muttered Zaku still angry with what happened earlier.

"And anything else?"

"Well, I've been working on these!" He pulled out what appeared to be walnuts. "Eating these will have one of three side effects, one will turn your skin into hard bark, one will allow you to communicate with trees, or the final one will have thorns sprout from your body to use as a weapon!"

The group looked at one another, so far they weren't really impressed. "Well Keiua if this is the best you have than you are wasting Orochimaru's base, anybody could already be developing these, so if you excuse us we'll go now." Said Naruto preparing to leave with the others.

"No, wait!" Keiua ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm a sly grin on his face. "I can see you're only interested in stuff that is extremely dangerous. In that case follow me." He lead them to another room and they found themselves on a balcony overlooking what appeared to be a small jungle.

"Allow me to show you my greatest creation." Said Keiua as he hit a button. The five then noticed that a hole opened in the ground and a platform with a cow was on it. "Luckily for you, this is Taraki's feeding time."

Suddenly out of nowhere a large creature covered primarily in grass pounced upon the cow and gutted it with a pair of claws and began devouring the poor creature. It hungrily ate it leaving nothing. The Sound nins looked at it disgustedly, a couple of them feeling like they were going to throw up after that display. The creature covered in blood from its kill looked up at them and let out a loud growl at Keiua.

"What is that?" Asked Kimimaro to Keiua who chuckled.

"That is Taraki, I created him using my own son and using the DNA cells of a ninja known as Zetsu who once lived here."

"You used your own son to create that…thing?" Asked Naruto in shock

"Of course, he was useless to me anyway, the rest of my subjects died when I tested it on them but he survived. He's made his father proud." He said with a beam of pride whilst the others looked at him in disgust that he would use his own son like that.

Taraki, his black eyes glaring at Keiua let out a lord cry before wondering back into the jungle. Naruto noticed that it was a cry of sorrow and felt sadness for the creature.

"How exactly do you sleep at night knowing that your son will kill you at any chance he gets?" Asked Kin. Keiua waved her away.

"He knows that he can't get out, besides isn't a scientist suppose to use anything and everything to advance his research? Tell Orochimaru once I've tamed Taraki that I'll send him to him."

The Five Sound nins left the crazy man and were told that there was a nearby village a mile from here that they could spend the night at before the headed back to Oto.

In the village was the leaf nins, they had discarded their headbands as they knew they were in enemy territory and it would be foolish to wear them. Anko had done some snooping around and had "convinced," a grass nin to tell of the location of the base. They sat in a small restaurant talking over what to do next.

"Well, we know that the man in charge of the base, Keiua is conducting something there, but we don't know what exactly what. So we need to go there tomorrow and find out what, Reports have been told that howling has been heard from the forest and that people and animals have been kidnapped." Explained Anko to them.

"What if it's some giant monster? Way too troublesome if you ask me." Replied Shikamaru who got kicked in the leg by Ino.

Asuma patted him on the back "Well we then avoid the big critter and make sure we're not discovered. If there's one thing about monsters, is that they their too busy drooling and slobbering over their next meal to take note of others. Chouji quit eating all the rolls!" He shouted as he grabbed them away from the boy.

Kakashi was about to say something when he noticed five figures walking by. "Heads up! We got Sound Nins passing by."

The group immediately turned away as Naruto, Zaku, Kimimaro, Dosu, and Kin walked by the restaurant. Sasuke saw Naruto and his eyes widened. He was here as well?! Finally he'd have the chance to avenge his defeat in the Forest of Death!

After the group had left they turned back.

"Great, it looks like Orochimaru has sent some of his cronies here as well, and most of them were from the exams, including the vessel for Kyuubi. That changes things, Luckily they didn't see us." Murmured Kakashi.

Sasuke didn't pay attention to a word he said. He was already planning to confront Naruto.

Later that night at the Base a lone figure was inside Taraki's cell. Zetsu had found the keys and the code that would open the cell door and was currently searching for something.

He heard a howl and immediately moved of the way. Just in time too, as two vines coming out of Taraki's mouth nearly had him.

The creature howled at him and Zetsu stared at him with rare sadness.

"We're very much alike aren't we Taraki? Used by the ones we trusted and loved, tricked into becoming monsters with very little sense of our humanity left in us. My father did the exact same thing your father did, he used me in his experiments. Turned me into a being with an appetite for flesh that can't be stopped! That's what my father did to me."

Taraki stared at him and for a moment you could see in his eyes the sadness that only a human could possess.

"I will help you get vengeance!" Zetsu shouted his darker half taking control. "Tomorrow you will get to have your revenge against those that tricked you! Just like I did!! Look, your cell it's open." He pointed to the open door.

Taraki saw it and immediately began charging towards it.

"Wait!" Shouted Zetsu appearing in front of him, holding his arms out in front of him stopping the rampaging monster. "Wait till morning to attack, I will close the door when I leave but I will weaken it, enabling you to escape with no trouble. Can you imagine the look on your father's face when there's nothing to protect him from you?"

Taraki nodded understanding what he would do.

"I will leave you now, but remember destroy the cell in the morning and then have your vengeance." He said before he left the beast.

He went to the cell door and closed it but destroyed the barrier fence on it. If Taraki had approached it, it would send a barrage of flames at him. That was what kept him from breaking out. Now that it was gone, Taraki would have no trouble breaking out.

A cackle escaped Zetsu as he left the base waiting for the fun that tomorrow would bring.

The next morning, Naruto and Kimimaro had told the others that they would get a final report from Keiua before they left. As they made their way down the base, they suddenly heard a loud beeping noise.

"All men come to my room immediately! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill! Bring all weapons that you have!" Shouted Keiua's voice which seemed to be frantic.

"What's going on?" Wondered Naruto.

"I don't know but it appears we got trouble." Mused Kimimaro pulling a bone out of his body which became a sword. Naruto drew his sword as well and grimaced. So much for nothing happening.

Also there was Kakashi, Anko, and Asuma.

"An alarm, surely they hadn't detected us this early." Muttered Kakashi.

"I don't know, aah!" Shouted Anko clutching her shoulder. Kakashi and Asuma turned to face her. She stood up and began shrugged it off. "It's nothing, I'll be fine."

The trio then made their way, unaware that a raven haired boy was following them.

"Ino Pig have you seen Sasuke-kun?" Said Sakura as the two as the two plus Shikamaru and Chouji were nearing the base.

"No I haven't, have either of you seen him?" The two boys shook their heads no and Shika slapped his head with his hand.

"Dammit, one of those Sound nins we saw yesterday was that boy who you said defeated Sasuke right Sakura? Well Sasuke probably went after him. For all we know he's fighting him right this moment."

"What! We have to find him quick!" Shouted Ino and Sakura at the same time.

Inside the base, Taraki was on a rampage, attacking everything in sight. Guards attempted to subdue the beast but were wiped out. Taraki grabbed one with vines in his mouth and swallowed the poor man. He was attacking everyone trying to get to Keiua, who was ordering them to kill him.

The men tried stabbing him but it had no effect as his hide was strong and absorbed the blows and batted them away. "Kill it! Destroy the wretched thing!" Keiua screamed before he ran into another room leaving them behind.

Taraki continued attacking them, nothing would stop him from getting at him.

The Sound Trio had made their way to the base seeing that most of the ninjas in the village where heading towards it and were prepared to go inside when Dosu stopped.

"Hold it, it looks like we got company." He said as he turned around followed by the others.

Sakura, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru were rushing toward the base and stopped when they noticed the three.

"So we meet again, I didn't count on seeing you here." Said Dosu with a grin beneath his bandages.

"Huh? It's you three!" Shouted Ino pointing at them.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?!" Shouted Sakura.

"Who?" Said Zaku

"Sasuke, the boy the two bimbos fantasize about, apparently even after we defeated them they still haven't improved." Sneered Kin in disgust.

"Look we don't want any trouble, will you please get out of are way?" Asked Shikamaru.

Dosu chuckled. "I don't think so, this is the best Konoha could send? How pathetic, exactly like we defeated you at Konoha, we shall defeat you here!"

With that The Trio charged the four preparing for battle.

Naruto and Kimimaro found themselves in a lab containing documents. They also found three leaf nins.

"What the? What are you leaf doing here?!" Shouted Naruto pointing at them. Anko who was holding her neck looked up and then fell down to the ground.

"Anko what's wrong?" Asked Kakashi looking over her.

"The…seal," She responded. Nodding Kakashi parted her hair and grimaced when he saw the cursed seal acting up.

"She has a cursed seal as well?!" Shouted Naruto in disbelief.

"What's wrong with her Kakashi?" Asked Asuma looking over her worriedly.

"It's the seal, for some odd reason it's acting up. It appears that whenever Naruto is closer to her it gets stronger and damages her she might die if this keeps going on." He then picked her up and handed her to Asuma. "Asuma get her as far away from here as you can, go get the others and leave!"

"I'm not leaving! I refuse to abandon you here with those two!" Said Asuma.

"It's not an request it's an order now move!" Kakashi shouted as he shoved him through a doorway and locked it. He then turned to face the two ninjas.

"Come on, hit me with everything you got." He dared the two getting into a stance.

Kimimaro held out his arm in front of Naruto. "Naruto keep finding out what is going on, I'll take care of him. Besides two on one isn't my style." He said to him.

"Are you sure?" At that Kimimaro smirked.

"As sure as I'll ever be. Remember I don't have the disease bothering me anymore."

"Okay, good luck." Said Naruto as he went through a doorway leaving the two behind.

"Are you sure that was a smart move?" Asked Kakashi.

Kimimaro shoot out two swords out of his shoulders and grinned. "Was it a smart move for you to not go with your friends? Let's find out." He said as his battle lust took over and he charged.

Naruto was making his way down the hallway when suddenly he got struck from behind. He looked up and saw to his surprise someone he didn't count on seeing.

"Time for Round two," Said Sasuke.

Naruto stood up and cursed. "Damnit, I don't have time for your games Sasuke."

Sasuke took a swipe at him which Naruto dodged. "Too bad, I will avenge my defeat from earlier."

Naruto shook his head realizing there was no way out of this. "Fine, I'll play your little game for a while, but don't expect me to hold back." He said as the two got into a stance.

Outside Zaku and Chouji were going at it. Zaku fired his blast of air at the rolling mound that was Chouji and the two were at a stalemate neither gaining advantage over the other. Suddenly Chouji shot up into the air, Zaku realizing that his moves would not have any effect on him moved out of the way before he could get squashed by him. Then much to Zaku's surprise after he landed Chouji went back to his human form and threw a devastating punch at Zaku which connected with his jaw knocking the boy away.

"HA! I'm gonna win this fight!" Shouted Chouji confident that he'd win his first real fight.

Zaku picked himself up and rubbed his jaw which hurt like hell. "Don't get over confident you fatass!"

At that flames appeared in Chouji's eyes. "I'M NOT FAT!!! I'M JUST BIG BONED! NOW I'LL CRUSH YOU!!"

Chouji swallowed a pill and then went back into his Meat Tank form and in disbelief got even bigger. He then chased after Zaku planning on running him over.

"Oh shit!" Shouted Zaku as he did cartwheels and flips backwards trying avoid the gigantic boy. Him and his big mouth, once again he had let his mouth do the thinking. He was about to do another backflip when he noticed that he had run out of room, he looked and realized that he was at the bridge and he had two choices. Be squashed like a bug, or took a long fall. Not liking either option an idea came into his head.

"I hope this works," He muttered doing hand seals. After finishing he slammed his hands into the ground and sent a tremor at Chouji. The tremor made its way over towards and when it reached him shot Chouji up into the air. The mound tried to reposition itself but failed as he fell into the ravine bouncing around like a pinball.

Chouji after landing went back to his regular form and saw that it was too steep for him to roll out of. "Hey! Let me out of here you creep!" He shouted at Zaku who smirked

"Sorry Tubby, but I gotta go! See you later!" Shouted Zaku as he left him down there.

"OOHHHH!! I'll get you for this!" Shouted Chouji stuck in the ravine.

Kin was taking on Sakura and Ino. The two had made Bushin's and had charged her. Kin stood there impassively and let them go right through her. When the final two neared her she ducked and hit them both in the stomach, she then used their own momentum against them and flipped them.

"H-How did you know those weren't us?" Said Sakura clutching her stomach.

Kin scoffed and pointed at her ear. "Think about it, I'm a Sound nin I have advance hearing. Bushin's aren't solid and thus they aren't real and can't make a sound. So I can tell which ones are you."

Sakura growled, she was still weak, despite the fact that Shizune had taught her some medical skills it wasn't enough. And she remembered how Kin used her Genjutsu to fool her easily at the exams.

"Take this!" Shouted Kin making hand symbols. "Sokonau Nasake no Jutsu!" (Loss Emotion no Jutsu) She shouted as she threw her needles with her bells attached to them.

The needles stuck them and the bells activated. Immediately Sakura and Ino felt a wave of depression hit them, what was the point of fighting back? They both knew they would lose. So why bother?

"Do you fell it?" Taunted Kin. "This jutsu allows me to drain you of positive emotions like happiness and replace it with sorrow and depression. You already feel like everything you do will never amount to anything so why bother continuing?"

Sakura and Ino dropped to their knees. What was the point of continuing on? Everything she said was true. They could never amount to anything.

"Now it's time I finished this." Kin was prepared to finish them off when suddenly she felt the back of her hair being pulled. She turned around and saw to her disbelief that it was Ino! But how?

"Surprised? The Yamanaka clan is known for their clone abilities, that one ever there is my clone, I'm the real Ino!" She started as she tugged on Kin's hair causing her to lose her grip on her needles releasing Sakura. The pink haired girl felt her regular emotions return and stood up shaking her head.

"Forehead girl! I got her good! Now finish her off!" She shouted at her who nodded. She then heard Kin laughing.

"If you think by grabbing my hair will do you any good…" She then drew a dagger and sliced off part of her black hair, now leaving it ending halfway down her back. "You're sadly mistaken!" She then got up and elbowed Ino in the face and moved out of the way of a charging Sakura.

She scoffed at them. "What, surprised that I would cut off my own hair? I noticed that you two have regrew your hair. News flash for you, that boy you like, he's not interested in some bimbo who dresses herself up nice and pretty. He wants a strong woman to have, not some two bit fan girl who throws herself at him. Actually try to become strong and maybe he won't glare at you all the time. Now then, allow me to finish this."

She then ran towards them and throw some strings around them. She then ran in circles making sure to entrap them. The two struggled to break free but it was no use. Kin then started running and pulled them along with her. She then saw a pair of trees. Running towards them she then leapt up in the air and doing a flip in the air let go of the strings and threw Sakura and Ino right into the trees.

The force of the blow knocked the two out. Kin landed on the ground and rolled her eyes. She then left the two getting ready to head up with the rest.

Dosu and Shikamaru were using their wits to outsmart the other. After a contest between the two Shikamaru managed to finally grab him with his shadow. "Ha, I finally got you, man you've been troublesome but now I'll end this." Said Shikamaru with a grin. Suddenly a tag went between the two.

"Huh?" A bright beam of light burst through and blinded him for a moment. When Shikamaru regained his eyesight he realized that he couldn't use his Kage Mane. "What happened?" He asked and he then saw Zaku and Kin walk forward.

"That was a flash tag, a recently developed weapon. We can use it to blind our opponents but there's one bonus. It eliminates all shadows, so right now your useless." Explained Dosu to him regaining the ability to move.

"Shit," Muttered Shikamaru.

"That you're in a lot of." Replied Zaku who then fired his hands into the ground. He sent a tremor at him which after reaching him sent Shikamaru into the air. Dosu and Kin caught on and prepared to follow up with their own attacks

"Take this!" Shouted Kin as she threw multiple needles at him. Most of them hit him and he began to fall down.

"Your finished!" Shouted Dosu drawing his melody arm. Before he reached the ground Dosu struck him with his melody arm knocking him out cold.

"We finally perfected that move." Said Kin with a grin.

"Shikamaru!" They turned their heads and saw a man carrying an unconscious woman coming towards them.

"Damn, that one looks like he's jonin ranked. Let's go!" Shouted Dosu as the group left as the man rushed towards his fallen student.

Kakashi and Kimimaro were taking a brief break in their fight. So far things were even between them. Grudging respect was in each eyes. The two were prepared to go at it again when the noticed that the place was shaking.

"This place is going to collapse, I gotta get out of here!" Shouted Kakashi, he prepared to use the Chidori to finish him when Kimimaro held out his hand.

"Go, it won't do us any good if we continue this fight and both of us die. We'll continue this later."

Kakashi looked at him a bit surprised. "For a sound nin, you have some honor and value not throwing your life away for something pointless. Until we meet again." The two exited the room trying to head to the exit of the base.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged blows, Sasuke going all out whilst Naruto seemed to be toying with him a bit. The two countered each others Jutsu and moves. Many times it appeared the other would defeat the other only for the other to escape. Such as when Sasuke had Naruto surrendered by shuriken only for him to dodge easily, or when Naruto's nearly struck him full of bolts from his crossbow only for Sasuke to disappear in place of a log. After a while they both backed off.

"Why aren't you fighting me seriously?!" Shouted Sasuke.

"Well, you're not really that challenging."

That made Sasuke's eyes widen in shock. "What did you just say?!"

"You not all that challenging really, I could've ended this a long time ago but I knew you would be furious if I did so I decided to hold back so you would get a credible fight."

"THAT'S IT!!!" Shouted Sasuke marks covering his body and his Sharingan activated. "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" He then brought his hand and Naruto could hear the sound of birds chirping. He realized that this one could be serious. He brought his hand down and a blue orb became focused.

"CHIDORI!!"

"RASENGAN!"

The two attacks met in a tug of war. Each pouring every amount of chakra that they had into it. The attack went back and forth one moment it looked like Sasuke had won the next it looked like Naruto had won. Neither backed down from the other and sent all their energy into their attacks.

The attack soon overpowered each other and sent the other back a couple of feet. The two stood up and glared at each other defiantly.

"I won't give up!" Shouted Sasuke preparing another Chidori.

Naruto grimaced noticing the shaking base, he had to get out of here soon or else he might die. He then saw an opening. Charging another Rasengan he threw it, instead of throwing it at Sasuke he instead aimed it up at the ceiling causing it to crumble causing rubble to fall cutting each other off

"Adios, Sasuke!" He shouted as he ran down the hallway.

"NO! Get back here!" Shouted Sasuke at him in anger. Not again! He escaped and had bested him again.

Naruto soon came to a room and saw both Taraki and Keiua in a room. Keiua backed away pitifully afraid of him whilst Taraki howled in fury prepared to take his vengeance. "Please! Stay away, I command you!" Keiua shouted at him who prepared to attack him. "Look there's another chew toy for you!"

Taraki turned and noticed Naruto, he then turned his attention to him.

"Shit, how do I beat this? I don't got any fire jutsus and he looks tough."

"_Summon me child,"_

(Huh?)

"_I can aid you and defeat this monstrosity, my little brother Echigoya has told me about you."_

(Who are you?)

"_My name is Tsukanoa I am a snake summon, I can help you but I require a sacrifice."_

Naruto looked around and saw Keiua trying to sneak his way out.

"Trying to run away you incompetent coward! You still have some use."

"What do you think you're doing?!" Shouted Keiua in fear as Naruto made hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Tsukanoa come forth!"

"_The sacrifice is…efficient."_

Keiua suddenly saw flames surround him. Then the flames engulfed him before he could scream.

Out of the ground came a large red and black striped snake. It measured at least twenty feet, golden eyes showed and glared at Taraki who took a step back in fear of the giant snake.

"Destroy him Tsukanoa!" Shouted Naruto. The Snake obliged and let out a powerful flame at Taraki which engulfed the beast. Taraki let out a howl of sadness and agony as he was consumed.

Naruto sighed glad that that was over when he saw the fire hit some chemicals and explosions starting to erupt. He quickly ran to the exit but it was blocked by rubble leaving him stranded.

"Oh no! How do I get out?!" He then felt something on top of him. He eyes widened when Tsukanoa engulfed him putting him in his mouth. The snake then went through a hole he dug.

Outside the Sound Trio and Kimimaro saw the base starting to explode from the inside out.

"Where's Naruto?!" Shouted Zaku.

"He must be still be inside!" Exclaimed Kin in disbelief. Suddenly the base exploded in a fiery ball.

"No! He's…dead." Said Kimimaro as nothing could survive that blast.

Suddenly the ground opened up and a giant snake shot out of the hole. The four sound nins looked at it in shock and horror. The snake than spat something out. Covered in snake saliva and a mess was Naruto.

"Yuck! Next time I'll try to find my own way out!" He said as he wiped the slime off him. The red snake then vanished.

"Naruto are you okay?" Said Kimimaro as he and the others rushed towards him.

"Other than the fact I need a bath, I'm fine." He said as he was helped up. "Come on, let's get out of here." He said as they began to leave the area.

Elsewhere…

Sasuke punched the tree in fury, again he had lost, again Naruto had bested him! What did he have to do to be able to beat him?

An idea then came to his head. Naruto was strong due to the fact that Orochimaru the Snake Sannin had trained him. So if he joined them, Orochimaru could give him the strength he needed not only to defeat Naruto, but Itachi as well!

Sasuke then thought up a plan. He had to join Sound and be trained by the Snake Sannin, it was the only way he could gain the power he needed!

A/N: And we stop! Review please


	34. Chapter 34

Next chapter of Revenge of The Fox. Sasuke plots, Tsunade goes to phase two of her plan, and other stuff happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hatake Kakashi looked over the group as the ragtag group made their way back to the Leaf hideout. The Mission was mixed in his eyes, on the plus side, the base of Orochimaru's was destroyed somehow so anything he had there was no longer of any use. On the other side however, most of them got their tails kicked by The Sound Nins. Ino and Sakura suffered a minor concussion from when they were thrown into the trees. Chouji got stuck in a ravine and they almost were unable to get him out before the remaining ninjas at the village could get them. And Shikamaru suffered a major injury, the boy was badly wounded and was being carried by Asuma. Sakura had tended to his wounds but he was still in great pain. Anko who's for some odd reason, cursed seal starting acting up when they encountered Naruto and rendered her incapacitated.

And then there was Sasuke, The boy was suppose to join up with the Genins but Sakura had told him that he had gone missing. He confronted the boy who told him it was none of his business what he did. Kakashi had gotten angry at him and accused him of disobeying orders and putting the entire team at risk for his selfish ego. The two nearly came to blows had the others not split the two up. The two hadn't even looked at one another since then.

He needed to keep an extra eye on him, Kami knows what was going through the Uchiha's head.

Sasuke was bitter, well more bitter than usual. He was angry that Naruto had bested him again, he nearly had him and he would've if Naruto had not cowardly put rubble in the way between them and ran off. He was also angry that Kakashi had gotten onto him for not being with the rest of the Genins and blamed him for the injuries they had.

His sensei was a damn fool, he was holding him back, all of them were! He should've been able to defeat that boy but they refused to let him unlock his true potential and Sharingan. They were afraid of him, they remembered how his brother had wiped out his clan without anyone knowing that it had happened. They were afraid he would go down the same path, that was why he wasn't as strong as he should be! He had no choice but abandon them.

They wouldn't give him the power to avenge his family and destroy his nemesis, but Orochimaru and Sound would.

At Oto...

Tsunade looked over the book that Orochimaru gave her, it had data of the known Akatsuki members, some of them she had heard of like Hidan, who was blessed with immortality and served an evil god. Also she had heard of Kakazu, who was said to have wiped out part of his village over a dispute involving money. Deidara, was a known terrorist who had the strange ability to make bomb using clay from his hands, Of course there was Itachi Uchiha the murderer of his clan. Others like Sasori, Konan, and Kisame she knew little of.

She needed to know all the info about them, what their strengths, their weaknesses if she wanted this special force of ninjas that she had persuaded Orochimaru to allow her to make to combat them. But that wasn't the real reason why she was making this force.

She was planning on making them to combat Akatsuki yes, but she also hoped to turn them over to her so she would have allies here in this hornet's nest. Once Kimimaro got back from Grass with the others, she would ask him to join, after all he owed her one for saving his life. Once she gained enough members, she planned on a coup and hopefully be able to overthrow Orochimaru and take the position of Otokage for herself. But there was a small thing in her way which could become a big thing if she wasn't careful.

Naruto, she knew that he was loyal to the bone to Orochimaru and would fight to the death at his command. He would be a deadly adversary to face if he became like he did at The castle a month ago. No doubt he would ally himself with Orochimaru should she attempt a coup. As he owed his life to Orochimaru for saving him. She doubted that she could persuade him to join her, as Naruto had a type of loyalty that was rarely seen in most people she had meet.

She continued reading the book, she'll just have to see where it goes and how things played out.

Soon the Sound Nins were back at Oto. Each then drawed straws to see who would report to Orochimaru and tell him that one of his bases was destroyed. And Naruto got the short straw meaning he had to go tell him. He cursed his luck, the destruction of one of his bases was something Orochimaru probably wouldn't take likely.

He entered his chambers and saw him sitting on his throne Kabuto next to him as usual.

"So what is your report?" Asked Orochimaru, he knew that his men drew straws to see who would report to him if something bad had happened, usually he would kill the messenger but not all the time.

Naruto took a deep breath. "We went to Grass Country like you ordered, we meet Keiua and discovered the experiment he was developing, he had turned his son Taraki into a monster of war and was planning on sending him to you after he was done. But we met unexpected foes. The Leaf resistance, apparently they knew about it and sent a team to find out what was going on. A fight broke out and somehow Taraki escaped and went on a rampage, fortunately I was able to destroy him with the aid of a snake summon which I sacrificed Keiua to use. Unfortunately, the base was destroyed and we had to evacuate before it exploded. And that's what happened."

Naruto tensed up, expecting the Snake to get angry, but to his surprise he wasn't. Instead he actually looked amused.

"Hmph, so the leaf resistance dares interfere? We'll have to deal with them soon if they dare keep on getting involved. As for the base, it was a minor one and Keiua was a fool of no great importance. I would've killed him myself if he hadn't done anything useful."

"Orochimaru-sama…I fought Sasuke Uchiha while I was there."

That made Orochimaru's eyes gleam with amusement. "Tell me Naruto, has he improved any since you lost fought him?"

"He has gotten stronger and he has developed a deadly jutsu which he calls the Chidori, but he lets his anger control him as if he was obsessed with defeating me, I was able to defeat him by cutting off the passage and preventing him from getting to me. He seemed like he was intent on killing me as if to prove a point. I really don't know what he wants."

Orochimaru had a smirk on his face. Apparently Sasuke was getting deeper into his grasp. He had been like a serpent, constantly communicating with the cursed seal he had given him. Whispering promises into his ear in order to get him to come to him. He had stopped doing so when he took Shinogi's body a month ago but it appeared as if Sasuke had gotten in far enough.

"Think nothing of it Naruto, the boy has been obsessed with killing his brother ever since he was a child. He is no match for you, certainly no match for him either."

Orochimaru dismissed him and the boy walked out. Once he was gone a dark grin spreaded across his face, which Kabuto noticed.

"Something pleases you?"

"I believe we should plan for a new member to join us soon." He said cackling evilly.

At the Leaf Resistance…

"And that's what happened." Finished Kakashi telling the details of the mission to Jiriaya.

The White Haired man nodded and mused over it.

"Jiriaya sir, I believe we need to keep an extra eye on Sasuke."

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi shook his head. "He's changing, he's obsessed with gaining strength even more so. And he disobeyed my orders during the mission. He attempted to kill Naruto, not caring that he put Sakura and the others in danger. I have no idea what is going on with him anymore."

Jiriaya nodded. He had sensed it as well, he could feel a dark air around him. As if something was taking possession over him. Was it the Cursed seal? No, he felt as if it was something that Sasuke was doing on his own.

"I'll figure out something to do with the Uchiha, if things get too dangerous we might have to extract his sharingan from him to keep him safe."

"What do you mean?"

"Itachi murdered his best friend to obtain the Highest state of it right? Do you think Sasuke would try something like that to obtain the power that he feels should be his?"

Kakashi nodded in response. Of course it made since, He also had a version of it, though he was unable to kill a person by looking at them he could send their body parts far away. Sasuke would try something drastic like that to gain power from what he learned of him.

"I'll get one of my men to keep an eye on him, it's bad enough we got trouble going on what with The Hyuga leader wanting to disown his own daughter for Kami's sake! We do not need this as well."

Kakashi nodded and left, on the way out he did a couple of hand symbols and a book appeared in his hands. He then ran as fast as he could.

Jiriaya noticed this and reached for his desk, what he saw when he opened a drawer angered him.

"KAKASHI YOU THIEF!! COME BACK HERE WITH MY BOOK!!"

At Oto…

Naruto was looking for someone. Or should we say a certain female flute player. He then heard the familiar sound of a flute and followed the source.

Tayuya was standing in a field playing her flute when she felt a arm warp around her waist. She turned around prepared to punch the person who had sneak upped on her when she saw the only person brave enough to do that with a smile on his face.

"Naruto you bastard don't do that!" She shouted at him.

"I missed you too Tayuya."

"Well I didn't!" She said as she turned around in a huff.

"You know you did." He teased in a singing like voice.

"Don't push it asshole." She warned him

"I see a blush,"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Shouted Tayuya lunging at him who dodged her grasp.

To most people passing by, with the girl trying to wrap her arms around his neck and choke the life out of him. It would appear as if they were enemies. But to those who looked closer, they weren't really fighting. In a way, they were more like flirting with one another. That was they way actually, Tayuya was never really into mushy stuff so this was the way they expressed themselves. Despite the fact it seemed like they were trying to kill one another they were just playing.

Naruto dodged another lunge by her and then warped his arms around her waist, he then made a couple of hand symbols and before Tayuya could react the two of them disappeared in a flash.

The two reappeared in the middle of the village shocking a couple of villagers at the sudden appearance of them. "What the? How the hell did we get here?!" Asked Tayuya in disbelief.

Naruto went over to a shop and pulled out a kunai he had stick into a fence. "I've finally mastered the Hiraishin Justu my father gave me, I have seals around the village where I can teleport to at any time like my home or the headquarters. So if I get in trouble with you I can get out of there before you try to hurt me."

"I'd like to see you try!" Shouted Tayuya who attempted to grab him, but he vanished with a flash leaving her behind.

She snapped her fingers and cursed but was replaced with a smirk. She'll just have to get him next time.

Kimimaro was walking around the village, back when the disease had been killing him he rarely went outside, but now that he was healed he no longer had to worry about spreading the disease to others. It pleased him and for one of the few times in life he was happy. Now he would be able to serve his Lord fully.

"Kimimaro!" He turned his head and saw Tsuande walking towards him. Accompanying her were a pair of guards.

"Lady Tsunade what are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to-"

"Orochimaru has allowed me to go outside as long as I am escorted by some of his men. Listen Kimimaro, Orochimaru has allowed me to form a group of specially trained ninjas and I was hoping that you would join. Would you like to join?"

Kimimaro stared at her, he hadn't heard about this, but he had been gone for a while. His interest was high as he wondered what this could be about.

"Yes Lady Tsunade, I will join this group…I am intrigued by it."

"Good, I'll let you know when the ninjas will meet." She said as she left him, so far so good.

"Brother, I must advise against this," Said Ukon to Sakon who scowled. They were in their room sitting on a chair

"Shut the hell up and go back to sleep." He ordered, first Kidomaru and now his own brother was against him!

"This is stupid, you know that Naruto is above your league, you should be happy, you're still in Orochimaru's favor and you are still respected and feared for-"

Sakon slammed his fists down in anger. "Just shut the hell up Ukon! I earned my rank as leader of the Sound Four, then he just waltzes right in and takes it from me! He's done nothing to prove he should lead, I bleed and killed for every thing I've earned and you know it! If it wasn't for that damn fox inside him he wouldn't even be a genin!"

Ukon shook his head. "Brother this is the path of the fool, you're going to get us both killed! Don't you care about that we might die?"

Sakon scoffed in irritation. "I will kill him, and I'll also kill that whore as well. She was to be mine!" Images of how Naruto had taken his leadership from him, how he gained Orochimaru's favor, and seeing him and Tayuya together went throughout his head in anger replaying each moment. "I will get what's mine, he's had it for too long. I will reclaim my spot as leader."

"Sakon this is driving you insane, listen to yourself, what makes you actually think you can kill him?" Asked Ukon to him. At that Sakon grinned and stood up and pulled out his sword.

"It's all about…" He then stabbed the blade through a wall imagining that it was Naruto's back.

"Timing…"

Later that day Naruto was training Konohamaru, the boy had been quiet most of the day and not his usually self.

"Alright let's take a break," Said Naruto to him as the two sat on the ground. Naruto then heard him speak up.

"Naruto…I'm sorry about all the nasty things I said about you."

Naruto turned his head to look at him. "When you told me about how my home treated you, I didn't know that. I didn't know that that happened to you. I didn't know that they sealed a demon into you and had you go through a lot of bad things. I first thought that you were just a ninja from another village, I didn't know that you once lived in my home until you were seven."

Naruto looked a bit surprised to hear him talking like that. "I acted like a jerk to you ever since I came here, I bet you think I'm no better than all the people who treated you like garbage."

"That's not true Konohamaru, I think of you as my friend, it's just that I got mad that you didn't know the truth about what Konoha did to me, that's why I punched you."

Konohamaru then looked down. "I guess I shouldn't have been so mean to you, you said my home did a lot of mean things to you? So then I guess I had no right to treat you like I did. I-I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto then reached over and ran his hand across his head. "It's in the past Konohamaru, there's nothing that can be done to change it. You had a right to act the way you did since you got taken from your home and you miss your grampa. But I accept your apology." He said with a smile.

Konohamaru nodded and smiled back at him.

"Alright we've rested long enough, let's continue your training." Said Naruto as he stood up followed by the boy. The two back on friendly terms with one another.

Elsewhere…

"You disobeyed my orders, nearly put yourself at risk, and for what? To have some fun? You could've blown our cover Zetsu!"

Zetsu kneeled fearfully in front of the transparent image. Despite the fact that the man was basically miles away, he could still kill him from that distance. After he had left Grass Country he was contacted by the Leader. He could tell that he was upset and not very happy.

"Our organization is based on secrecy, what if you were discovered? You know that your former homeland knows all your abilities, they could've captured you! And they could've found out about us, and that's the last thing we need!"

"I did not believe that I could be found sir, I would've eaten anyone who had saw me!" He said as his darker half took over and he had a psychotic look in his eyes. The Akatsuki leader looked at him a bit annoyed.

"Get yourself under control! Are you certain you weren't seen?"

"Yes, the only one who saw me was Taraki and he was destroyed by the nine tailed fox."

"Speaking of which, what is your report?"

"The boy is strong, he is quite adept at genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. He uses fear justsu such as making an enemy relive their worst memory, Itachi would have a rival in that area. He somehow knows the Hiraishin and The Rasengan. But he didn't seem to use the Kyuubi's power, preferring to use his own chakra instead. Must uses it when it's only necessary."

"And anything else?"

"Yes, he has friends in Oto, quite uncommon for a vessel to be accepted by his village. Usually they are hated and feared but he has many friends there."

"Hmph, Orochimaru must've told the village to accept him or face the consequences. No wonder he's so strong."

"Yes, also when one of his friends get badly injured something happens."

"What do you mean?"

"He becomes filled and rage and malice that I could feel over a mile away. He becomes a lot more dangerous and is someone I wouldn't want to make mad."

"Hmm, very well then you are dismissed. Continue spying on him."

Zetsu bowed and the leader disappeared from view. After he had left Zetsu wiped a hand across his forehead.

At the Akatsuki Hideout…

The leader sat on his chair his figures covered from most. This was quite interesting, usually if a person has a demon sealed into him they were hated by their village and would often be bitter. That's how the first two were like. And they had an easy time getting them seeing as how the village would let them get them with very little trouble. But Naruto was different, he was a happy child and if it weren't for his whisker like scars he would've been mistaken for a normal boy by most.

So this made things more interesting, odds were if they attempted to get the boy they would have to fight the village to get him. That would be an annoyance.

A blue haired woman entered the room and bowed.

"What is it?"

"We have located what appears to be a vessel for one of the demons sir, but we're not sure which one." Said Konan.

"Are you sure?" He asked it wouldn't be the first time a member had been sent on a wild goose chase for what appeared to be a demon.

"We're eighty percent sure, should we send a team to find out if it is true."

"Very well, who's the closest team?"

"The team of Kakazu and Hidan."

"Tell them of their objectives, go." He dismissed her who left leaving him who looked over at the sealing statue with a small smile.

At the Leaf Resistance...

Sasuke sat on a boulder outside the hideout. He needed to make sure that this worked. If he messed this up then he propably wouldn't get another chance. He had no choice he had to join Orochimaru but how was he going to do it?

Kakashi watched him from inside, making sure his student wasn't trying anything. He had to keep an close eye on him. Jiriaya had yet to tell him who would watch over him so he was doing it personally. He was not going to lose him, he sweared on Obito's grave that if he trained an Uchiha he would never lose him.

Yet it appeared that Sasuke had gone too far, beyond the point of no return. Kakashi wondered if there was anything he could do to save Sasuke before he possibly went down the same path Itachi did.

At Oto…

Tayuya was walking around the village, she was prepared to go to her home when she heard a voice.

"Hey, Tayuya." She turned around and saw Sakon walking towards her, he had a grin on his face that she wasn't too fond of. Like he was hiding something. He approached her and that caused her to tense up.

"What do you want two head?"

"Is that anyway to treat your superior?"

"I'll treat you anyway I want to jerkass!"

Sakon waved a finger in front of her. "Careful, you might cause me to harm that lovely face of yours, I'm sure Naruto would hate it if I did that."

Tayuya took in a deep breath. "Don't bring him into this."

"Why? Afraid that if he comes after me I will kill the little freak?"

Tayuya laughed outloud. "No, I'd be afraid that after he was done moping the floor with you and your brother there wouldn't be enough of you two freaks to put in one body let alone two!"

Sakon grinned and then reached out and grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall. Tayuya struggled but he applied more pressure.

"Listen well whore, you've gotten a bit too uppish for my taste. If it wasn't for that damn freak you wouldn't be alive this minute! If your not careful, I'll have to kill you."

"Tayuya!" Sakon turned his head and growled, so much for no interruptions.

"Let her go now! Shouted Naruto rushing towards him. Sakon dropped her to the ground and ran off before Naruto could reach him. Not concerned with him, he immediately set to Tayuya checking to see if she was okay.

"Are you alright?" He asked the coughing girl helping her up.

Tayuya coughed and was unable to respond. Naruto patted her on the back gently trying to get her better.

"I'll…be fine," She said in-between coughs. Naruto looked at her with concern and with rage towards Sakon.

"Here, let me help you." He said as he went to put her on his shoulder. She shoved him away indicating that she didn't need any help despite the fact that she obviously did. So, Naruto decided to take action.

He picked her up in his arms and ignoring her slaps and curses aimed at him began carrying her towards her home.

But he wouldn't forget what Sakon had done and was going to make sure he paid for it.

Elsewhere…

Two men had just received their assignment, their were rumors that a vessel for a Jinchuriki had been sighted. Konan was certain they were correct and so they were going to be sent to see if it was true or if it was false.

And so the two one grumbling about the lack of money they were getting the other cursing him out prepared to go see if it was what they needed for their group.

A/N: And we stop, next chapter Naruto encounters one of the vessels for the Jinchuriki's who could it be? Also expect some Akatsuki involvement as well!


	35. Chapter 35

Next chapter of Revenge of The Fox, I just want to let everyone know that I'm not really sure what Tailed Beasts there are. So far there's Shukaku, The two tailed Cat, Three tailed turtle, a four tailed creature, and Kyuubi. So I might be wrong with this, if I am sorry. Also this is a two part chapter and this is the first one. Naruto discovers one of the vessels and meets Akatsuki for the first time. Tayuya in a mission sets out to a village to spy on a possible traitor, and Kimimaro discovers a runaway from leaf who hopes to join Sound. It's not Sasuke.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the OC in this story.

A ninja in his twenties knelt and checked the area scanning it to see if his target was nearby. He wore weather bitten grey clothes that he had worn for years ever since he had left his village, the Hidden Village of Snow. He had light dark hair that went down to his shoulders. Two red eyes peered coldly into the ground. He was well built over six feet tall and a strong body. A bow and arrow was strapped to his back yet he was also skilled in hand to hand combat. He had a hood over his head covering his ears which he always kept hidden.

He sniffed the ground and recognizing the scent as the deer he was hunting got up and headed towards his prey.

Elsewhere…

"We better be getting paid extra for this." Said a man in a cloak with red clouds on it. His eyes were covered by contacts and he had four masks on his back.

"Will you shut the hell up, your ruining my prayer!" Snarled his companion a white haired man who was kneeling offering a prayer. He needed to focus so he could perform to the best of his abilities and his partner was not helping.

Kakazu glared at Hidan wishing, not for the first time, that he wasn't immortal. Five partners, that's how many he has had, four of them had been killed by him in battle accidentally and so the Akatsuki leader had given him the foul mouthed Hidan, who was blessed with immortality so he wouldn't kill him off. Kakazu wondered just how old his partner was. He was in his eighties yet due to him sewing the body parts and hearts of defeated foes onto him he looked by most in his thirties. Hidan for all he know could be in his hundreds. And he couldn't be killed, he had survived some of his most powerful attacks, it was said that when the Akatsuki leader was mad he used Hidan to get it out of his system knowing that Hidan wouldn't be killed by him.

Hidan had finished his prayer and glared at him. The two didn't like the other one bit, but working together they were a dangerous duo that was a terrible foe to face. Kakazu in his greed had joined Akatsuki when his original village refused to pay him what he felt he deserved and Hidan was excommunicated from his cult due to reasons he wouldn't explain.

The two had a mission right now, rumors they had received that one of the demon vessels had been sighted. Their clients were eighty percent certain that they were correct, and being the closest team they were ordered by Konan to found out if it was true. All they knew about the vessel was that it covered it's ears most of the time to hide his markings, also he was an outcast and a missing nin who shunned the rest of the civilized world and lived as a nomad off of the land and moved from area to area now lived in a valley that was the border territory between Konoha and the Land of Rice now known as Otogakure which was called The Valley of the End meaning that before Konoha was destroyed that was their border between the two. Now that the whole area belonged to Orochimaru and The Sound nins after they conquered Konoha so odds where they could find some Sound nins patrolling the area.

"Maybe we'll discover our old friend, wanna make a wager on it?" Asked Kakazu in a gambling tone.

"No…if we find anyone who gives us trouble we'll kill the bastards for their stupidity." Snapped Hidan at him.

"You're no fun…" Muttered Kakazu in disdain at him as they made their way.

Unaware to either of The Akatsuki members a certain blond ninja was also in the Valley. Naruto was there, he was off on a training exercise by himself for a couple of days. There wasn't much for him to do in Oto really. Orochimaru had stripped Sakon of his rank temporarily and the bastard couldn't be found in there. Tayuya, she was off on a mission with Kidomaru as spies on one of the outer villages so he couldn't have any fun with her. Konohamaru was talking a test this week so that halted their training. And Kimimaro was out scouting and was busy forming that group that Tsunade was creating. So he decided to hit the road for a couple of days and see if he could improve himself. He made himself a camp in a cave that the valley had and was now busy training.

He threw a pair of shurikens and kunai at the targets that he had set up. He was all over the place, moving at great speed and never missing his target hitting them all in the bull's-eye with perfect accuracy. He then charged towards target dummies with his chakram and in one sweeping motion sliced them all in half. And then to finish it all up he charged up a rasengan and then disappeared in a flash and appeared in front of a boulder and hurled the blast at it causing it to shatter.

"HA! Am I good or am I good?!" He shouted to no one in particularly.

"**Meh, too flashy, I give it a 7/10."** Responded Kyuubi in a bored tone. At that Naruto frowned

"What do ya mean too flashy?!"

"**I mean your showing off too match, any fool can destroy dummies, doing that to the real thing is something very different."**

"Ah what do you know, you can't do Jutsu since you don't have thumbs."

"**Yes, but that doesn't mean I CAN'T CHEW YOUR ASS OUT IF YOU GET US KILLED DUE TO YOUR STUPIDITY!!!" **Shouted Kyuubi in rage at him.

"Alright, Alright, don't have to get mad. I don't plan on dying anytime soon anyway."

"**Hmph, you better. When are you gonna get that damn seal that your leader put on us removed? It's been on there for over a month and I can't help you when it's on you know that!"**

Naruto ignored him. He had been using his own chakra to perform jutsus and other stuff instead of relying on the Kyuubi's. He wanted to show others that he didn't have to rely on the fox demon's power that he was powerful on his own without the aid of him. He only wanted to use the fox's power when he needed it, afraid that he'd lose control again and become a threat to everyone.

Kyuubi scoffed at him, he could read the boy's thoughts. Of course he was afraid he'd lose control again but Kyuubi despite the fact that he was fond of the boy in a way was concerned about numero uno. If Naruto died he died as well and Kyuubi did not want to experience the eternal sleep. Plus he had a reputation and what would it be if he the mightiest of the demon lords was the first to be killed?

Preparing to rest his nose then caught hold of a scent. At first he thought it was nothing but then the scent started to intrigue him. He sniffed a couple of times and his eyes widened in surprise.

"**This scent, it's one I haven't sniffed in ages…it couldn't be. Could it? Nah, it's impossible he disappeared over two hundred years ago. It couldn't be him."** He said to himself getting rid of the thought.

In another part of the valley a man with a deer that he had shot and was carrying it on his shoulders stopped feeling something inside him. He turned around and looked across the area scanning it. Where did that feeling inside of him come from? He didn't know where it was coming from and started sniffing the air. He didn't find anything in the wind that made things seem different. Not knowing what to make of it he shrugged it off and continued on his way.

"**Is that you…Kyuubi?"**

Elsewhere in a village…

Tayuya and Kidomaru were in one of the outer villages of Oto. It's name was Hagokuro They had been sent by Orochimaru to check up on the man who he appointed to rule it. There had been whispers that the man was plotting to betray Orochimaru so they were sent to check on to see if he was.

It was a medium sized village fairly big, it had a large mansion where the ruler of it lived out. From what they knew, the ruler loved grand events and was hosting a party for some of his friends. Also he had been reported as talking with someone in his room by one of Orochimaru's spies. Yet no one ever knew who it was.

"So tell me what's the plan again?" Asked Tayuya to the spider ninja in their hotel room.

"Well, tonight the man in charge of the village, Asai, is hosting a big party. We're suppose to infiltrate the party and discover if he is planning anything. Problem is it's invitation only and odds are it'll be heavily guarded."

"So unless you can pull some invitation's out of your ass how are we going to get inside?"

Kidomaru shook a finger at her. "I already got that covered, there'll be geishas and musicians there to entertain his honored guests, we'll get some disguises and masquerade as performers for him. That way we'll be able to get inside and be close so we'll be able to overhear him."

"We're suppose to kill the bastard if he is planning on betraying Orochimaru right?"

Kidomaru nodded. "You know that he has no use for traitors and if he is one he'll expect us to bring back Asai's head."

"Fine, now let's get some disguises."

"Already one step ahead of you, while you snoozed earlier I went ahead and got stuff ready." Kidomaru walked over to a chest and opened it. He pulled out a shamisen, a traditionally stringed guitar and a brown kimono like outfit. "I'll be the musician, I'm quite skilled with this so I'll be perfect and no one would expect me of being a spy."

"Okay what am I going as?"

Kidomaru pulled out her outfit which was a emerald green kimono decorated with white flowers on it which she frowned at.

"There's no way in hell that I'm wearing that."

"How come, you're suppose to be the geisha and I'd figure that with an outfit like this you'd catch Asai's eye."

"It's too girly, looks like something a supermodel would wear."

"That's the point, the geisha is suppose to attract the eyes of all who see her. To a geisha there is nothing greater than to have her services called on. Like playing music, or performing a dance or even pleasing them."

"So your saying I'm basically being an expensive whore."

Kidomaru sweat dropped. "That's one way of putting it…besides I know Naruto would love to see you in it so that's why I bought it." He said slyly at her which caused her to turn her head away to hide her blush.

"G-Give me the damn dress before I rip off one of your multiple arms and make you eat it!" She snarled grabbing it from him and walking away with Kidomaru smirking at her. He then prepared to get his own costume on preparing for tonight's party.

Elsewhere…

Kimimaro Kaguya was out on a mission, it was a simple one basically, he was given a scouting mission to scout out the surrounding lands. It was a task that any genin could do, certainly nothing one of Orochimaru's elite should be doing. But he had accepted seeing that he had nothing better to do and he needed to keep himself in shape. He was almost done with it anyway and was prepared to head back when he stopped when he heard voices that caught his attention.

Dashing through the woods he soon come to the source of the voices. He peered through a bush and saw a group of people.

Three leaf genins by the look of them, along with their sensei. This was interesting to say the least. One was a loudmouth boy who had a dog at his side, he had doglike fangs and red markings on his face. He noticed that he had scars that looked like they where made from claws on his face. Obviously he was a careless fool.

The second was a boy wearing shaded glasses, the boy was mostly quiet and kept to himself. When he did speak it was very quietly. A couple of insects where on him but he paid them no mind, as if he was a hive for them.

The final was a girl who was sitting on a log and appeared shy and out of place. Certainly it surprised him that this shy girl who twiddled her fingers together was a ninja. She didn't speak unless spoken to and when she did she stuttered almost every word. That was a sign of weakness in Kimimaro's eyes. No wonder Konoha had fallen.

He then noticed her eyes. He recognized them as the Hyuga's clan eyes and that surprised him that she was one of them. Most Hyuga's were fearsome fighters able to seal their enemies chakra gates and arrogant from what he had heard, yet this girl looked like she had never experienced a serious fight. He then looked at her again.

He never was a person for detail but she was pretty cute. She had midnight blue hair, smooth creamy skin that made her look like extremely fragile, she had a toned stomach which he nodded seeing that she worked out which was a good thing. The only problem he could tell that she had was her shyness and lack of confidence in her abilities.

Maybe he should stay and observe them for a few more hours, especially the girl, she could be the perfect choice for him to restart the Kaguya clan with her strong bloodline that she had.

Hinata had felt something staring at her immediately turned her head towards the bush, she saw nothing. Thinking it was just her mind playing tricks on her she shrugged and resumed watching her comrades.

Back at the Valley…

Kakazu and Hidan were searching high and low for the vessel. So far neither of them had any luck. Hidan had gotten grumpy due to the fact that they had wasted their time over this and that made him more foul mouthed than usual. Kakazu had made a bet with himself over how many times Hidan would curse. He was ignoring his teammate for the moment looking over a pair of binoculars checking to see if he could find it.

"Why don't we quit and get the hell out of here! We've been here for freakin' hours!" Cursed Hidan in anger.

"Stop complaining, there's still part of the valley we haven't checked yet, for all we know the vessel could be there." Said Kakazu in annoyance. He knew that while Hidan would talk about leaving and threaten to, he wouldn't dare disobey one of the Leader's orders. He knew it and he knew Hidan knew it too. None of them not even the brash and sadistic Kisame would dare disobey an order.

Kakazu walked over and looked around with his binoculars, a smirk showed across his face at what he saw.

"I think we might be closer to our target." He said to his companion, he then leapt down followed by Hidan and came and the two started running, they soon came to a area filled with targets and dummies.

"This could be anyone's damn training area." Sneered Hidan not impressed.

Kakazu wasn't so quick to judge. He knelt down and discovered footprints, and they were fresh less than an hour old. Odds were the person who was training hadn't gone very far.

The two Akatsuki members after checking the footprints headed north now that they had a trail, they might be able to find their target.

Naruto was busy setting up new target practices when he felt as if he was being watched. He turned around and could feel as if someone was watching him. He couldn't tell where it was but could feel the presence of someone by their chakra. It was a new chakra for him as he could tell it wasn't one he felt before.

Deciding to bait him out he continued setting up targets acting as if he was ignorant and not have a clue to what was going on, but he was ready should the person reveal himself.

Two red eyes watched as Naruto continued setting up targets for, he couldn't tell what it was but something felt strange about the boy, he looked like your average kid but there was something about him that was intriguing. He had scars on his face shaped like whiskers on him. A voice in his head had continuously told him to check to see what it was he had felt earlier so he decided to go see what it was and he discovered this kid. He appeared to be a ninja from the nearby village called Otokagure yet he didn't appear to be like a normal ninja as if there was something inside him.

Although he wasn't very social ever since he left his village and the civilized world and started living in the wilderness. His curiosity was too high to overlook this, he prepared to go meet this strange boy. Maybe he was one of his kind.

Naruto playing the part of an ignorant person unaware of what was around him was listening closely sending chakra to his ears detecting the lightest sound. He heard the sound of soft footprints like that of an animal would make yet they weren't any like an animal would make. He continued acting like he knew nothing setting up targets while secretly he was preparing a Rasengan just in case.

He heard the sound of a person leaping and turned around aiming upwards and fired it full force. The target he aimed moved at the last second showing great awareness and managed to move his body out of the way.

Kakazu and Hidan had just made it up the valley when Kakazu noticed the blast coming right at them.

"DUCK!!" He shouted as he lowered his head

"Huh?" Said Hidan in confusion not seeing it till the last second. "Oh Fuc-"

The blast connected with his head and the force of the blast managed to dislodge his head from his body! His body collapsed to the ground and his head started rolling down.

"Lousy frickin, son of a goddamn whore! I'm gonna kill whoever the hell did this me!" He shouted as he cursed loudly as his head rolled down the opposite down the way they came with Kakazu chasing after it trying to get his head and reattach it to his body before it got too far away

Naruto and the stranger stared at one another. Blue meeting red as neither backed down. Naruto felt Kyuubi inside him stir as if something this man had awakened him.

"**It's been a long time…" **He said with a growl

"What are you talking about." Said Naruto to him.

"**You'll find out soon enough."**

"So, first meetings usually warrant introductions, I'm Naruto Uzumaki of the Sound, who are you?"

The man laughed and responded. "Who am I? Well let's just say that in a way we're kinda like brothers." He then threw back his hood revealing his black hair. That wasn't what he also revealed.

Ears, very different than a human's they stood straight up and were shaped like the ones wolves have and they were covered in white fur, also Naruto noticed that this man had fangs like those you would see on a wolf.

"I am a missing nin originally hailing from the Hidden Village of Snow which I have abandoned for the past ten years. Like you I also harbor a deep secret."

"What are you talking about?"

The man smirked at him. "Don't play foolish with me boy, or should I say, the Vessel for the Kyuubi! I too also am the vessel for something that's inside me."

Naruto looked at the man like he was crazy. How did he know about the fox demon?

"I am Kanemoto! Vessel of The Seven Tailed Wolf, Hayashi!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, he was a demon vessel as well?!

"So now you know, I too am the vessel for the accursed creatures that have caused me to abandon my home out of their stupid fears and prejudice against me!"

"You abandoned your village?"

"Of course, I left cause I realized no matter what I did they would never accept me, I'm sure you know that too."

"No I don't know what you're talking about, my village accepts me for who I am not because of some demon that's sealed inside me!"

Kanemoto smirked. "Of course, they made you feel like you belonged didn't they, you have friends don't you?"

"Yes, I have lotsa friends and they accepted me the day I arrived here."

Kanemoto scoffed at him. "Get it through your thick skull kid, they don't like you," Naruto's eyes widened at that. "Their just using you, you helped make the village powerful right? That's what the demon vessels are for, to strengthen the village in case of they ever go to war. I should know cause that happened to me."

"What are you talking about?! Tayuya and the others couldn't care less if I was the vessel of Kyuubi or not!" Shouted Naruto at him getting upset.

"Tayuya? Who's that, a friend of yours? She doesn't give a damn about you kid, listen to me. You're basically a splitting image of me, I can tell. I was a obnoxious kid like you who thought just because I was slightly different from others that I was alright. I had friends and Snow accepted me or so I thought. I fought for them and did everything I could to protect the one's I loved. Then when I was thirteen I realized it was all an act! None of them ever gave a damn about me. It was all just an act. The leader told the village to treat me well and train me properly so I would be able to fight to the best of my limits for them. Not even my parents or my siblings cared about me! I was nothing but a monster in their eyes even since Hayashi was sealed into me when I was a baby."

Naruto glared at him. For some reason he could see Gaara in him. He hated his village as well due to them hating them for something that was beyond his control. But Gaara attempted to reform and change his ways. Kanemoto just seemed to be the most bitter person in the world who hated everything.

Kanemoto then spoke again this time with a tone of sadness in his speech. "Listen to me well Naruto, we demon vessels will never be accepted, it's common fact for the world to hate what's different than them and we are not one of them. Sure there'll be people who will look like they'll be your friend but they'll just stab you in the back, I know I have the scars to prove it."

Naruto lowered his head. Was he right? Did Oto hate him just as much as Konoha did? Was the only reason the others treated him well was because of the Kyuubi? Maybe, Maybe Kanemoto was right. Maybe there was no place for his kind.

In a pig's eye he was right!

"Your lying! I've proven to my village that I don't need Kyuubi's power to be strong, I've proven that I'm not what Konoha thought I was! I've shown that it's not what you are but what you do that determines who you are! I made friends who I would die for, and I know they would do the same thing for me. People accepted me for who I am, not what was inside me. My village would never pretend to accept me and hate me behind my back!"

Kanemoto smirked at him. "Exact words I said when was your age. Trust me Naruto, the world will never fully accept you." He then turned and left him.

"**Was it wise in telling him that?" **Said a voice in his head. The voice was soft and calm yet had power in it.

"He needs to know that the only person a jinchuuriki can trust is himself.

Naruto not ready to give up ran after him. "Wait up! I'm not done with you!"

"**Let him go Naruto, it's obvious he won't change his ways."**

"No way, I refuse to believe a word he says, I'll make him realize his mistake, even if I have to beat it out of him!"

With Tayuya and Kidomaru…

Tayuya finished braiding her hair and looked over herself. She hated this, it wasn't like her to dress all nice and fancy. She was wearing the kimono that Kidomaru had gotten her. She had applied makeup to her face and had braided her hair. She felt like she was naked without her ninja outfit.

"This had better work spider boy." She said to her partner.

Kidomaru was wearing his outfit, and he had added a bandana over his head to cover his third eye since he had removed his headband and he hid his extra arms inside. He looked over at her.

"Wow Tayuya, if you weren't Naruto's girl I would seriously consider putting the moves on you." He said with a grin.

Tayuya scowled and then reached down low and grabbed Kidomaru right in the place where every man's weakness is at. She hold it tightly. "Get this straight freak, if you even think about making an advance towards me I'll rip this off, got it?!"

Kidomaru nodded weakly and whimpered. He knew Tayuya long enough to know that she can and would do that if he did that to her. She thankfully let go and he dropped to his knees in pain.

"Pick yourself up and let's go shithead."

The two made their way towards Asai's manor and managed to get inside by convincing the guard that they were entertainment for the party. Tayuya felt the leers that men gave her and wished she didn't have to wear this ridiculous outfit. Kidomaru however was returning the winks most females were given him, as without his additional arms he looked pretty handsome.

The two soon came to a room where there was food and guests were at. A tall brown haired man wearing a red and blue outfit was at the front apparently marking him as Asai. He welcomed his guests and asked them to enjoy themselves as he excused himself momentarily.

"Hey!" Tayuya then felt herself grabbed on the shoulder she was about to attack the person who touched her then reminded herself where she was. She turned around and faced a guard.

"What are you doing here? Asai-sama has ordered that all geishas go to one of the back rooms. He has a surprise for his guests so get movin'" He ordered her and then left. Tayuya growled and if looks could kill that man would be six feet under, she was never one for taking commands especially from some scumbag.

"Easy Tayuya, you go to the back with the rest, I'll stay here and entertain the guests." Kidomaru said to her getting out his instrument and preparing to play.

Tayuya scowled but left the room. As she made her way she then noticed Asai going to a room. Seeing the chance to dig up some dirt on him she quietly followed after him. When he got to a door he looked around and made sure no one was around he then closed the door and locked it.

Tayuya walked towards it and pressed her ear against it.

"So, we have our agreement, I give you this as a base of operations and in return after you kill Orochimaru and his followers I will rule Oto?" She heard Asai's voice.

"That is the deal yes, but only if you can deliver the nine tailed fox to us." Said a voice that she did not recognize.

That made her eyes widen, what did this guy want with Naruto?

"Ah, yes he is said to be Orochimaru's most loyal follower. But no matter, all we have to do is stage a ruse here and have him get sent here. Your men should be able to capture him easily."

"You had better not screw this up Asai, I sent you here after Uzua was killed so Akatsuki could find out who it was that ruled Oto and now we know that it is the Snake. If you fail to deliver the fox to us, any hopes you have of ruling Sound after we dispose of the traitor will be long gone." Said the mysterious man coldly.

(Akatsuki? Who the hell are they?) Thought Tayuya to herself

"I assure you I will succeed, Oto would be a nice reward for me after you've conquered the world using the demons."

"It won't be if you fail…I leave you now." The man warned

Tayuya hearing footsteps quickly got out of there. She got a fair distance away and then saw Asai walk out and head back to the party. She made her way back to the room and discovered that it was empty, as if the only person was Asai, as if the other man didn't exist.

"Akatsuki, who are they? What do they want with Naruto? Well if the bastards think they can get him they're dead wrong! And Asai is going to regret betraying us!"

Elsewhere with Kimimaro…

Kimimaro had been watching the girl and her teammates for a couple of hours. He was waiting patiently for her to go off by herself so he could get a chance to grab her and take her with him. If one more hour passed and she was still with them he was just going to kill her teammates and take her back unconscious. Fortunately that didn't happen as the girl mentioned she was going for a walk by herself. Kimimaro than began quietly following her.

Hinata sighed and rested against a tree. How had things come to this. A year ago she thought she had finally made her father and family proud when she became a genin and entered the Chunin exams a couple months ago. Yet it was all for nothing. She put up a valiant effort against her cousin trying to show her family that she wasn't a useless girl like they all thought her to be. Despite that, she still lost to him and her father didn't even visit her once in the hospital. Her sister was already starting to excel and would soon pass her. Neji had gone blind in his right eye during that battle with the Sound nins and had became more bitter towards her.

What was the point? No matter how hard she tried her family would never think of her as any worth, and the rest of the resistance thought the same as well. Sure she was friends with same of them like Lee and her teammates she still felt useless. Even Sakura had gained some skills as a medic nin taught to her by Shizune. All she had was the Gentle Fist style of fighting and just the basics.

And to make things worse, barely a week ago her father had disowned her, she was no longer a part of the Hyuga clan. Her sister was now the heir to it. She had pleaded with him not to do this stating that she loved him and she had Jiriaya's support who was disgusted by her father's actions towards his own flesh and blood. Yet to no avail, she was no longer a Hyuga in their eyes, she was just Hinata.

She had thought about running away but that was pointless. What village would accept her? None would even bother, she had been told before that if it wasn't for her Byakugan, she wouldn't even be alive. Besides she doubted if anyone would bother looking for her.

She prepared to go back when she heard a twig snap. She turned around and gasped. In front of her was a white haired man with red dots on his forehead and green eyes. He was taller then her and looked at her with a serious expression. And she noticed that his clothing was like the sound nins.

"Hello, little girl." He said to her. That made her mad and she tried to put on a tough face.

"W-Who a-are you?" She stuttered out. She hated when she did that, made her even more weak in the eyes of others.

"Kimimaro Kaguya, and you?"

"Hinata,"

"No last name?"

"It's j-just Hinata, I'm no l-longer p-part of my clan."

Kimimaro smiled at her and gently reached down and tilted her head up so she could look him in the face.

"You have beautiful eyes Hinata," That caused her to blush and she tried turning her head away yet he held her firmly yet gently.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing out alone in these woods?"

"I-I'm w-with my t-team their not far from here."

"I've been watching over you for a while Hinata, why do you always look so sad?"

Hinata lowered her head. "Y-You wouldn't c-care."

"What makes you think I wouldn't? I can be caring when the time comes."

"I-It's n-nothing important, I-I've been depressed t-these past couple of d-days that's a-all." She said, she didn't want this man to know about her problems.

"Hmm…That's unfortunate, I suppose I should be going now, nice talking to you." He started to turn and leave when Hinata grabbed him by the arm.

"W-Wait!!" He turned to face her.

"A-Are y-you of Sound?" He nodded his head at her.

"T-Take m-me with you please,"

"Why should I? Wouldn't you miss your family?"

"P-Please, I-I want to j-join them, I've h-heard that many n-ninjas who were weak got strong there."

"You wish to become strong?"

"Y-Yes! M-My family doesn't c-care about me at all. I'm no longer a part of the c-clan, there's nothing for me there a-anymore. P-Please take me with you. I'll do anything to become stronger and p-prove that I'm not w-worthless." She said as she clenched her hands.

Kimimaro liked her determination, she would be a perfect mate for him to revive the Kaguya clan if she got stronger.

"Alright, you can come with me, but on one condition." He said with a smirk.

"W-What d-do you want?"

"This," He swooped down and before she could protest captured her lips on his. Hinata squeaked in surprise as he gently licked her lips wanting her to respond. She then found herself willingly returning the kiss as they tongues playfully battled with one another. Kimimaro then pulled himself away a grin on his face whilst Hinata's face was all red.

"There, now then try to keep up with me." He said to her as he dashed off towards Oto. Hinata quickly followed him intent on proving everyone that she can become strong.

With Naruto and Kanemoto…

"Will you leave me alone?" Snapped Kanemoto at him in annoyance. Naruto had been following him ever since their argument that they had trying to prove him wrong saying that they too are people and humans alone.

"Not until you admit that you're wrong!" Snapped Naruto back at him. The two had been walking for an half hour and each was nearing the end of the other's patience. "Do I have to beat some sense into you to prove that you're wrong."

"Naruto quit being an damn idiot! You know that I'm right, you're just too thick skulled to admit it!"

"You're the one who's too thick skulled who refuses to admits that he's wrong!" He shouted at him as the fox and wolf vessel's continued their argument.

Unaware to either of them Kakazu with Hidan with his head reattached back to his body, grinned seeing them.

"I think we found our vessel."

"Which of the bastards is it?" Asked Hidan

"I think it's the one with the ears, we'll just kill the kid if he gets in our way."

"Good now let's make a proper entrance."

"Of course," Said Kakazu reaching towards his back and pulling out one of the masks that contained a heart. The mask started levitating and lightning started to charge around it. Grins showed on both of them as it prepared to strike the oblivious ninjas

Naruto and Kanemoto were still arguing when they both heard a buzzing, they looked up and saw to their surprise a mask charged with electricity. It fired a bolt of lightning at them which they narrowly dodged. It fired again and again and they avoided each strike.

"What the hell?! Where'd that thing come from??" He charged a rasengan and fired at it but no effect. He was then shocked by it getting a good jolt from it.

"Ow…that hurt." He winced as he pulled himself up. That hurt like hell.

Kanemoto started doing hand symbols and then pointed at the mask. A beam of ice fired from his fingertips which shattered part of it revealing to their surprise what looked to be a heart. "A heart inside a mask? What's going on?!" Shouted Kanemoto wondering who was attacking them.

The mask started moving backwards and a man caught it.

"Not bad, you could've destroyed it if you had hit it fully, that would've made me very unhappy." Said a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. Another one a white haired man appeared as well.

"Who are you two?" Demanded Kanemoto.

"Not much to say about us, he's Hidan and I'm Kakazu we're part of Akatsuki."

"A-Akatsuki?" Said Naruto weakly. Hidan then noticed the scars on his face which he recognized

"Kakazu! That brat, look at the scars on his face, he's gotta be the Kyuubi!"

Kakazu grinned. "Yes! This couldn't get any easier! We're gonna get a huge bonus for bringing not one but two demons!" He exclaimed picturing the reward they would get.

"What do you want with us?" Asked Kanemoto.

"It's nothing personal scum hole, we have orders from our leader to bring you in, so you can either come with us willingly, or we can fry your asses and take you unconscious!" Sneered Hidan.

"If you think I'm coming with you, you're sadly mistaken!" Snarled Kanemoto as his fangs grew and his ears leaned back.

"That goes double for me!" Shouted Naruto getting into a stance.

"**Kanemoto, be careful! These two are very powerful." **Warned Hayashi

"**Naruto on guard! They might prove to be your most difficult challenge yet!"** Advised Kyuubi.

"Very well then…if the bastards refuse to come willingly." Said Hidan getting his scythe out

"Then we'll take them by force!" Finished Kakazu revealing the beads on his body.

The two Akatsuki members then prepared to attack Naruto and Kanemoto who were prepared to defend themselves.

A/N: And we stop! Next chapter Naruto and Kanemoto battle the two Akatsuki members, can they work together and defeat the two? You'll find out next chapter! Review please.


	36. Chapter 36

Next Chapter of Revenge of The Fox! Naruto and Kanemoto, the fox and wolf vessels, must team up to take on the seemingly Immortal duo of Kakuzu and Hidan! Will they be able to work together? Or will Akatsuki get their hands on Kyuubi and Hayashi? Expect lots of action!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Four figures, two against two, glared at the other as they prepared for battle. On one side stood Naruto Uzumaki and Kanemoto, The Fox and Wolf vessels respectably. On the other, where two members of the mysterious Akatsuki, Kakuzu and Hidan. Their mission was to capture the two so they could extract Kyuubi and Hayashi from them. Naruto and Hayashi where not going down without one hell of a fight.

"Naruto…you take the one with shades." Whispered Kanemoto to him. Naruto turned to face him. "The white haired one seems like he's the more dangerous one, I'll handle him."

Naruto nodded and looked over at Kakuzu and Hidan who were talking as well.

"Looks like their coming up with a plan." Said Kakuzu

"A plan on how the bastards can lose?" Sneered Hidan.

"You take the wolf and I'll handle the fox, remember do not kill him, if they die so does their bijuu's."

"Got it."

"LET'S BEGIN!!" Shouted Kakuzu as the four began.

Hidan and Kanemoto charged one another moving in blinding speed and began exchanging blows.

"In the name of Jashin, I will slaughter you!" Exclaimed Hidan slicing at him with his Scythe. Kanemoto dodged the attacks and countered with a blow to his head, he then drew his bow and arrow out and made hand symbols.

"Ame Koori no Justsu!" (Rain of Ice no Jutsu) He fired an arrow into the sky, and then icicles dropped down from the sky like rain upon Hidan. Hidan unmoved by the danger leapt up and with one great slash sliced them all in half. He then began spinning his scythe and shouted.

"Chi Kaku!" (Blood Harvest) His scythe started glowing a dark red and he then fired from it a blast of red chakra from it towards Kanemoto. The attack hit him and then consumed him trapping him inside it damaging him whilst he was trapped inside. Hidan smirked, that was too easy.

Kanemoto struggled inside, he felt his strength being drained as if the attack was draining him from the inside by his blood. Not giving up he struggled and made hand symbols.

"Koori Bakudan!" (Ice Bomb) Out of the attack came an ball made out of Ice right at Hidan. Once it reached a close enough distance it exploded and sent Kunai made out of Ice everywhere. A couple struck Hidan causing him to lose his focus freeing Kanemoto from the attack. The two glared at one another in defiance.

"Not bad, By the look of you and your pitiful attacks you're from Snow, but I will slaughter you in the name of my god!" Shouted Hidan pulling out the Ice kunai which where an annoyance.

"I see I have no choice but to go all out!" Snarled Kanemoto. He then crouched on all fours like a wolf. His ears went back and he started growling deep in his throat so loud that an Inuzuka would envy.

"Hayashi lend me your strength, Ookami Henshin!" (Wolf Transformation) Kanemoto then began to take a more savage look, he grew white fur and he grew longer fangs capable of ripping out a person's throat, from his hands came claws each six inches long, His red eyes became a cold blue as his completed the transformation into a werewolf. He howled at Hidan promising death to the man.

Naruto dodged Kakuzu the man had detached his arms from his body using the beads on his body and was throwing them at him. Naruto had to move fast and quick dodging the blows aimed at him, narrowly missing each one.

"Pitiful, who would've thought that the strongest demon would have the weakest vessel?" Taunted Kakuzu at him. Naruto glared at him and pulled out his chakram.

"Take this, Senpuu Katana no Jutsu!" He hurled the blades at him who casually leaned his head back and avoided the attack. Naruto smirked and using chakra strings back the attack back at him. Kakazu again avoided the attacks and charged him. He uppercuted Naruto in the face and then delivered a powerful kick to his ribcage knocking Naruto across the ground.

"Are you sure you're the vessel for the fox? Or have we been mistaken this entire time and you're just some weak kid?"

"S-Shut up!" Shouted Naruto at him, this guy was tough, these beads of his could cut through your flesh and he was a deadly foe who never allowed his enemy a chance to get back in the fight. He then decided to change styles and summoning a scroll replaced his chakram with his crossbow

"Ame Ya no Jutsu!" He fired up into the air and the lone bolt become hundreds and poured down upon Kakuzu. Kakuzu seeing the attack was a true one made hand symbols and became covered in earth. The weapons broke when they hit him as he was heavily shielded and they weren't strong enough to break through. But that wasn't the point of Naruto's attack. He then appeared right in front of him with an attack in hand

"Rasengan!" Shouted Naruto throwing the attack at him. The force of the surprise attack knocked Kakuzu back a couple of feet, yet he was unharmed and seemed to be more amused than anything else. "Nothing, not even a scratch?" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief

"That's more like it, up until now your attacks where sluggish, random, and weak! If I didn't have my shield jutsu, you might've actually hurt me!" Kakuzu said with a cackle. He then reached to his back and pulled out two masks. "Let's see you handle this!" The two masks then floated up, one had flames surrounding it, the other had ice around it.

"Fire!" The two masks each fired, one a barrage of flames and the other sending a beam of ice!

"Kawarimi!" Shouted Naruto right before the attacks hit him. In place of him was a log and he reappeared elsewhere. The two masks fired another blast and again he used the Kawarimi.

"Using student class jutsus to avoid the attacks of an S class ninja? How pathetic, I'll take back what I said earlier. Masks place ourselves back to back and fired in a circle angle!" He commanded the two which did as he said and began moving in a circle each firing a blast.

Naruto dodged the first one yet was struck by flames from the second one, he clutched his burned shoulder in pain and grimaced.

It appeared he had two choices. Burnt to a crisp, or frozen to death.

With Tayuya and Kidomaru…

Tayuya and Kidomaru, now back in their ninja outfits after the party was done were looking for Asai, Tayuya had relayed the info about Asai selling out to the group called Akatsuki and that was more than enough for them to kill him. Right now they were on the rooftops, Kidomaru with his bow and arrow and Tayuya with her flute.

"Asai isn't at his manor, I overheard his men say he had a late night appointment." Said Kidomaru to her.

"Well let's find the asshole and kill him for his treason. You go that way and I'll go this way." Said Tayuya to him. The two then went on separate paths.

Tayuya ran across the rooftops when she overheard two men talking. "I wonder who this guy Asai-sama has been talking too is?"

"I don't know but I've heard he's the leader of a powerful organization." Tayuya looked down and saw the two men. Seeing a chance for some info she continued listening.

"I heard Asai fancied one of the geishas that was at tonight's party, I think he was going to meet her." Said one

"Heh, must be good to be the boss." Said the other, the two unaware that they had given the kunoichi valuable information. She left the two and dodging guards and civilians had times playing music to distract them so they wouldn't notice her. Seeing that she in her ninja outfit would be noticeable she decided to change her appearance. She casted an genjutsu around herself and she was back in the outfit she wore earlier wearing the green kimono and with makeup on. Now she could get around easily.

Walking around the village she wasn't troubled by anyone, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to get around with no problems.

"Hey pretty girl," She turned her head and saw a pair of men walking towards her grins on their faces.

"Would you like to come hang out with us?" Said one with a perverted grin. Tayuya scowled and responded…

By kicking him right between the legs. Needless to say the men decided to go somewhere else.

Tayuya after a while finally found Asai. He was taking a walk and was apparently heading somewhere. Following him closely behind and making sure to keep out of sight she soon came to a building. She hid around a corner and looked over.

Asai and one of the geishas from the party, a blond haired one wearing a deep blue kimono walked towards one another.

Tayuya scowled in disgust. "Men are such pigs,"

Unfortunately she said things a bit too loud and Asai turned around. "Who's there show yourself."

Tayuya cursed "So much for stealth," She dispelled the genjutsu around herself and appeared in front of them in her ninja outfit. "I'll tell you once scumbag, prepare for the great beyond!" She pulled out a kunai and started to charge him when the geisha stepped in front of Asai stopping her charge.

"Asai-kun please make your preparations' allow me to deal with this brat." She said to him, the man nodded and walked away. The geisha then pulled out a knife that was in her sleeve. But by the way she held it, it was obvious she hadn't used a weapon before.

"Are you serious?" Asked Tayuya. The geisha responded by charging her. Tayuya dodged easily by leaping over her. The geisha stumbled and was struck in the back by Tayuya. She slashed at Tayuya who blocked with her kunai. The geisha charged her again and Tayuya dodged again, she wasn't really trying just toying with the woman. But after a couple of times she grew tired of this and decided to end it.

After dodging another slash she grabbed the woman's arm and twisting it and facing the blade towards her sliced her across the throat with her own knife. The woman gasped and fell to the ground. Tayuya looked over and noticed Asai.

"Now it's your turn."

"Tch…Damn woman!" He then turned around and started to run. But suddenly an arrow shot out and struck him in the back through the heart. He tried to call out but got struck two more times before he finally fell over dead.

"Mission Accomplished," Said Kidomaru on top of a roof as he leapt down and joined Tayuya with his bow and arrow in hand.

"What took you so long?" She said to him wiping off the blood on the knife she had used against the geisha.

"Decided to watch your fight, c'mon let's head back." Said Kidomaru as he removed Asai's head and placed it in a bag. The two then left the village heading back towards Oto sure that they had sent a message to those who dared to betray Orochimaru.

Back at the battle…

Naruto dodged the blast from one of the masks of Kakazu. This was getting nowhere, he had used all his tricks that he had yet he hadn't even done a scratch on Kakazu. The man had added a third mask, this one that shot lightning and it appeared that he would soon lose.

"Man, if I could use Kyuubi's power I might have a chance, but that seal is on me, I can't use it."

Kanemoto in his werewolf like form noticing how Naruto was in trouble decided that he was holding back far too long. In his werewolf form he could use jutsus and he recognized why Naruto wasn't using the Kyuubi's power. He then made hand jutsus and his fingers came covered in orange flames.

"Quit fooling around! Do you want to live or not? Gogyo Kaiin!" He shouted as he appeared in front of him. He slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach. Naruto gasped and could feel the seal that Orochimaru placed on him being removed. And with it also allowed him to use the Kyuubi's power.

"Don't expect me to save you whenever you're in trouble." Said Kanemoto as he went back to his fight with Hidan. Naruto nodded and stood up power surging through his body.

"I don't know what he did but it won't-" Kakuzu was then struck by Naruto and knocked away. He raised up and saw a red aura of chakra forming around him. "What the?! Where's this power coming from?"

Naruto's eyes turned red and he grow his fangs and claws. "Time to turn things up a notch!" Suddenly three tails sprouted out of Naruto's back, a red, gold, and silver one. His hair grew longer and became silver. Gold fur went across his body as he gained whiskers. Now in his second level form he snarled at the Akatsuki member. "Prepare yourself, Shinen Shinkan!" He disappeared in a flash, Kakuzu looked around for him but couldn't find him. Suddenly Naruto struck him in a blur, moving at the speed of light of he struck Kakuzu who couldn't defend himself.

"Take this, Kitsune Shinkan!" He then knelt low and uppercuted him into the air, he leapt into the air and slashed him with his claws at five different areas. He then reappeared behind him and drove his knees into his back knocking him to the ground. He then leapt off the man.

Kakuzu pulled himself up. "Damn you! Destroy him!" He shouted at his masks as the three fired an elemental blast at him. Naruto stood there and took each blow. Kakuzu smirked thinking it was over but when the smoke cleared away, Naruto wasn't even phased by it. "This can't be happening!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

Naruto leapt towards the masks and grabbed one. It sent flames at him trying to pry him off but to no avail. "Like fire? So do I! Shinen Honoo!" Dark flames consumed the mask destroying it and the heart inside it. The other two masks immediately went back to their owner.

"DAMN YOU!! You destroyed my heart! I was going to just knock you out, but nobody touches my hearts! For this I will kill you, fuck what the leader said! I will kill you!" Shouted Kakuzu in fury at him.

Naruto mentioned for him to bring it as they prepared to fight.

Kanemoto and Hidan exchanged blows. Kanemoto in his werewolf state was more fiercer, savage, and ruthless, never giving Hidan a chance to recover. Always not giving him a chance. But unaware to him, Hidan was waiting for the right opportune moment to consume some of his blood. By doing so he could link with him and any damage done to him, Kanemoto would also receive.

"Take this! Ookami Gekido Utsu!" (Wolf Rage Strike) Shouted Kanemoto, behind him appeared Hayashi who then fused with him. He gained more wolf like features and he sprouted three tails as well. With a great howl he charged him. Striking Hidan across the face he then knocked him up into the air. He leapt as well and began striking him multiple times each wound drawing blood from the Akatsuki member. Each blow combined into a chain of others with punches, kicks, and bites hitting him. After he was done Kanemoto had struck him over a hundred times! He then knocked him down to the ground.

Hidan hit the ground hard and thanked Jashin that he was immortal, that would've killed a normal man easily. He then saw Kanemoto diving at him preparing to rip out his throat. Seeing his scythe he waited until the last moment and then slashed the wolf man across the chest and rolled out of the way. It didn't do much damage to him, but Hidan got what he needed.

A small patch of blood was on his scythe, it was Kanemoto's so now he could finish this. "Prepare yourself!" He shouted as he licked the blood and consumed it. He cackled and then drew a symbol on the ground. Kanemoto and Hidan where then linked. Hidan then started to change as he resembled the Grim Reaper.

"Your finished!" He shouted at him and began spinning his scythe. Kanemoto watched him unaware of what he was doing. Hidan continued spinning his scythe with one hand and with his other in a prayer to Jashin. "For the glory of Jashin and Akatsuki!" He then sliced himself across the stomach around his ribcage with a wild grin.

Kanemoto looked at him confused but then clutched his stomach in pain as blood sprouted out of it. He looked on in disbelief as his body had a slice across him. He then transformed back into his human form and cried out in pain.

"With the link I just did fool, we are binded to one another, any damage I take you also take as well! Just call me a human voodoo doll." He said as he stalked towards him intent on ending this. "Your wounds are too strong, you won't die, but your in no shape to fight." Kanemoto looked up at him and tried moving yet was no use.

Naruto seeing Kanemoto down knocked Kakuzu aside and charged over there. Before Hidan could get him he grabbed the wolf vessel. "Stop him!" Shouted Kakuzu but it was too late, the two disappeared in a flash.

"SHIT! Where'd he go!" Snarled Hidan in fury. The two looked around yet could find no trace of them. They had disappeared without a trace. "Damn! They got away! The leader is gonna be pissed about this!" He cursed in anger.

"Calm down, that wound you gave the wolf was serious, he won't be able to go far without treatment and I doubt the fox is a medic nin. Odds are they are still here in the valley so we gotta find them, but we have to before they can make it to the village's gates which is about an half hour away from here."

"Well what the hell are we waiting for let's go!" Said Hidan as the two went on.

Naruto was in his cave that he had set up, he had used the Hiraishin to get the both of them out of there and back to his rest area. A badly wounded Kanemoto laid on the floor in pain. He had no idea how they were gonna get out of here with those two goons out there.

With Kimimaro and Hinata…

Kimimaro and Hinata were nearing Sound themselves when Kimimaro stopped and turned to face Hinata. "Hinata, how strong is your resolve?" He asked her. The girl looked at him a bit confused. "Why do you wish to join us? How strong is your will?"

Hinata stopped for a moment and responded. "I w-wish to g-gain strength so I'll n-no longer be u-useless in the eyes of others."

"You wish to be seen as strong and useful? Very well let me test your will." He then reached into his shoulder and to Hinata's surprise pulled out a bone shaped like a sword. He then handed the weapon to her which she took gingerly.

"Fight me." She looked up at him in surprise. "This is your test, you must strike me at least once in order for me to allow you to take you to sound. If you cannot, I won't hesistate to kill you."

"B-But-"

"No buts Hinata, I want to see just how strong you are, and if can strike me you'll have proven yourself worthy of being an Oto nin."

"K-Kimimaro I-"

"Just believe in yourself, I'll be holding back on you so you can have a fair chance of beating me. Stop thinking that you are useless for once and attempt to show others that you too can be strong!"

Hinata nodded, he was right. All this time she with her lack of confidence and shyness had always thought that she wouldn't be any good as a ninja except for her Byakugan. She had to prove that she was strong! To him, to Oto, and to most of all herself.

Kimimaro watched her, this test served two purposes. He expected Orochimaru would not be pleased if he brought her in and she was a weakling, he wanted to see if she had what it took. Also and important to him, he wanted to see if she could show the strength that would make her an ideal mate for him. She had the bloodline and beauty, now let's see if she had the strength.

"I'm…I'm ready." Said Hinata clutching the sword tightly. Kimimaro nodded and prepared himself

Kimimaro charged her and Hinata gasped and swung wildly with the blade. Kimimaro dodged easily and struck her across the head, he was holding back on her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't rough her up if he had too. Hinata swung again and he blocked and went to strike her, Hinata dodged at the last second and backed away a couple of feet trying to catch her breath.

"Don't get lazy!" He shouted at her and he struck her across the stomach. Hinata cried out in pain and was then back handed across the head knocking her to the floor.

She raised her head up and winced. There was no way she could beat him, he was just too fast and powerful, it was hope-

"Hinata don't even think about giving up! You can do this, you just have to believe in yourself!" He shouted at her. "Believe in yourself! Set your mind into defeating me and you'll be able to!"

Hinata nodded and her eyes narrowed in determination. "Byakugan!" She shouted activating it. She saw his exoskeleton and could now see him moving at speed that she could follow with. She then charged him relying on instincts. She swung the blade which he blocked, she then swung her leg out in a swipe attempting to take him off his feet. She kept up the attack surprising herself as the last time she showed this determination it was against her cousin.

"Good! But don't rely on the same thing too much!" He said to her. He disappeared in a poof of smoke before she could strike him and reappeared behind her. He striked her across the back sending her to the ground. She recovered quickly and was back on her feet. She resumed attacking him at times nearly getting him at times. Also she managed to block some of his attacks from hitting her doing a good job of defending herself which pleased Kimimaro that she was willing to take the hits and determined to not give up

Then when she swung at him in a diagonal angle she was just an inch from hitting him. Kimimaro forgetting that he was suppose to hold back punched her across the face with a lot of strength. The girl crumbled to the ground and dropped her sword. Realizing what he had done he rushed over to her and shook her gently. "Hinata, Hinata?!" He said shaking her trying to get her to respond. He gently turned her on her back and could see a bruise on her face from where he had striked her. He, He must've killed her from the force of the punch.

"Dammit," He cursed closing his eyes not believing that he had done that. Suddenly something struck him on top of his head. He opened his eyes and saw to his disbelief Hinata smiling as she had delivered a strike to his head.

"D-Does this mean I w-won?" She asked him which caused him to smile. Tricky little girl she was, she had played possum and made him think she was dead and when his guard was down managed to strike him.

"Yes, you've proven yourself." He said to her as he helped her up, he was glad that she had passed, now she had proven herself.

"Hinata! Get away from her bastard!" The two turned and saw a boy charge towards them.

"K-Kiba?!" Shouted Hinata at him shocked that he had followed her. Along with Akamaru who had transformed into another him the two leapt up.

"Gatsuuga!" The two became a cyclone of claws and feet, Kimimaro picked Hinata up and leapt out of the way.

"Get your hands off of her you sound trash!" Shouted Kiba at him. Kimimaro narrowed his eyes and the two charged one another.

"K-Kiba, Kimimaro, s-stop!" The two ignored her and began to fight. Kimimaro dodged the boy and dog duo's attacks easily. He then struck Akamaru knocking him out. He then turned his attention to Kiba.

"Foolish boy, stay out of affairs that don't involve you." Scowled Kimimaro dodging the attacks and he then struck him and with the greatest of ease reappeared right behind him and fired his fingernails right into his back. Kiba let out a cry of pain and collapsed to the ground.

"K-Kiba, why did you follow me?" Said Hinata to him as she walked towards him and kneeled in front of him. He looked at her and responded.

"What the hell are you thinking Hinata, why are you with this asshole! Why did you ran off?!" He shouted trying to pull himself up.

"I-I'm sorry K-Kiba, b-but I'm leaving the resistance."

"What! Hinata, what are you saying!"

"I'm j-joining O-Oto, they s-said I could b-become strong."

Kiba tried to reach out and grab her but she slapped his hand away. "Hinata, what's wrong with-"

"K-Kimimaro and S-Sound is g-giving me a c-chance to p-prove that I can be strong, Their having faith in me u-unlike my f-father and leaf did."

"Hinata that's a load of bull! You can't-" He was then struck across the head by her and she sealed his chakra gates.

"Forgive me, Kiba." She said to him, Kiba struggled to say something but collapsed unconscious. Hinata looked around, odds were Shino would be here soon and Kurenai as well. If she wanted to leave she had to go now.

"Let's go K-Kimimaro," She said to him who nodded. She felt him place his arm around her reassuringly.

"You're doing the right thing Hinata," He said to her as they continued their way.

With Naruto and Kanemoto…

Naruto finished bandaging the wound that Kanemoto had. Unlike Kyuubi, Hayashi did not have the healing power that he did so Naruto had to do the best he could to tend to Kanemoto. It wasn't much but it was better than it being left untreated. He looked outside the cave, odds were those two guys where still out there.

"So what do we do?" Asked Kanemoto.

Naruto turned to face him. There wasn't much they really could do, either stay here and wait for them to find them here or go out there. Kanemoto was in no condition to fight. Yet they couldn't stay here as they were sitting ducks.

"We're gonna have to chance it and somehow make it to Oto."

"No,"

Naruto turned to face him. "I won't go, I will not go to your village."

"What are you talking about, it's just a short trip from here. It's the only way we're gonna-"

"I've sworn off ever going into a ninja village again, ever since I left snow I have had wanted nothing to do with civilization."

"Look Kanemoto, it's the only way, do your wanna stay here in your condition with those two after us? I for one don't, It's not far from here and with a little luck we'll be able to get there, I don't think they come after us if we are there as we'll have friends who can protect us. It's the only way."

Kanemoto looked at him, he was right, if they stayed here they were bound to be found by those two. As much as he hated it, the boy was right.

"Alright I'll go, but tell me Naruto, why are you still here? You could've left without me and made it to your village by now? What didn't you go on ahead?"

Naruto stared at him. "It's not my style to leave those who are injured behind, I've never left behind a teammate or friend who I could save and I won't stay behind now. Kanemoto, you remind me of a boy named Gaara, he was just like you he hated the world as well, hating its inhabitants over what had been done to him as he is the vessel for Shukaku, multiple times I have fought him, and he was intent on killing me whenever he could. But then I said something that struck a nerve within him, he didn't have anyone to love or care for so that was the reason he acted the way he did. I told him that if he could find the people that would accept him for who he was, not what he is he would understand why we were so different from one another. And he took those words to heart and managed to change for the better. Now he's the Kazekage and I think he'll only get better from now on."

"So you changed a boy who also had a demon?"

"Yeah, remember how they say don't judge a book by its cover? Well it's the same thing with us, even though we are the vessels for the demons, we're still human just like everyone else. Just because we have things that make us different on the outside, on the inside we're all the same."

Kanemoto looked at him a bit astonished. Not many people he knew would give him a chance or so he thought. Was Naruto right? Could he be accepted despite the fact that he was the vessel for the wolf?

"Come on, we got to go, hopefully luck is on our side." Said Naruto helping him up.

The two left the cave and made their way slowly towards Oto. Kanemoto leaning on him for support, the way was slow but they kept up a good pace. Each was on a lookout for the other keeping an eye out for Kakuzu and Hidan who were bound to be around here still.

Soon they could see the village gates just ahead, it looked like they would be safe.

"Surprise!" A bolt of lightning hit the ground and the two leapt away. They both looked and saw Kakuzu and Hidan each with a grin.

"Nice to see you two again, did you think you could get away from us?" Taunted Kakuzu.

"No, we were so close…" Murmured Naruto looking at the village gates which were just ahead.

"I hope you two pieces of shit realized that you wouldn't be getting out of here! Now then come quietly and peacefully and we won't harm you!" Ordered Hidan to them

"Never!" Shouted the both of them in defiance.

"Heh, have it your way." Shouted Kakuzu. The two then charged them and Naruto and Kanemoto who despite the pain, got into a fighting stance.

It was basically two on one due to Kanemoto's injury but he held in there as long as he could, until Kakuzu knocked him away.

"First one to get the fox wins a thousand bucks!" Shouted Kakuzu who detached his limbs and hurled them at him. Hidan charged him with his scythe and Naruto barely dodged the attacks. The two were relentless and they didn't care who got hit as they chased after the boy. More than once they hit the other but neither cared as they were so focused they were on him.

Naruto leapt out of the way of Kakuzu's attack but got struck from behind by Hidan who knocked him down to the ground with his scythe. Leaving an opening for Kakuzu to finish him. "Your finished!!" He shouted prepared to end this. Naruto winced and prepared for the blow as Kakuzu charged him.

But it never came…

Naruto heard a growl and a scream of pain and he opened his eyes and saw to his surprise Kanemoto! He had intercepted the blow and had bitten down hard on Kakuzu's arm that was about to strike him his fangs puncturing the arm drawing blood. Kakuzu bashed him across the head with his other arm but Kanemoto bit down even harder. Neither would relent on the other. When Kanemoto bit down with all his might and to the shock of them all ripped off Kakuzu's arm!

"AARRGHHH! My arm, you bastard! I'll get you for that!" Shouted Kakuzu preparing to pull out a mask. Naruto seeing an opening and that Kakuzu was too busy to take notice stood up and prepared to strike.

"Rasengan!!" He shouted throwing with all his might the most powerful one he had ever done right at the mask. It hit the mask straight on and to the shock of Kakuzu the mask blew up sending a large beam of ice into the air which could be seen for all around especially around Oto.

"YOU BASTARD!! That's another one of my hearts you destroyed! Now I'm really gonna kill you!!" Shouted Kakuzu in fury. But to his surprise Naruto laughed. "What's so funny!"

"I wasn't aiming to destroy your mask remember the light show that just happened? No doubt Sound saw it and sent ninjas to investigate, I think I hear them now." He said with a grin listening, sure enough he could hear the sounds of ninja coming and they would be here in a few moments.

"Damn! Kakuzu let's go! We'll get them some other time!" Snarled Hidan.

"Right, wait my ring!" Shouted Kakuzu realizing that his arm which Kanemoto had bitten off had the ring that he wore was gone and he couldn't find it. Unbeknownst to him Naruto had taken it while he was distracted by Kanemoto.

"No time! We gotta go now, you haven't seen the last of us!" Shouted Hidan as he and Kakuzu vanished in a flash, the two knowing that the leader was not going to be happy about this.

Naruto and Kanemoto plopped down to the ground, too tired to celebrate. The two vessels looked at one another and then exchanged a thumbs up between them as the Sound Ninjas soon arrived.

A/N: There you have it! I hoped you enjoyed this. Review please.


	37. Chapter 37

Next chapter of Revenge of The Fox, Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Impudent fools! Can't any of you do anything right!" Shouted The Akatsuki Leader in anger at the two members communicating with them via a jutsu. Except for his eyes which flared angrily the rest of his body couldn't be seen clearly. Kakuzu and Hidan had just reported to him that they failed, not only in capturing the Ookami vessel but also failed in capturing the Kyuubi. Kakuzu was missing an arm from the battle and only had two of his masks with him.

"Sir, we attempted to get them but we had no choice but to run when-"

"SILENCE!" Shouted the Leader at Kakuzu. Around them the clouds turned dark and it looked like it was about to rain in a downpour. "I have no use for excuses! First Zetsu screwed up and almost got us exposed and now not only did the wolf and fox escaped now they now of us! Need I remind you that the fox is an Oto nin and he is loyal to Orochimaru who happens to know everything about us?!" The clouds opened up and it began to rain down upon the two members. Hidan was about to complain about it but was shut up by Kakuzu.

"S-Sir, I lost my ring, it was stolen from me by the fox vessel when I lost my arm."

At that the Leader's eyes widened in fury. "WHAT?! You lost your ring!! Do you not know what the Ring means to our organization? We need them so we are able to seal the tailed beasts!" Rain thundered down upon the two drenching them to the bone. "Don't even think about returning until either you get it back or you get the Kyuubi!" With that he disappeared from view and as quickly as it began it stopped raining leaving the two members by themselves.

At his chambers the Akatsuki member's face which you could see partly was twisted in a scowl of anger. Just wonderful, now they were revealed, no doubt the Kyuubi vessel would inform Orochimaru that he was attacked and Orochimaru would tell him about the organization.

Orochimaru knew each member's strength and weakness, also he had one of their rings as well. The rings were an important part of Akatsuki, without them they couldn't seal the tailed beasts into the statue. When Orochimaru had joined the group a decade ago he had made them and the jutsu used to seal the demons. The rings if all of them where gathered together could extract and seal a demon within a matter of minutes. Of course Orochimaru in his cunning had made his ring stronger than the others so without his it would take much longer to do so. And now he likely had Kakuzu's ring as well. They had to get them back.

He lowered his head and then started talking to himself. "Yes, I know you don't have any use for failure, I know things didn't turn out like we thought, we'll get them back." He said to no one in particular in a quiet tone. "Yes, I understand that, no I'm still able to have control over the others don't question me on that. I am the leader of the organization and my word goes." With that he raised his head up and began to think of how he could get the rings back.

At Oto…

It took a lot to surprise or shock Orochimaru, most of the stuff that he's seen he expected to happen. But when he was told that Naruto had entered the village along with a ninja who had wolf like ears and holding a piece of cloth that had a red cloud on it he had to go see what this was about.

He made his way to the hospital and found Naruto. Inside the room was a ninja who felt out of place in the room and had ears like that of a wolf. He looked around the room as his ribs where being treated, Orochimaru couldn't believe his eyes. He quickly mentioned for Naruto to come with him. The blond haired boy said goodbye to the ninja and followed him.

"What happened Naruto? Who is that man?" Asked the Snake Sannin to him.

"Earlier today I encountered him, he said his name was Kanemoto, a missing nin from Snow. He said that he had left that place ten years ago, and Orochimaru-sama he's the vessel for Hayashi the wolf demon."

That made the Snake's eyes widen and he turned to face him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Kyuubi seems to know Hayashi and him now I guess he is. But we got attacked by two men."

"Oh?"

"Two men wearing cloaks with red clouds on them, we managed to fight them off but Kanemoto got injured so I had to take him here."

"What did the two men look like?"

"One was a man who looked like he was sewed together, the other was a white haired man who cussed a lot even more than Tayuya and Orochimaru-sama do you know what this is?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

Orochimaru grasped the ring and a dark smile crossed his face. "Naruto come with me to my office." He lead the boy to his office and opened a draw, to Naruto's surprise he took out a severed hand which had a ring that was similar to the one he had. He carefully took it off and showed the two rings to Naruto. "Naruto do you know what these ring's are for?" Naruto shook his head.

"Very well allow me to explain, over a decade ago before I created Sound I was member of the group known as Akatsuki,"

"That's the group those two guys said they belonged too!"

"Correct, I was once a member of it until I was exiled from the group. The group desires to rule the world by using the demons like Kyuubi and Hayashi. That's probably why they attacked you. So they could extract the demons from you two."

"What do you mean?"

"Akatsuki, a group made up of S class missing nins some of the most powerful ninjas in the world, once they have gotten all nine demons, would then unleash them onto villages across the world, then for a substantial fee they would offer to capture the demons. Once a nation has suffered enough damage from the attack they would send in their men to take over the village with little to no trouble as the villages would be helpless to defend themselves. That is their plan to conquer the world using the demons, members include the terrorist Deidara, The puppet Master Sasori, The killer of his clan Itachi Uchiha, and others."

"So they tried to capture me so they could extract Kyuubi from me?" Asked Naruto.

"Correct, if they managed to do so you would die as a result so you did a good job of fighting them off."

"Akatsuki, are they dangerous? To us and too are allies?"

"Yes, I would be on guard if I were you, they could attempt to strike at any moment and try to capture you again, so I would advise on being extra careful during missions and when you're not in sound."

Much to Orochimaru's surprise Naruto smiled. "Well if they try to get me again I'll be ready to kick their asses, I'm not going down without a fight!" He said with a grin.

Orochimaru smirked, that's what he expected Naruto to say. He dismissed Naruto from his office and looked over the ring. He could use this as a bargaining chip against Akatsuki.

Dosu, Zaku, and Kin were busy training. Dosu was working on his melody arm so he could make any attack of his besides a punch damage a person and on new jutsus. Zaku seeing how effective his battle tactics where against Chouji, had decided to try to see if he could use his air cutters to be able to use earth jutsus by using his attacks to strike with the earth. And Kin was working on illusions and genjutsus with her bells seeing if she could do more than just herself and also working on hand to hand combat with her daggers.

"Not bad," Said a voice. The three turned around and Tsunade who had been watching them. Zaku looked at her and his eyes widened.

"Holy cow! Dosu check out the size of those, Ouch!" Shouted Zaku as Kin kicked him in the shin. The black haired girl scowled at him in irritation and Zaku winced sheepishly at her with a sweat drop on his forehead.

"What do you want?" Asked Dosu to her as Kin chewed Zaku out.

"I'm sure you know but Orochimaru has allowed me to create a team of specially trained ninjas, I've been scouting the ninjas in the village to see if they would be any good and you three look like you have a lot of potential."

"Well, we are the top genin team in Oto." Said Zaku with a bit of pride in his voice.

"Yeah? Well at best you three would be a C or B- ninja at the most right now," Said Tsunade not impressed.

"What did you say?" Said Zaku in anger.

"I said you three are weaker than you look, only the bandage boy and the girl could give a person some trouble, you just run in there like a wild boar that's why you'll be defeated easily." Explained Tsunade. Zaku growled in anger he never was one to stand being called weak, especially from some big breasted hag!

"I'll show you," He started doing hand seals and then aimed at her. "Take this!" He fired a blast of wind at her expecting to hit her. Tsunade dodged and before any of them could even blink. She appeared right in front of him and punched him in the stomach, she was then behind him with an arm wrapped around his neck and a kunai pressed against his heart.

"See what I mean? You're just a one trick ninja, anyone could dodge your attacks and attack you easily then what do you do?" She asked as she added pressure. Zaku struggled but she continued adding more power. "If you decide to join the group that I'm forming, maybe I'll be to turn you into a decent ninja." She said as she turned him loose. She then turned to the others.

"Tomorrow the ninjas that I've selected will meet, if you wish to join you can come if you want." With that she left the three.

"D-Damn her!" Muttered Zaku. "I would've had her if-"

"You wouldn't stand a chance no matter what you did Zaku, I could tell just by looking at her she has more power than anyone else I've meet except for Orochimaru." Said Dosu to him. Zaku glared at him but knew he was right.

"Well, do we think we should go tomorrow? I'm interested in this plus I'd like to get stronger." Said Kin to them.

"Of course we're going! I'm going to show her that I am strong!" Said Zaku his eyes full of determination.

At the hospital…

Kanemoto was prepared to leave the hospital and the village. He owed his life to Naruto for saving him that he did but he did not want to stay in this place, he felt out of place here. He had wanted to leave and was prepared to when he heard a voice.

"Leaving so soon?" He turned his head and went into a stance when he saw a black haired man with pale skin walk up to him. The man raised his hand indicating he wasn't here for trouble.

"I take it you are the ruler of this village?"

"Correct, you can call me Orochimaru."

"Hmph, well Orochimaru I thank your medics for healing my wounds but I'll be leaving now."

"Why are you so eager to leave?"

"I don't belong here, I want nothing to do with the civilized world."

"Naruto would be upset if you left without saying goodbye."

"He would also be upset if he found out that you and this village were just using him." At that Orochimaru's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't care for him, and neither do any of the people that are in this village. They hate him don't they? Cause in their eyes he's a demon just like Snow thought I was. The only reason he is here is because the Kyuubi has made your village stronger, Snow was just a small desolate village that few knew about until they started sealing Hayashi from one generation into the next. Snow was recognized as a strong village after that until I realized that the village didn't care for me and I left. Naruto would be wise to learn that the smiles that he receives are false."

Orochimaru smirked "Wrong, the people accept Naruto despite he's a demon vessel, he has made this village strong yes, but he has also changed people. If you were to strike him, you would have a hundred people after your head for doing so. He has shown loyalty and he has made the village allies such as Gaara the vessel for Shukaku who is the Kazekage."

"All because you told the village to accept him."

"No, if you looked around most of the villagers are outcasts who came to Sound so they could be accepted. Kidomaru's clan was wiped out by the Aburame clan in a war. Kimimaro is the sole survivor of his clan who has pledged to serve me with his life in gratitude for me. Zaku Abumi, an orphan who would fight to the death in order to show he wasn't weak, and others. They all accepted each other and most have befriended one another as they were out of place in the rest of the world. Naruto was accepted by the village, most of them could care less that he was the Kyuubi vessel."

"Is that so? Naruto has told me that the village does accept people who are different than others but I find it highly doubtful that what he says is true."

"Well you are welcome to stay here and find out for yourself. Just so you know, Akatsuki would again try to get you and I doubt you'll be able to fend them off by yourself." Said Orochimaru.

"No thanks, I'll be fine on my own, just like I've always been." Muttered Kanemoto

"I doubt you be saying those words when you've been captured." Said Orochimaru.

"Fine then, I'll stay here for a while, but if I find anything wrong, I'm leaving."

"Agreed, I can arrange a home for you-"

"No need, I'll find myself a place in the woods, I prefer living in the forest than in a building anyway." Said Kanemoto to him as he left

At the Leaf Hideout…

"What! What do you mean Hinata's gone?" Said Hiashi Hyuga the leader of the Hyuga clan to the banged up boy.

"Like I told ya, Hinata ran off with one of those sound nins." Said Kiba to him the boy in front of the council.

"Why didn't you try to stop her!" Hiashi accused him

"Why do you think I'm wounded? I got injured by the Sound nin who then took Hinata!"

"Bring her back here immediately!"

"We can't, odds are she's already in Oto by now, it'll be suicide to try it." Said Kurenai, she and Shino had discovered Kiba and Akamaru wounded and he had told them everything.

"Besides, why do you care? You disowned her, since when did you care for your own daughter?" Sneered Kiba at him.

"She's a Hyuga and carries the Byakugan! We didn't get the chance to put the cursed seal on her so we wouldn't have to worry if she had done something as foolish as this! How could she do such a thing!"

(Maybe because she was tired of her family treating her like trash all the time) Thought Jiriaya who was there. He was disgusted by Hiashi's actions. A week ago he had disowned her and kicked her out of the Hyuga clan, which turned Jiriaya's stomach. And once she's decided that she's had enough of her family's ways look at him now.

"Jiriaya-sama don't you agree? We should send a team to get her back!" Said Hiashi glancing at him

Jiriaya shook his head. "No,"

"What?"

"We can't risk our men, if we sent a team to Oto it'd be the same as giving lambs to a hungry wolf. Hinata left because she was sick of the way you Hyuga's treated her, her own father especially!"

"But,"

"No buts, What's done is done, Hinata loved you with all her heart don't you know that? Yet you deprived her again and again of it. And a person can only take so much before she's had enough. She left you and for what reason that I don't know decided to join Oto. And let this be a lesson to all of you, If we continuously treat the ones who are close to us like trash, what makes you think they won't run off and abandon us? Hinata was tired of it and left, what makes you think others won't follow her and decide to leave us as well?"

At Oto…

"Well Hinata here we are," Said Kimimaro as he and Hinata had made it to Sound. The two were standing outside the gates and were prepared to enter. He then felt his hand being touched and looked down and saw that Hinata had clamped her hand with his. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm just a l-little nervous." She responded. She then saw what she had done and removed her hand from his.

The gates were opened after Kimimaro had confirmed who he was and who she was and they were allowed to go in. Kimimaro noticed that one of the guardsmen look at the girl with a lewd grin, this made Kimimaro frowned a bit and he pulled Hinata close to him not liking the stares she was getting.

Hinata blushed feeling his arm pull her close to him but didn't mind it. Soon they were at the Otokage's temple. "Now Hinata, make sure you show Orochimaru-sama the utmost of respect, he'll not tolerant it if you don't." Said Kimimaro to her.

"R-Right." She said to him as the two entered his office.

Orochimaru was writing a letter to be sent when he was told that Kimimaro had returned. He heard his door open and figured it to be him. He raised his head and saw Kimimaro, but also a girl with him as well. "Who is this Kimimaro?"

Kimimaro nudged the girl mentioning for her to answer. "H-Hinata, Orochimaru S-Sir." Orochimaru then remembered her from the Chunin exam, if his sources were correct then she was the heir to the Hyuga clan. How did Kimimaro get her here?

"Orochimaru-sama, Hinata wishes to join Sound." Explained Kimimaro.

"Oh, is that correct Hinata?"

"Y-Yes, I was tired of the w-way my family was t-treating me, I thought that if I went h-here I could get strong."

"Does she have any skills Kimimaro?"

"She has the Byakugan like most Hyuga's do, her fighting skills are a little weak and she doesn't really excel in an area, but she's determined and when I tested her proved to be cunning and didn't give up against me."

"Hmph, well I don't really see a reason to accept her, except for her Byakugan she's nearly worthless."

Hinata gasped and lowered her head, she should've figured that this would've happened. But she had to try to get him to accept her.

"O-Orochimaru-sama, I w-wish to get strong so I can prove that I'm not u-useless, I don't want to be a w-weakling anymore."

"Hinata, did you get captured and taken here or did you run away?"

"I r-run away s-sir, I left my t-team and discovered K-Kimimaro and asked him if he could take me here."

"Hmm, well at least you have the backbone to attempt to pull such a stunt, Hinata do you still have your leaf headband?" He asked her.

Hinata pulled it out of her coat pocket and showed it to him. He then made a couple of hand symbols.

"Honoo Ankoku no Jutsu," (Flames of Darkness) A small black flame appeared on Orochimaru's desk in front of them. "Toss your headband into the flames, once you do it will exist no more, as well as your association with the leaf and your family."

Hinata looked at him and then she looked down at the headband that she held and memories came back. Her father's displeasure in her, Neji blaming her, saying if it wasn't for her his father would still be alive, and how it seemed that no matter what she did her family would never accept her. A rare frown showed across her face at that.

She threw the headband into the flames and watched with a small amount of satisfaction as it melted in the flames as she cut off her ties with Leaf. And she felt a weight removed off of her shoulders when she did that. After it melted the headband, the flames disappeared.

"Now that you've cut off all your ties with Konoha you are now a Sound nin, I believe you should wear this now." He pulled out a Sound Hitai-Ate and handed it to her. She accepted it and bowed graciously to him.

"Kimimaro, have her get assigned a place to live, and get her some new clothes as well. Don't disappoint me Hinata."

"I won't Orochimaru-sama." She said without one stutter as she and Kimimaro left.

"You did well Hinata," Kimimaro whispered to her which caused her to smile.

Orochimaru in his chambers smirked. A demon vessel, An Akatsuki ring, and A Hyuga, not bad for one day.

Tayuya just now returning from her mission with Kidomaru, who was taking Asai's head to Orochimaru and tell them of their success, was out the training area Sitting down on the ground and pulled out her flute. She began to play it when she heard the sound of a violin being played. She turned her head and noticed Naruto, he was playing his violin. He had gotten much better at it too, as he played with few flaws.

He seemed to enjoy playing the instrument as his eyes and face were in a peaceful state as he played a song on it, Tayuya, always appreciating good music sat and listened to him as he continued playing the violin. Seeing that he wouldn't mind if she joined she brought her flute up to her lips.

Naruto was playing his violin, it had become a hobby of his to do when he wasn't on a mission or training, he loved the sound of it, how it could sound sad at one point and then be happy at one moment. He had improved a lot since he first got it. He continued playing when he heard the extra sound of a flute being played.

He stopped and turned his head and saw Tayuya who had stopped herself after he did. The two looked at one another, neither exchanging words as blue meet brown. For what seemed like a long time the two stared at one another waiting for the other to make a move.

Naruto smiled at her and brought his violin up and began playing again. Tayuya returned the smile and brought her flute up as well and played her flute. The two performing together, playing in rhythm with each other's instruments.

The two didn't need to express words, they let their instruments do the talking for them.

Kanemoto was in the forest nearby listening to the music, he sat on the ground his wolf like ears straight up so he could hear better to them. He closed his eyes and remembered.

Flashback

"_Kanemoto was that you who pulled that prank with the snowballs?!" Said a middle aged woman to a twelve year old boy with black hair and wearing fur clothing like most of the inhabitants of snow weared. The boy had a wolfish grin on his face and immediately went to run._

"_Don't even think about running my son!" Said the woman as she grabbed him by the ear. He winced as his ears were very sensitive, he had wolf like ears which hurt him if he heard loud noises or if someone grabbed them._

"_I'm sorry mom! Let me go!" He said trying to get free. The woman pulled on it harder with a frown._

"_Not until you say you apologize to your sister for what you did, we do not need you to ruin her day of becoming a Chunin!"_

"_What's so special about it? It was just for fun!" He said trying to get free._

"_She's the first person in ten years from Snow to become a Chunin from the exams that's what so special about it, now apologize!" Said Kanemoto's mother to him as she pushed him in front of his sister._

_He muttered a sorry to her who ignored him and said it was nothing. Kanemoto was then sent outside and was told to go get his father who was with the ruler of Snow's village._

_Snow didn't have a Kage as the village wasn't big enough, located deep up north few people ever came to it, thus the people there were a bit suspicious of outsiders that they hadn't meet before. The leader's home a small building compared to most but large to its inhabitants was located in the center._

_The boy braced the coldness, he liked the cold but winter was coming and people weren't out as often as they used to be due that it would stay below zero most of the day. He soon came to the Leader's home and went to find his father. Soon he came to his office and overheard his father._

"_Sir, how long do we have to keep up this charade? I'm tired of looking at that…thing." Said his father._

"_Come now Damashi, he'll be a Chunin soon by the look of him, shouldn't you be proud of your son?"_

"_He's not my son, Kanemoto died the day he was born when Hayashi was sealed into him. All he is now is a monster that I can't stand to look at." That made Kanemoto's eyes widen in shock._

"_Don't you have any love for him? He's served this village faithfully and I figured you'd be proud of him."_

"_No! All I see is a monster that took my son, and the rest of the village hates him as well, why do you force us to accept him, why did you chose my son to have Hayashi sealed into him?" Snarled Damashi in anger, Kanemoto felt tears start to well up in his eyes. _

"_I figured he'd be the best choice to use, he has never showed any hostility towards us."_

"_And what if he does? He'll unleash Hayashi upon us and destroy us all! We should have him banished or at least locked up so he wouldn't be-" Kanemoto's hand rumbled against the door and fell down causing the door to open. The two turned around and saw Kanemoto._

"_What are you doing here boy?!" Said Damashi at him._

"_All t-this time you hated me? Y-You told the village to treat me nicely despite the fact I was different?"_

"_Kanemoto…" Said the leader to him._

"_Shut up! All this time you never cared about me?? You hated me ever since I was born, just because of Hayashi?!"_

"_Don't talk to me like that boy," Warned his father. An aura of ice blue energy formed around Kanemoto in anger. He then fired a blast of ice at his father's legs freezing him._

"_Shut up! If you wanted me to leave so bad then I'll leave!" He then turned around and before anyone could stop him ran right out of the building. He ran as fast as his legs could go. Soon he was out of the village leaving them behind._

_He ran for as long as he could, everything seemed a blur to him. He didn't care as tears poured out of his eyes in pain not caring that he was freezing that the wild wind struck his cheek or that his body could soon collapse due to the coldness, he kept on running. Leaving his home, his family, his village, and part of himself behind._

_Soon he came to a forest area that was far from Snow. Seeing that he was as far as he was ever gone from home he then kept on moving and for over ten years Kanemoto never again ventured near the civilized world keeping himself in the wilds._

Present…

Kanemoto looked over at Naruto and Tayuya the two finishing their music. Naruto reminded him so much of what he once was. Although he wished Naruto the best of luck he didn't doubt that Naruto would soon learn the truth.

At the Akatsuki hideout…

"Sir! We have received a letter from Orochimaru!" Said Konan to the Leader. The leader's eyes widened in shock.

"What? Hand it to me!" Shouted the leader. He took the scroll from her and opened it, he then read it.

_Dear Old Friends and now Enemies,_

_I have in my possession one of your rings, that brings me up to two now I believe, if your not careful I might take the rest of the rings as well. I'm sure the rest of Akatsuki misses me, And I'm sure they'd love to sever my head from my body._

_Enough formalities, I have what you want, which is your ring, I'll willingly give it back but you must answer my terms. If you do you'll get your ring back._

_First, you have attacked one my ninjas, I know he is the vessel for Kyuubi and you seek the demons so you can conquer the world. However, he is one of my ninjas and striking him is the same as striking me. I'm already having a team formed to counter Akatsuki. So watch out in the future._

_In return of the ring, You'll not strike any of my men or attempt to strike one of my allies which include Suna. This includes Naruto and Gaara, Also thanks to Kakuzu's and Hidan's incompetence I managed to get the wolf demon as well. I think I got more demons than you do. So you cannot strike them or attempt to extract Kyuubi, Hayashi, or Shukaku from them. So in return of the ring which I know you need, you cannot touch any of them that are my ninjas or are allies of me. You can attack any of the other demons for all I care. But you are not allowed to attack my village or the demon vessels that are my allies._

_Accept and you'll get your ring back, you have a week to respond._

_Sincerely, Orochimaru_

The leader tore the letter apart his eyes fixed in a glare as he ripped it into shreds. Konan took a step back.

"Send a letter to Orochimaru…tell him we'll accept." He muttered to Konan who nodded and bowed.

A/N: And we stop, next chapter Orochimaru and one of the Akatsuki members meet. Your reviews keep me typing.


	38. Chapter 38

Next chapter of Revenge of The Fox, just to let you know there will be character death in this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Orochimaru-sama! We have received a reply from Akatsuki!" Said Kabuto as he entered Orochimaru's chambers with a scroll in hand.

Orochimaru took the scroll from him and read the letter inside it.

_We have accepted your terms, in exchange for the ring we won't attempt to extract the demons that you have now, However we have one term of our own._

_Only come by yourself, the meeting will be between you and one of our members. The area where our representative will be at is in Mist country in two days. He will be going alone and so shall you. No guards, No tricks, No ambushes, one on one, come by yourself and meet with the member and the trade will take place. In exchange for the ring we will not attack any of your ninjas or the demon vessels of Kyuubi, Shukaku, and Hayashi…for now._

Orochimaru smirked as he handed the scroll back to Kabuto, the medic looked scanned it and looked at him. "Do you want me and The Sound Five to escort you?"

"No, I'll be going by myself." That made Kabuto's eyes widen, him going by himself to negotiate with an Akatsuki member?

"Sir, this will probably be a trap, odds are they attempt to kill you if you go."

Orochimaru chuckled. "That's not Pein's way, I know the Akatsuki Leader very well, he is honor bound to keep his word, trapping someone who had come to negotiate with them is not his way. I'll be in no danger when I go." He said as he took out Kakuzu's ring and prepared to head to Mist soon.

At the Akatsuki hideout…

"Sir should we prepare an force to ambush Orochimaru?" Asked Konan to the Leader. The leader opened his eyes and looked at her.

"No, we shall honor our word and keep it for now, we now need to keep quiet, Our cover has been blown and Oto knows of us, we need to keep a low profile and stay out of the eye. After things have quieted down we shall resume attempting to take the fox, wolf, and raccoon."

"Who will you be sending to meet the traitor?"

The leader mused over that. Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori he doubted he could rely on as all of them had no love for the traitor. Kisame, would probably get into a fight and try to kill Orochimaru if he sent him. Hidan, he would offend Orochimaru and set off a war between them. Itachi, he fully didn't trust that one and if Orochimaru had gotten stronger he might attempt to take his body again. It would appear to him that he would have to rely on his most trusted member.

"You, I'm sending you to meet with him." Konan looked over at him a bit surprised, he never sent her out on stuff to do unless he knew he could trust her. She had rarely been out of the Hideout and Ame in the past couple of years as she was the only person he really trusted with his plans

"Very well then, I'll head to Mist now." She said to him as she left with a bow and exited.

At Oto…

Kanemoto was going through exercises in the forest, here he felt at home, there was nothing in cities and villages that compared to the scent of the forest. The feeling of the wind across your face, the sounds of animals that could be heard. The scent of purity that only the wilds could give you.

"Kanemoto!" He then stopped abruptly what he was doing and turned and saw Naruto heading towards him. The boy had a letter in hand.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Can I ask you a favor to do for me?" Kanemoto looked at him a bit suspiciously. "Have you ever been to Suna?"

"Yes, I went there once, nice place but too much sand for my liking."

"Well could you take this letter to Gaara? He's the Kazekage there."

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"Well Orochimaru told me about the Akatsuki group and how their after demons like Kyuubi and Hayashi, Gaara has Shukaku sealed inside him making him a target for them. I would like him to know that he could be in danger. So I want you to take this to him so he could know about them."

"Couldn't you send someone else? I could run off and never return."

Naruto smiled at him. "You won't, I trust you. I can tell that you won't ran off after what has happened."

"You trust people too easily."

"And you don't trust people enough."

Kanemoto at him and the letter, here was a chance to run off and be rid of this kid, yet something told him to accept his job and do what the kid wanted him to do.

"Also, I want you to check on Gaara, and see if Shukaku isn't doing anything to him. Make sure he is still okay and not having any problems." Added in Naruto.

"Very well Naruto, I'll do your little task for you. But don't be shocked if I decide not to come back and leave this place." He said to him.

"You won't I can tell."

Hinata looked over her new outfit that she was wearing, she had discarded her old clothes and had chosen herself new clothes. She wore a dark blue shirt covered by a purple jacket which held kunai and other weapons, and she also got herself black pants as well to go with it. She smiled and left the store and prepared to head to her new home. She had the Sound headband that was given to her strapped across her throat.

Along the way to her home she noticed some of the ninjas training. She stopped for a while and watched them.

They were pretty good, and they pushed themselves relentlessly, she watched as they used Sound jutsus against one another and had no objection to striking one another. In Konoha she had sparred with some people but never in a real fight, it appeared to her that the Sound nins would fight each other to the death to see who was the better one when they sparred.

Then again, this place was entirely different than Konoha, In Konoha she remembered how weak she was and also Sakura and Ino, who really didn't have a whole lot of skills either if she recalled. Konoha was a peaceful place to most of its inhabitants. In Oto although there was peace most of the inhabitants could defend themselves even the civilians if they got into a fight. That was a major difference, The Sound nins believed in kill or be killed that was there way. Although there were friendships they were prepared to put all things aside should they be in danger.

She would be wise to increase her strength and be able to defend herself.

Tsunade looked over some documents of Akatsuki, She and the ninjas she had chosen to form the group she was forming had met yesterday. The group consisted of Kimimaro, Kin Tsuchi, Zaku Abumi, Dosu Kinuta, and others who were interested. She had told them that this was a serious group and the enemies they were training to face would be no pushovers, the group had accepted especially the Abumi boy who was determined to show her that he was strong.

(Well at least their eager) She thought to herself as she took a drink of sake. Suddenly she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as if she was being watched.

She turned around and found Orochimaru in her room. The Snake Sannin had a smirk on his face which few people could guess at what he was thinking.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" She asked him at which his smirk grew.

"I am leaving for the next couple of days, I have business to deal with, Kabuto will be in charge whilst I am gone."

"Oh?"

"I'm meeting with a client to discuss negotiations, it'll help benefit sound and are allies. How is the group coming along?"

Tsunade realizing he was referring to the group he had allowed her to make responded. "Good, most of them seem eager to join, though I doubt most of them will last after a couple of weeks. Some have potential and Kimimaro seems the most interested, he and some others are going to see if they could get others to join. Who is it exactly that you are meeting?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He said as he disappeared from her room.

"Asshole," Muttered Tsunade under her breath.

Zaku Abumi was training by himself, although he and his teammates usually trained together he decided to train by himself today, he was using training dummies to use as target practice. Using a mixture of wind blasts and also supersonic attacks from his air cutters.

He remembered the words that Tsunade had said, she said that he was a one trick pony who aside from his air cutters there really was nothing he had that could label him as a threat. He had listened to her speech when he went to the meeting and she said that some of them would not last very long in the group she was making as she didn't accept weaklings. And she seemed to have her words directed right towards him.

He hated being thought of as weak by others. All his life until he had meet Orochimaru he was looked down upon as trash, ever since he lost his parents and was forced to take up stealing to live. He was never given a second glance by most people until Orochimaru had taken him in due to the potential he saw in him. And now he was a powerful ninja, though most of his power came from the Air Cutters Orochimaru gave him. He had done well in the chunin exams and invasion and his loyalty to Oto and Orochimaru and those he considered to be his friends like Kin and Naruto could not be questioned.

He was determined to prove to her and everyone else that he was strong and would not take being looked down upon.

Dosu Kinuta was meditating near a pond, focusing on the sounds of water flowing from it. He was focusing the mind.

Splash, there was the sound of a fish leaping in the water.

Crick-Crick, there was the sound of a cricket playing its music.

But then he heard a sound he didn't recognize. He opened his eye and feeling the approach of danger turned around. He saw something shot at him, he attempted to move but wasn't able to. The thing bit him down on the neck, Dosu let out a cry of pain and collapsed as the thing punctured his neck drawing blood. Dosu then collapsed.

On the side of Dosu's neck, three squares came forth from the wound.

An half hour later Dosu woke up and saw to his surprise Orochimaru standing over him. He was also aware of a great fire in his shoulder. And that power seemed to surge within him.

"Orochimaru-sama, what have you-"

"Quiet Dosu, I have given you a cursed seal, you'll be of use to me."

"W-What, why have you given me this?"

"I'm aware that you have joined Tsunade's group that she is creating, I don't trust the Slug fully, I believe she might be planning something. I want you to continue joining her, but you'll be my spy and report to me what she is planning. So I can know what she is up to, understand?"

Dosu felt a pain grow in his body as markings covered over him. "H-Hai, Orochimaru-sama…" He said with a wince as Orochimaru's eyes narrowed.

"Good, don't worry, you have survived the cursed seal, so although it'll take time to get us too, your body will eventually get use to it." With that the Snake vanished leaving the bandaged nin alone. He slowly got up and drew his melody arm.

He then threw a punch hitting the ground activating it. The ground shook and lowered as he made a crater with just one punch. "Amazing," He said in awe of what he had just done.

The next day…

"Why am I doing this? I could've been out of here and no one would've known that I was gone." Said Kanemoto to himself as he headed towards Suna. Although his mind had told him that he could've left and escaped into the woods where no one would find him ever again, his feet continued their pace on going to Suna. He had the letter that Naruto had given him which was to be taken to the boy called Gaara.

"**Maybe because for the first time in ten years you can trust someone," **Said Hayashi the Seven Tailed Wolf. Hayashi was different than most demons. He wasn't as violent or sadistic as some. He didn't attack unless he was attack and often wondered the world looking over its inhabitants. Sure if he was aroused and angered he could rival Kyuubi in power and destruction, but truth be told he actually liked humans, being over thousands of years old he had developed an interest in them and their ways. In fact he was the protector of a human tribe that paid homage to him through gifts. But they were wiped out years ago, but his interest in Humans and their advances never ceased.

Demons like Shukaku and Kyuubi thought of him as a fool as he out of all the demons had been sealed into humans the most. But he accepted it, he enjoyed seeing how humans interacted with one another. How they would live their lives. He had many, some good and some bad. He hated though how humans could hate their own kind if they weren't the same as others but he often enjoyed watching their race. He was considered odd by the other eight demons. For the past couple of generations he had been used by Snow to strengthen its village until Kanemoto left the village.

"Or maybe I'm just stupid enough to believe him." Said Kanemoto to him. "Why did he not leave me back there when I was wounded and would've been a burden to him? He could've went off on his won and have left me?"

"**He told you already, people aren't as bad as you believe them to be. What would you have done if the roles were reversed, would you have left him there all alone and unable to defend himself?"**

Kanemoto scoffed and ignored him. He really didn't want to think about stuff that had already happened or what could've happened. He lived in the present, and wasn't one for thinking about how things could've been different.

The two continued on their way towards Suna.

Kabuto Yakushi was looking over some documents that Orochimaru had, he was in charge while Orochimaru was gone meeting one of the Akatsuki members, Although he felt it was unwise for him to go by himself he didn't disobey his wishes. He looked over the documents and orders. See to it that Tsunade didn't try anything while he was gone, Kabuto didn't trust her either and felt that she was up to something. But Orochimaru had told him that he would get a spy to plant in her group that she was forming so it wasn't his matters anymore.

Second he was suppose to have Hinata Hyuga, the girl who had defected come over, Orochimaru's inventors had devised a new weapon to use and Orochimaru wanted to see if it would work. So he decided to see if Hinata could use it. He knew the procedure for it so odds were he would have to do it. There was also other stuff for him to do but that could wait. He decided to deal with Hinata first.

"Come on, put your back into it." Said Kin to Hinata as the two were sparring. Hinata despite showing skill at times hesitated at times which gave Kin openings.

"You're not going to beat anyone with the effort your showing." Chastised Kin at her. Hinata knowing that she was right charged her and managed to strike her at times, sealing some of her chakra points.

Kin backed away from her and threw some needles. Hinata blocked yet they attached to her shirt, she then heard a slight ringing noise and saw bells attached to them. Kin smirked and activated her genjutsu. Although it took longer for her to activate it due to some of her chakra points sealed she was able to make it work.

Hinata saw multiple versions of Kin and almost panicked, but she then remembered that they were basically like bushins and activated her Byakugan, she saw blue flames in place of them, She drew and threw a kunai at the real Kin who ducked at the last second. Kin dispelled her genjutsu and used a different tactic. Suddenly Hinata felt herself losing all her emotions, as if nothing she did ever mattered, like she felt when she was at Konoha.

Kin was prepared to finish her but then felt her strings come loose. She looked over and saw Kimimaro Kaguya who had interfered ending the fight. "What are you doing Kimimaro, why did you stop the fight?"

Kimimaro looked at her, "Kabuto wanted me to take Hinata to him, Orochimaru-sama has something for her."

Hinata after thanking Kin for sparring with her headed towards the Otokage's office but found him not there. She found Kabuto there by himself. "Where is O-Orochimaru-sama?" She asked him.

"He is not here, he has business to take care of. So I'm in charge while he is gone."

"What am I here f-for?"

"We have developed a weapon that to use, we have decided to have you test it."

"What is it?"

Kabuto pulled out a small black cube that had a hole in it. It wasn't very big barely bigger than a quarter and didn't look like much.

"H-how am I suppose to u-use it?" She asked him, Kabuto smirked.

"We put it inside you."

"W-What?!" Said Hinata in shock.

"Calm down, I'll perform surgery so I can put it in you so you can use it."

"B-But w-what if,"

"It'll be a simple process, I'll have no problem doing it, and you'll be unconscious while I'm doing it so it won't hurt."

"I d-don't know." Said Hinata unsure of all this.

"It will help you become stronger, trust me I won't do this if you don't want it."

Hinata took a deep breath and after giving it a thought gave her answer. "Alright, I'll…I-I'll d-do it."

"Nothing will affect you, you'll still look the same on the inside and outside." He assured her as he lead her to his work lab.

Tayuya and Naruto were busy playing their instruments, her playing the flute, him playing the violin. The two were performing together enjoying the music as it blended in together with one another. The two enjoyed each other's company and practicing, it gave them something to do aside from talking with one another.

Unaware to either of them, a figure watched them from the woods with hatred in his eyes at the sight of them.

Sakon glared at them in anger, He would finally have his chance to kill Naruto, it was the perfect opportunity, Naruto wouldn't suspect being attacked right at this moment.

"Brother, are you sure that you wish to do this?" Asked Ukon though he already knew the answer. Sakon let out a growl.

"Yes, now is the perfect time to do it, he wouldn't expect a thing since he's so occupied with his music." He said with a sneer. He had been stripped of his rank temporary for his assault on Tayuya and a fight that nearly broke out between him and Naruto so Orochimaru had had him put away until things cooled down. But now he would have his vengeance.

Ukon sighed, there was no way he could talk his brother out of this. Only thing he could really do was just go in there and hope they survive.

Naruto was playing his violin and was prepared to finish when he felt something inside his gut. Not sure what it was he stopped playing which also caused Tayuya to stop as well. She looked at him a bit confused at why he stopped but then her eyes widened.

Naruto seeing that immediately tilted his body to the side just narrowly avoiding Sakon who had slashed at him with his sword. He ducked Ukon's attempt at beheading him and got into a stance.

"What the hell?! What are you doing Sakon!" He shouted at the ninja. Sakon grinned and charged him, him and Ukon striking at him. Naruto dodged the first couple of blows but was struck and knocked back by them.

"Prepare to die!" Sakon charged again but Naruto leapt over him and Sakon turned around.

"What are you doing?!"

"It's all over for you Naruto, I'm going to kill you today! You've taken everything I've worked for all my life which you don't deserve! And I'm going to end it today!" Shouted Sakon at him with a wild grin on his face.

Naruto pulled out a scroll and summoned his sword. He then got into a stance. "I don't know what on earth you are talking about, but I've had enough of you! I'm going to finish you off once and for all!"

"Naruto!" Shouted Tayuya at him.

"Stay back Tayuya, I'll deal with this trash myself." He said to her as his eyes turned red.

Sakon charged him and he and Ukon exchanged blows with Naruto. The two countered blow for blow with one another. Naruto sliced his sword at him and Sakon countered the two never going to stop until one or the other was dead.

Sakon attacked him in a frenzy never relenting, Not caring if he or Ukon got hurt, all that mattered to him was killing Naruto. He alternated between punches and kicks and using his sword, Ukon was doing the same thing as he the two working together as one making a powerful foe to be fought.

The two exchanged blows neither doing serious hits, Tayuya could only watch on as Naruto and the brothers continued their battle.

Sakon struck him across the face and Naruto responded in kind, the two moved at quick speeds but Naruto was obviously the faster of the two, yet to Tayuya it appeared as if Naruto was just playing around with him. As if he treated this like it was a game.

Sakon backed away from an attack Naruto had done and growled at him. "Time to turn this up a notch!" He and Ukon became covered in markings as they activated the cursed seal. Then the brothers features started to change, their skin turned red and a horn sprouted out of their body as they took on a more orgeish appearance. "Take this!" The two resumed their attacks on him moving quicker and their strikes being stronger. Naruto dodged Ukon's attack and struck Sakon, he then leapt out of the way of their swords and prepared to strike.

"Rasengan!" He shouted and threw it at them. The two quickly did hand symbols and cut a bit of blood from their fingers.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu! Rashomon!" Shouted both of them at the same time. In front of them appeared a barrier gate shaped like a demon. It absorbed the blast and kept Naruto from attacking them.

"Get him! Kisei Kikai no Jutsu!" Shouted Sakon to his brother who understood what to do. Ukon disappeared from his brother's body which surprised Naruto wondering where he went. He then felt something attached to him and he turned his head and saw to his shook Ukon who had sprouted out of him.

Suddenly he felt his body getting weaker, as if he was being destroyed. Yet, Ukon wasn't attacking him but the ninja who was attached to him even by the touch of him seemed to be hurting him. He then felt his insides losing strength, as if his body was being torn from the inside out.

He fell to his knees in pain and breathed heavily in agony. Sakon grinned seeing that his brother was finishing him off, now all he had to do was wait and then go in for the kill.

"Get your damn brother out of him you freak!" He turned his head and saw Tayuya charging him, she struck him across the face with a punch which surprised him. He got up and a snarl came across his features.

"You little whore! I'm going to rip your heart from your chest!" He shouted as he drew his sword and prepared to kill her. But he was stopped when he heard Ukon screaming. He turned his head and what he saw shocked him.

Naruto, was standing up and an aura of chakra around him. Ukon's attempt to destroy his body was no longer having any effect. Naruto grew his fangs and claws and snarled at Ukon who had a look of fear on his face.

"You're dead," He then made hand seals and shouted. "Honoo Ankoku no Jutsu!"

Before Ukon could do anything dark flames surrounded him. He let out a loud scream as the flames engulfed him, and when the flames died out Ukon was no more.

"You…You bastard! You killed my brother! You'll pay for that!" Shouted Sakon in disbelief. But to his shock Naruto then charged the gate and then shattered it with a powerful punch. "This is impossible!"

Naruto scowled and threw punches at him. All of them connected with Sakon striking him across his entire body. He then felt claws rip into his body and blood gushed out of him. He looked down in disbelief and horror. Naruto slammed him into the ground showing no mercy as he striked him multiple times. When he was done Sakon was back in his original form and cuts and blood was over his entire body.

"P-Please…have m-mercy…" He said pitifully. Naruto scowled and picked him up by the throat.

"Trash like you don't deserve mercy!" He then prepared to finish him off. He forced open Sakon's mouth and put his hand against it and then with a sadistic grin poured dark chakra into it.

Sakon attempted to cry out but felt his insides burning up from the inside. He felt his entire body being wiped out. As if the chakra was trying to get out of his body and forcing themselves through him.

Naruto grinned at the sight and dropped him on his feet. Sakon was barely able to keep his head up and his eyes were filled with horror. Naruto then brought his hand up and started to close his fingers into a fist.

"Say, GOODBYE!!" He closed his fingers into a fist. Sakon let out a scream of agony and then literally exploded, the chakra releasing itself from his body and killing him as it shot through him. There wasn't a trace left of him, the only thing that remained was the beads that he wore.

Naruto changed back into his regular self and looked over at Tayuya who was shaken up in awe and fear of him at that display of power. He walked over to her and gently tapped her on the nose.

"It's okay Tayuya, it's me Naruto, not Kyuubi." He said to her. She shakily nodded her head and looked back at what was left of Sakon.

"L-Let's go, Naruto." She said as the two left.

At Kabuto's lab…

Hinata woke up, she felt a little bit dizzy and light headed. She found herself still strapped to a chair and saw Kabuto cleaning his utensils. He had strapped her to this and used knockout gas to render her asleep so he could work.

"Ah, good your up," He said as he went over and undid the straps on her.

Hinata went to ask him what happened but instead her voice came out like it was shoot out of a cannon. Kabuto stumbled back from the effect of it whilst Hinata covered her mouth in shock at what she had done.

Kabuto winced and pulled himself up, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Hinata went to speak as quietly as she could but again her voice was extremely loud. She looked at him for an explanation.

"That cube I put in you is like a boom box, it increases the sound of the human voice, so you can use your own voice as a weapon." Hinata looked at him and went to say something. "Wait! If you want to use your regular voice, you have to calm down and focus. You could shatter mirrors with that loud voice of yours. So calm down and relax."

Hinata nodded and took a deep breath and gently spoke. "S-So what does this mean?"

Kabuto sighed glad her voice was back to normal, he thought his ears where about to pop. "How you heard of banshees? Well it's just like that as well, you can use it to disorient and attack your enemies. But it'll require a lot of training for you to master it."

Hinata looked at him and felt towards her throat, she couldn't feel it inside her but she knew that the item he had done was there. "H-How do I use it?"

"You just need to speak, that's all there is to it. But you need to focus on your chakra and energy to be able to use it correctly, if you don't it'll be more of an liability than an asset. A little training should help you."

In Mist Country…

Orochimaru waited patiently for the representative to come it was after dark and it was time the person should soon be here, odds where the Leader of Akatsuki would send one of his most trusted men to deal with him. And it would most likely be Zetsu, since he was the scout of the Organization. He had checked the area and saw no sign of any trouble. He then heard the slight flapping of wings.

He looked up and a smile played across his features. Of all the people to be sent he didn't expect it to be her.

Konan, flying via the use of origami wings that she had created looked down and saw Orochimaru standing below her, he raised his hand up to get her attention. She lowered herself and after she landed looked at him.

"Of all the people I suspected him to send, you was the one I didn't count on." He said to her with a grin. Konan's face was blank not showing any sign of what she was going to do.

"Do you have the ring?" She asked him in all seriousness

"What, no formalities?" He asked her with a chuckle. Konan wasn't amused, she had no love for the traitor.

"Enough with the jokes snake, do you have it or not?"

Orochimaru shrugged, some people just don't want to talk. He pulled out Kakuzu's ring and showed it to her. She took it and looked over it making sure that it was the real one. Sure enough he had kept his word as it was real. She then turned around and prepared to take off.

"Remember our deal?" Orochimaru asked her.

"You have our word, we won't attempt to get the demons that you have under your control. But our word only goes for so long." She added that last part with a bit of venom as she took off.

Orochimaru smirked and prepared to head back, he knew that he had bought himself some time from them, now he had to strengthen his forces during this time that he had, Should Akatsuki again try to get them, he wanted his strength to be at its highest.

At the ruins of Konoha…

One of the lone Oto guards looked over the area, it was past midnight and there was nothing to report of. He then heard a noise.

He went over to see what it was, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, suddenly a hand was clamped around his mouth and he was pulled down. He tried calling for help but felt a dagger pressed against his back.

"If you don't shut up, I will kill you!" Ordered a voice which made him stop his struggling.

"Listen closely, take this package to the leader of Oto, it's important that Orochimaru gets it. Understand?" Snarled the voice

The guard nodded and a package was thrust into his hands. And before he could turn his head to see who his assailant was the figure had vanished leaving him on the ground.

The figure darted through the ruins avoiding the guards and heading back the way he came. That man had better not screw up, he was counting on this to work.

A/N: And we stop, I'm sure most of you can guess who that was. And yes Sakon is dead which many counted on happenin sooner or later. You know what button to press.


	39. Chapter 39

Next chapter of Revenge of The Fox, confrontation between Kanemoto and Gaara, The package is delivered to Orochimaru, and other stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Kanemoto and Hayashi, if you want to borrow them ask me.

At Suna…

Kanemoto nearly collapsed as he reached the gates to Suna, he had forgotten how long the blasted desert was, and he never was happier to see civilization. With the letter in hand he prepared to enter the gates. He had been attacked twice by bandits but he was able to defeat them easily.

"Halt!" Said a Sand nin appearing in front of him. "State your name and business, if we find you trustworthy you'll be allowed entry."

"Kanemoto, I'm here from Sound, it's a letter for Gaara your Kazekage, that I've been asked to deliver." He replied to him holding out the letter which had the Sound emblem on it.

The guard looked over him suspiciously, for some odd reason this man kept his head covered, as if he refused to show himself fully. He studied him hard for a couple of moments but found nothing that too odd about him. "Very well, we grant you entry into Sand, be done with your business with Lord Gaara." He then turned to the men on top of the gates.

"Open the gates! Let him through!"

The gates where opened and Kanemoto entered the village. After walking a few steps he felt the stares of the civilians and ninjas on him.

Always alert, Always on the lookout for trouble, that's what the Suna's where like. Living in a harsh desert had toughened them and made them suspicious of outsiders. In a way it was similar to Snow, except for the noticeable change in weather.

Wrapping his cloak tighter around his body, Kanemoto made his way to the Kazekage's temple.

At the Kazekage's office, Gaara was looking over documents when his head shot up, a eerie familiar feeling came across him such as when he meet Naruto for the first time, that power, it was just like Kyuubi's yet in a way different.

It was nearby, and it was coming closer.

At Oto…

"Orochimaru-sama, good to see you have returned." Said Kabuto to the Snake Sannin as he had just returned. By the look of it, he hadn't been in any encounter or fight, he was unscathed.

"You know I hate kiss-ups Kabuto, is everything still in place when I left?" Responded Orochimaru rolling his eyes.

"Hai, I did everything you've ordered, I gave Hinata the new weapon you wanted me to give her, and also, Sakon and Ukon are no longer part of this world."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed at his science talk. "Speak so I can understand it Kabuto,"

"Naruto killed them, a spy reported to me that Sakon had ambushed Naruto, the two fought, and Naruto killed him. Basically caused his body to explode and engulfed Ukon in flames."

Orochimaru frowned, he made a private note to talk with Naruto about killing his top ninjas. Though then again, Sakon had acted rashly in attacking Naruto, the two were planning on killing one another if they got the chance so he shouldn't really be surprised that this had happened whilst he was gone.

"Orochimaru-sama, what about Tsunade? Want me to spy on her?"

"No need, I already have a spy in her little group she's forming, Dosu Kinuta. He survived the Cursed Seal and due to Sakon's demise, he will take his spot in the Sound Four. He'll report to me if she tries to do anything against me."

Kabuto nodded in response, he didn't trust Tsunade, when he learned that Tsunade had planned to create a group to combat Akatsuki his suspicions were immediately high. He knew her and Orochimaru's history, so he had a feeling that the blonde was planning something.

Apparently Orochimaru suspected the same thing…

"Kin, haven't you gotten enough junk!" Said Zaku his arms full of shopping bags, the two were at a mall shopping, well Kin was doing the shopping, Zaku was carrying the bags, containing items that she had bought.

"Quit complaining, we're almost done." She said to him as she handed him another bag. The two were wearing casual clothing instead of their ninja uniforms Kin in a green shirt and black pants and Zaku wearing a red shirt with blue jeans.

Zaku hated shopping, why bother buying useless junk when you should buy the important stuff like Kunai, or Ringmail. Whenever he shopped he only bought what he needed, Some food, some clothes if he needed them and the basics like deodorant and shampoo.

Kin, despite not being as bad as most girls when they shop, had a tendency to go on a shopping spree every couple of months and poor Zaku was the one who got stuck carrying all her stuff. She usually had to bribe him with a date to get him to come along.

"If you break any of that stuff you'll be in a lot of trouble." She said to him as he struggled with it.

"I wouldn't break it if these stupid bags didn't weigh fifty pounds each!" He mumbled as he followed after her. He hated it when Kin was in one of her spells and went on a shopping spree, he'd rather take a beating with a iron rod with a hornet's nest attached to it than shop with her. He'd much rather be training and getting himself stronger than doing this

"Quit your whining and keep up," She said to him as she dragged him along.

Naruto dodged a blow from Konohamaru and struck back, the boy avoided the punch and attempted to side kick him. Naruto avoided the sweep and did a sweep of his own. Konohamaru got caught up in it and fell to the ground on his belly. He attempted to rise up and fight but felt a kunai pressed against his back. Naruto had won this round.

Naruto had done a good job training the boy, although they had had their problems at first, eventually Konohamaru had let go of the past and had taken the training seriously. He still had a lot to learn but he should in the next year or two pass the Genin test.

"You've done a good job today Konohamaru, in fact since you've improved so much I've decided to reward you." Said Naruto to him as the two took a brake. Konohamaru looked at him wondering what he was talking about. "I think it's time you got to witness firsthand what a ninja does. The next time I have a mission and I think it's safe enough, I'm taking you with me so you can get some experience."

"Really? I get to go on a mission with you?"

"Sure, remember I told you if you were a good pupil I'd take you with me on missions, and I'm keeping my part of the deal."

"We're we will be going?" Asked Konohamaru.

"Didn't you listen to a word I just said? We'll be going when I have my next mission. So it'll probably be within the next week or so that we go." He said to him. "Anyway, we've rested long enough, let's continue training."

The two got up and resumed training.

Tayuya, was taking a walk through the village thinking of what had happened. Naruto, she had seen him before when he was fighting but except for his battle with Jirobo, never like that. He had shown no mercy towards Sakon, first he had burnt Ukon to a crisp, then he had slaughtered Sakon and then he made him explode. That power that he had, to tell the truth scared her and did not want to make an enemy out of him.

She was also confused about her feelings towards him, she liked the boy yet when he went through one of those stages she was frightened of him and afraid that he would kill her.

It was all so damn confusing, how can a dumb boy who at times can make her heart beat faster, at the same time can not only tick her off as hell but could also scare her as well when he was fighting?

She noticed a figure nearby and figuring she could trust him called out to him.

"Kimimaro!" The white haired boy turned his head and noticed her.

"Can you come with me for a sec?" The Kaguya looked at her but then shrugged and followed her. The two went into an alleyway and stopped.

"What is it?"

"Sigh, Kimimaro do you think you can answer this stupid question?"

Kimimaro looked at her and mentioned for her to ask.

"It's about Naruto, I'm feeling something towards him that I've never felt before. At times the idiot makes my heart go faster, yet he also infuriates me as well, and there's been a couple times when I've been scared of him. I don't understand what the hell it is."

Kimimaro looked at her. "Sounds to me Tayuya that you are in love with Naruto."

Tayuya's eyes widened. Oh hell no, he did not just say that. Sure she liked the boy but love? Uh Uh, she was two years older than him, he was immature at times, and he was one of the biggest knuckleheads around. "That's impossible, you've got to be freakin' kidding me! There's no way that I'm in love with that imbecile!"

"Then explain the change in your character, before you and Naruto were put on a team over the past year, You were a classified bitch with a tongue worse than a sailor. There were times when I thought about killing you so you would stop acting the way you did. But ever since the invasion I can tell there's been a change in you. Although you still curse, you don't nearly as bad as you use to. Also you've become more bearable to be around. I believe Naruto has had an effect on you."

"That still doesn't support your damn claim about me being in love with him!"

"Well then tell me Tayuya, do you love Naruto?"

"Ye-NO!" She quickly said cutting herself off at the last second. Kimimaro smirked at her.

"It's pretty obvious to me that you love him, or care about him enough to think of him as a potential mate, Naruto has changed you, before you were a cruel girl who cared for no one. Now he has melted the ice that was around your heart and your feelings for him have aroused. Since you're nearing puberty this shouldn't came as a surprise at your age to develop strong feelings for someone of the opposite sex."

Tayuya shook her head. All he knew all this stuff when he was sick was beyond her. He had to be wrong, there was no way, but in a way he was right. Naruto had changed her, she still possessed a bitchy attitude but she cared more for others now. Also she had felt herself smiling more often whenever he was around. And the boy cared for her, yet she didn't know if he felt the same.

"I…I…Damnit, I love him! There, I freakin' said it!" She said loudly, she had admitted it, she loved him. And she also felt a weight fall off her shoulders. Yet there was still doubt. "But what if he doesn't care about me the same way? The idiot probably doesn't know I care for him."

"I'm sure he does Tayuya, Naruto cares for you, as he's always protecting you should you get in trouble, and he has made sure to crush the individual who would injure you."

Tayuya smiled and began to leave the alleyway. As she was about to exit she turned her head to face him. "Thank you, Kimimaro."

She had admitted her feelings for the boy, now all she had to do was see if he felt the same way.

At Suna…

Gaara clutched his desk, his entire body was shaking, fighting to stay in control. What was it, that was making him go crazy? Whatever it was, it was coming closer. He could barely keep himself in control. Shukaku…he was trying to gain control again, he didn't know if he could stop him despite what had happened.

Kanemoto gaining access to the Kazekage's chambers was prepared to enter it when he heard Hayashi growl.

"What is it?"

"**I sense much danger coming from this room, on guard Kanemoto." **Warned the wolf demon his red eyes narrowed.

Kanemoto not understanding what he meant knocked on the door, getting no response he slowly opened it and looked inside.

A red haired kid, wearing the outfit of the Kazekage was inside and he was clutching the desk as though it was the only thing keeping him sane. He walked over to the boy.

"Excuse me, are you the Kazekage? I'm from Sound, I have a letter for you from the boy called Naruto." He tossed the letter on his desk. Gaara reached over and opened it and looked over it. Kanemoto could hear Hayashi growling as the two stared at each other's eyes.

"Well my work here is done, I'll be going now." With that he began to leave.

"Wait…" He turned around and noticed Gaara starting to stand up. His eyes were starting to go all crazy like and a wild grin across his face. Kanemoto felt Hayashi growl even louder and couldn't understand what was going on.

"**This familiar energy…is one I despise the most!!"** Shouted Gaara in another voice. He brought his arms up and to Kanemoto's shock a burst of sand shot out of his gourd that he had and struck him. The force of the blow sent him through the door and he landed outside the chambers.

He raised his head up and saw Gaara approaching him. A crazy grin was on his face and his eyes were psychotic. "**It's been a long time, hasn't it Hayashi?"** Said the voice again.

"**Shukaku…" **Snarled Hayashi with hatred.

"Who?"

"**The one tailed raccoon, master of sand and wind. A dangerous foe, and it doesn't help that he's psycho so that makes him even more dangerous." **Growled Hayashi, Kanemoto could tell that there was bad blood between these two. And it appeared he was about to get into a fight with this strange boy.

Gaara brought his hand up and sent a wave of sand at him. Kanemoto leapt up and avoided it. "Listen I don't want to fight you!"

"**Too bad! Cause I won't stop until that wretched fox is dead! And you with it!"** Shouted Gaara in Shukaku's voice, the boy raised his hand up and sent another wave of sand at him. Kanemoto dodged again, it was no use, talking with this boy wasn't going to do any good, it appeared he had no choice but to fight.

"Gaara!" He turned his head and saw two ninjas a boy and a girl enter the hallway a look of shock on their faces.

"What the?! Are you an assassin?" Shouted Temari bringing her fan up.

"No! All I did was deliver a letter to him and he started attacking me!"

"**Fools be gone!" **Gaara sent an attack at the two. It was about to hit them when an barrier of ice surrounded them. Kanemoto had activated an ice jutsu to protect them from his attack. He turned to face Gaara who was cackling.

"Fight the damn demon! Don't let it control you!" He shouted at him trying to get him to come to his senses.

"It doesn't make any since, when Naruto was here a month ago, Gaara kept himself under control, now that blasted demon is in control again." Said Kankuro.

"**You pathetic maggot! I was biding my time, resting waiting until the right time so if I tried to take over this worthless brother of yours so he wouldn't be able to resist me at full strength. I was hoping I would see Kyuubi and his damn vessel but the wolf will do just fine!"** Gaara snapped at him with Shukaku's voice. The sand demon had been restoring his strength after his defeat at Naruto's hands, waiting until he was at full strength until he could take control of Gaara again, and Gaara was unable to stop him.

"Leave them alone, if you want to fight, fight me and Hayashi you sicko!" Snarled Kanemoto.

"**Gladly! Then I'll kill them and everyone else as well!"**

Gaara brought his hand up and went to ensnare him. Kanemoto did a couple of hand symbols and touched the floor. The floor became as hard as ice and stopped the sand in its tracks by freezing it.

Kanemoto charged him with great speed and unleashed a fury of attacks on him. Yet Gaara's sand managed to block each and everyone of the attacks, protecting him from his blows. Kanemoto dodged an attack from his sand made hand symbols. "Koori Bakudan!" He hurled a bomb made of ice at him, once it neared him it exploded and sent kunai everywhere. Gaara's sand was able to deflect.

"**Sakabu Kyu!" **Sand formed around him and started to ensnare him. Kanemoto quickly did hand symbols before it was too late.

"**Sakabu Soso!"** The sand exploded and Gaara smirked thinking it killed him but he saw to his shock that Kanemoto had done the ice barrier move and had protected himself by surrounding his entire with ice.

"Hayashi, how do I beat this guy?"

"**You must cut off his sand, keep him from using it! Attack his gourd, freeze it!"**

"Right!" He shouted as he dodged multiple sand bullets aimed at him by Gaara. He then made hand symbols and pointed at Gaara's gourd. "Koori Nami No Jutsu!" (Ice Wave No Jutsu) He sent a wave of ice at Gaara who stood there. The wave went right past him.

"**Fool! What was the point of that? A prelude to your demise?"**

"Wrong, look behind you, your gourd needs to be repaired by the look of it."

Gaara heard a cracking noise and he looked at the gourd and his eyes widened in shock. It was frozen! And the sand inside it was turned to snow due to the effect of the attack! He turned to face him a snarled written across his face. "**Imbecile! I can still kill you with the sand that I have left!"**

"I don't think so! Ugoku Na Iki no Jutsu!" (Freezing Area no Jutsu) The entire hallway and Gaara's office became covered in ice turning the place into a mini glacier.

Kanemoto charged Gaara and tackled him able to strike him without his sand. He then started running pushing Gaara backwards. The boy struggled but no use as Kanemoto rammed him into the back of the wall.

"**Now to finish this, let me have control for now." **Said Hayashi to him who nodded and granted him control of his body.

"**Unhand me you maggot!" **Screamed Shukaku.

"**No! Shut up and listen well Shukaku!" **Said Kanemoto in Hayashi's voice. The two communicating between their vessels glared at one another. "**For too long have you tortured this boy! You will cease your assault on him and aid him!"**

"**How dare you make such a demand!"**

"**I have every right! You have haunted this boy and everyone else unfortunate enough to have you throughout their entire lives! You have spent every moment making their lives miserable in your lust for blood! You will cease this immediately, you will aid the boy when he needs your help, you will stop your torture of him, and you will let him sleep without fear of you consuming him!"**

"**Why should I listen to you! Your love of these wretched bags of flesh and bones sickens me!"**

Gaara looked down and then saw his body covering in ice, trapping him from head to toe in it. He unexpectedly smirked. "**What are you going to do, kill me? If you do, you'll kill this boy as well, and I know you would never do that."**

Kanemoto smirked as well. "**You're right, I won't kill you, I'll do something worse. I'll trap this boy's body into impenetrable ice. So that no one would ever be able to get him out, not even the sun would melt him out. You won't be dead, but you'll be preserved for thousands of years, trapped in an iceberg until the end of time."**

"**You wouldn't dare!" **Shrieked Shukaku. In response The ice started reaching up towards Gaara's body, leaving only his neck and head free. Shukaku could see no way out of this, he was unable to attack him. He had no choice but to accept unless he wanted to be stuck as an iceberg for all eternity!

"**Fine! I'll cease my attack on the boy, I'll give him aid when he needs it! I'll no longer torture him, I'll even let him sleep! Just let me out of here!"**

Kanemoto smirked and let him go. The ice surrounding him melted and Gaara dropped to the floor. The boy raised his head up and glared at him in fury as the room turned back to normal the ice melting.

"**Remember our deal Shukaku."** Warned Hayashi as Kanemoto bared fangs.

Gaara let out a growl and lowered his head. Suddenly his body started shaking badly. His head than shot up and he let out a scream. Temari and Kankuro looked at him wondering what was happening to their brother. Kanemoto just watched him as the boy screamed.

After a couple moments he stopped screaming and then he collapsed on the floor. His siblings rushed over to him and turned him on his back. His face was emotionless and his eyes were closed.

"Gaara, is he?" Asked Temari looking up at Kanemoto.

"No, he's not dead listen." He responded mentioning to his ears. Then they began to hear it.

Snoring, a quiet snoring sound came from Gaara, he was asleep and sleeping like a baby and his face had become peaceful like.

"What? He's asleep, but that means that Shukaku will-" Said Kankuro until he got interrupted.

"No, Hayashi made him stop his torture of Gaara, and he allowed the boy to sleep. And by the way he's snoring, that's just what he needed, a good long sleep." Kanemoto then went to the door and prepared to leave.

"Thank you…" Said Temari as she and Kankuro looked up at him a smile on their faces holding their sleeping brother. Naruto had changed Gaara, and now this man had freed him from Shukaku's torture.

"Don't mention it, just have him read that letter, and I'm sure Naruto would like to see him." With that Kanemoto and Hayashi left the three siblings who perhaps now could be happy together.

At Oto…

"Naruto, I can't have you killing everyone of my top ninjas just because they do something foolish and piss you off." Chastised Orochimaru to the blonde haired ninja, the boy was sitting in a chair in his office as Orochimaru had asked him to come by.

"I'm sorry sir, but Sakon, he attempted to kill me, I could tell that this was going to happen sooner or later, so when he tried to kill me, I defeated him." Responded Naruto.

Orochimaru shook his head. First Jirobo, and now Sakon, that was the second of his top ninjas that he had killed. Perhaps he had underestimated the boy, neither of those two were weaklings, far from it and from what he heard Naruto had caused Sakon to blow up! This boy might be a potential adversary in the future he if he keeps on defeating his bodyguards as easily as he has been he might think about challenging him sooner or later.

"Naruto, try to restrain yourself from killing someone if they do something foolish, try to get your anger in control so you don't recklessly harm people. The village might change their views about you if you don't."

That was the ticket, he thought to himself as Naruto's eyes widened. He was accepted by the village that he was and he wanted to keep it that way, it was obvious on the boy's eyes. He could tell that Naruto didn't want to experience what he had when he was in Konoha again.

"I understand Orochimaru-sama, I'll try to keep my anger in check and I won't try to kill someone if they attempt to assassinate me."

"Good, now then I want you to meet Sakon's replacement."

Orochimaru snapped his figures and Dosu Kinuta walked in. The bandaged nin walked forward and bowed to the Snake Sannin. "Dosu Kinuta is now a member of The Sound Four, he is taking Sakon's spot, Naruto you are the leader still, Tayuya is your second in command, and Kidomaru and Dosu is your subordinates . Kimimaro is above you when he joins the group who reports to Kabuto and myself. Understand?"

Naruto nodded at him and looked over at Dosu, the sound nin seemed quieter than usual yet he could feel that Dosu had gained an increase of power. "You have the cursed seal don't you?" He asked him who turned his one eye towards him. He didn't respond but Naruto could tell that he had it.

"Enough Naruto, Dosu is your teammate when the Sound Four have missions when he's not working with his team. I trust he'll be a good teammate."

"Sure Orochimaru-sama, I've seen Dosu fight and I know that he'll be a great addition to us. Just hope he can work on his social skills while he's working with us." Replied Naruto as he broke from staring at Dosu.

"Very well, you both are dismissed."

At Kabuto's lab…

Hinata entered the room, she had wanted to see if Kabuto could give her some training in controlling her voice when she used her weapon but he wasn't here. She decided to wait and looked over his equipment, looking at it she was glad she was never sick as she would hate to have Kabuto use this stuff on her.

Sitting on a chair she then noticed a door that she hadn't before, it was a metal door that seemed like there was nothing special about it. Still, her curiosity was high so she decided to be sneaky and see what was inside it. Probably nothing, odds were it was probably locked.

To her surprise when she went to open it, it opened up without a problem.

"_Well s-since there's n-no harm in looking." _She thought to herself as she peeked her head through, what she saw inside was a pool, just a regular swimming pool by the looks of it. That was not what Hinata had expected. What was a pool doing here? Unless Kabuto liked to swim and had his own swimming pool.

Walking over to it she looked down and saw that it was several feet down and she couldn't see the end. This was strange to her, why would a pool that's really deep be here.

Suddenly she saw something in the reflection of the water, it was a boy, he was in the water and swimming, she couldn't make out his features but he had noticed her. She thought it was just her mind playing games with her as the boy swimmed up towards her.

The boy and Hinata stared at one another, Hinata just thinking he was an illusion and her mind playing a trick on her.

Suddenly the boy smiled revealing very sharp teeth.

He reached his hands out of the water and grabbed her and before Hinata could do anything dragged her underneath.

Hinata struggled and opened her eyes and what she saw shocked her. The boy had a wicked grin on his face and opened his mouth revealing those shark like teeth. Hinata attempted to scream as he prepared to sank them into her but couldn't make any noise.

Suddenly a fist struck the boy breaking his hold on her. She then felt her shoulder get grabbed and she was pulled upwards. She reached the surface and was pulled out of the pool and onto the surface. She coughed up water from her throat and looked at her savior.

"K-Kabuto?" She said to him who narrowed his eyes and mentioned to the pool. There was splashing as if a fight was going on. Suddenly a figure leapt out of the pool. "K-Kimimaro!"

The white haired boy was soaking wet as he staggered towards them, Hinata then noticed bite marks on his shoulder but they soon healed.

"What are you doing here Hinata? You should've known better than to look around!" Chastised Kabuto at her in anger.

"If me and Kabuto hadn't come just in time you would've been killed! Why'd you do this?" Snapped Kimimaro at her, to say he was upset was an understatement, he was mad that she had nearly gotten herself killed due to her curiosity.

"I-I'm sorry! I-It was just that, y-you weren't h-here and I wondered w-what this p-pool was doing here!" She said as sobs starting to come from her. She had nearly gotten herself killed, and she had made them mad at her. Way to go.

Kimimaro sighed. "Stop crying, come on let's get you out of here. Can you walk?" He said as he wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"Y-Yes."

"Just don't mess around with anything that you don't know about, next time we might not be able to save you." Responded Kabuto to her as they lead her out of the door.

Feeling a pair of eyes watching them Kimimaro turned around and saw the boy's head peeking out of the pool. He had a vicious grin on his lips and a bruise on his cheek where Kimimaro had striked him.

"Keep away from her Suigetsu!" He ordered the boy who laughed and dove back under the water.

At Orochimaru's office…

"Orochimaru-sama! A package has just arrived for you!" Said a ninja as he entered the Snake's office. The Otokage raised his head up a bit annoyed.

"Fine leave it on my desk, I'll look at it later." The ninja nodded and left it on his desk and exited.

Orochimaru looked at it annoyed. Probably another letter from a village begging that they don't attack them and instead offering some mindless treaty.

He opened the package and inside was a letter, he looked over it and then a smile began to form on his lips.

_Orochimaru, Ruler of Sound_

_I wish to join you, I am tired of staying with these fools who refuse to let me gain the true power that I deserve, they fear me, afraid that I'll do the some thing as my brother did. That's why they refuse to let me gain the power that I desire to have. Out of fear that I'll become an enemy to them._

_I know that you can help me get the strength that I need to avenge my family! Konoha has nothing to offer me, I've seen how strong your ninjas are, that's why you won the invasion as your men were stronger than us. I want to gain that strength which will enable me to kill him! I am willing to betray the resistance and my old home in return that you train me and allow me to unlock my true potential._

_In one week I plan on leaving the resistance, I would like to have some of your men come by to escort me to Sound and help make sure that the leaf doesn't try to stop me, if they do I won't get another chance to do so, already I'm being watched as I write this letter. I know that you can aid me in my quest to avenge my family and kill my brother!_

_I'll be at the center of the ruins of Konoha, your men will be able to find me easily, even if you don't I plan on making my way towards Sound by myself if need be._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Finishing reading the letter laughter erupted from Orochimaru's mouth, the boy was in his grasp, now all he had to do was take him and he'll have the perfect body.

A/N: There you go, next chapter The Sound Four go to get Sasuke, but of course the Leaf try to get him back. Review please


	40. Chapter 40

Next Chapter of Revenge of the Fox! In this one The Sound Four go to retrieve Sasuke.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

In Orochimaru's chambers The Sound Four kneeled in front of their lord. They had been called to him for a mission. Naruto, Tayuya, Kidomaru, and Dosu. All of them were prepared for the mission.

"Here is your mission, a member of the leaf resistance wishes to join us. He has asked that I sent my men as an escort to make sure nothing happens to him."

"Who is the person that wishes to join us Orochimaru-sama?" Asked Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

At that Naruto's head shot up. Him? They were being sent to retrieve the Uchiha? The boy wasn't a fond memory for Naruto. Sasuke was obsessed with gaining power and it seemed that whenever they met, Sasuke would try to prove that he was the stronger of the two. Naruto didn't care for the rivalry the two had, he was stronger than him so what was the point of continuing it?

"Sasuke has informed me that he'll be at the ruins of Konoha, this should be an easy mission for you. He'll be waiting during the night and I doubt the leaf fools would be focused on him. If anyone tries to stop you, kill them with no hesitance."

"So we have to retrieve the shithead and bring him back here? Doesn't sound too hard to me." Said Tayuya.

"It shouldn't be, you are dismissed, leave tomorrow for Konoha."

With that the four began to leave. "Oh, Naruto." He turned his head and saw Orochimaru mention to him.

"I almost forgot, take these with you. The boy has a cursed seal and will need these in order to gain control of it."

He handed him a pill and a vase and Naruto immediately knew what they were for. It was the drug that would kill Sasuke and the vase that they would seal him into so he could gain the second level of the cursed seal. Apparently Orochimaru wanted the boy to obtain more power of the seal.

That didn't settle well with Naruto, Sasuke was a powerful foe, which he was yet he was obsessed with gaining power and proving that he was the superior to others. When last they meet Sasuke it seemed like would do everything in his power to prove himself stronger, that he probably would've destroyed the building they fought in and bring it down just so he could defeat him.

If he got the power of the cursed seal and Orochimaru trained him as well, he might become a powerful threat, not only to him, but to Oto as well.

With Kimimaro and Hinata…

"Well, how many of them are there." Asked the Kaguya patiently to the girl who had activated her Byakugan. The two were on a mission; well Kimimaro was suppose to do this by himself but had taken Hinata with him so she could get some experience.

They were reports that a handful of bandits had been taken up residence, including if the rumors were true, a missing nin from cloud. Kimimaro had been sent to dispose of them; he was more than enough to take care of some thieves but had taken the girl with him so she could get her first true mission, she hadn't really during her time in Konoha done a mission above a B level so he wanted her to get a first hand of what it is a ninja does.

"I-I see about seven of them, all of them are b-bandits except for one, he's a ninja by the look of h-him and the boss." Replied Hinata, she was nervous. What if she had to fight? She was afraid that she would go numb with fear of forget everything she had learned.

"Hmm… that's a bit disappointing, except for the ninja none of them would be a challenge. I could defeat them all without breaking a sweat."

She looked at him like he was crazy; she knew Kimimaro was good but seven on one? She shook her head, doubting that he could defeat all of them by himself.

Kimimaro noticed he shaking her head and smirked. "Just watch Hinata, this'll be over in a blink of the eye." With that he left the girl and prepared to attack.

It happened so fast that it looked like he had appeared right in their numbers. Sprouting two bones out of his chest, which became sword like he took the blades and hacked into the bandits. In the blink of an eye he cut off two of their heads before they even realized that he was there.

The remaining men all attempted to attack him, yet he dodged their attacks easily and parried their blows and stabbed and slashed at them. Three more fell in less than five seconds.

Hinata could only watch on in disbelief, he was there one moment and the other the next, his movements so swift and precise, it looked like he was dancing, a dance beautiful to watch, yet deadly if you where on the receiving end of his attacks. He didn't waste anytime with his targets, killing them even before they could begin to come up with a strategy to combat him.

She saw him locked in a battle with a bandit their swords against each other when she saw the leader of them, stop and began making hand symbols, preparing to activate a jutsu. "K-Kimimaro!" She quickly shouted trying to get his attention.

The leader fired a bolt of lightning at him. Kimimaro saw it at the last moment; instead of moving out of the way he did the next best thing. He grabbed his opponent and moved in front of him as a shield. The bandit took the full force of the jutsu and had his corpse tossed aside by Kimimaro, who then charged the leader who attempted another jutsu.

Kimimaro went right through him and stopped in his tracks and it appeared to Hinata that he had missed his attack. The stood like that for a moment than the leader let out a strangled cry and collapsed, his body sliced in two.

Seven men killed in less than a minute.

Hinata started to walk over to him in awe of his skills when she heard a shout. She turned her head and saw a hidden bandit charge her with a spear intent on killing her. Her pupiless eyes widened in horror, as there was no way she could dodge it or that Kimimaro could stop him.

She did the only the thing she could do, she screamed. Then her voice became louder and she heard a body hit the floor. She opened her eyes and saw the man was down blood spewing from his eyes. In her fear she had forgotten about her voice amplifier and had activated it when she screamed.

She had killed him, the man's eyes where widened in shock and disbelief which slowly faded. That was the first person she had killed, and it was a shock to her that she had done that. She had never thought that she would take a life, and now she had gone and killed a person in self-defense.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she turned and saw Kimimaro. The boy looked at her with understanding in his eyes. "Although it'll take time for you to get use to this Hinata, you'll have to realize that being a ninja means that sometimes you have to kill people."

"I…"

"If you can't get over the fact that you have to kill at times, you're not cut out for the life of a ninja."

"I u-understand Kimimaro," She replied to him lowering her head. She then felt his fingers tilt her head up so he could look her in the face.

"Eventaully you'll no longer feel the pain that comes with taking another person's life. Once that happens, you'll become stronger."

"Hai…" She replied as the two headed back towards Oto. She noticed that Kimimaro's hand never left her shoulder the entire way there.

At the training grounds…

Tsunade watched as the boy, Zaku Abumi by name, training. The boy was pushing himself to the limit, throwing weapons and using his air cannons as he hit target after target. She had watched him for a while, despite showing signs of great potential, he was rash and didn't think twice about what he was doing.

"Enough stop before you kill yourself." She called out. The brown haired boy stopped and turned his head towards her as she approached him. "You should really give up, you're making too many errors, keep this up and you'll wind up doing more damage to yourself than to your enemy."

"What are you talking about?" He said to her his eyes narrowed. He didn't like the woman; she acted like she knew everything and that she was superior to everyone else.

"I'm saying you should quit trying to be a ninja, you're a hopeless cause, you'd never amount to anything other than some third rate henchman."

Zaku's eyes widened in anger and his jaw began shaking. "Never! This is all I have! I'd rather kill myself than go back to what I use to be!" To his surprise Tsunade tossed him a kunai.

"Well then here you go, try not to get too much blood on it as I would like it back." She replied, she then tilted her neck and dodged the kunai as it was thrown back at her.

"I've had enough of you! All you've done is insult me and call me weak! I'm not weak! I'm one of the top Genin and soon enough I'll be Chunin! I'm anything but weak and I'll prove it to you right now!" He said as he pointed his arms right at her.

"Fine then, I'll just have to show you how weak you are." Tsunade replied.

Before Zaku could blink icicles where sent at him. The boy covered himself up best he could to defend himself. He cried out as one stuck him in the shoulder area and blood spewed forth. He then saw a wall of fire coming right towards him.

"Oh no you don't!" He then fired a powerful air attack at it, pouring all his power into it. The two attacks collided yet the wall of fire easily overcomes it. Zaku's eyes widened in horror and quickly did hand seals just before it reached him. He disappeared in a poof of smoke replaced by a log, which was consumed by the fire. He reappeared elsewhere and looked around for her, where was she?

He felt a fist struck him in the back; he let out a cry of pain and then felt a hard kick right across his rib area and felt a pair of ribs broken. He was then struck across the face and was sent flying; he landed on the ground hard.

Struggling he looked up at the woman. She didn't even appear to be trying.

"Is that all? For all your claims I was expecting more." Replied Tsunade as she placed her hands on her hips.

Zaku struggled to get to his knees. "I'll s-show you…" He said as he coughed up blood. She was then right in front of him a kunai pressed against his throat.

"Just admit it, you're weak, all your claims of being strong are just false pride in a attempt to hide your fear of being regarded as worthless."

Zaku closed his eyes, She, she was right. He was weak; ever since he had come here he had put up a image of being powerful to show to others that he wasn't a weakling like he feared he was.

"I, I am weak." He admitted quietly all his pride gone. He expected her to laugh and insult him some more, to put him out of his pitiful existence so he wouldn't have to bear the shame of being weak.

Yet to his surprise she did no such thing, instead she placed a hand on his head and green chakra flowed through her fingers and into him. He felt his broken ribs heal and mend themselves, soon the pain was gone. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Admitting your own weakness is the first step to becoming stronger Zaku, now that you realize this, will you quit being a ninja? Or will you attempt to do the impossible and show that you can become strong?"

Zaku looked at her, the answer was pretty obvious.

"Very well then, from now on I'm taking you under my wing, I'll see to it myself that you become a strong ninja. But don't expect me to be easy on you like I was today." Tsunade said to him.

The boy's eyes were filled with fire and determination, he would become strong. He would prove to everyone, to all the doubters, the higher ranked ninjas, to his girlfriend, to Orochimaru, to Tsunade, and most importantly to himself, that he would no longer be viewed as a weakling.

Tsunade smirked, first Kimimaro and now the Abumi boy, so far so good.

"Konohamaru!"

The boy turned his head around and saw Naruto approach him.

"I just got a mission, and I'm keeping my word. You're going to accompany me and the Sound Four on a mission."

"Really? What's the mission?"

"We're going to Konoha,"

Konohamaru's eyes widened, they were going back to his old home? What where they going to do?

"We are being sent to retrieve Sasuke, he has asked to join us and me and the others are sent to get him and bring him here." He put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I want you on your best behavior, so don't get in any of the others way. I might refrain from hurting you, but the others won't if you get on their nerves, understand?"

"Right!"

"Good, we're leaving tomorrow so get ready."

Naruto then left the boy and went to prepare himself.

"Hey Naruto," He turned his head and saw Tayuya walk towards him. "So what do you think of this mission and of this moron we're being sent to get?"

Naruto folded his arms and mused. "I don't trust him,"

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke, I don't trust the boy, I have no clue as to why he would abandon the leaf resistance, besides me and him aren't what you call the best of buddies. Nearly everytime we've meet he's tried to kill me. Plus in my opinion he's a real jerkass."

"What makes you don't trust the jerkass?"

"Well, he's obsessed with gaining power, and he's also too dangerous in my opinion, he might be more of a threat to us than an ally. There's just something about him that I don't like."

"Huh, well who gives a damn, if the prick gets in your way knock him down a couple pegs so he'll know his place." Responded Tayuya with a smile.

"Yeah, well later Tayuya-chan." He said as he then left her.

The next day during the trip to Konoha…

"Spider Freak!"

"Annoying twerp!"

"Eater of garbage!"

"Inbreed brat!"

That was the sounds of Kidomaru and Konohamaru arguing, the two had been calling each other names non-stop ever since the trip began. The two were determined to one up the other so they resorted to name-calling.

Naruto shook his head in dismay. Maybe bringing the boy wasn't a good idea, he had gotten on Kidomaru's nerves and the two had been going at it. Dosu just ignored the two, whilst Tayuya looked like she was about to kill someone.

"WELL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Shrieked the girl in anger, which silenced every animal for ten miles.

"He started it!" Shouted both of them pointing at the other.

"Enough, both of you this is ridiculous, just shut up and ignore each other before I come back there." Said Naruto. The five had been going nonstop to Konoha; usually it would take a day or two to reach Konoha from Oto. But if a sturdy man went nonstop he could make it in less than a day. And the sooner they got there, got Sasuke and headed back home, the better.

Naruto than noticed Dosu sulking off by himself. He followed the bandaged nin and called out to him.

"Hey man is something wrong?" He asked him.

"It's nothing." Responded Dosu putting his hand off his shoulder where his cursed seal was.

"It takes time for your body to fully get use to it, so don't worry about it."

"I ensure you I'm fine Naruto."

"Okay, well let's keep going."

They continued their way and soon came to Konoha at nightfall. The ruins where still in place yet it didn't have the air of fear like it did before. The group entered the ruins.

Konohamaru looked over his home village with sadness, a fear tears looking like they might come out of his eyes yet he held firm. It was hard to believe that his home, which he thought was invincible, was no more. He knew his grandfather was dead; the leader of Sound had killed him. Was Asuma dead as well? And what about Ebisu and the others? Would he find their remains here as well?

Soon they noticed Sasuke in the distance, he had a pack strapped to his back and was talking with a girl who Naruto recognized as Sakura.

The pink haired girl was pleading with him, begging him not to go as tears flowed down her face. Saying that she loved him and that he couldn't just leave everyone. She tried getting him to come back with her.

Sasuke his face devoid of any emotion didn't even appear to be listening to her. He then uttered two words they couldn't hear and punched her in the face knocking her out. He then laid her on the floor gently and turned around noticing them.

He saw Naruto and for a moment his eyes widened in anger, yet he kept himself under control and walked towards them.

"Are you the ones Orochimaru sent?" He asked them.

"Yeah, so you're mind is made up?" Responded Naruto the two staring at one another. The two stared at one another for a moment until Sasuke answered.

"Yes, I'm leaving this place, they have nothing for me. I'm hoping that Sound and Orochimaru will give me the strength I need to kill my brother."

"Very well then, let's go."

After traveling for a while they stopped and set up camp much to Sasuke's chagrin who wanted to continue going but they needed to rest as they had been going nonstop the entire day.

The next day they came to a clearing and Naruto pulled out the drug and vase that Orochimaru had given him.

"Sasuke, this will allow you to obtain the second level of the cursed seal, you'll take this drug which will kill you and then we'll seal you into this vase. It will allow you to gain more power of the cursed seal."

"Very well, I'm ready."

Naruto handed him the drug and he, Tayuya, and Kidomaru prepared to use the Jutsu. Dosu didn't know it so he was told to keep an eye out and Konohamaru watched them as well.

The bandaged nin closed his eye and concentrated, sending chakra to his ears to he could have better hearing.

Sasuke consumed the drug and collapsed. The three then activated the jutsu and slowly Sasuke was then sealed into the vase. It took longer with three members so it would take longer for it to work.

Dosu on guard then heard the sound of feet running, he quickly found the source. Leaf nins, five of them. He silently cursed to himself, apparently the girl had awaken and told the resistance what had happened. He had to warn the others, as they were getting close.

The three members finished sealing Sasuke into the vase. Naruto reached out and picked it up and noticed how hot it was.

"Well, that's over with."

"Naruto!" The three turned they heads toward Dosu. "We got company, a squadron of five ninjas coming this way, they are close and they could catch up to us if we don't move quickly."

"Shit! Come on let's go!" Naruto shouted to them and grabbed Konohamaru by the arm. This was the last thing he wanted; to have some stinkin' leaf ninjas try to stop them.

They quickly made their way on foot. Yet the leaf nins stayed right behind them and where getting close.

"Damn it at this rate they'll catch us! Looks like where gonna have to fight." Snarled Naruto pulling out his sword. Konohamaru looked at him a bit fearful as he hadn't seen Naruto like this before.

Suddenly Kidomaru stepped in front of him.

"You guys keep on going, I'll buy us some time."

"What? Will you be okay?" Asked Naruto to him. The spider ninja held up six thumbs up.

"No worries, I don't plan on dying to leaf trash, now get going!"

The group nodded and left him. Kidomaru formed a bow and arrow and took aim.

The group of five leaf ninjas where rushing towards the area. They had to move quickly. Sakura had told the council what had happened and that Sasuke had left. They were appointed to go and get him back before he was too far away.

Suddenly an arrow flew past them.

"End of the line boys!" They then saw a six-armed ninja standing on a tree. "Why are you doing this anyway boneheads? We didn't kidnap the boy, he came with us on his own."

"That's a lie, it was probably you viled beast who kidnapped him and harmed Sakura!" Shouted a bushy browed boy.

"I did no such thing bushy brows, I don't believe in hitting those weaker than myself, it was Sasuke who knocked out that chick. Now then who's first?"

"The youthful green beast of Konoha shall defeat you!" Shouted Rock Lee. But then a hand intercepted him and one of the others stepped forward

"I'll handle this, the rest of you continue after Sasuke. Go." Said Shino Aburame. The others nodded trusting the bug user and continued on their way.

"Let's settle this Aburame scum." Sneered Kidomaru.

Shino didn't respond as the two glared at one another.

Naruto and the others continued on their way, Kidomaru had bought them some time but the leaf where still after them.

"This is where I get off!" Shouted Dosu. They turned and saw him facing the other way.

"Deliver Sasuke to Orochimaru, I'll buy you guys the time you need to get him there."

"Fine, be careful mummy boy!" Shouted Tayuya at him as he started going the other way. "Come on, let's go!"

The four leaf nins moving as fast as they could suddenly heard a loud burst of sound. Suddenly a tree fell down and nearly crushed them.

"Who did that?!" Shouted Shikamaru who had dodged at the last instant.

"HeeHee that would be me." The four turned and saw a bandaged nin with a gauntlet revealed appear. "I used my sound to cause this tree to timber."

"You again! How troublesome, I'll beat you this time!" Said Shikamaru.

"Hang on Shika, leave this to me." Said Kiba who along with Akamaru stepped forward. "We'll handle this piece of trash, the rest of you go on."

Shikamaru nodded and the others went with him.

"You'll be a chew toy for Akamaru after I'm done with you." Snarled Kiba

"Time to put this mutt back in the pound." Sneered Dosu as the two began to fight.

Naruto, Tayuya, and Konohamaru where getting close. Soon they would be beyond the others reach. Yet Tayuya noticed that the leaf was persistent and would not give up the chase.

"Shit! I'm off!"

Naruto turned to face her who had stopped.

"You take the dope to Orochimaru-sama, I'll handle these leaf trash."

"Will you be okay?"

"Don't worry about me stupid, I'll play a melody of death for these morons."

"Wait, Tayuya." Tayuya was about to respond when Naruto turned her around and wrapped her in a hug. A blush covered her face at his sudden action. He then released her and stared her in the eyes.

"Be careful, and don't do anything foolish, for me."

Tayuya her features softening smiled and nodded at him. "I'll be fine, just get that to Orochimaru!"

Naruto nodded and taking Konohamaru with him sprinted off towards Oto while Tayuya, her features hardening prepared to confront them.

The remaining three leaf nins moved where nearing the border, if they didn't get Sasuke within the next couple of miles, he would be beyond their grasp.

Suddenly Neji heard a flute being played. He halted Shikamaru and Lee and they stopped and saw a girl playing a flute.

"Heh, so you're leaving one behind so you can continue trying to get the one who doesn't want to come back? The leader of you morons must be a real dumbass!" Sneered the girl.

"How can you say such a thing? You wretched sound nins took him from us, kidnapping him in the middle of the night! We will retrieve our comrade and bring him back!" Answered Lee to her.

"Are those eyebrows cutting off the flow of blood to your head or something lame brain? Sasuke would've left on his own even if we hadn't come to get him. If the rest of leaf our as moronic as you no wonder we kicked your asses!"

Shikamaru stood in front of Neji and Lee. "Lee! Neji! You two continue on ahead, I'll deal with this troublesome woman."

The two nodded and quickly sprinted ahead.

"So you're the one who's sending his teammates to their death? What a shit leader, I'll play a special melody just for you!" Sneered Tayuya at him as the two prepared to fight.

Naruto looking back at the way they came had a look of concern on his face.

_"Tayuya…please be careful."_

With vase in hand he and Konohamaru continued on the way towards Sound.

A/N: And we stop! Next time eager to test out his new power Sasuke battles Naruto again. But what happens when a unexpected guest arrives? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	41. Chapter 41

Next chapter of Revenge of the Fox. The battle between the Sound Four and The Leaf start, Naruto and Sasuke fight once more, but an unexpected guest arrives during their fight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The green eyed boy traveling with his companion were making their way towards Oto. He had met up with him before he had left and had talked to him. Asking him why he did what he did when before when he had tried to kill him. He had found himself no bothered by the demon within him anymore even though he could still feel him there inside. He could also sleep as well which shocked him as before he couldn't sleep without the fear of him taking control over him.

The red eyed man walking beside had prepared to leave Suna and head back when the boy had appeared in front of him. He really didn't know how he got involved in all of this. But he knew that like the beast inside him that despite his coldness at times he couldn't stand to watch people who were tortured without doing anything at times. Perhaps it was the effect the boy that both of them knew had had on him. He had saved him when he was in danger and he had helped the boy who was the ruler of Suna.

The Kazekage, not use to people helping him had met up with him and wanted to know more about him. The man had told him about how he two had something inside him and perhaps it was the effect of knowing Naruto that the two had meet. The Kazekage who had read the letter sent to him after telling his siblings and the council wanting to know about this threat told his brother and sister that they would go to Oto and meet Naruto.

Gaara and Kanemoto walked side by side, neither talking yet the two understood one another. In front of them were Temari and Kankuro. The three Sand Siblings had meet Kanemoto before he had left Suna territory.

Gaara's head then shot up and he stopped. The four of them were nearing Oto and he could feel that a battle, and a big one had started.

"Something wrong?" Asked Kanemoto to him. Temari and Kankuro stopped as well and looked at their brother.

"A battle has broken out near us, we might find ourselves involved in it." Due to Shukaku sealed inside him, Gaara could tell when a battle was near so when ever he needed to satisfy the demon's desire he would check to see if any battles where taking place. "There's three of them, taking place right now, I do not know who the one's that are fighting."

"I smell it too, the air is filled with the scent of battle." Responded Kanemoto.

"Probably just some bandits fighting over loot." Said Kankuro not taking it seriously.

Gaara frowned at him. "We're nearing Oto territory and from what I've know the Otokage, Orochimaru doesn't take bandits in his land too kindly, ninja are fighting."

"Great, so we'll have to dirty our hands fighting them if we get too close." Muttered Temari.

Gaara shrugged. "If it is the Sound nins we discover in the forest fighting, we shall aid them to help solidify the alliance."

With Dosu and Kiba…

"Take this!" Shouted Kiba as he charged Dosu. The boy began striking at him with fists and kicks, The Sound nin dodged the blows and leapt out of the way. He then turned sideways and dodged Akamaru's lunge at him.

"Sloppy at best, a blind man could predict your movements with such carelessness." He taunted at him. Kiba had been going all out since the start yet he had yet to land a blow.

"Why you! Akamaru let's go!" He shouted tossing the dog a soldier pill. It ate it and went to his comrade. Akamaru then transformed into another Kiba and stood beside him.

"Take this, Gatsuuga!" The two became a cyclone of claws and feet and went to strike Dosu. The Sound nin dodged at the last moment. Kiba tried it again and again Dosu dodged the attack. Dosu narrowly dodged the attacks and soon Kiba and Akamaru stopped each trying to recover their breath.

"Don't you have anything better than that? I saw your one trip pony attack at the exams, is that the only move a dog and a mutt have?" He sneered at him wanting the fight to be more interesting.

Dosu charged him and threw a punch. Kiba dodged at the last moment and laughed. "Ha! What a weak punch you piece of-" Suddenly he heard a ringing in his ears. A loud ringing that got increasingly louder. He clutched his ear in pain and cried out. "What's going on?"

"Simple, I use the sound waves from my melody arm to alter the frequency of sound, from barely hearable," The ringing stopped in his ears. "To an explosion!" Kiba screamed in pain as the noise returned at full volume and fell to his knees.

Akamaru charged Dosu who saw him at the last minute. "Heel mutt!" He turned around and activated his gauntlet sending sound waves at him. Akamaru howled in pain and went back to his dog form.

"Akamaru what's wrong?" Shouted Kiba at him. Dosu snickered at him

"A dog, especially a mutt has sensitive hearing. I didn't even use all my power into that blow. You should've told it to not try attacking me, I know all about the Inuzuka clan especially how a dog would risk it's life to protect its life comrade, how foolish."

"You'll pay for attacking Akamaru you bastard!" Threatened Kiba standing up as he ignored the pain in his ears and got into a fighting stance. Dosu scoffed and went into a stance as well.

"Fine then, if you want to die then be my guest! I won't even need to use my gauntlet to kill you!"

With Kidomaru and Shino…

"Take this maggot!" Shouted Kidomaru preparing to fire an arrow at Shino. The two insect ninjas were engaged in a battle of wits, traps and skill. Kidomaru fired his arrow which struck Shino in the chest. He smirked but then saw it turn out to be a clone of insects. He then heard a buzzing sound.

He looked up and saw a swarm of insects falling down upon him. He leapt out of the way of the swarm and pulled a string attached to his finger. Kunai that was made by him attached to explosive tags fell down lighting them. The tags exploded upon the bugs burning them.

He fell to the ground but quickly made a web and landed on it before he hit the ground. He then snarled and turned his head looking for him.

"Come out and face me you piece of trash!" He shouted challenging the Aburame boy.

"If you say so," He turned around and was met with a fist as Shino had appeared behind him and punched him. It knocked him off his web but he fired a single thread of web at him. It stuck Shino in the arm and Kidomaru grinned.

"Now I got the real you!" He then pulled with all of his six arms and sent Shino into the air. He then threw him into a tree. "How does this feel?" He then tossed him into another one. "Or this?" He then began throwing him around the area onto the ground and into trees.

"Or this! Or this! Or this! Or this!" He shouted as he threw him around he then dropped Shino onto the ground the Aburame in rare pain.

"Remember my clan? The Kumo? You Aburame scum murdered my entire family and clan to prove your superiority!" He snarled at him in fury.

"That is a lie," Said Shino as he pulled himself up. "The Kumo attacked us not what you believe. The Kumo wanted to gain control and be the most powerful clan with your damn arachnids. We had to defend ourselves and so my clan and ours battled one another."

"Shut your piehole! You killed my mother, my father, my brother! While you enjoyed having your family in that rotten leaf village I was made an outcast and had to hid my traits in other villages until I found Orochimaru."

What Kidomaru was talking about was the war between the Kumo and Aburame clans that happened ten years ago. Kidomaru's clan had wanted to establish themselves as the superior insect users in the world. From Kirigakure they plotted to kill the Aburame clan's leader, Shino's Father. The attack failed and the Aburame clan seeing this as an act of war prepared to do battle with them. The two clans fought each other viciously showing no acts of mercy towards the other. Old enemies the Kumo and Aburame were. Neither Konoha or Mist attempted to stop the war between them as neither side would listen to reason until the other no longer existed

After two long years the Aburame's managed to defeat them proving themselves the superior insect users, In fact it was Kidomaru's and Shino's father who battled the last fight between them. In the end Shibi killed the leader of the Kumo winning the war between the two clans. The rest of the Kumo were wiped out as well including Kidomaru's family except for him who was smuggled out. Leaving him with rage towards the Aburame clan.

"I will kill you and avenge my clan Aburame!"

Shino stood up all serious and glared at him beneath his shades. "I rather not kill you, but I shall put you out of your misery so you can join your clan in death."

The two then began to continue their fight.

With Tayuya and Shikamaru…

"Come on shithead fight back!" Taunted Tayuya as she played her flute. Her Doki were summoned and she was using them to attack him.

Now then, Shikamaru doesn't like the following things: Getting nagged at for his laziness, having to move a lot, and getting hit. He was currently experiencing all three which made him a unhappy camper.

"Damn troublesome woman, knew I should've told them I was sick so I didn't have to come." He muttered as he dodged an attack. He couldn't get a hold of her as her stupid summons where constantly trying to attack him.

Suddenly the Doki disappeared dispelled by Tayuya.

"A reprieve?" Asked Shikamaru.

"No, I just wanted you to see my new Doki loser." She then resumed playing.

Suddenly something dropped down and narrowly grasped Shikamaru who ducked. He raised his head up and grimaced at the new foe.

It was a eagle like creature, like her monkey Doki it had bandages across its face and beak. It had sharp talons and it looked capable of carrying a person on its back. The eagle Doki went over to its summoned and Tayuya patted it.

"You should consider yourself lucky moron, this is the first time someone's saw it. Unfortunately for you, it'll rip your guts out!" The Doki took flight and charged him at great speed. Shikamaru tried to move out of the way but its talons slashed across his shirt ripping it and drawing blood from scratches.

Shikamaru winced, if he hadn't moved in time he would've been torn to shreds. He looked up and saw it flying back towards him prepared to tear him apart. He ducked at the last moment and missed getting struck.

"That does it," He muttered to himself and began hand seals. Tayuya then saw his shadow coming towards her to grab her and immobilize her. She tried to move out of the way but was caught.

"Finally, now then I think I'll end this." He squatted down and placed a exploding tag on the connected shadows. Tayuya then saw it come towards her. "When that tag reaches you, it'll blow up and you won't be able to do anything to defend yourself. Sorry I don't like fighting women but it looks like you lose."

The tag neared her and she tried moving yet to no avail. The tag reached her and her eyes widened in fear as it was set to explode.

Shikamaru however had forgotten about her Doki which flew past him and opened his claws, at the last moment it grabbed Tayuya by the shoulders and carried her into the air just before the tag exploded.

"Damnit, I forgot about that stupid thing." He muttered to himself as he released his shadow hold.

"You ass! You could've killed me! I'm gonna rip out your heart and make you eat it you bastard!" Shouted Tayuya in fury in the air at him.

Shikamaru sighed "How troublesome…"

With Naruto and Konohamaru…

"Come on just fifteen more minutes." Mused Naruto as he and Konohamaru where nearing the valley of the end. He had the vase in hand which contained Sasuke and it was getting hotter every step it seemed like.

"N-Naruto! Their right behind us!" Exclaimed Konohamaru to him.

"Damnit!" He stopped and turned around. "Konohamaru I want you to not get involved in the fight. I'll handle them!" He ordered him.

Rock Lee and Neji quickly appeared and noticed him.

"Aha! You are the one who has Sasuke! You shall return him immediately or face the youthful green beast!" Shouted Lee

"Where is Sasuke?" Asked Neji ignoring him.

"He's in here, he'll be out soon after he is done." Responded Naruto holding out the vase

Lee looked at the vase. "Wow, Sasuke must be a lot smaller to be able to fit into that."

"He's been sealed into it you bushy browed dobe." Naruto said dryly.

Neji looked over and saw Konohamaru. "Konohamaru? You're not dead? What are you doing with him."

Konohamaru found himself unable to respond.

"Asuma has thought you that you were dead, why are you with this sound nin and the monster who destroyed Konoha?" Ordered Neji.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at that remark. "Shut your mouth, I took out one of your eyes before, keep up your words and I make you blind in the other one as well."

Neji frowned and reached up towards his right eye that he was blind in. A scar made from Naruto's attack crossed over it. "Fate dealt me a bad hand that day, but this day you shall be fated to lose!"

"Right Neji, we can beat him together!" Shouted Lee going into his Nice Guy pose.

"Fine, I'll handle both of you morons myself." Snarled Naruto dropping the vase and getting into a stance.

Suddenly a blur appeared in front of them all and came at Lee and Neji. The two narrowly dodged the attack and leapt back.

The blur stopped in front of Naruto and revealed himself.

"Kimimaro!"

The Kaguya turned his head to face him. "Get going! Kabuto told me all about what has happened. Get Sasuke to Orochimaru-sama! I'll handle this trash."

"Right! Konohamaru let's go!" Naruto picked up the vase containing Sasuke and along with the boy headed their way towards Oto.

"No!" Shouted Neji trying to chase after them. Kimimaro appeared in front of him and punched him in the face. He staggered backwards towards Lee.

"Do not think I'll allow you to interfere. I intend to see to it myself that Sasuke is delivered to Orochimaru!"

Lee and Neji looked at him defiantly. "Lee, I don't think either of us can beat him on our own, we're going to have to work together."

"Right my comrade! We shall show this dog of Oto our youthful spirits, I just hope we can defeat him quickly and get Sasuke before its too late!"

Kimimaro pulled out a bone which became a sword. "Well then, came fight me!"

Neji and Lee charged him as the three began to fight.

Naruto and Konohamaru had finally made it to the valley of the end. Now there was nothing that could stop them.

"Ha, looks like we made-what the?!" Shouted Naruto holding up the vase. It was burning even hotter than before and he could feel it getting even hotter.

"What's wrong with this stupid thing?" In anger he threw it aside and it hit the ground.

Suddenly the vase exploded shocking the both of them. Emerging from the rabble was Sasuke. He stood up and looked over himself. There was no real change to him but he could feel it inside him. Power, he had obtained more power.

"S-Sasuke?" He turned his head and saw Naruto looking at him. He smirked, a perfect opportunity.

He charged him and attempted to side kick him, Naruto dodged at the last moment.

"What the? What the hell's your problem?!"

"Just testing out my strength." Replied Sasuke he then charged him again and Naruto narrowly dodged the attacks.

"Damnit! We don't have time for games Sasuke! I need to get you to Orochimaru-sama now stop being an idiot!"

"I'll go, after I kill you…" Sasuke did hand seals and sent a fireball at him. Naruto moved out of the way of it before he got hit. "What's wrong? Why aren't you fighting back? Are you afraid of me?"

"The day I'm afraid of you is the day I die!"

"Then fight me!"

Naruto snarled, fine then, Orochimaru didn't said he'd have to bring him back conscious.

"You want a fight you got it!"

"On one condition, don't use the Kyuubi's power just use your own chakra." Said Sasuke.

"What?"

"Are you afraid that you can't win without the fox's power? Cause without it I doubt you could defeat a bandit." Taunted Sasuke

"**Naruto don't listen to him, he's just trying to make you act rashly."** Warned Kyuubi.

"_Shut up Kyuubi, I can handle him without your aid. I'll kick his ass just like I did before!"_

"Fine then, I won't use the Kyuubi's power. Konohamaru!" The boy looked over at him. "Get to Oto, I don't want you here in case something bad happens. You know the way. Just tell Kabuto that I'll be here after I deal with this trash."

The boy nodded and left the two heading towards Oto leaving the two behind.

Sasuke and Naruto each went into a stance, both of them prepared to fight.

"This'll be the last time we'll be able to fight each other once you become a Sound nin." Advised Naruto.

"Than let's make it a battle that neither of us will forget!" Responded Sasuke

With that the two began their final duel.

With Dosu and Kiba…

Kiba was on all fours breathing heavily. Standing on both front in front of him was Dosu who looked down at him with contempt. "Look at you, your pitiful." He nudged him with his knee knocking him to his belly.

Kiba growled and relying on his instincts pulled himself up and attempted to strike. Dosu dodged the blows easily and punched him.

"Give it up, this was over before it started, you never stand a chance against me."

"I don't think so bastard!" Kiba pulled himself up and attempted to strike him. Dosu grabbed him by the arm and tossed him towards Akamaru.

"Time for me to finish this." He replied revealing his melody arm and stalked his way towards them. He prepared to finish off Kiba when suddenly Akamaru leapt up and bit him. "Miserable mutt!" Dosu tossed the dog aside and turned towards him. "Wait your turn, I'll kill you next."

"Gatsuuga!" His eye widened and he turned around and saw Kiba performing his signature move. The blow struck him in the chest and knocked him back.

"Akamaru chow time!" Kiba tossed the dog a soldier pill and took one himself refilling his chakra. "Dogs aren't man's best friend for nothing you know. Thanks to Akamaru I've got the energy to continue! Ready boy?"

Akamaru howled in agreement and Kiba began making hand signs

"Take this!"

Dosu picked himself up and saw that smoke covered the area.

"What trick is this?" He demanded and his eye widened as the smoke cleared

Kiba and Akamaru were gone…

In their place was a giant two headed wolf. The beast roared and snapped at Dosu who avoided its chompers. The beast slammed him with one of their paws and knocked him aside. It lunged at him and he rolled out of the way and picked himself up.

"Damn mutt Oto Shuuha no Jutsu!" Dosu activated his melody arm and sent an attack at it. To his surprise it had little effect as the two headed beast charged him. He moved out of the way dodging the two heads.

Unexpectedly, the beast spun its body as if it was doing the Gatsuuga itself. Dosu got slashed by it and was sent into the ground

"Now who's top dog you mummified freak?!" Taunted the beast which had Kiba's voice.

Dosu picked himself up with a lot of effort and got to one knee. Anger started to course through his veins as he had blood covering himself. He then activated the cursed seal on his body.

The markings covered his face and a dark aura of chakra formed around him. The bandages around him came undone revealing his scarred looks. His eyes narrowed in anger as he stood up and drew forth his melody arm.

"I don't care if you're a two headed or two hundred headed dog! You're going down!" Shouted Dosu feeling power going throughout his body.

He then charged him and made hand symbols

"Oto Furuu no Jutsu!" (Sound Quake) He then punched the ground with his gauntlet and sent vibrations into it. The ground started shaking heavily and the two headed wolf attempted to keep on its feet. The ground suddenly gave way beneath it and it fell through it.

"Serves you right." Muttered Dosu thinking that it was over. He then heard a loud growling noise and then saw the beast leap out of the hole.

"I ain't going down that easily!" Shouted Kiba.

"Then I'll make you go down hard!" Sneered Dosu as the two resumed their fight.

With Kidomaru and Shino…

Kidomaru fired a web at Shino who dodged it. The two were on the move dodging each others attacks. The two had been going all out narrowly dodging the other's attacks and had been fighting with viciousness.

Kidomaru then heard a loud buzzing sound unable to tell where it was coming from he then looked up and gasped. A large swarm of insects came down on him engulfing him.

Shino saw him fall to the ground and thought that was it. But to his surprise Kidomaru stood up from them and managed to get himself out of there. It was then that Shino noticed that he had what appeared to be gold armor covering his entire body preventing his bugs from attacking him.

After a couple of moments the armor cracked and dispelled as Kidomaru shook his head shaking off the rest of it. He then glared at Shino.

"That was a close one, but now I'm going to finish this!" He activated the cursed seal and markings appeared over his body he than using all six hands made hand symbols and cut a bit of blood from his finger.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu! Kyodaigumo come on out!" A large black spider with orange streaks appeared. It hissed and let out a battle cry. Kidomaru leapt on top of it and it went into the trees. "Come on Aburame scum! Come fight me!" He taunted him.

Shino did not take the bait he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against that monstrous thing.

Kidomaru seeing this gave Kyodaigumo instructions. The spider then handed him a sac that Kidomaru cut open revealing hundreds of smaller spiders. He tossed them down onto the ground towards Shino.

Shino's insects poured out of his body and the two groups began fighting killing and ripping the other to shreds.

Shino then started doing hand symbols and cut his hand making a symbol of blood. "You're not the only one who can summon, Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" With that a giant blue beetle appeared that had three horns sticking out of its head. Shino got on top of it and it climbed up the trees next to Kidomaru. The two glared at one another and their summons seemed to be having a hard time controlling themselves from attacking one another.

Shino's beetle and Kidomaru's spider than charged each other the four preparing to battle.

With Tayuya and Shikamaru…

Shikamaru dodged the eagle Doki's attacks, he hated this, that blasted bird was fast and he nearly got hit at times. There had to be a way to stop it. He then got an idea noticing the trees.

Tayuya playing her flute to command her Doki than saw something, it was the shadow of the boy nearby. She saw that it was near a tree. "Heh, thinks he can hide? That idiot must be even dumber than I thought!" She played he flute and the Doki flew towards the tree and knocked it down. She saw the shadow get crushed and believed it to be over as she sent away her summon.

"Looks like the dickhead is dead." She began to walk away when she found herself unable to move. Her eyes widened in shock and she saw herself trapped by a smirking Shikamaru.

"Not bad eh? Maybe if you spent some time not saying foul language you would've noticed that wasn't me!" Said Shikamaru.

Tayuya then saw a shadow hand reach out and wrap itself around her neck. She then felt it started crushing her windpipes. She struggled and attempted to cry out but to no avail.

"I won't kill you, I'll just render you unconscious, killing is too troublesome for me." He said to her.

Suddenly a aura of chakra covered Tayuya and to his surprise she broke the shadow hold. He then saw her transform. She lost her cap, her skin turned tan and horns sprouted out of her head. She rubbed her neck in annoyance and walked over.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm going to do more than render you unconscious you piece of shit!" She shouted as she got out her flute and prepared to fight him.

With Kimimaro and Lee and Neji…

Kimimaro sent in a series of stabs at the two at quick speed. To their credit they managed to dodge most of the attacks. At first they had thought they could defeat him easily due to the number advantage but they quickly found themselves wrong. Kimimaro was a deadly foe and he was relentless in his attacks.

Neji had activated his Byakugan to try and see a way to beat him. Yet he appeared to have no flaws. And they couldn't get close to him as he would just sprout bones out of his body and stab them. So they had to stay on the defensive.

"Damn! This guy is really tough, and our attacks don't seem to have any affect on him." Said Lee to him.

"I'll give you one opportunity to run, if you were wise you would take it and never return!" Said Kimimaro to them

"Never! Our fate is to not run away cowardly, we shall defeat you and bring Sasuke back." Said Neji to him.

That reminded Kimimaro of something. Hinata had told him about that she had a cousin who believed in fate and had often treated her poorly.

"So, you are Hinata's cousin?"

That surprised Neji, "What?! How do you know that name?"

"Hinata told me all about herself, she told me that she left the leaf because she was sick and tired of scum like you and her family always treating her badly. That she was sick of you talking like you were better than everyone else and how you hated her for your father's death!"

Neji growled. "Shut up Sound scum! Hinata is nothing but a weak girl who is useless except for the Byakugan! Perhaps she was fated as well to abandon us and join you rabble of trash!"

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed and he got into a stance.

"Enough talk let's finish this!" He ordered them

Neji got into a stance and Lee after he removed some of his weights got into one as well as they prepared to do battle.

With Naruto and Sasuke…

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged blows as they continued fighting. Each moving faster than the eye could follow they continued their battle.

Sasuke kneed Naruto in the gut, Naruto answered back with a headbutt. Sasuke punched him across the face, Naruto hit him across the head. Back and forth the two exchanged blows neither giving the other an inch.

Kyuubi watching the fight thought Naruto a fool for accepting Sasuke's deal to not use his power. He had sense that Sasuke had gained power and he would pull out all the stops to defeat him. Also he noticed that Sasuke's eyes, they were filled with malice and darkness. The last person he remembered with eyes like that was Madara Uchiha.

Unknown to either of them a figure watched the battle with detached amusement. He had came across them and wanting to see how far one of them had gotten had started watching them.

Naruto went to sidekick him yet Sasuke grabbed the foot and twisted it. Naruto winced in pain and leapt up and kicked him with the other against the side of the head. He than got up and charged him. Sasuke seeing him coming grabbed his arm and threw him away. Naruto landed on his feet and the two glared at one another.

"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" Taking in a deep breath Sasuke then exhaled a large ball of fire straight at Naruto who responded with his own justu.

"Sakebu Ookami no Jutsu!" He inhaled and let out a powerful scream which extinguished the fireball.

Sasuke then had an aura of flames around him. He then sent them which followed the wire line at Naruto. Naruto did hand seals and created an Sound Barrier to block the flames.

"That's enough of a warmup." Said Sasuke. Suddenly he activated his cursed seal as markings covered over his body. Naruto could tell that he had been training with it and he was more powerful.

Sasuke charged him and Naruto was struck across the face. He was then knocked into the air. Sasuke then leapt up as well and went to perform the Shishi Rendan. Yet he saw to his surprise that it was just a log.

He then heard a voice behind him. "Thanks for getting yourself in position. Kitsune Shinkan!" Sasuke was then struck from behind and he was then knocked down into the ground. He pulled himself up and glared at Naruto.

"So you don't want me to use the Kyuubi but you can use the cursed seal? That doesn't sound very fair to me."

Sasuke snarled and charged him. Again they went at it. Neither gaining an edge over the other. Sasuke using the cursed seal while Naruto was using his own chakra.

They exchanged blows and hits. Each fighting beautifully and deadly. Each countered his adversary's jutsu with one of his own. Although both of them did not care for the other, it seemed to them it was only when they fought each other that they their blood ran wild and would fight to the best of their abilities.

Sasuke stopped suddenly and then underwent a transformation. His skin and hair turned gray and out of his back sprouted wings. He had underwent his cursed seal level two form.

He stood up and smirked at Naruto. "Ready to finish this?"

Naruto seeing what he was going to do prepared himself as well.

Sasuke brought his hand down and the sounds of birds screeching was heard. Electricity sparked and a surging mass was made around Sasuke's hand.

Naruto brought his hand down as well and a blue sphere emerged. He focused a lot of chakra into it as it got bigger. The two ninja's eyes meet and each prepared for the final blow.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Naruto and Sasuke fired their attacks at the same time. They both collided at the same time and a tug of war commenced between them. Neither side gave in and poured in all the chakra that they had. Back and forth the two attacks went, one moment it looked like Naruto was about to win the other Sasuke seemed to be the victor.

Kyuubi urged Naruto to let him use his chakra but he ignored him as the tug of war commenced.

Just when it appeared that it would go on forever the two blasts suddenly nullified and canceled it other out. Both attacks went into the ground and caused a crater to appear.

The man who was watching it had seen enough for him. He supposed it was time to meet one of them for the first time in years.

"No! This cannot be the limit of my power! I should've killed you!" Shouted Sasuke in anger, he had gone back to his regular form as being in the second state had worn him out.

Naruto who was watching him shook his head. "Damnit Sasuke, what the hell is wrong is you? Why are you so freakin' obsessed with gaining power?"

"I believe I can answer that." Said a voice. At hearing that Sasuke's eyes went wide and he slowly turned around.

Standing behind him and Naruto was…

Itachi Uchiha!

A/N: And we stop! Didn't expect that did ya? Next chapter Sasuke confronts his brother and the fights conclude! Review please


	42. Chapter 42

Next chapter of Revenge of the Fox. I want you all to know, that the next chapter will be my final chapter. I'm not quitting this, but instead working on its sequel which takes place in the timeskip era. After I'm done with this and the next chapter, I'll work on Revenge of The Fox Shippuden. But for now enjoy this chapter as the fights conclude and Naruto realizes just how powerful Akatsuki is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto stared at the two. The brothers, one glaring in hatred, the other seemingly nonchalant as he looked at him. He could see the resemblance between the two.

This was Itachi Uchiha? The ninja who seemed destined for greatness from the moment he was born? Who mastered the Sharingan when he was only eight years old? The ninja who became an ANBU captain at the age of thirteen? The ninja who single handedly wiped out his entire clan except for his younger brother? He had remembered hearing about it when he lived in Konoha. They said that his father was starting to suspect him of killing his best friend. And then one day, the entire Uchiha clan save for Sasuke who was at the academy, was wiped out by him. Also Itachi was said to possess a higher level of the Sharingan.

Naruto could feel dark power from Itachi, the S class missing nin seemed calm and looked like he wasn't attempting anything. Yet if someone tried to attack him he would wipe them out in an instant. And it felt that he was even more powerful than Orochimaru.

Naruto than noticed his clothing, black cloak with red clouds on them and a hat. It struck him that was the outfit those two guys of Akatsuki wore.

"_Naruto, listen to me well. I'd advise attempting to fight this man, he is much more powerful than you are and it'd be suicide to take him on."_

"He's that strong? How is it that he's so powerful?"

"_Those blasted Sharingan eyes, I hate the Uchiha's and their damn bloodline, source of their power by able to copy other people's abilities and make them their own. And it appears that the younger Uchiha's eyes have the same malice and hatred of Madara Uchiha."_

"Madara Uchiha, who's that?"

Kyuubi growled at that name. "_Someone I have a personal vendetta against for what he did to me. Never mind about him, pay attention to what's going on in front of you!"_

Naruto looked over at the two brothers and it appeared Sasuke had confronted him.

"It's been a long time little brother." Said Itachi to him nonchalantly.

"Itachi…" Snarled Sasuke in anger. "Why did you do it?! Why did you do what you did to our entire clan and family!"

"What do you mean? You're not making sense."

"Shut up! You wiped out our entire clan! You murdered our father and mother. You killed them all, why did you do it?"

Itachi shrugged as if it was no big deal. "To test out my Sharingan that's why."

Sasuke's fist was trembling in rage at him. "Shut up! You had no reason to kill them, why did you do it?"

"I already told you to test out my Sharingan."

Sasuke's anger increased at him dodging the question. "I'll kill you!!" He then charged him and went into a flurry of blows. Itachi dodged them all with ease and before Sasuke could react Itachi was behind him and hit him with two fingers.

Sasuke was knocked away and hit the ground hard. Itachi shook his head. "Disappointing, I'd figure you'd be stronger than that little brother."

Sasuke got back up and scowled and made hand symbols. He then sent a fireball at him. Itachi didn't bother to move as he was engulfed by it. When it cleared up, Itachi was unharmed. Sasuke in anger activated the cursed seal as markings covered him and charged him. Even though he went faster and was more powerful with it Itachi still dodged the blows without even trying. He then saw the seal on his neck and smirked.

"Ah, one of the traitors seals? I had figured that after he betrayed us that he would set his sights on you sooner or later."

"Shut up!" Shouted Sasuke who had yet to land a blow on him. Heck, he hadn't even gotten close to striking him.

Naruto watched the one sided fight not bothering to try and get involved. "Man, Sasuke is totally outclassed. He is going all out while his brother isn't even trying."

With Kiba and Dosu…

Dosu dodged the chomping jaws of the two headed beast. Narrowly avoiding each attack done by it. He flipped backwards away from it as it gave chase after him.

The two headed wolf backed him up into a steep hill. The beast growled and leapt at him fangs and claws bared.

At the last moment Dosu jumped up and readied his gauntlet. Markings from his cursed seal covered over his face and after making hand symbols he then dove down onto the beast.

"Kyoukan Akuma No Jutsu!" (Shouting Demon no Jutsu) He raised his melody arm up and from it came a loud roar which shook the entire area. The sound of a demon roaring could be heard for miles and the noise rung loudest in the two headed wolf's ears doing damage to them. The beast staggered on all fours trying to shake it's heads and get back up and fight.

"Lousy dog, don't know when you're beat!" Snarled Dosu and he made hand symbols again.

"Zekkyou Banshii no Jutsu!" (Screaming Banshee no Jutsu) He thrusted his gauntlet up again and this time came a loud wail, the cry of the banshee from it. The two headed wolf after hearing such powerful attacks fell to the ground and reverted back to Kiba and Akamaru. The two where on their stomachs in no condition to fight Blood treaked from Kiba's ears and Akamaru was unconscious.

Dosu went to his knees exhausted, he hated using those jutsus as it drained a lot of chakra and energy from him. It would take him time to gather his strength back. He had developed the two attacks during the chunin exams but due to the draining they did to him he rarely used them.

After resting for a moment he pulled out a kunai and prepared to finish Kiba off. As he got closer he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned around prepared to hurl it. But before he could he got struck in the chest by what appeared to be a blur. The thing tackled him and knocked him to the ground and pinned him down. Dosu then saw that it was a large type of dog.

The dog barked and suddenly two more of them appeared. They went over to Kiba and Akamaru and picked them up. The lead dog got off of Dosu and howled at its companions and the three vanished.

Dosu scowled in annoyance. "I hate dogs," He muttered to himself. Picking himself up he then went to head back to Oto and see how the others were doing.

Elsewhere, the three dogs dropped off Kiba and Akamaru in front of three leaf nins. The female of the group knelt down and quickly checked her student.

"This isn't good, Kiba is knocked out and heavily damaged. Thank Kami your ninken found him before it was too late." Said Kurenai to Kakashi.

The copynin nodded and patted one of the dogs in gratitude for it. He then looked ahead. "Odds are the rest of them need our help, Pakkun! Can you pick up the scent of the others?" He asked the miniature dog.

The dog sniffed and nodded. "Yeah, but their scent is weakening, all of them are engaged in battle and against powerful foes. And I'm getting a scent of others not of leaf."

"Just what we needed, Asuma!" He turned to him. "You and Kurenai take the dogs and try to find the others. Leave Kiba with one of them to guard him and Akamaru. I'm taking Pakkun to see if I can find Sasuke. Hopefully he still hasn't crossed the border yet."

Asuma nodded and Kurenai doing what she could for Kiba and Akamaru stood up and nodded as well. The dogs barked in unison.

"If you can find them bring them back here with the rest and head back to the hideout. Don't bother waiting for me. Good luck!" With that Kakashi darted off taking Pakkun with him. Asuma and Kurenai left as well leaving one of the ninkens behind to protect Kiba.

With Kidomaru and Shino…

Spider and Beetle charged each other in a makeshift jousting contest. Except this one was to the death. The rider's of the two summons when they neared each other attempted to strike the opposing rider. And the two summons attempted to ram the other off of the branch they were on.

Back and forth the two charged each other. Kidomaru kicked his spider in the sides to increase telling it to increase its speed. He then created his deadly bow and arrow and took aim. "Die sucker!" He shouted as he fired right at Shino. Shino seeing the attack duck below the beetle hoping that its armor would deflect it.

The arrow struck the beetle in the head and it grunted in pain and as it stuck into him. It began losing control over itself shaking its head. Shino reached to its head and whispered words to it. He managed to get it to stop running and he turned and look over at a smirking Kidomaru.

"Heh, looks like your beetle is in no shape to fight. My arrow pierced its armor affecting its senses. Might as well tell it to jump off as its game over for it."

"Care for one more time?"

Kidomaru smirked darkly, there was no way it could defeat his spider in that condition. "Very well, prepare to die HA!" He kicked the spider in the sides and it let out a howl and charged.

Shino did not order his beetle to charge as well instead waiting for the right moment. As Kidomaru got nearer and nearer he knew he had to time this perfectly. If this didn't work he would not be able to defend himself.

Kidomaru prepared to fire again and let loose another arrow. Shino then acted, he kicked the beetle's sides indicating for it to charge. The beetle then lowered its body and the arrow whizzed past Shino nearly hitting him. Then seeing the right moment he gave an order to it.

The beetle rammed its head into the spider's fleshy hide, it let out a cry of pain. Shino told the beetle to keep ramming and it continued charging into it. It then knocked the spider along with Kidomaru on it off the branch. Shino leapt off the beetle as it too fell of before it was too late. He grasped the branch and pulled himself back up. He then heard an explosion. He looked down and saw that the entire area was covered in spider webbing. He couldn't see either the spider or Kidomaru.

"Don't just look on, hop on in!" Shouted a voice. Shino turned around and was meet with three fists all at once. He fell off of the branch and landed on the webbing.

He then saw Kidomaru but he had transformed. His skin became darker, his hair had grown long and gray, his sound headband was gone and in place was a pair of horns and a third eye. The spider ninja in his cursed seal level two form cackled.

"Nice move you did, tried to kill me and my pet! Luckily he can explode and make spider webbing! Your pet died in the attack. And now I'd like you to meet my ace in the hole."

Kidomaru using his gold webbing and using a good amount of chakra produced a mighty bow and arrow. He cackled and produced a arrow and took aim. "Say goodbye!" He fired at Shino who gasped and feared the end.

The arrow whizzed right past his ear cutting it and drawing blood. Kidomaru laughed. "Think that I'd end it so soon? Not before I have some fun!" He fired another one this one hitting Shino in his left shoulder. Shino let out a rare groan of pain and looked over at the webbing.

"C'mon, you gotta break through it." He whispered.

"It's no fun if you don't try to move, I'll end this!" Kidomaru fired another arrow expecting it to finish him. Suddenly Shino dropped down from the web, freed by his insects breaking through it.

"No fair! Oh well, at least you'll be able to squirm now before I kill you." Kidomaru shouted.

Shino broke off into a run diving into a bush, he then broke out of it and continued running. Kidomaru passed over the bush and snarled and drew another arrow and prepared to fire, but this arrow had a thread attached to it meaning that it would be guided. He fired and the arrow went off in pursuit. The arrow went through twist and turns guided by him. It then struck Shino in the back and he collapsed on the ground.

"Heh, no matter how fast you are, my arrows are more accurate." Said Kidomaru believing that it was done. He then went back to his regular form and approached him. "Heh, the heir of the Aburame clan dead, serves you right."

He started laughing but then saw to his surprise that his body became a lot of bugs. His eyes widened in shock, It was a clone! But he was sure that that was the real one

"Your ace in the hole was good, but my trump card was better." Said a voice. He turned around and saw Shino standing behind him.

"You?! But how?"

"When I dived into that bush, I created a clone and told it what to do. And now that it has done it and you fell for it, this fight is over."

"Heh over for you, what can you do? All I need to do is fire one more arrow and your finished!"

"Oh really, than check yourself, my friends are visiting you."

Kidomaru looked down and his eyes widened. Hundreds of insects where all over him and he felt himself weakening.

"When you passed over that bush, I planted a female insect on you and she released her scent attracting my friends. Looks like their having a buffet, and you're the grand course."

Kidomaru attempted to swat them away but wasn't able to. He felt himself weakening and that his strength was gone. He collapsed to his knees.

"D-Damn you!"

Shino watched the display but then felt something coming from behind. He leapt to the side and dodged what had attacked him. He then saw that it was a puppet, and it was being controlled via chakra strings.

He then saw a boy in a black outfit controlling him.

"Hey, don't I get to be involved in this? I want to fight as well." Replied Kankuro with Karasu. He looked over at Kidomaru and smirked. "Whoa, check out the human hive!" He then turned to Shino. "You're fighting me now,"

"Your aiding this Sound nin?"

"Not that I want to, but bro wanted me to help any Sound nins in order to help solidify the alliance. So nothing personal but I gotta kill you."

The insects that were on Kidomaru got off of him and went towards Shino. "Fine I'll handle you,"

"Get him Karasu!" The puppet charged him and revealed many weapons. It attempted to stab Shino who narrowly dodged each attack. He sent his insects to attack and managed to undo some of the weapons.

"That's it keep on backing up," Muttered Kankuro.

Shino backed up and then heard a sound, he looked over and saw another puppet which went to ensnare him. He narrowly dodged it and he looked over it. He noticed that it seemed designed more for trapping enemies than attacking.

"Heh! You're the first one to avoid Kuroari my newest puppet. For that I congratulate you. But don't think you can avoid it again."

Shino watched as the puppet disappeared and realized that he was in danger of being attacked at any time. He had to somehow get out of this mess as he was in trouble.

Karasu used by Kankuro fired poisoned darts at him. Shino narrowly dodged each dart and keeping an eye out for that other puppet sent insects to clog its gears.

"Clogging his gears won't work Karasu, separate!" The puppet's head and limbs removed itself from its body and flew around wildly firing poison darts at him. Shino evaded the attacks narrowly dodging each blow.

But he forgot about one person, due to him being on the defensive he had forgotten about Kidomaru. The spider ninja stood with his bow drawn and arrow ready to fire. All he needed was a moment for Shino to stop and he was history. He then saw his opportunity.

"Take this!" Kidomaru shouted and fired his arrow. The arrow flew at its target and struck Shino in the chest. The force of the blow knocked him off his feet and sent him back wards.

"Now, set him up Kuroari!" Shouted Kankuro as he revealed his second puppet which emerged behind Shino and opened itself up to reveal a container. Once Shino fell into it, he would be helpless to defend himself from the next attack.

But it never happened at the last moment before he went inside Shino disappeared. "Hey! Where did he go?" Shouted Kankuro in annoyance. The two then looked over and saw from a distance a woman carrying the unconscious boy in her arms. She reached up and carefully not to injure him pulled out the arrow in his chest. At her side was a ninken.

"Shino, hang on I'll get you to safety." Said Kurenai to him

"Oh no you don't bitch!" Snarled Kidomaru as he fired an arrow. Kurenai disappeared in a blur before it hit her taking Shino with her.

"Tch…Lousy woman." Muttered Kidomaru. The two didn't say anything for a moment then Kankuro spoke up.

"You're welcome." He said to him.

"What?" He responded scowling.

"I saved your skin back there, the least you could do is thank me."

"I didn't need any help."

"Yeah sure, you really was kicking ass back there." Muttered Kankuro sarcastically.

"Shut up, I'm heading back to Oto. Put your dolly's away and lets go, you said your brother was heading there as well."

Kankuro rewrapped his puppets and joined him the two heading towards Oto.

With Tayuya and Shikamaru…

Shikamaru was dropped hard onto the ground by the eagle Doki. This was really starting to get annoying, he was either getting dropped onto the ground, getting affected by Genjutsu, or taunted by that foul mouthed girl. Despite the fact that she was troublesome she had excellent strategies, if she wasn't trying to kill him he would ask her for a game of Shogi.

"Now then I think I'll finish this, say goodnight loser!" Taunted Tayuya at him as her eagle Doki prepared to finish him off as it soared towards him.

Shikamaru cursed and covered himself with his arms over his chest. But before the Doki could attack him it was suddenly stabbed in the chest area. The creature screeched in pain and flew upwards. Shikamaru then saw someone in front of him.

"S-Sensei!"

Asuma looked over at him and smiled. "Good to see that you are alive Shikamaru, looks like you've been in a heck of a fight. Ino would laugh herself to death if she knew you got your butt kicked by a girl."

"Don't remind me, this has been a troublesome fight."

"Hey! What do you two morons think you're doing, we're suppose to be fighting!" Shouted Tayuya at them.

Asuma turned to face her. "Sorry, but we'll be going now." He prepared to throw a smoke bomb down but stopped when he heard a female voice.

"You can't leave now, I just got here." The three turned their heads and saw a blonde girl with a fan strapped to her back approach.

"Wait a sec, I remember you, you're the hussy who flirted with Naruto at Suna!" Exclaimed Tayuya at her.

Temari ignored her. "So you're the leaf nins that have been spotted eh? Sorry for doing so but this is the end of the line for you."

"Another troublesome woman," Muttered Shikamaru.

"Look we're leaving now, we don't want any trouble." Said Asuma trying to reason with her.

Temari smirked at them and brought out her fan. "But you can't leave yet, I have a move to show." Her fan then opened and revealed all three stars increasing its power greatly. "Take this, Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!"

A great gust of concentrated wind mixed in with her chakra formed into a windstorm which sliced at Shikamaru and Asuma. The two felt cuts around their bodies as the powerful attack hit them from all sides.

"Shikamaru, hang on!" Asuma shouted at him feeling cuts across his body. They couldn't move at all and the tornado was relentless. Suddenly their feet lifted off of the ground and the two were sent flying backwards by the force of the attack out of sight of the two kunoichi as the two were sent a great distance by the attack.

"Whoa, talk about overkill." Said Tayuya in amazement back in her normal form at the power of the attack.

Temari smirked. "That was just a show, those two are still alive, they'll live although with a few cuts and bruises and maybe a fear of wind. Besides he said they were leaving and I decided to help them out.

"What? Why the hell did you let them live!"

Temari shrugged. "Wanted to show off, and show him what a real Suna kunoichi can do."

Tayuya ignored her and turned around. "Whatever, we might as well see how Naruto and the others are doing."

Temari smirked. "Afraid that your boyfriend might be in trouble?"

Tayuya turned on her with fury in her eyes at that remark. "He's not my boyfriend you bitch!"

Temari held up her hands. "Chill red, I was joking. But since he's not, does that mean he's eligible?"

"I'm gonna kill you if you don't stop that!" Snarled Tayuya at her. Just because she hadn't told Naruto her feelings didn't mean that some girl could come and flirt with him.

Temari grinned at her. She knew back when the Sound nins came to her brother's aid that Naruto had a thing for the girl since he didn't bother with her flirting. But that didn't mean she couldn't have fun with the flute girl. "C'mon red, Gaara and Kankuro should be done by now. And I'm sure Naruto is done as well."

Tayuya huffed at her as the two kunoichi began making their way towards Oto.

With Kimimaro, Lee, and Neji…

Kimimaro blocked the blows dealt at him by his opponents and responded with a quick side kick. His adversaries dodged the kick and backed up. He then charged Neji who attempted to block his attack. A bone sprouted out of his arm and he sliced him across his hand drawing blood. He then moved out of the way of Lee's attack and flipped backwards.

Lee and Neji breathed heavily, this guy was relentless and their attacks didn't seem to have any affect on him no matter what they did. As if he his body was protected by a type of armor.

"Give it up, a month ago you might've had a chance to beat me, but now that I'm healthy you can't win." He said to them

"What's he talking about?" Asked Lee to Neji. Neji shook his head not understanding.

"We won't give up, although you are powerful, it is your fate to lose to us!"

Kimimaro scowled. "Fate? My fate is not to be beaten by trash who believes himself to be better than everyone else! My fate is not to be useless like I once was! Nor to be insulted by a pompous foul like yourself who believes himself greater than anyone else who in truth is a coward who hides behind fate as an excuse!"

Neji scowled and turned to Lee. "Lee! I got an idea, use that move that Gai Sensei doesn't allow you to use unless its necessary."

Lee turned to face him. "But I'm only to use it to protect a special person!"

"Now's the time to use it, I think if we use our best attacks together we can defeat him!"

Lee nodded and began to remove his weights and open the gates. He hoped this work, the move was like a double edged sword and would leave him vulnerable if it didn't finish him.

Kimimaro watched him then he saw to his surprise Lee moving faster and much quicker. He dodged Lee's fists and kicks and had to admit that the boy was good.

"Not bad, but you still have a way to go!" He then struck Lee across the face and began assaulting him with his attacks. Lee couldn't even began to see where the attacks where coming as it was struck from all sides.

Kimimaro was then behind him and producing a sword sliced him right across the back cutting through his outfit leaving a deep gash on his back. Blood dripped from his back and he winced in pain and tried to stand up.

Kimimaro went for the kill when he heard a voice.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" He was then struck from behind by Neji who attempted to seal off his chakra points. It went to two strikes, to four, to eight, to sixteen, to thirty two, to sixty four strikes! The attack which Kimimaro had not expected stunned him leaving him open to attack.

"Do it Lee!"

Lee seeing his chance and ignoring the pain in his back charged Kimimaro and ducked low. He then kicked him straight in the jaw with all his might. Kimimaro was knocked into the air and Lee leapt up right beside him. Using his bandages he wrapped them around Kimimaro and after turning him upside down began spinning planning on using the Reverse Lotus.

But much to Lee's surprise the bandages where cut through releasing Kimimaro from them as they neared the ground. Still upside down a bone then sprouted out of his back and sliced Lee across his chest. Kimimaro then flipped over and landed on his feet whilst Lee landed on his back.

"Impossible! Y-Your points were sealed!" Shouted Neji in disbelief and shock.

"Apparently not sealed long enough." Kimimaro then charged him and with his swords stabbed him through the ribcage slicing his ribs and then dealt a devastating punch which knocked Neji unconscious. "If you should somehow survive, make your own choices from now on, don't be a coward and hide behind a foolish philosophy as an excuse." He said to him before he collapsed. He then turned and saw Lee getting back up.

"I admire your dedication to fight, perhaps we'll fight again someday. But for now I end this." Kimimaro then charged him sword drawn, Lee seeing him coming threw out his fist putting all his might into it attempting a final desperation punch. The two attacked at the same time

Kimimaro rushed past him and halted. The two paused for a moment and then Lee fell to the ground a deep wound across his stomach.

Kimimaro turned around and prepared to go when he heard a voice.

"Ah! Lee! Neji!" He turned around and saw a man. He then remembered him as the leaf he fought back in Grass country.

Kakashi checked the two boys and could tell they were in critical condition and they needed Medic attention and fast. "You, did you do this to them?"

Kimimaro nodded and responded. "They foolishly tried to fight me, I had no intention of fighting them but they persisted, for that they paid the price."

Kakashi torn between getting the boys outta here and continuing looking for Sasuke looked at Pakkun. "Pakkun is Sasuke still around."

The dog sniffed and nodded. "Yeah, but there's more deadlier scents as well. There's two with him, and two more heading that way. And one of the scents, it smells like an Uchiha."

"What? The only Uchiha left is…no it couldn't be, Itachi?"

"Unless my nose is acting up that's exactly who that scent is."

Kimimaro looked over at the two. Itachi Uchiha? He remembered Tsunade telling him that name. She had spoken to him in private about the enemies the group that she was forming would face and he was one of them. From what he knew he was even stronger than Orochimaru and if he was here.

"Akatsuki, that's who Tsunade warned us about. If Itachi is here then that means that I must warn Orochimaru-sama! Take the leaf nins and go! I must warn my Lord!" With that he dashed off leaving him behind.

Kakashi carefully picked up Lee and Neji and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Obito, I couldn't keep my vow." With that he went the other way back towards the resistance base, Hoping that Sasuke will try fall prey to Orochimaru's plans.

Kimimaro dashed the way towards Oto, he managed to come across the rest of the Sound Five and the Suna siblings. Telling them that a dangerous individual was here and could threaten Sound they made their way towards Oto as fast as they could.

Back with Sasuke and Itachi…

Itachi dodged his brothers attack and slapped him across the face. The blow sent Sasuke to the ground. He leapt up and transformed into his second cursed seal form. He then lowered his hand and gathered energy. The blue hew of it turned dark and a loud screeching sound came from it. Sasuke then charged him.

"DIE! CHIDORI!" He got close to Itachi and fired the jutsu at him. Itachi sidestepped it easily. The blast continued on its way and went past Naruto who moved out of the way. He then heard it hit something. He turned around and saw a large statue made out of sand had taken the attack and wasn't even damaged from it.

"What an annoyance, come to see the Otokage and nearly got killed." Muttered a familiar person as he dispelled the statue. Naruto eye's widened at who he saw.

"Gaara!" He then saw the figure next to him. "Kanemoto! What are you guys doing here?"

"Gaara came to see you and the Otokage, what's going on here?" Responded Kanemoto to him.

Naruto who was looking at Gaara felt that the boy had underwent a transformation and that he didn't have that bloodlust rage he had before. Gaara looked at him and responded. "Shukaku is no longer bothering thanks to your friend Kanemoto, I'm able to have control over him now. Who are these two?"

"The smaller one is Sasuke, the one in the cloak is Itachi, their brothers and Sasuke has been trying to kill him yet he is no match for him."

"I feel a strong power coming from the one called Itachi, he isn't even using a quarter of his strength."

Naruto nodded. "I know, I'm sure Hayashi and Shukaku can tell you that he is extremely dangerous."

Kanemoto heard Hayashi warning him that this ninja was extremely dangerous and had a dark power. He also was told that the younger one had the potential to be just as if not even more dangerous than his brother.

Gaara heard Shukaku telling him to attack, to feast and devour the two siblings. Wanting their blood to bathe the land a deep red. If before he had done this, Gaara would've been hard pressed to keep himself under control and would've attacked viciously. Thankfully for him, now that he was in control he would be able to ignore Shukaku's whispers.

Itachi seeing Sasuke trying to recover his strength after doing the Chidori turned his head and saw the three. "Hmm, interesting." He then started walking towards them.

"Don't you run away from me Itachi!" Shouted Sasuke at him.

Itachi then appeared next to him and looked him straight in the eyes. He then activated the Mangekyou Sharigan and the two vanished.

"Huh? Where did they go?" Asked Naruto.

"I don't know but I bet it isn't pleasant." Murmured Kanemoto.

Sasuke found himself in a different place. The sky was red and the area was a barren wasteland. He then found himself unable to move and that he was stuck on a cross. He then saw Itachi appear in front of him.

"Welcome to a dimension where I can control time and space, Tsukuyomi."

"You bastard let me go!"

Itachi grabbed him by the throat and started to crush him. "I could kill you right now, squash you like a bug. But I won't, I know you desire to kill me but you can't. In this realm, a week can pass whilst seconds do in the real world. But I have to meet those three ninjas. Instead I'll leave you with some old family members."

Itachi disappeared and Sasuke gasped at what he saw. His…family, his clan, all of them, where standing before him. From his mother all the way to Shisui Uchiha who was considered to be Itachi's closest friend All of them were pale. Sweat started to pour down Sasuke's face as all of them looked at him with sad faces.

All of them began asking him why couldn't he save them? Why he was unable to avenge the death of them all. Their voices whispered into his ear as he shook his head trying to get them out of his head.

A scream erupted from him as the clan continued asking him.

Back in the real world, Naruto, Kanemoto, and Gaara were surprised when Itachi appeared in front of them. The three immediately went on guard in case he tried to attack.

He looked over them all, noticing the markings that signified them as vessels for the tailed beasts. Naruto's whiskers, Gaara's eyes, and Kanemoto's ears. "The Fox, The Wolf, and The Raccoon. Three of the nine that we need."

The three scowled at him. Each knew about Akatsuki, Naruto and Kanemoto having meet two of the members and Gaara reading the letter that Naruto had sent him warning him about the group. "Oh yeah? Well we're not coming with you." Warned Naruto to him.

"I expected you to say that, I hear you are quite skilled at fear jutsu, would you like to try it on me?"

Naruto looked at him confused and decided to go for it. "Shikumi No Jutsu!" His eyes turned red and he stared directly into Itachi's eyes. He smirked thinking that Itachi wasn't as smart as people claimed him to be but it quickly disappeared

Instead of Itachi melting, he was melting! He was staring into his own death. Being stabbed by weapons, burnt to a crisp, dying a horrifying death. His body started shaking in fear and he was starting to lose control.

"Naruto!" Kanemoto struck him across the face and knocked him out of it. Slowly his eyes turned back to blue and he stood up shakily.

"It's foolish to try to use genjutsu against me, with my sharigan I can copy and counter any jutsu you throw at me and use it against you." Itachi said to him. Naruto breathing heavily remembered to listen to his advice.

"Now then, which one of you want to try next?" He asked Kanemoto and Gaara.

Before either could respond, Itachi suddenly leapt up out of the way. A large snake had attempted to attack him and he got out of the way. He landed on his feet and looked at it in annoyance.

"That's gone on far enough Itachi!" Said a voice.

Itachi turned around and saw Orochimaru, it was he who had summoned the snake. Along with him was Kabuto and sixty of his finest men. Konohamaru, who had returned to Oto when told by Naruto to do so, had told the Sound nins was had happened and he received a report that a man dressed like a member of Akatsuki was seen as well. He quickly gathered men and headed towards the area

Itachi glanced over at him. "Been a while hasn't it traitor?"

Orochimaru scowled at him. "What are you doing here, you know that you Akatsuki filth are not aloud to be here or to touch my ninjas!"

Itachi shrugged. "Technically I never did touch him, I just countered Naruto's genjutsu with one of my own. I never really touched him."

"You're engaging in Otogakure business which you and the rest of them were not suppose to do as part of our agreement."

"Well then kill me, you outnumber me sixty to one."

Orochimaru glared at him. He had sixty of his best ninjas and three vessels but he wasn't sure that it'd be enough. Itachi was more powerful than him and he could kill just with a look. He noticed that Sasuke wasn't there as well.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"Oh, I nearly forgot about my younger brother, It's been a couple days since he's been in there, might as well go fetch him." Itachi disappeared and then reappeared dropping an unconscious Sasuke on the ground. He then leaned down and whispered something into his ear. He then looked up at him and then looked at the three vessels. Behind the vessels had appeared another group of nins apparently Sound and Sand ninjas who quickly rushed down there.

"I'll leave now, keep an eye out for red clouds in the future." He said to them all.

Naruto scowled and got ready to make a Rasengan. "Oh yeah? Take this!"

"No!" Shouted Orochimaru at him stopping him from doing so.

Itachi disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving them all.

Orochimaru walked over to Sasuke and checked him. He mentioned for Kabuto to get him and take him to the hospital. "The rest of you head back to the village and resume your posts, you are dismissed." He said to his men. He then looked over at Gaara. "We have much to discuss Kazekage."

"So it would seem," He replied to him.

The force headed back towards the village. At the end still staying there in the valley was Naruto and Orochimaru.

"Why did you stop me from attacking him Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru looked at him and stared him in the eyes. He then replied.

"We need to get stronger Naruto, we need to get much stronger."

A/N: And here we conclude! Next chapter will be the final chapter like I said. After I get that done I'm going to take a break and then work on the sequel of Revenge of the Fox. Review please


	43. Chapter 43

Final chapter of Revenge of The Fox. Like I said before, I'm working on the sequel to this, it'll take place after the three year timeskip and I'll be doing the events in Shippunden. I thank all of you for reading this fic and with that I give you my final chapter.

Disclaimer: For forty two chapters I've said I don't own Naruto and for the forty third chapter I'll repeat it. I don't own Naruto.

At the hospital…

Naruto watched the raven haired boy who was in the bed from a window outside. He looked at him and thought about what had recently happened. Their battle at the Valley of the End, where it seemed like it would end when one of them was dead. Meeting his brother, Itachi Uchiha who the boy attempted to kill yet was defeated with barely any trouble. And then the unspoken threat, the elder Uchiha confronting him and the wolf and the raccoon. There was a great and terrible power from him. Although they hadn't really fought he managed to counter and use one of his own jutsus against him and he found himself shaking at how he saw his own death.

A frown showed across Naruto's face, he didn't like it one bit having his own moves used against him. But he also felt something from the younger Uchiha which he didn't trust. The boy was power hungry and driven to avenge his families death. He knew that the Hyuga girl, Hinata had came to Sound due to the fact her family and Konoha had never given her a chance and always thought of her as a weakling. Yet with Sasuke it was a different matter. He was already strong and was a dangerous opponent, yet he was obsessed with gaining strength to kill his brother. Naruto could understand his reasons for wanting to avenge his family. Yet it made him wonder why he wouldn't try to restart his clan so that should he fail against his brother his clan would still live.

There was also something Kyuubi had mentioned. Madara Uchiha, It was a name Naruto had heard rarely, if he knew his history he was one of the original founders of Konoha and the founding father of the Uchiha clan. Also he had battled the First Hokage of Konoha. But that was years ago, there was even a statue of their battle at the Valley of the End that he had spent time looking at and was the place for his and Sasuke's battle. He tried asking Kyuubi about it but the fox wasn't talking only muttering in curses and damning the Uchiha clan seemingly glad they were wiped out. Apparently Kyuubi had no love for the Uchiha's and despised them.

Knowing he wouldn't get any answers from Kyuubi or Sasuke when he woke up Naruto left the hospital questions in his head and prepared to confront his lord. Hoping that he'll have the answers that he needed.

Akatsuki hideout unknown location…

In a deep cave underground the missing grass nin looked over the area, everything was set and they soon would be here.

Hearing a whistling sound he turned his head and saw a ninja wearing an orange mask which covered all of his head apparently moping the floor of the cave. The ninja had a carefree air about him and at times seemed to pretend his mop was a sword

"What are you doing?" His lighter side asked him. The ninja stopped and looked at him.

"Cleaning up the base, I thought you would want this base all tidy up and nice and clean, or did you want it grime and filthy since our organization wants to take over the world? Oh Oh, I know, I'll get some spider webs and place them around the walls. That way it'll be nice and filthy-"

"Leave!" Shouted Zetsu's darker half startling him. Dropping his mop and getting one of his feet stuck in the water bucket he then headed towards the exit.

"Tobi is a good boy!" He then accidentally ran into a wall hitting his head and after shaking his head and removing the bucket from his leg went outside.

Zetsu rolled his eyes and stood on a circle one of the nine around the base. Slowly the other spaces became filled with holograms of the other members. The Leader, Konan, Sasori in his puppet gear, Deidara, Kakuzu with a new arm and his ring returned, Hidan, and Kisame. Soon all of them were present except for one.

The Akatsuki leader seeing that one of them was absent frowned and looked at them. "Where is Itachi? Kisame, where's your partner at?"

The Shark ninja shrugged. "He said that he had something to deal with, and that he wanted to do it alone. He'll be here soon, and speak of the devil here he is."

Itachi's holographic figure appeared and he felt the stares of the others. No one ever was late for a meeting, or if they were they wouldn't be members for very long.

"Why where you late?" The leader asked him.

Itachi stared at him blankly not showing any emotion. "I had business to deal with, it was my concern only, not Akatsuki's."

"Would this business have to deal with the demons that we need? Or that brother of yours?" He scowled in anger at him. The other members tensed up, no one had ever survived the leader's rage when he was upset and he seemed to be directing it at Itachi.

Itachi remained emotionless. "I was spying on Oto, I guess I should tell you that the fox, the wolf, and the raccoon are all there now, along with the traitor."

The other members looked at each other finding it to be very interesting. "Should we attempt to attack Oto? Jashin hungers for war!" Said Hidan eagerly.

The leader waved him away. "Let them gather, we need to remember our agreement that we had with the snake. We are keeping a low profile for now. For now we let them go into a false sense of security and when the time is right we strike."

"Wait for the time is right? That could take years!" Muttered Kakuzu. The other members murmured as well.

"It'll be worth it, the prize will be much greater the longer the wait. Patience all of you, I'll give the signal when we attack again. It'll take time but we can use it to analyze our enemies. Don't worry about what the snake and his village is planning, time is on our side. Oh and Itachi, don't attempt to nag your brother into fighting you again."

Itachi stared at him emotionless but they could tell he was upset with what he said. With that the meeting was dismissed and the members disappeared.

At the Main Akatsuki hideout…

The Leader done with the meeting and back at the base of operations mused over Itachi Uchiha. He was wondering if Itachi was not obeying his orders and would attempt to mutiny against him. No matter, if he did he would learn why he had earned his name as a god.

"Do not concern yourself with Itachi," Said a voice. He turned around and saw a figure covered in darkness. Nothing could be seen of him. The leader didn't bother asking him how he got here so quickly.

"He is not following my orders. He could've put us at risk."

"Perhaps it is your own incompetence that has caused some of your men to disobey." The figure replied. The leader's eyes narrowed at him and went to respond.

But before he could he felt his throat being grasped and was choked by an unseen force.

"Do not forget Pein, that I am the true leader behind this group, you're just a puppet who dances when I pull your strings. Now then here is a command from the puppeteer. You shall have the group maintain a low profile but for as long as I want it." He said to him darkly and full of malice. The grip on the Leader's throat was removed and he clutched his throat and grimaced. "Remember that even though in your eyes you're a god, even the gods die."

The figure disappeared leaving him alone in the base.

At Oto…

"A-Are you alright after y-your mission?" Asked Hinata to the Kaguya boy.

"Yes, I was able to defeat my adversaries, and one of them was your cousin."

Hinata's eyes widened at that. "Do y-you mean N-Neji?"

Kimimaro nodded at her. "Yes, he was one of them and he was just like you said he was. He is a maggot who deserves death!" Hinata looked at him a bit surprised that he said that. "He deserves to die, he is nothing but trash."

"I k-know he is h-hard to like but h-he-"

"Hinata he thinks of you as worthless, he claimed that the only reason that you're alive is because of the Byakugan. He is but a fool who believes himself superior to others when in truth he is nothing but a coward who hides behind a philosophy."

Hinata sighed and shook her head, she knew that her cousin believed that everyone was fated and had come off as arrogant in the eyes of many despite the fact he was a prodigy. "D-Did you kill-"

"No, I wounded him but I did not kill him, I left him beaten so maybe once he wakes up he'll realize what a fool and a maggot he has been and maybe attempt to make his own decisions instead of being a coward." He replied coldly.

He then turned around prepared to leave. "I'm going to meet a friend of mine, when I get back I'll help you train some."

"F-Friend? You never t-told me about h-him." She said to him. "Can I c-come with you?"

Kimimaro turned and shook his head. "No, this might be dangerous, he's…unstable at times and if he might go into a rage if he thinks he's in danger. Maybe when your more experienced you can come with me and see him."

Hinata nodded understanding. "A-Alright I'll s-see you later t-then."

At Orochimaru's office…

"So I see, that is the threat that Naruto had sent Kanemoto to warn me about." Said the Kazekage him and the Otokage in his office. The two were by themselves except for Kanemoto who stood at the doorway his arms crossed.

"Correct, Akatsuki is our enemy, due to you, the wolf, and Naruto having the demons they seek to extract them from you. By doing so along with the rest of the demons they would be unstoppable and the countries would stand little chance against them. You know how strong you are Gaara, Kanemoto I know that Hayashi's power when he was angered could cover an entire city in ice and Naruto, I'm sure all of you know how powerful he is." Replied Orochimaru to him.

"This Akatsuki? You said you were once a member of them correct? Who is it that has the greatest power, I know the two that attacked me and Naruto were strong but by destroying what aids them they are weak. Who is the most dangerous of them all?" Asked Kanemoto.

"Of them all, it would be Pein, the leader of the group that is the most dangerous, during my time in that wretched group I learned that he has more than one body." The two looked at him their eyes widening in question. "I discovered that he has several bodies, each with different abilities. One is great at summoning, one can absorb ninjutsus, and all are deadly fighters. I believed that he learned that I was spying on him as I was curious due to his techniques. And he sent Uchiha Itachi after me who I attempted to defeat yet I lost to him. But he is also a fool as he believes himself to be a god."

"Hmph, sounds like a fool who believes himself greater than others. So this Pein is the leader of the group, where do they reside at? You should know, that info is important if we are going to combat them." Responded Gaara.

"They have many bases, nearly one in every country except for this one. But their main base is in Ame, the Land of Rain. But do not think we should attempt to attack them, we would be slaughtered to a man if we attacked them. We need to get much stronger, Oto and Suna before we try to fight them. I have Tsunade making a group of specially trained ninjas to combat Akatsuki here. Gaara I suggest you try doing the same thing in Suna. I know Akatsuki has their eyes turned towards us but they won't attack for now. We need to gather our strength and see to it that we are not caught unprepared against them."

Kanemoto glanced over at the two Kage's, the talk of preparing their defenses in case of the group that threatened them was little for his concern. He didn't really care about Oto or Suna the two villages as he preferred to be by himself. Yet he felt as if he should help them. Must've been Naruto rubbing off of him. And there was something about the Uchiha boy that Hayashi had warned him about.

The boy's eyes, there was something dark and sinister in them. Full of malice and hatred, At times showing confusion and hesistance but very rarely. The eyes of a emotionless killer with no remorse for those who happen to be in his way. During his time in exile with only Hayashi as company the wolf demon had told him many tales. One tale that came to him was of how a human being wielded the power to summon the Kyuubi himself. Kanemoto how first thought of it as rubbish, no human no matter how powerful they were could summon the strongest of the nine demons and have it under their control. But now seeing the boy, Sasuke was it? His eyes were just like the one of the person that Hayashi had described. Musing over this Kanemoto could tell that something involving the boy, Naruto, and perhaps all of them was going to happen.

The question was when would it happen?

"I don't see what's the point of this." Muttered Zaku as he changed from his regular outfit into a surgeon's outfit. After fumbling with it he strapped the mask on over his face and putting some rubber gloves on, he went to join the woman at the table. Joining him dressed similar as he was Kin. The girl deciding to see if she could learn anything from the Slug Sannin

"The point of this Zaku is for both of you to learn where you should strike your enemies at and see what damage will be done to them, now shut up and hand me that scalpel." Responded Tsunade to him dressed in a surgeon's outfit as well, the three were in a lab that Orochimaru had given her to use. A body covered by a sheet laid on the table. It had been a couple of days since she had taken him in as her apprentice, with the Girl joining although neither of them wouldn't make much of a medic nin it would be helpful for him to know where he should attack at and what would affect him.

Zaku had followed her orders and had committed himself to showing her that he would become strong. Although at times he had argued with her over her tactics which usually involved her knocking him out with a punch, he had listened well to her. What with the group that she was forming that he was part of along with Kin and the others and spending most of his time with her training he had learned that she wasn't easy on anyone. His body was still sore from the tasks he had been put through. But he wasn't going to give up.

"Now then Zaku, Kin, it's important for you to know where the most vital areas of the body are at. Any fool can pound on their enemy until their nothing but a mess but a ninja should be able to dispose of his enemy with as little damage as possible. Your needles are good when it comes to that Kin for if they hit the correct spot they'll damage the body part where they can't use them. Doing so is important as it is quicker and more efficient."

The two nodded understanding. She had chastised Zaku at times for in her eyes seemingly wasting time fighting where if he had striked them in a different spot he could've ended it much sooner than he had. A ninja although skilled in fighting should end it as quickly as possible instead of prolonging it.

"Now then, let's see if our friend here can show you the areas vital for you to hit." She then removed the cloth revealing the body underneath.

Zaku turned a sickly color as he looked at the corpse, it was a mangled up body that barely looked human anymore. It looked as if the entire body had been slashed open and burned from the inside out. You could see its ribs. It was missing one of its hands and the face seemed locked in a state of horror. The smell of the corpse hit his nose and his stomach turned. It was enough to make him sick. He looked over at Tsunade who didn't seem affected by it. Kin seemed to be sick as well as she held her mouth.

Tsunade watched him as sweat poured down his head in shock and fear at the corpse. The boy was shocked to say the least and looked like he was about to throw up. Kin seemed to be able to handle herself better but Zaku wasn't. She than began to delicately slice open the body using the scalpel.

"Looks like our friend here got the bad end of a sharp blade, I'd say he attempted to defend himself by rising his arm but no use as he lost his hand and was then cut to rubble." To demonstrate her point she made a slashing motion with the scalpel.

"But a sword shouldn't be able to do that by itself," Said Kin to her. "It also looks like his body was burned."

"Good observation, he wasn't killed by a sword, here take a look." Responded Tsunade, after making a quick cut she then opened the body revealing the inside of the body. The three grimaced as they looked at it, as if the entire person's insides were burned by some sort of acid and that was where the smell was coming from, it also looked like the insides where crumbling as well.. "As you can see the body was poisoned from the inside, apparently our friend was assassinated and killed by means of poison. And from what I looked up his data it said that he was a powerful lord. Can you two place the pieces together?"

The two thought over it and then Zaku spoke up. "I think I got it, this guy was a lord and someone wanted him dead, but he was too powerful to face head on. So they slipped a poison into his drink one night. Unaware of it being poisoned he drank it. Then the poison took effect, burning him from the inside out nearly impossible to cure. The assassin then attacked him. Unable to defend himself he attempted to block the blow with his hand and it got cut off."

"Correct, a wise ninja always remembers the importance of poison especially the kind that kills you before you know it." Said Tsunade who then lowered her mask and reached over and got a bottle of sake. "So the lesson of this is be careful of what you drink." She then took a swig of it. After doing so she offered the two a drink.

Zaku and Kin looked at the body and then back at the bottle and shook their heads declining her offer.

At the resistance…

Jiriaya looked over the fallen genins in the ward. Their mission to retrieve Sasuke failed and all of them suffered wounds from it. But years of experience reminded him that it was better to have a mission fail yet everyone survive than to have it succeed yet all of them dead.

"Jiriaya," Turning his head he saw Kakashi behind him. "It was wise of you to send us after them, do not blame yourself for the injuries they have suffered. They'll live, though it'll take time for them to recover."

"I know, so Sasuke is in the snake's clutches?"

"It would appear so yet we believe that he meet his brother."

Jiriaya turned around at that. "You mean Itachi? What was he doing there?"

"I don't know but I believe Sasuke confronted him and possibly attacked him."

"Than it's possible that Sasuke is dead."

"I don't know, Pakkun picked up his scent near the valley of the end near Orochimaru's headquarters. He might've intervened since he needs Sasuke. And Jiriaya one other thing…we all thought that Konohamaru was dead right? He isn't he's alive Neji told me about him back here, and he's…with the Sound nins."

Jiriaya turned to face him a look of surprise on his face. The grandson of his sensei was with the man who he once revered as a brother and now despised? He could only imagine what happened to the boy.

"We should tell Asuma about it," Kakashi was going to say until he was cut off.

"No, don't even think of telling him that. If he learned that his nephew was with them he would kill himself in agony and that would be the last thing we would need. Right now we need to keep our heads." Ordered Jiriaya to him. He couldn't help but grimace at himself. Telling everyone to keep their heads and be calm when in truth he had no idea what to do.

(All we need is just one chance, just one opportunity, and then perhaps the darkness will pass and the sun will shine again.)

At Orochimaru's office…

Naruto entered the room and found the Snake Sannin by himself.

"Orochimaru-sama is it okay if I see you for a moment?"

The Otokage looked up from the document he was reading and stared at him. "What is it that you need Naruto?"

"I have some questions and I think you can answer them."

"Oh?"

"What do you know about Madara Uchiha?"

Orochimaru's eyes opened at that question, that was unexpected. "He was one of the founding men of Konoha and the first head of the Uchiha clan. You should know this Naruto."

"I know but there is something I need to know. Can you tell me everything you know about him?"

Orochimaru smirked. "Well it is said that years ago before Konoha even had its first branch growing out, Madara Uchiha reigned over the Uchiha clan. Next to The First Hokage he was the most powerful ninja. He was said to suffer the most fatal blows yet to have brushed them off as if they were nothing, they were said to even phase past him as if he was a ghost. He possessed the first Mangekyo Sharingan, and I'm sure you've seen his statue at the waterfall he possessed an intimidating figure."

"He had an alliance with the clan which the First originated from. It appeared that when Konoha was first created everything would go fine between the two. But that wasn't going to happen. Arguments broke out between them over how they should rule Konoha. Soon it became certain that a civil war would break out. But to ensure that Konoha the village they both worked hard to make wouldn't be caught in the crossfire they came to an agreement. The two would face each other just the two of them in battle. Whoever won would be the leader of Konoha and reign over it. And so the two fought."

"For a seemingly endless amount of time the two battled. Finally after an epic battle the first defeated him. It was said that Madara died after that. And the statues of the two were made to commemorate them. And that is basically all there is to know about him."

Naruto mused over the info. That answered the question about who he was. "Orochimaru-sama Kyuubi told me that Sasuke eye's where just like Madara's. What did he mean by that?"

The Snake Sannin shook his head. "It's not important Naruto, The fox is probably just ranting as demons do that."

Naruto frowned and thought that he was dodging the question. "Oh yeah, there's something about Sasuke."

"Oh?"

"I don't trust him."

Orochimaru frowned at that. "Why do you not trust him?"

"He's a power hungry fool in my opinion. He is obsessed with gaining power and killing his brother. He is too much of a risk for us in my opinion. Although I admit he is a powerful ninja I think he would be too much of a risk for us."

Orochimaru smirked. "Do not worry Naruto, Sasuke will be dealt with. He'll learn that unlike the leaf we do not tolerate brash foolish behavior. He'll learn to keep himself in check. If he doesn't he shall be disposed of." Of course Orochimaru wasn't willing to dispose of him until after three years had passed. "At least try to get along with him. I don't want to spend every waking moment keeping you two from killing each other."

Naruto nodded and got up from his seat. "Thank you Orochimaru-sama, I'll go now." He headed towards the door but heard him call him back.

"You forgot this Naruto." A purple vest was tossed towards which Naruto grabbed. Naruto looked at it and recognized it as a Chunin vest. He raised his head up and looked at him. "A reward for all the service that you have done. You are hereby now Chunin."

"T-Thank you Orochimaru-sama," Replied Naruto with a bow and left his chambers.

The day passed through and stuff happened. Tayuya nearly killed Temari due to her teasing about her and Naruto. Kimimaro and Juugo talked with each other. Tsunade continued her training of the recruits. Dosu spied on her from afar making sure she wasn't trying anything. Kabuto checked on Sasuke and found that his condition had become stable and he would be ready the next day. The day passed and soon the following day arrived as Gaara, Kankuro and Temari prepared to head back to Suna.

At the gates…

"So your leaving eh?" Said Naruto wearing his Chunin vest to the red haired boy.

"Yes, I'd better go and make sure that there isn't another uprising in Sand." Replied Gaara.

"Well I guess I'll see you later, take care Gaara."

"Farewell Uzumaki." Gaara went to join his siblings but was suddenly stopped.

"Hang on a minute, hold out your hand." Said Naruto to him. Gaara looked at him confused not understanding but put his hand up palm facing down.

"No, No, not like that Gaara like this." He turned his hand sideways. Gaara did the same as well not understanding what he was trying to do. "Raise your hand up a little bit higher…there perfect!"

Gaara held out his hand sideways perplexed by what the blonde boy was doing.

SMACK! Naruto's hand collided with Gaara's and the red haired boy looked at him with an confused look in his eyes. "What do you just do?" He asked him looking down at his hand to see if something had happened to it.

"It's called a high five, it's something that friends usually do when they leave."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, you're my friend Gaara."

Gaara stood there unaware of what he should do, before if someone had made contact with him he would attack and kill them. Yet Naruto was standing before him claiming the two to be friends.

"Take care Gaara," With that Naruto left him.

Slowly barely noticeable, a smile appeared on Gaara's face as he turned and joined up with his siblings as they started to head back towards their home.

At Tsunade's lab…

Tsunade, busy looking over a report mused. So far everything was going well, she had been working with the group and had been teaching them about what they should know about. She was also working on trying to get them over to her side for later. But a thought went through her head.

Yesterday she was told that Orochimaru had gotten ahold of the last Uchiha, while she knew little about him she knew that he was probably desperate if he would join up with The Snake.

And speak of the devil and he shall appear…

"You know I don't like it when you appear in my room without knocking or at least saying something Orochimaru." She said not even turning around. She heard a soft chuckle from him applauding her.

"Always were the hard one to sneak up on." He responded.

"I hear you have gotten your snake hands on another one."

"Actually he came to me, I only sent my men to help get him here."

Tsunade made a huffing sound not totally buying it. She knew he wanted the Uchiha for that Sharingan that he possessed. She continued reading her report when she suddenly felt something on her shoulder. It was Orochimaru who had placed his hands on top of her shoulders.

"Get your hands off of me Orochimaru." She said in a warning voice prepared to punch him if he didn't.

"So tell me, how is the group that you are forming?" He asked her nonchalantly.

"They're doing okay, now get your hands off of me!" Orochimaru's hand went off her shoulder only to cup her chin and tilt her head backwards so that amber meet gold. Tsunade went to punch him with her free hand but a crushing grip on her shoulder held her firmly.

Suddenly her body started feeling hotter. As if something was welling up inside her. She then remembered how when she tried to seduce him the same thing happened to her as if he was controlling her with just a single touch.

Orochimaru smirked at her and then opened his mouth revealing his tongue. It slowly slithered down and he licked her across the lips with it. After teasing her for a moment he sent it back in his mouth.

"KuKuKu, word of advice Tsunade do not attempt to get my men to join you in hope of helping you get out of here. They maybe your recruits, but they are my ninja. I hope you aren't trying anything cause it would mean I'd have to kill you or at the very least turn you into a mindless slave which with your fire to you would be worse than death."

With that he removed his hand from her shoulder and left her in her room.

Naruto soon met up with the rest of the Sound Four who were waiting for him.

"Bought time you got here, what took you so long idiot?" Said Tayuya to him.

"Sorry I had to take care of something first, let's go." The four made their way to Orochimaru's chambers and presented themselves for him. They then waited and soon Kabuto arrived and with him was Sasuke. Kabuto kneeled before him yet Sasuke remained standing up.

"Kneel you idiot," Muttered Naruto to himself as Sasuke didn't do so.

"So tell me Sasuke, why is it that you wish to join us?" Asked Orochimaru a trace of a smile on his lips.

"Power, I wish to gain power to avenge my family. I seek power so that I will be able to kill my brother who has tortured me relentlessly. So that I can wipe him off the face of the earth and be able to restore my clan. The leaf weren't able to help get me the power I need. I feel that you and Sound can help seeing how your ninjas are more powerful than ours."

Orochimaru smirked at him. "Well I cannot guarantee you'll become strong enough to defeat Itachi by tomorrow but we shall help in anyway we can. Your training shall start soon."

"Hmm very well Orochimaru. I hope that you'll be able to help me achieve my goal."

Orochimaru dismissed them and told Naruto and Tayuya to escort him to get some different clothes.

The two walked up to him and Naruto offered a handshake. "Hey, I know we have had our problems in the past but maybe we could put that aside and be friends, or at least rivals wanting to outdo but not kill each other."

Sasuke looked at the offered hand as if he was rotten meat. "Do not think I'm here to be buddies with you Naruto. After I gain the power needed to kill Itachi I shall leave, and after I dispose of him I'm coming after you next."

(So much for forgive and forget) Thought Naruto with a grimace

"Sheesh what's your problem dickhead? Your nothing but a piece of shit who struts around like he's better than everyone else. What stick got shoved up your ass?" Said Tayuya putting her two cents in.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the girl. "My problem is that unlike you I had to witness my entire clan including my mother and father killed by my brother! Watching him take the life from them and leaving me alone with no one! And it didn't help that Naruto made me revisit that memory when we fought in the Forest of Death! Don't you dare get into my problems bitch, how would you like it if I murdered everyone close to you in front of your eyes? Wouldn't be fair now would it? Just stay out of my way." With that he left them and went on his own.

"Son of a bitch, what crawled up his ass and died?" Muttered Tayuya.

"Now you see why I don't trust him? He's power hungry and obsessed and he'll kill everyone of us if it would give him what he desired." Responded Naruto to her.

"So you really think he'll be a problem?" Asked Tayuya to him.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, there's just something about him that I don't like and if I was Orochimaru-sama I would keep an eye on him." He then turned to face her. "Tayuya, I don't know what's going to happen but please promise me that you'll won't do something to piss someone off and leave you dead that's the last thing I want to happen to you."

Tayuya's eyes widened at that. Normally she would've told him to go screw himself as she was capable of handling herself. But looking at his eyes and the emotion in them seeing how much he cared for her she nodded and responded. "Alright Naruto, I'll make sure not to do anything foolish…for you."

Naruto smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Tayuya."

Things happened over the world. Sasuke getting his new clothes, Gaara and his siblings heading towards Suna, Jiriaya and the resistance looking over reports, The sound nins training themselves, Kanemoto meditating in the forest, Orochimaru and Kabuto looking over the details of Akatsuki, Tsunade working on data, Tayuya practicing her flute, and Itachi standing on top of a mountain rain pouring down upon him.

Later that night Naruto sat on the rooftop of a building thinking over the past years.

Meeting Orochimaru and Joining Sound… The first time he meet Tayuya…When he was made a Genin… His first mission…His and Tayuya's first kiss.

Learning of the Kyuubi… Battling Gaara…The Chunin exams…The first fight with Sasuke.

Joining the Sound Four…The death of Iruka…The fall of Konoha… Meeting Tsunade…Losing control over his seal.

Seeing Gaara reform…Finally meeting his father and who he was…Meeting Kanemoto…Learning about Akatsuki.

Killing Sakon…Retrieving Sasuke…and realizing the power behind Akatsuki.

The events played in his mind and he wasn't sure what was going to happen next. At times he wondered what would've happened if things turned out differently.

What would happen next? Would Sasuke be the threat that he thought he might become? Would Akatsuki attempt to attack him again? Would he lose the people he held dear to him? Or would they defeat Akatsuki or vanquish them?

For those who wish to know…you must wait.

A/N: There you have it! The final chapter of Revenge of the Fox. I think each and everyone of you who has favorited, reviewed, put me on alerts and on C2s! Without you this would never have been possible. I shall put the sequel up soon. I can't guarantee how soon as there's another project I'm working on but it won't be too long. Thank you for your time on this story and I hope to keep it up on the sequel!


End file.
